


Of Potions and Wings

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Courtship, Creature Fic, D/s undertones, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Wings, m/m - Freeform, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 108,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is a submissive Faurae, and Severus Snape is a dominant. Draco wants Severus, and will do whatever it takes to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Potions and Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Potterverse, or anything you recognize here. I make no money off of this story.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic takes place seventh-year, after an unspecified sixth year. Voldemort is still on the warpath, and there are no Horcruxes (sorry, but I didn't want to deal with them in this fic). Also, Severus is still teaching Potions. That should be all the info you need to read (and hopefully enjoy) this fic.

“I fail to see why this is such a bad thing.”

 

Lucius scowled down at the paper, willing it to burst into flames. The divorce papers, however, refused to comply with his unspoken demand. “Draco, be silent, please.”

 

Draco sighed. “Just sign the paper, Father. We’d both be better off with her out of the picture. Honestly, you couldn’t have picked a worse wife. Did you really think the gene would skip me if it didn’t skip you? Could you have possibly married someone _more_ against creature blood? Really.” The blond finished in disgust.

 

Lucius smirked at his son. “Well, why exactly did you have to turn out _submissive_ , Dragon? If you weren’t, all it would have taken was a simple discussion in private and some careful maneuvering and she would never have known. But no, my son had to grow impressive silvery wings with lovely blue markings. They’re rather eye-catching.”

 

“They _are_ pretty, aren’t they?” Draco asked, smiling at them. He turned a bored gaze on his father. “You _will_ need to sign those eventually. Maybe you’ll find a nice submissive Faurae out there and be able to bond with them.”

 

Lucius sighed. “I’ve told you already, Draco: Faurae are very rare, submissives even more so. I doubt there is another in this section of the world besides you.”

 

“Not that you’ve been looking. You’re still young, you know. You could marry again.” Draco pointed out.

 

“I will not remarry unless there is a _very_ compelling reason. It’s more trouble than it’s worth, I’ve found.” Lucius muttered, picking up the quill and staring at the divorce papers. He gritted his teeth when he saw that Narcissa’s reason for leaving him was listed as ‘failure to divulge creature bloodline.’ He signed the paper and growled as it disappeared. It would be filed in the appropriate place in the ministry, and he was officially single again.

 

Narcissa had been outraged when her son had fallen ill and the second he had been left alone with Lucius, silvery-cream wings emerged from his back.

 

Lucius had explained to her that apparently he had passed along Faurae blood, and their son had manifested.

 

Now, nearly two months later, their divorce was final.

Lucius was pleasantly surprised that Draco had become a submissive. One little-known thing about Faurae was that the submissives were magically stronger than the dominants. However, the pride he felt was rather muted by the loss of his wife, whom he may not have loved, but had learned to tolerate, despite her many flaws and her condescension of those with creature heritages.

 

“Father, now that your divorce is final and all that, can I _please_ go visit Severus? I want him to see my wings.” Draco smiled at his father winningly.

 

Lucius sighed in resignation. “You’re truly thinking of pursuing him, then?”

 

Draco flushed. “Well, I can’t have _you_ , and I need an heir. Do you know of any other dominants around? If you do, please tell me who. I’d love to have options. It makes things even better, after all. Then he’ll know I chose him for a _reason_.” He smirked.

 

“Draco, be serious. This is a lifelong choice you are making so arbitrarily. Think of what you are doing.” Lucius stared at his son hard, Draco holding up remarkably well under the close scrutiny.

 

Finally, the younger blond broke the silent stare and spoke solemnly. “It’s not arbitrary, by any stretch, Father. I want him. He’s been there all my life, guide and guardian, mentor and confidant, and he’s filled the role well. Exceptionally well, in fact. But there’s something missing from my life now, and my blood is compelling me to seek it out. He’ll fill the void, and do so willingly, or not at all. I know he won’t be lured in by my looks, or my name, or the family money. If he lets me in, it will be for who I am, no other factors will interfere with his choice.” Draco turned his gaze to his hands. “Plus, he’s rather fit, isn’t he?” He peeked at his father with a small, embarrassed smile.

 

Lucius was sneering. “I’m sure I wouldn’t know, Dragon. I have never looked at him in that manner.”

 

“Go ahead and look, by all means.” Draco purred. “Just don’t touch him. He’s for me.”

 

“Very well, you may go to Hogwarts. If he sends you back, you are to come straight home. And if he is summoned-“

 

“Stay in his rooms or report back to the Manor, I know. Let no one know where I am unless he’s gone for more than three days. Can Dumbledore know I’m there?” Draco asked, knowing that since his birthday his father had defected, offering his services to Dumbledore as a spy, and had been informed of Severus’ involvement in the Order of the Phoenix, as well.

 

Lucius gritted his teeth. “I suppose. Don’t accept any food or drink from the old man, however.”

 

Draco raised a brow, standing. “Really, Father. I’m not stupid.” He said dryly, heading to the Floo.

 

*****

 

Severus looked up in surprise as his Floo flared to life. He blinked in shock as Draco stepped out, smiling.

 

“Draco.” He breathed, having not seen the seventeen-year-old since he had left Hogwarts for his summer holiday. He took in the breathtaking wings the boy—no, he was a man grown now—had gained.

 

Draco smirked, his small victory fuelling his desire for the man before him. “Hello, Sev. I’ve come to offer my company for however long you want me, as well as any _services_ you require.” The blond felt the double entendre falling from his lips so easily, hopeful that Severus would at least have an inkling of how sincerely it was meant.

 

Severus raised a brow, then realized with horror that he was growing hard. Since he’d had no advance warning of Draco’s visit, he had neglected to take the pheromone-dampening potion he had brewed, and neither of them were safe from the other’s scent. “Give me a moment, Draco, if you will.” He requested, getting up and heading to his liquor cabinet, which held the vials of his precious elixir. He picked up two of them, drinking one and bringing the other one to Draco. “Here.”

 

Draco frowned. “I don’t want it. Why should I take it?”

 

Severus sighed. “If you don’t, you will feel drawn to me, and I to you. I am a dominant, Draco, and I will _not_ endanger you in that way.”

 

“What if I _want_ to be endangered? I could be happy with you, Sev. _Truly_ happy.” He said steadily, not even looking at the potion Severus held out to him.

 

“Draco, I wish to concentrate, and that will be exceedingly difficult with the scent of an unmated, submissive Faurae swamping my senses at all times.” Severus said tersely.

 

Draco smirked. “Then why don’t you do something about it? Let me be yours, and the scent won’t bother you as much.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “I will _not_. You could have anyone you wanted, Draco, and you will surely find another dominant you desire far more than me. I will not be to blame for trapping you in an unsatisfying relationship.” He ground out desperately.

 

Draco pouted, taking the potion from him reluctantly. “When will you realize that _you’re_ the one I want?” He asked petulantly, then drank the potion, grimacing at the feeling of his body closing off the glands that produced the pheromones that clouded a dominant’s mind, announcing that he was mature and ripe for a mate.

 

“Draco, you don’t know what you’re saying.” Severus told him evenly. “You’re young, and—“

 

“I’m not too young to know my own mind.” Draco interrupted. “Don’t you think I’ve had enough time to think this through? If not you, who, then? Father? That’d be one for the books, I’m sure.” Draco sneered.

 

“Why not? You sound just like him.” Severus responded with a tiny smile.

 

Draco glared at him. “Funny, Sev. So, what are you doing?” He asked, walking over to look at the papers Severus had been working on.

 

Severus sighed. “Research. I’m trying to create a version of Wolfsbane that can be stored for longer periods of time without losing its efficacy. So far, the results have been… Unacceptable.”

 

Draco frowned, looking down at the ideas written down and scratched out. “Hmm… While I admire the idea and all, _why_ are you doing this?”

 

“Surely you know that if it could be mass-produced and sold in stores, the results for the Werewolf population would be drastic? So many would take it if it were easier to come by, and that would have long-reaching effects on the world at large, reducing the numbers of new infections by a huge amount.” Severus explained.

 

Draco nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right. I’m sorry I don’t have any ideas to offer.”

 

Severus smiled at him indulgently. “You’re young, and you still have much to learn. I doubt you’ll be able to create or alter potions for a few years yet.”

 

“Well, have you taken a break yet today?” Draco asked. “Maybe you just need to step away from the problem for a while and come back to it later. How about a game of Snitch?” He asked, pulling out the practice snitch he’d brought with him. “It’s a beautiful late July day, and I’ll bet you haven’t been out in the sun at _all_ today. It’s unhealthy to stay indoors all the time, you know.”

 

Severus shook his head with a smile. “Why not? I suppose a break would be nice.”

 

*****

 

Draco sighed, counting the pepper-up potions in the hospital wing’s cupboard and writing down the amount dutifully. Severus was talking to Madam Pomfrey in her office.

 

He looked to the Floo as it flared unexpectedly, depositing two figures into the Hospital Wing.

 

“Poppy, I need you! Come quick!”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. Lovely. The Weasley matriarch and Potter. Just what he needed to complete his day.

 

Madam Pomfrey rushed out and hurried over to the two newcomers. “What’s the matter, then? And why did you bring him to me, rather than St. Mungo’s?” She asked, helping Molly get the brunet into bed as Severus followed her out of the office at a more sedate pace.

 

Molly wrung her hands. “I think it’s a creature inheritance, but I have no idea _which_. He asked to come here, he doesn’t want this to end up in the Prophet. I don’t blame him, the poor dear.”

 

“Well, what got him into this state?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

 

Draco watched as Potter groaned and panted on the bed, in obvious pain.

 

“We were throwing him a birthday party, and he’s been complaining of back pain all day. The party was just beginning to wind down when he cried out and collapsed. He’s feverish, I couldn’t get it to go down, so I brought him here.” Molly replied nervously.

 

Severus walked up beside Madam Pomfrey and inhaled deeply. He recoiled, his eyes widening as he took a few hurried steps backward. “I’ll be right back.” He murmured. “Draco, come with me.”

 

Draco followed. “What is he, then?” He asked as they headed down to the dungeons, walking briskly.

 

“Faurae.” Severus said.

 

“Really?” Draco asked in interest. “He complained about back pain, and was feverish…”

 

Severus nodded. “We’ll need to get a dampening potion in him before his wings come out, though. Once we do that, the rest will sort itself out.”

 

Draco smirked. “Another submissive. Excellent. Maybe now he’ll be my friend, since the benefits outweigh the risks. I do, after all, have information he could use, considering I know more about what he is than he does, I’m sure.”

 

“Do not provoke him, Draco. You may stay for as long as you two can keep from blows, but if it comes down to it, I _will_ send you home. He’ll have to stay with me for at least three days, so that he may keep his wings out while he grows used to them.” Severus reminded the blond.

 

“I know. Plus, he’s at least as magically strong as I am, maybe more. I know that any fighting between us now is… Ill-advised. I can play nice with him.”

 

Severus opened his rooms and walked to his cabinet, grabbing a vial of the dampening potion and a strong pain reliever. “Here. Hold these. You’ll need to help me get them in him, in his state.” He said, handing both vials to Draco.

 

Draco nodded. “Of course.” He said, following Severus back out of the rooms and to the Hospital Wing.

 

As soon as they got back into the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey hurried over. “Severus, I need your help! Harry Potter—“

 

“Is a submissive Faurae. I’ll need him in my rooms for the next three days, for him to let his wings out before they have a chance to make him sicken further.” He finished for her.

 

Both the medi-witch and Molly Weasley gasped.

 

“Oh, dear.” The Weasley matriarch breathed, laying her hand over her ample bosom. “The poor boy. We had no idea he had that line in him.”

 

Severus resisted the urge to throttle the woman. Why she would insist on discussing the matter when the boy was obviously in pain, he had no idea. “The Potter line has not produced any Faurae, submissive or otherwise, in ten generations. It was assumed that the line had faded out. Apparently, this is not the case. May Draco and I take him to my rooms? I have a dampening potion and a pain reliever for him.”

 

Draco held up the vials.

 

Molly Weasley bit her lip. “Poppy, I don’t think leaving him with them is the wisest course of action—“ She was cut off from her intended speech as a high-pitched cry escaped from Harry’s lips, along with his back arching at an unnatural angle.

 

Draco cursed and pushed forward, opening the vial of pain-reliever. Severus came up beside Harry’s head and carefully pried the Gryffindor’s mouth open, allowing Draco to pour the potion in. He gently massaged Harry’s throat, making the teen swallow it.

 

“Make your decision quickly, please.” The man drawled. “He has only a few hours left, if his wings have indeed been trying to emerge all day already, and they can only do so in the presence of other Faurae or alone. I believe he’d be better off with myself and Draco to guide him through this, rather than just being left to his own devices for three days. Isolation is detrimental to all Faurae, especially newly-fledged ones.”

 

Poppy sighed. “Molly, you know that Severus and Draco are the only real choice we have. If we leave him to suffer this alone, think of how afraid and confused he’ll be. There really is no other option.” She told the woman.

 

Molly brushed strands of sweat-soaked hair from Harry’s furrowed brow. “Oh, alright. Will you keep me informed of anything that happens to him? Once he can have visitors, we’ll all be by to see him.” She said softly.

 

“Of course. Severus, you can take him. I’ll inform Albus of what is happening once you let me know you’re safely in your rooms.” Poppy said, all business.

 

Severus helped Draco feed the dampening potion to Harry, and they levitated him off the bed, guiding him out of the Hospital Wing.

 


	2. Flying Lessons

“His wings really are pretty.” Draco commented, stroking the appendages absently.

 

They were a deep charcoal color, almost black, but not quite, with bright green markings in a swirling pattern.

 

Severus glanced over and gave him a terse nod. “They are, but then again, all submissive Faurae have attractive wings. This is hardly surprising.” He said, returning his attention to his research.

 

Draco snatched his hand back as Harry’s eyelids fluttered, and his eyes opened.

 

Emerald orbs locked onto startled blue and Harry sat up, overbalancing and falling awkwardly onto one wing, crying out as it twisted under the weight of his body.

 

“Shit!” Draco cursed as Severus stood and began rushing toward the bed. “Calm down, Potter, or you’re going to break a wing!” He shouted.

 

Harry finally managed to sit upright and tried to look over his shoulder. “Wing? What wing? Oh, my god.” He breathed as he caught sight of one of his wings. He grabbed it and pulled it around to gaze at it in horrified fascination. “I have wings.” He whispered. “Why do I have wings, and why are you here?” He asked, looking at Draco, then his Professor. “And where _is_ ‘here’?”

 

Severus sighed. “You, Mr. Potter, are a submissive Faurae, like Draco is. Draco, if you would be so kind as to show Mr. Potter your wings? Maybe he’ll be less inclined to break his own if he doesn’t feel so alone.”

 

Draco nodded and extended his wings, which had stayed furled against his back while he had been keeping vigil over Harry, waiting for the other teen to awaken. “See? You’re not the only one, and I can teach you how to use them, as well as the new abilities you’ve come into.” He said, grinning.

 

“You are in my private rooms, at Hogwarts. Your wings can only come out in the presence of other Faurae or when alone, and so Draco and I moved you here so that your wings would not poison you, as they can when kept inside for too long.” Severus explained patiently. “You need to let them out for at least an hour each week, although longer is preferable.” He reached out for another vial of the dampening potion, handing it to Harry. “Drink this. It keeps your body from making the scent that will attract any Dominants around to you, and stops you from succumbing to their pheromones, as well.”

 

Harry downed the potion, grimacing at the taste. “Why don’t you have wings, Sir?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “Because, Mr. Potter, I am a dominant Faurae. Only the submissives have wings.” He told the young man.

 

“So, I’m a submissive Faurae? What’s a Faurae?” Harry asked, sighing in resignation. Just another thing that marked him as different. No surprises there.

 

Draco smiled widely. “We’re a race that came about as a result of interbreeding between the Fae and High Elves, which frequently happens, as the two races seem to find each other irresistible. Faurae have traits from each, like the wings from the Fae side, and an aversion to some foods from the High Elves. We also have excellent night vision, retractable fangs (from the Fae), you’ll probably have an affinity with at least one element (from the High Elves), we have an affinity with unicorns, and you get all the perks of a bond with your chosen mate.” He said, happily.

 

“Chosen mate? So that means I get to pick a mate, instead of having one destined for me?” Harry asked, hoping he was right.

 

Severus snorted. “Correct, Mr. Potter. Thankfully, Faurae do not have destined mates, and they can pick whomever they want, though you will have difficulty having children outside of our species, plus you can only experience a full bond with another Faurae.” He explained. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do. I’m sure Draco can keep you adequate company.” He said, walking back to his desk.

 

Draco smirked and leaned closer to Harry. “Severus is off-limits. He’s mine. Just so you know.”

 

Harry grimaced. “Fine by me. I don’t want him.”

 

Draco nodded, leaning back. “So, any questions?”

 

“How many Faurae are there? Around here, I mean.” Harry asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “As far as I know, the only Faurae in this section of the world are us and my father.”

 

Harry blinked. “So, he’s not really a Pureblood, then, is he?” He asked.

 

Draco bared his fangs at Harry. “Of _course_ the Malfoys are Purebloods! Creatures are considered just as pure as wizards to most families, and having a creature inheritance is something to be _proud_ of. Well, the Blacks apparently didn’t agree, but most of them were mad, anyway, so who _cares_ what they think?” He finished in a slightly bitter tone.

 

“You’re half a Black, too.” Harry pointed out.

 

Draco hissed at Harry—actually _hissed_ at him—and snarled. “Take that _back_!” He spat, rising to his feet, hands curled into fists at his sides.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Fine, I take it back. Why does it matter to you so much, anyway?”

 

Draco sat back down and glared down at his hands in his lap. “My mother divorced my father and repudiated me. She’ll have nothing to do with Father or myself anymore. Because I turned out to be a creature, and she hates them. I am most certainly _not_ a Black. I won’t claim the name at all. I’m a Malfoy, through and through. And _proud_ of it.”

 

Harry grimaced. “That’s tough. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Draco said blithely. “Father’s out of a loveless marriage, and free to remarry if he finds someone suitable. This time, he’ll be able to look for love. Though he seems unwilling to do so.” He said with a shrug.

 

Harry cocked his head. “What do you mean by that?” He asked.

 

Draco sighed. “He said he won’t remarry unless there’s a very good reason behind it. Even _if_ he found a submissive Faurae that could be a good match. Apparently, we’re rare enough that he doesn’t hold out much hope of finding a submissive mate.” He shrugged again. “It doesn’t really matter, I suppose. He has me, and one heir is all he needs.”

 

“Rare? So this is another thing I get to be ‘special’ in.” Harry remarked bitterly, staring at his hands. “Great.”

 

Draco blinked in shock. “It comes with perks, Potter. Don’t get upset about it until you’ve had time to experience all the benefits you can. For instance, did you know your wings can support flight?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Harry looked up in interest. “Really? I can fly? Without a broom?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, with a bit of practice. I can teach you.” He offered.

 

“I… I think I’d _like_ that.” Harry said softly.

 

“Both feet on the ground, wand at the ready for a cushioning charm should he fall, Draco.” Severus warned.

 

Draco turned to look at him. “Well, of _course_! What, do you think I _want_ him to die?! We’re on the same _side_ , now!” He protested. “I’m hardly going to try and _kill_ him.” He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Severus waved a hand. “Go, then. Teach him to use his wings. Maybe I can get some actual _work_ done.” He said.

 

Draco grinned. “Want to try and fly?” He asked.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Harry agreed.

 

They headed out to the Quidditch Pitch and Draco looked around, then nodded. “This’ll do. The first thing you need to do is learn how to move your wings. Give them a few slow flaps, just to test them out.” He coached, turning to face Harry.

 

Harry concentrated on moving them, finding that it was different from moving an arm or leg. The wings protruded from behind his shoulder blades, and since they had such a limited range of motion, they were easier to command. They automatically wanted to move in the way they were intended to. Harry flapped them a few times, testingly, then picked up speed, causing a slight breeze that ruffled Draco’s hair.

 

Draco huffed, smoothing down the strands Harry’s wings had shifted. “Alright, enough of that, Potter!” He said.

 

Harry stopped, grinning. “Why? It’s fun!”

 

“I’m sure it _is_ , but we’re out here to teach you to _fly_ , not make gale-force winds with your wings. _That’s_ a lesson for another time.” Draco informed him. To be honest, even _he_ hadn’t learned _that_ trick yet, though his father’s books on Faurae said it _could_ be done.

 

“Next,” Draco said, “is learning to catch the wind with your wings. Hold them out behind you, and tilt them a bit, so the wind runs beneath them. Like this,” Draco unfurled his wings and tilted them at an angle so the tops pointed slightly forward. “This is how you’ll hold them most of the time you’re in the air. Father didn’t know to tell _me_ that at first, so I wasn’t able to stay up as long as I could have otherwise. This way, you can coast on the updrafts, and stay up longer without needless flapping, which will tire you out quickly.”

 

Harry nodded, tilting his wings.

 

Draco nodded. “I’m going to demonstrate what being in the air will feel like for you, so you’re not going into this blind. Feet planted?” He checked.

 

Harry widened his stance and nodded. “Ready.” He said.

 

Draco flapped his wings quickly, creating a strong wind that blew back Harry’s hair and caused his wings to puff out as they caught the air.

 

Harry tilted them some more, letting the wind lift them and run under them.

 

Draco smiled, feeling an odd sense of pride. He didn’t make a half-bad teacher! He stopped and nodded. “That’s what it’ll be like. Instinct _will_ help out, once you get up there, but forewarned is forearmed. It’s best if you get a running start, while flapping your wings, then just lift your feet toward your chest and keep flapping. It’s not all _that_ hard, really. But it might take a few tries.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, I’m going to try.” He said, then began running, flapping his wings slowly, picking up speed. He could feel his wings catching the air, and he jumped, bringing his legs up to his chest as he flapped his wings desperately. He landed on the ground, hitting it knees-first. “Ow.” He muttered.

 

Draco’s voice called out from across the pitch: “Flap in time to your jump! You almost had it!” It was obvious that the blond was using Sonorus.

 

Harry got up and dusted himself off, then nodded in determination, running in the other direction now, speeding up and flapping his wings. He jumped, pushing his wings downward to give himself an added boost, then flapped a few more times, and realized he was hovering a few feet off the ground. He flapped his wings faster, and was suddenly soaring upward.

 

He tilted his wings the way Draco had shown him, smiling as he caught an updraft and coasted for a few moments, then looked down.

 

Draco was watching him, a pleased smile on his face.

 

Harry laughed in exaltation. _This_ was flying! No broom, just him, his wings, and the air.

 

He dipped and rose, drifting on air currents until he began to feel tired, then slowly lowered himself to the ground, where he tried to stand, but crumpled into a heap instead.

 

Draco smothered a laugh. “Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Your legs kind of forget what they’re for the first few times. It’ll get easier to land on your feet, don’t worry.” He said, helping Harry up. “But it’s _fun_ , isn’t it?”

 

Harry nodded, leaning on Draco as he panted. “Amazing! Tiring, but _amazing_!”

 

Draco nodded. “It gets less tiring the more you practice. We have a Quidditch Pitch at the Manor, so I’ve been getting in several hours of practice time a day. You might be able to do the same here, but since your wings can only come out in the presence of other Faurae or alone, you may not get much time to practice once the school year starts up.” He warned.

 

Harry sighed. “That sucks. So I can’t show everybody my wings?” He asked. “I’m kind of fond of them.”

 

Draco laughed. “All submissives learn to love their wings, that’s why we tend to mate with other Faurae; so we have someone to show them off to.” He told the brunette.

 

“So if you’ve claimed Severus, who does that leave for _me_?” Harry asked teasingly.

 

Draco grinned. “Father?” He suggested.

 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, cause I can see _that_ going _so_ well. Mr. Malfoy, even though we hate each other and all, will you be my mate, seeing as we’re the same kind of creature?”

 

“Point taken.” Draco agreed. “But I think you might suit, really. He needs to loosen up a bit, and you’re definitely the most spontaneous person I know.”

 

Harry studied his face as they turned toward the dungeons. “I don’t know if that was an insult or a compliment.” He said bemusedly.

 

Draco smirked. “Who says it can’t be _both_?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted, bumping shoulders with him playfully. “Watch it, Malfoy.”

 

“Or you’ll _what_?” The blond asked. “I’m not afraid of you.”

 

Harry suddenly stopped, then started walking again. “I just realized that I’m _really_ glad your dad and Snape are on our side.”

 

Draco raised a brow. “Why’s that?”

 

“Well, if they’re both dominants, that means both of them are stronger than us, right?” Harry asked.

 

Draco shook his head. “No. Actually, the submissives are more magically powerful than the dominants are. My father was really proud when I turned out to be a sub.”

 

Harry perked up. “Really? So I’m stronger than Snape?” He asked in interest.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t test it in a duel, at any rate. The man’s got experience on _his_ side, after all.” Draco reminded Harry.

 

“Point taken.” Harry nudged Draco as they drew close to the Potions Master’s rooms. “So, do you think _he_ likes _you_?” He asked.

 

Draco sighed. “One can only _hope_. He plays his cards close to the chest, so I’m not sure, but I think I can convince him to give me a try, if I only stick to it.”

 

They walked into the room, and Severus looked up. “Draco, the potion.” He ordered, pointing to the cabinet.

 

Draco sighed and grabbed a vial, downing the dampening potion without comment. “You’re going to need to brew more, since both Potter and I are subs.” He pointed out. “You’re running low.”

 

Severus sighed. “I know. We’ll be brewing some more in an hour, once I’ve had time to figure out the portions I’ll need here.” He said, indicating the papers he was writing on.

 

Draco groaned. “But I don’t _want_ to brew the potion. It’s so _boring_!” He complained.

 

Severus looked up. “It’s a _simple_ potion, so it should be no hardship for you. Don’t complain, or I’ll send you back home.”

 

Draco pouted and sat on the couch. “Fine.” He huffed.

 

Harry sat down next to him with a small smile. “I’m just glad _I’m_ not getting potions duty.” He said in an undertone.

 

Severus glared at him. “I daresay, even _you_ could not possibly mis-brew _this_ potion. Perhaps I should have you prepare a batch, as you are half of the reason I’ll need so very much of it. Besides, if you can brew your own, I won’t have to keep giving you mine.”

 

Harry grimaced. “Does that mean I have to brew it, too?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “Yes. You’ll be making a batch.”

 

Harry sighed. “He gets some kind of sick pleasure out of this, I’m sure.” He mumbled to Draco, who snorted.

 

Draco and Harry spent the next few minutes examining each other’s wings, looking over the markings.

 

“They’re different, but similar.” Harry said softly.

 

Draco smiled. “They are. Father’s books say that the markings denote family. For example, if Father was a submissive, he’d have the same markings as me.” He said. “Well, maybe a _bit_ different. The books say that the markings are a mix of the parents’ marks.”

 

Harry nodded. “I suppose that makes sense.” He mused. “Why are my wings bigger than yours? It’s not that much of a difference, but it’s _there_.”

 

Draco grimaced. “Trust _you_ to point _that_ out. It means you’re magically stronger than me. The wing size is directly proportionate to magical strength.”

 

“Oh.” Harry unfurled his wings and flapped them a few times.

 

“Don’t _do_ that! And take another potion, Potter. It’s starting to wear off.” Severus commented from his desk.

 

Harry got up and grabbed another potion from the cabinet, drinking it.

 

“Bring me another, as well.” Severus said.

 

Harry brought him one. He handed it to Severus, inhaling deeply. “You smell good.” He said, bemused. Snape smelled spicy, like pepper. It wasn’t an unpleasant smell.

 

“Pheromones.” Severus told him, drinking the potion, and the smell dissipated. “ _That’s_ why we take the potion. Otherwise, we’d feel compelled to mate with each other. Yours come from your wings, while mine are just _there_.”

 

“Does that mean I won’t need to take the potion if my wings aren’t out?” Harry asked.

 

Draco snorted. “No. It’s just that you didn’t produce the pheromones until your wings came out for the first time. They’ll still be there while your wings are put away, but the wings being out makes them stronger. Once you’re mated, the scent will change, and it’ll serve as a warning to other Faurae. It’s a signal: hands off, I’m claimed.”

 

“Indeed. I’m done here, let’s get into the lab.”

 


	3. Sleeping Over

“I need to run home and grab some clothes for tomorrow. Can I come back again and stay the night, Sev?” Draco asked.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “If you feel you _must_.”

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, I _must_. Who knows _what_ you and Potter may get up to without me here?” He teased.

 

“Trust me, your worries are totally unfounded.” Harry said with a grin. He dug through the bag Molly had dropped off for him, coming out with his pajamas. “I’m going to get ready for bed, then.” He announced.

 

Severus waved a hand toward the bathroom. “Knock yourself out.” He said absently.

 

Draco snorted and left, coming out in the receiving room of Malfoy Manor.

 

He headed up to his bedroom and got a bag together, then went to find his father.

 

He poked his head into his father’s study, and when he didn’t find him, he headed for the library. His father was there, with a book open on the table in front of him.

 

“Draco. Are you going back?” He asked, seeing the bag Draco was holding.

 

Draco smirked. “You’ll never believe what happened last night. There’s another Faurae at Hogwarts this year. Another _submissive_ Faurae.” He added.

 

Lucius inhaled deeply, detecting the slight hint of another submissive’s scent on Draco’s clothes. “Really?” He asked. “Who?”

 

Draco’s smirk widened. “Potter. We’re becoming friends, I think. I’m going back tonight, so he and Severus don’t get up to anything. I warned him off, but you can never be _too_ sure.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded. “Very well. Have fun.” He said.

 

Draco inclined his head and left.

 

*****

 

“I’m back!” Draco announced to the room.

 

Severus looked up. “So you are. Potter’s in the shower.”

 

Draco smirked. “So, who am I sharing a bed with tonight?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed. “You’ll have to share with Potter. I’ll transfigure the couch again.” He answered.

 

Draco pouted. “What, you mean I can’t share with _you_? I’ll be good. Mostly.” He said.

 

Severus leveled a glare at him. “Draco, you are _seriously_ pushing your luck.”

 

Draco sighed. “Fine. I’ll share with Potter.”

 

“It’s for the best, Draco. Someday, you’ll thank me.” Severus said, turning back to his work.

 

“Doubtful.” Draco huffed, throwing himself down on the couch to wait for his turn in the bathroom.

 

When Harry emerged, Draco pulled his pajamas out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change.

 

Harry sat on the couch with a sigh. “So, I have to stay here for two more days? Then I can go back to The Burrow?”

 

Severus looked up at him. “It would be best if you remained at Hogwarts. You can easily find the solitude to let your wings out here, before the students return. During the school year, you and Draco will likely find it somewhat harder to let them out for the allotted hour each week, but it _is_ necessary.” He warned.

 

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “And there’s no privacy to be had at The Burrow.” He muttered to himself.

 

“Indeed.” Severus agreed.

 

“Does Dumbledore know I’m here?” Harry asked.

 

“The Headmaster is aware of the situation. He’ll want to see you when you’re able to be around others, of course. I believe he intends to invite you to stay here for the remainder of the summer.” Severus told him.

 

Harry nodded slowly. “And you think that’s the best idea.”

 

Severus inclined his head. “Correct, Mr. Potter.”

 

Draco came out of the bathroom. “So, what are we talking about?” He asked brightly.

 

Harry chuckled. “Me staying here for the rest of the summer.” He told the blond.

 

“Here, in Sev’s rooms, or here, in Hogwarts?” Draco asked.

 

Harry snorted. “Here in _Hogwarts_. Honestly, Draco, you have such a one-track mind.”

 

Draco glanced toward Severus, then looked back at Harry. “Nonsense. I just know what I want, that’s all. Father’s gotten over it. He knows that I’ll get what I want, no matter how long I have to wait for it.”

 

“Your father has realized that the best way to deal with your flights of fancy is to ignore them until they run their course.” Severus corrected.

 

Draco smirked. “Ah, but this one’s not going anywhere. Well, that’s not _entirely_ true, I know where I want it to _end_ , at least.” He added, with a pointed look at Severus’ closed bedroom door. “But getting there’s half the fun.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Right.”

 

Severus stood. “If you two will get off the couch, I will transfigure it again, and we can all get some sleep. Which you two will need, as we will be working tomorrow. I need to brew a potion for the seventh-year class tomorrow, and Draco, you will be helping. Potter, you will be with us simply to keep you out of trouble.”

 

Draco stood, grinning at Harry. “No offence, of course.” He added.

 

Harry sighed, standing as well. “I’m used to it, don’t worry.”

 

Severus transfigured the couch into a bed big enough for two, and Harry and Draco lay down, covering up with the blankets that had been throw pillows. “Good night, boys.” Severus said.

 

“Night, Sev.” Draco chirped.

 

“Good night, Sir.” Harry said.

 

Severus went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, and Draco turned to Harry. “What do you think: boxers or briefs?” He asked softly.

 

Harry made a face. “It’s _Snape_! I try not to think about things like that!” He said in a hushed tone.

 

Draco waved a hand. “He’s hot, in his own way. Watch him tomorrow, how intensely he focuses on his potions, and tell me it doesn’t get you hot thinking of all that focus directed at _you_. The man’s _intense_. And besides, they say still waters run deep, don’t they? Sev’s as still as they come, I’ve noticed.” He said. “I’m sure there’s plenty there we haven’t seen, and I want to see it _all_.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t see the attraction, personally.” He said, clamping his mouth shut when Severus came out of the bathroom and headed into his room, clad in a black robe. “But if you want him, you’ve got your work cut out for you. I don’t think he’s got a sexual bone in his body.” Harry finished in a whisper.

 

“Of _course_ he does! You just haven’t _seen_ it, because you’re his _student_ , and he doesn’t fuck students.” Draco hissed back.

 

“ _You’re_ his student, too.” Harry reminded the blond.

 

Draco tossed his head. “Yes, well, he’s _going_ to fuck _this_ student.” He said firmly. “He just doesn’t _know_ it yet.”

 

Harry shook his head. “Whatever. Good night, Draco.”

 

Draco chuckled. “Good night, Harry.”

 

*****

 

Harry woke when Snape opened his bedroom door and headed for the bathroom.

 

Draco was wrapped around him, just like he had been the last morning. One arm and a wing were flung over Harry, and Harry’s left leg was held captive between two leanly-muscled thighs.

 

“Draco, get _off_.” Harry grumbled, trying to push him away gently.

 

Draco moaned and began rocking against Harry’s thigh. “Mm, Sev…” He breathed.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, _no_. Get _off_ me, Draco!” He said, a little louder.

 

Draco’s brow furrowed, and his eyes opened. “Oh, it’s _you_.” He said in a disappointed tone, letting Harry go.

 

Harry sat up, still red. “Don’t do that again.” He mumbled.

 

Draco snorted. “Sorry, I was asleep. Oh, don’t get so huffy about it. At least _one part_ of you _enjoyed_ the attention.” He pointed out, nodding to Harry’s erection.

 

Harry flushed further. “It’s first thing in the morning, and I’m seventeen! What do you expect?!” He snapped at the blond.

 

“Touchy, touchy. Calm down.” Draco said blithely.

 

“Calm down?” Harry asked. “You were _molesting_ me!”

 

Draco’s brow rose. “And I _apologized_. Are you still going to hold it against me? It was a case of mistaken identity, besides.”

 

“I know.” Harry said with a grin. “You called me ‘ _Sev_.’”

 

Draco grinned. “ _Did_ I?” He asked in amusement. “And was Severus out here to see and hear it?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, he was already in the bathroom.”

 

Draco sighed. “Pity.”

 

“I _really_ don’t see whatever it is _you_ see in him.” Harry said with a shrug.

 

“I’m actually kind of glad for that, Potter. The _last_ thing I need is _competition_.” Draco said in amusement.

 

Harry snorted. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan to fight you for him. Anyway, what do you think he’s going to have you brew today?” He asked.

 

Draco thought for a moment. “Well, some common seventh-year potions are antidotes. Maybe we’re brewing the poisons we’ll need for that lesson? Or we may be brewing an aphrodisiac, as anti-aphrodisiacs are another common seventh-year potion. Those are the only possibilities I can come up with.” He said with a shrug.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Sounds like fun.” He said sarcastically.

 

Draco snorted. “Sarcasm doesn’t become you.”

 

The door to the bathroom opened, and Severus came out, fully dressed in his teaching robes.

 

Draco shoved Harry back and grabbed his bag, shouting “Me next!” as he claimed the bathroom.

 

Harry pushed himself off his wings, which ached after being squished under his body weight. “Ow.” He mumbled.

 

*****

 

Draco closed the bathroom door behind him and breathed in deeply.

 

The entire room smelled of shower and Severus, the scent of the pheromones nearly overpowering in its intensity. Draco moaned softly and shot a quick silencing spell at the door. No need to let Severus and Harry hear what he planned to do while that scent still hovered around him.

 

*****

 

“Mr. Potter, if you would drink this.” Severus requested, handing him a vial of the dampening potion.

 

Harry inhaled deeply, and his eyes widened, as he took the vial, not paying it any attention. He leaned closer to Severus and inhaled again. “Oh, Merlin, you smell…” He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. “Mm.”

 

Severus chuckled. “And _that’s_ why we take the potion.” He confirmed, downing his own vial.

 

Immediately, the scent dissipated and Harry opened his eyes, then blinked, realizing he’d just been sniffing his Potions Professor.

 

“Um, sorry about that.” Harry mumbled, flushing.

 

Severus chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. Just take the potion before I repay the favor. You smell _delicious_.” He warned.

 

Harry quickly took the potion. “So, what are you going to be brewing today?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “Nothing that _you_ can help with, so don’t worry about it. We don’t want these potions to explode, boil over, or otherwise turn out unusable.” He commented.

 

Harry grinned. “I’m not _always_ that bad, you know.” He pointed out.

 

“Of course not. _That_ was Longbottom’s forte, but you came in a close second.” Severus agreed.

 

“That’s only because the Slytherins always threw stuff into my potions. It’s hard to brew and shield at the same time!” Harry defended himself.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Then I expect your work this year to improve, since Draco happens to be the unofficial leader of Slytherin house. Most of the students of my house look up to him, so having him as a friend should gain you immunity from their torment.” He remarked.

 

Harry sighed. “I can only hope.”

 

“Well, at any rate, you can work on reading some of this year’s potions book. I have my copy here, so you can borrow it. Maybe some of it can sink in before the year starts. If it does, you may stand a chance of passing your N.E.W.T.” Severus said with a grin, walking over to his bookshelf and getting the book. He handed it to Harry.

 

Harry opened the book, and saw that, in addition to little changes in brewing procedures, there were snide little notes on some of the pages. Harry snickered at some of them, flipping through a few pages quickly.

 

“Yes, I found the author of the book quite dim-witted, I’ll admit. The best ones are closer to the back, when I was fed up with dealing with a sub-standard book.” Severus said in amusement.

 

Harry looked up at him and grinned. “You really were pretty funny.”

 

“I still am.” Severus replied. “Most people just don’t get to see it.”

 

“I’ll count myself lucky, then.” Harry responded.

 

Draco came out of the bathroom, dressed and looking immaculate. “Alright, Harry, your turn.” He said haughtily.

 

Harry put the book down and grabbed his bag, going into the bathroom to dress for the day.

 


	4. Explosive Combinations

“Draco, hand me the powdered moonstone.” Severus requested.

 

Draco handed the ingredient over as he stirred.

 

Harry looked up as a pure white peacock appeared in the room. It opened its mouth, and Lucius Malfoy’s cultured voice came forth: “I’ve been summoned. Keep Draco there until I return. I’ll report as soon as he lets me go.” The peacock disappeared after its message had been relayed.

 

Harry watched Draco turn ashen. “Father.” He whispered.

 

“Focus!” Severus snapped. “He’ll be fine, his loyalties are nowhere close to being questioned. He is, in the Dark Lord’s eyes, above reproach.” He said.

 

Draco looked at Severus. “Why aren’t you going?”

 

Severus sighed. “I haven’t been summoned. It’s likely just a gathering of the Inner Circle, which I am not a part of.” He told the blond.

 

“Oh.” Draco said softly, turning back to his potion.

 

Harry watched the blond turn his focus back to the potion he was making. He understood the other teen’s worry. If it had been _his_ father spying for Dumbledore, he’d be the same way every time he was summoned; worried for him, wondering if this would be the time his luck ran out.

 

Harry turned his eyes back to the book he was reading, looking over the instructions for the anti-aphrodisiac potions, as Severus had revealed that to be the first lesson for the seventh years.

 

This was why he and Draco were currently brewing two of the most common aphrodisiac potions used.

 

Draco kept shifting from time to time, and Harry could tell the fumes from the potion he was working on were affecting him. Severus was still and silent, but when he turned to ask Draco for another ingredient, Harry saw the faintest trace of a flush on his cheeks.

 

Harry turned back to the book and had memorized the first half of the improved instructions in the book when Draco’s potion began to hiss and promptly exploded, covering Severus and Draco in a layer of pink slime.

 

“Draco!” Severus snapped. “They’re both ruined now!” He vanished both of the ruined potions.

 

Draco was sniffing the air. “Sev…” He whispered, sidling up to the man.

 

Severus inhaled and his eyes widened. “Potter, if you could go get two vials of the dampening potion, that would be appreciated.” He said softly, his eyes greedily devouring Draco’s face.

 

Harry rushed out the door, heading for Severus’ room.

 

Draco pressed closer. “Severus, _please_!” He wrapped his arms around the man, noting that he didn’t make any move to get away.

 

“Draco, you don’t really want to do this.” Severus said, his hands moving to rest on Draco’s hips, neither pushing him away nor pulling him closer.

 

“ _Au contraire_ , I’ve never wanted anything _more_.” Draco purred, pressing close to the man and tilting his face up.

 

Severus stiffened. “Your father—“

 

“Isn’t here, and knows that I want you.” Draco said firmly, then grabbed Severus’ head and pressed his lips to the man’s.

 

Severus went still, then groaned as Draco’s tongue quested over his lower lip. He opened his mouth to tell Draco to stop, and found that Draco was more than willing to take the action as an invitation to slide his tongue into Severus’ mouth.

 

Severus breathed in sharply through his nose, filling his lungs with the scent of ripe and ready submissive, and his faculties took an unplanned holiday as his cock went from half-mast to full attention. He growled and began kissing back just as eagerly as Draco was kissing him.

 

Draco let out a small sound that was half-whimper, half-moan, and began to grind against him, eagerly seeking out whatever friction his cock could find and taking full advantage of it.

 

Severus pressed Draco up against the worktable and began to rock against him, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down the side of Draco’s neck, licking and nipping at his pulse point.

 

Draco eagerly tilted his head to the side. “ _Yes_!” He hissed, letting the dominant do whatever he wanted in order to keep the wonderful sensations coming.

 

Severus was tempted to bite down, but he knew that this would be over far too quickly if he did that, and he wasn’t quite ready for it to end just yet, so instead he just kept kissing and licking the area.

 

Harry returned and walked up to Severus. “Sir!” He said sharply.

 

Severus raised his head, looking at the vials Harry was holding out to him. He took one and drank it, then sighed, his other hand letting go of Draco as his face flamed. “Thank you. I’d like it if you told no one of what happened here today.”

 

Harry smiled. “No problem, Sir. Besides, it was instinct. It’s not like you could control it, or we wouldn’t be using the potion.” He said with a shrug.

 

Draco grabbed the other vial and sighed. “ _So_ close! Potter, your timing is _horrendous_. Couldn’t you have waited, I don’t know, twenty more minutes?!” He asked, then drank it grudgingly.

 

“You give me _far_ too little credit, Draco. Twenty minutes would not have been long enough.” Severus’ flush had faded, and he glared at Draco. “But we’ve had this discussion before. I will not trap you in a relationship you will come to regret.”

 

Draco huffed. “It’s not for _you_ to decide what I will or will not come to regret! That’s _my_ decision!” He hissed, then left the room without a backward glance, heading for Severus’ rooms.

 

Severus sighed. “Well, let’s head back to my rooms. There’s potion residue on this robe, so it will need to be washed.” He said wearily.

 

*****

 

Draco had come out of the bathroom freshly washed and in a better mood, and was sitting next to Harry reading Severus’ potions book with the brunet.

 

The Floo flared to life and deposited Lucius Malfoy in Snape’s chambers.

 

“Lucius.” Severus said, inclining his head.

 

Lucius nodded at him, then his eyes landed on Harry. “So it’s true.” He said in surprise. “Harry Potter is a submissive Faurae.”

 

Harry’s nose caught the scent of dominant Faurae pouring off the man, and he inhaled deeply. The scent was _wonderful_! While Severus had a spicy, peppery scent, Lucius Malfoy smelled like cinnamon, hot and sweet at the same time.

 

“Lucius, if you will come with me, I need to speak with you, and there’s a potion you need to take.” Severus said, summoning a vial of the dampening potion.

 

Harry watched the aristocratic man as he followed Severus into Severus’ bedroom, then the door closed and a silencing spell went up.

 

Harry sighed.

 

*****

 

“Severus, why must I take that infernal dampening potion? I’m only going to be here for an hour, at most. The potion will be affecting me for _six_ hours! I _hate_ the feeling, and I have no desire to be under its influence for so long when I do not _need_ to be.” Lucius said.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “If you do not, Harry Potter will feel drawn to you.” He reminded the man.

 

Lucius smirked. “And this is a problem, _why_? It’s our nature to be drawn to one another. I say, let that nature take its course. Besides, it will keep the boy manageable.”

 

“You don’t _need_ to ‘manage’ him, Lucius. And would you be saying the same if it was your _son_ being drawn to _me_?” Severus asked sharply.

 

Lucius waved a careless hand. “He’s made it clear that he’ll have no other, so I have made my peace with you and him becoming mates. He could do worse. I know you’d protect him.” He said.

 

“With my life.” Severus confirmed. “But he’s still so _young_. And he’ll doubtless find another—“

 

“Another dominant Faurae? I highly _doubt_ that, Severus. You know as well as I do how rare we are. Besides, when he told me he wanted you, he had _that_ look in his eyes. You know the one. The same one he had when he said he’d be on the Quidditch team his second year. The one that says he won’t be swayed from his course, no matter who or what tries to deter him. He’ll have you, Severus. Willing or no. You could make things easier on yourself by accepting this.” Lucius said in amusement.

 

“I _will not_ be with my student in that manner!” Severus hissed.

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “If _that’s_ your biggest objection, I can hire him a potions tutor for the year.” He offered. “He’d be your student no longer.”

 

“And have some _idiot_ teach him?! I think _not_!” Severus spat.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I hardly think Horace Slughorn an _idiot_ , Severus. He taught _you_ , after all.” He said lightly.

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “You could get _him_ to teach Draco? How?” He demanded.

 

Lucius smiled. “The man owes me a favor or two. I’m sure he’d be willing to teach Draco for me.” He said lightly, shrugging.

“Still, even if he were _not_ my student, I wouldn’t want to trap Draco in a relationship he’ll resent one day.” Severus said softly.

 

Lucius shook his head. “Severus, who’s to say that he’d resent it? You’ve seen for yourself how he looks up to you. If he’s decided he wants you, I say let it be. Take him as yours, he’s old enough to know his own mind. He _is_ seventeen, and most wizards and witches marry young. _He_ doesn’t think he’ll regret it, and I trust his judgment.”

 

“Lucius, I just _can’t_.” Severus said.

 

“When will you allow yourself some happiness, my friend?” Lucius asked, clapping a hand on Severus’ shoulder. “It’s past time you took something for yourself. There’s something great on offer here, why deny yourself?”

 

Severus shook his head. “He’s too young to make such a big decision.” He said.

 

Lucius sighed, turning to the door. “He’s determined, though.”

 

Severus dispelled the wards.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, old friend.” Lucius said, walking back into the sitting room. “Draco,” he called, “Severus has informed me that he refuses to be with you while you are still his student.” He told his son with a small smirk on his lips.

 

Draco stood up from his seat on the couch, turning to face his father and Severus, who stood just behind Lucius, framed by the doorway. “I won’t let that stop _me_.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius nodded, his smirk widening. “Yes, I thought that might be your reaction. Therefore, I’ve offered to have Horace Slughorn, who taught Severus and me, take his place as your Potions tutor this year. Would you be amenable to this?”

 

Draco blinked in surprise. “Actually, Father, I was thinking of taking my Potions N.E.W.T. at the Ministry. The August re-tests are coming up. I’m certain I’ll pass.” He stated confidently.

 

“Draco, don’t be rash.” Severus cautioned, stepping fully into the room and closing the door to his bedroom behind him. “Think of how much better you’ll score on your N.E.W.T. if you take another year of schooling.”

 

Draco raised his eyebrows at the man. “I daresay I expect to get an O. I’ve already read through this year’s text, it held no surprises for me.”

 

“Very well, Draco. I assume you will be coming home with me after I meet with Dumbledore?” Lucius asked, smirk still in place.

 

Draco nodded. “I will, Father.” He answered.

 

Lucius nodded back to him. “Severus, if you will come with me for a moment?” He asked, walking into the hall.

 

The door to Severus’ rooms closed behind them and Harry turned to Draco. “You really think you’ll get an O?” He asked the blond.

 

Draco smirked. “I’m almost sure of it, Potter.” He answered.

 

*****

 

“Lucius, surely you’re not going to condone this… This _idiocy_!” Severus snapped at the man, waving his hand at the closed door.

 

Lucius smiled. “I know my son, Severus. He _will_ have you, even if it takes him years to whittle down your resistance. I don’t even see _why_ you seem so averse to the idea.” He commented.

 

Severus sighed. “He’s so _young_! And, truly, he could have _anyone_! Why would he want _me_?” He asked.

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “In another twenty years, will age still be such an issue? As to the other, yes, he _could_ have anyone. He _wants you_. As prickly and demanding as you are, my son has chosen _you_. He’s determined to get you, so I suggest you make your peace with the idea. You know how I hate to see him displeased.” He added, then turned and headed for Dumbledore’s office.

 

Severus gritted his teeth and headed back into his rooms.

 

*****

 

Lucius strode into the room, and Harry stopped in the middle of a sentence at the look on his face. He’d seen the man _smirk_ before, but he’d never seen him _smile_ like he was doing now.

 

“Meeting go well?” Draco asked.

 

“I’ll tell you all about it when we get home, my Dragon.” Lucius said.

 

Draco grabbed his bag and stood, holding out a hand to Harry. “I’m hoping we can be friends this year, Harry.” He said.

 

Harry smiled and took his hand. “I’m looking forward to it.” He answered.

 

Draco grabbed a handful of the Floo powder on Severus’ mantle and headed home.

 

Lucius turned his smile on Harry. “Until we meet again, Mr. Potter.” He said, then followed his son home.

 

Harry let out a breath. “Wow. He looks like an entirely different person when he smiles.” He said absently.

 

Severus chuckled. “Don’t let him fool you, Potter. He is still the same cold bastard you’ve always hated. He merely has the added danger of being very charming when he chooses to be.” The Potions Master warned him.

 

Harry smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind, Sir.” He promised.

 

“See that you do.” Severus advised him. “Now, we’re going back to my lab, where I will brew the potions needed for the Seventh Years’ class, without any explosions this time. Bring my book; I want you to continue reading it. It will probably prove beneficial to you for the coming year.”

 

*****

 

Draco raised a brow at his father as he came through the Floo. “So? What’s got you smiling like that?” He asked impatiently.

 

Lucius laughed. “Dumbledore was having a bit of trouble finding someone to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He offered the position to _me_. I, of course, accepted.”

 

Draco’s face lit up. “You’re coming to Hogwarts this year? Truly?” He asked in excitement.

 

Lucius nodded. “I _will_ push you to excel, Draco. I know what you are capable of, and I will not settle for anything less than your best.” He warned.

 

“That’s what you’ll get, Father. I promise.”

 

“I also spoke with him about the rules regarding teacher/student relationships at Hogwarts. They are not forbidden, so long as the student is of age and the relationship does not progress to a sexual one without the bonds of matrimony. If you want Severus, there must be a full, formal courtship first. Even if you were still his student, there would be no bar to your pursuit of him. Unfortunately, I see you taking the lead in any courtship between you two. I doubt he will take the initiative.” Lucius told his son with a wry smile.

 

Draco frowned. “Hmm… My submissive nature won’t like that.” He mused.

 

Lucius shook his head solemnly. “No, it will not. Being the assertive party should be your Dominant’s role.”

 

Draco shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll think of something to make it work out. I’ll have no other, Father.”

 

Lucius nodded. “I’m sure _both_ of you are already aware that if he hurts you, I’ll kill him. Slowly and painfully.” He said matter-of-factly.

 

Draco smirked. “ _I’m_ sure he knows, as well. No need to go threatening to harm him. It might ruin any chance I have of getting _him_ to court _me_ , rather than the other way around.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “I’ll firecall the Ministry and set up your N.E.W.T. appointment.” He said. “You go and read through anything you’re shaky on.”

 

Draco snorted. “That won’t take very long.”

 


	5. Explanations

“Is it against the rules to date a student?” Harry asked.

 

Severus’ hands continued to chop and dice the ingredients to his potion as he answered: “The rules state that no sexual activity take place outside of the marital bed, but formal courtships are allowed, and they are seen as the proper way for a teacher to proceed if they wish to wed a student. So long as the student is of age, of course.”

 

“So why don’t you just do the ‘courtship’ thing and see if you can start to see him as a man that’s interested in you, rather than as a student? If you can’t, you can always call it off in the end, right?” Harry pressed. “Because I don’t see Draco giving up until you actually give him a chance.”

 

Severus added the ingredients to the cauldron and began to stir. “He could have _anyone_ , Potter. Why would he want _me_?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m sure _I_ don’t know, but for some strange reason, he _does_. What if he’s right, and _you’re_ the only one he’ll ever want? Do you really want to see him live the rest of his life miserable and alone, pining for you? If you did that to him, could you live with yourself?”

 

Severus’ hand stilled for only a moment, then he resumed his stirring. Harry waited long moments for an answer, and just when he was opening his mouth to speak again, he heard a barely-audible: “No.”

 

Harry nearly smiled, but resisted the urge. “Then you should give him a chance. It can’t hurt anything, can it?”

 

“Potter, why, exactly, are you championing his cause?” Severus asked in a weary tone.

 

“Because if I wanted to be with someone as badly as he obviously wants to be with you, I’d want them to give _me_ a chance to prove that I could be what they needed.” Harry said with a shrug. “I can see where he’s coming from, that’s all.”

 

“Well, congratulations; you’ve succeeded.” Severus said.

 

Harry’s wings fluttered behind him. “ _Really_?!” He asked in excitement.

 

“Yes.” Severus said in a resigned tone. “I’ll court him. But past that, I make no promises.”

 

“Awesome! Can I go firecall him and tell him?” Harry asked.

 

“No.” Severus said firmly. “Let me surprise him on the first day of class. If he’s not surprised, I will know _exactly_ who to blame!” He finished stirring and spun around to point the stirring rod at Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “My lips are sealed.” He promised.

 

Severus’ lips twitched. “Yes, well, see that they _remain_ so.” He advised, turning back to his potion.

 

Harry turned his attention back to Severus’ book, feeling inordinately pleased with himself.

 

*****

 

Harry headed to the gargoyle and grinned. “Sugar Quills.” He said, and the gargoyle let him pass.

 

He entered Dumbledore’s office and grinned at the man. “Hey.” He said.

 

Dumbledore smiled at him. “Hey, yourself, My Boy. How are you doing?”

 

“I’m doing fine, Sir. I also think that Professor Snape and I have come to an understanding. I don’t think he’s all that bad anymore.” Harry said, still a bit surprised about it himself.

 

Dumbledore beamed at him. “That’s _wonderful_ news, Harry! I’ve found that being in someone’s presence for a few days can bring to light entirely new traits you may not have noticed before. Perhaps all you needed was time to get to know him.”

 

“Maybe. I’m also becoming friends with Draco Malfoy. He taught me how to fly.” Harry said excitedly.

 

Dumbledore chuckled. “ _Did_ he? I’m glad to see you putting aside childish prejudices, My Boy. It does my heart good. The Weasleys want to see you, and Ms. Granger, too. They’ll be coming by at lunch today. I’ve told them that I intend to ask you to stay here for the remainder of summer, and, after some convincing, Molly has agreed that it’s for the best that you do so. Will you?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed. “I’d _like_ to go back to the Burrow, but I know that I need the solitude I can find here to let my wings out each week. Besides, I think if I stay here, I can continue to let my new friendships grow without the strain of having the others around. It’d be a good idea to stay here. I’m okay with it.” He said.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “A good choice, My Boy. You’ll be happy to know you have more than one option this year when it comes to letting your wings out. I’ll allow you and Draco Malfoy to use the Room of Requirement for that purpose, but in addition, there will be two Faurae on the staff. One is, as you know, Severus, and the other is-“

 

“Lucius Malfoy?” Harry guessed.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Ah, I see you already found out. Yes, he’s going to be this year’s Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.” The man told Harry.

 

Harry licked his lips. “Okay. I didn’t get much of a chance to get to know him yet, but he seems alright. Now, at least. I didn’t much like him before.”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “I will caution you: Faurae are extremely protective of their children. He will be kind enough to you for as long as you and Draco are friends, but do not turn on Draco or you will find yourself facing a most fearsome foe in Lucius.” He warned.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll remember that, Sir.” He promised.

 

“Good, good! Now, it’s time for you to get yourself settled into the Gryffindor dormitory. Molly will be bringing your trunk with her when they come to visit, so you’ll have your things soon.” Dumbledore assured him.

 

Harry smiled in relief. “Oh, good.” He’d bought himself a lot of clothes first thing when he’d gotten away from the Dursleys for the last time, and not having all those clothes with him was slowly driving him spare.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “I thought that would make you happy. Now, run along and get situated, and I’ll see you at lunch time in the Great Hall. The password is ‘remembrance.’” The Headmaster said.

 

Harry left and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

 

*****

 

At lunch time, Harry and Dumbledore were waiting for the Portkey Dumbledore had sent to the Weasleys to arrive.

 

Right at noon, it appeared, and Harry grinned as he was suddenly swamped by a sea of redheads and one bushy-haired Muggleborn as they all rushed forward to hug him at once.

 

Finally, the tide of people receded, and Harry was standing in the center of his favorite people. “Hey, everyone. Sorry about my birthday. I got a present I wasn’t expecting from my Dad’s side of the family, I guess.” He explained.

 

Ginny smiled at him. “Mum says you’re a Faurae! Can we see your wings?” She asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “They can only come out around other Faurae or when I’m totally alone. Sorry.” He explained.

 

Hermione eyed him. “Where are your glasses?” She asked curiously.

 

Harry grinned. “Don’t need them anymore. One of the perks of being a Faurae.” He explained.

 

“I heard you had to spend three days with Snape. Was it horrible?” Ron asked.

 

Harry smiled wryly. “Actually, he wasn’t so bad. And Draco Malfoy was here, too. He’s sort of my friend, now. They’re not as bad as I thought they were, really. Draco taught me how to fly with my wings, and Snape let me look through his copy of this year’s potions book. It had all these notes in it that will probably really help out. It was kind of a blessing in disguise, truthfully.”

 

Ron gaped at him. “You’re becoming _friends_?! With _Malfoy_?!” He asked in shock.

 

Hermione smiled. “I think that’s great, Harry. We should all learn to put the past behind us. Draco’s father is in the Order now, after all, so he can’t be all _that_ bad.” She said.

 

“Apparently, his mother said she didn’t want to have anything to do with him when he came into his inheritance. She divorced his father and everything.” Harry said.

 

Hermione pursed her lips. “What a silly reason to leave someone! _Honestly_!”

 

Molly shrugged. “Some families are like that, Dear.” She told Harry. “They won’t accept anyone with a creature inheritance as Pure enough for them.”

 

“But, seriously, mate, friends with _Malfoy_?” Ron asked.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Harry said without thinking, then blushed. “I mean-“

 

“Oh, that’s right! You can have a mate!” Hermione said with a nod. “Yes, that name should be reserved for the person you decide to be with.”

 

Ron flushed. “Right, sorry.” He said.

 

“I’m going to be friends with Malfoy, though, whether you like it or not, Ron. He’s not all that bad, and I’m going to give him another chance. Besides, it’s nice to have someone I can be around that knows so much about what I’m going through and how to deal with it all.” Harry said.

 

“I guess you’re right.” Ron said grudgingly. “I just wish it didn’t have to be _him_.”

 

Harry smiled. “We’ll still be friends. You’re my _best_ friends, you and Hermione, and no one can take _that_ away. I’m just adding Draco to the list. No worries.”

 

Molly brought out his trunk from her pocket and handed it over. “I shrunk it for you. All your presents are in there, too, so you have everything. Some things may need to be un-shrunk once you open it, because it wouldn’t all fit without me shrinking some of it. All the books were shrunk, for one.” She explained.

 

Harry took the small trunk and put it in his pocket. “Thanks. I’m sorry you had to go to all that trouble.” He said, flushing.

 

Molly shook her head. “It’s nothing, Dear. I’m just glad you’re alright now. That’s the important thing.” She said, patting his cheek.

 

Fred and George were looking around. “Looks the same.” One of them commented.

 

“That it does, George, that it does. Not much changes around here over the years.” Fred agreed.

 

“Honestly, how much did you _expect_ it to have changed?” Hermione asked, rolling her eyes. “You’ve only been gone for a year and a half!”

 

Ginny sidled up to Harry. “So, do you have a mate?” She asked lowly.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not a destined one, no. Faurae apparently get to choose their mates.” He said.

 

Ginny nodded. She’d already been told last year that Harry was bisexual and saw her as more of a sister than anything else, and had accepted it, after a few tears at the unfairness that she didn’t have a shot with him. “Tell me you’re not thinking of picking Snape.” She said with a shudder.

 

Harry laughed. “Never!” He said through his laughter. “Even if we _could_ be compatible, which I doubt, Draco already warned me off. _He_ wants Snape for himself. He’s welcome to him, in my eyes.”

 

Ginny wrinkled her nose. “Why would anyone want _him_?” She asked.

 

“Draco says it’s because he’s intense.” Harry said with a shrug.

 

Ginny nodded. “I’ll give him _that_. But he’s not much of a looker. I thought Malfoy would go for someone better-looking. Guess he’s not as shallow as he seems.”

 

Harry shook his head. “Apparently not. Snape was trying his best to change his mind, but Draco is bound and determined to have him.” He said.

 

Hermione frowned. “Isn’t it against the rules to be with a teacher?” She asked.

 

“I _did_ ask that, and apparently courtships are allowed, and once they’re married, teachers and students can be together.” Harry said.

 

Hermione shook her head. “The Wizarding world is strange sometimes.” She said under her breath.

 

Harry had to agree.

 

*****

 

Draco came out of the exam lab, smiling widely.

 

Lucius stood up. “Did you do well?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded. “The exam went well. It was suggested to me that I look into getting my Mastery in potions.” He said proudly. “That screams O to me.”

 

Lucius smiled. “I’m proud of you, Draco. Shall we head to Diagon Alley to get your school things and celebrate? We can stop by Fortescue’s.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Draco agreed. “Do you think Severus is terribly angry about me taking my N.E.W.T. early?” He asked in trepidation.

 

Lucius chuckled. “He will only be upset until he sees your result. I believe he will understand. Don’t worry too much about it.” He advised.

 

Draco sighed and nodded as they headed for the lift. “I suppose there’s nothing I can do but wait for my result and show it to him so that he knows I didn’t cheat myself out of a good score by taking it early. If I hadn’t been sure I could handle it, I wouldn’t have _done_ it. You’d think he’d know me that well by now.”

 

Lucius shook his head. “He worries for you, as do I. We both want you to live up to your potential, and he was understandably concerned for you. He’ll feel better when he sees your results, trust me.” He said.

 

“I guess there’s nothing I can do but wait, right, Father?” Draco asked in resignation.

 

“Sometimes that’s the only option one has, and we all must learn to live with it.” Lucius told his son with a smile.

 

*****

 

Draco sent Hermes off to Hogwarts and smiled. “Well, in the meantime, I suppose I’ll have a fly.” He said to himself, then climbed up to the edge of the balcony and took off, knowing his father would have killed him for taking off from such a height.

 

‘What he doesn’t know won’t hurt me.’ Draco thought smugly, looking down over the gardens from his height and smiling. He could see the entirety of the hedge maze, including the fountain in the middle, if only just. It was no more than a tiny speck below him. He flew nearly to the edge of the Wards, but didn’t pass them, knowing that if he left the Wards and happened to show himself to a Muggle, not only would he be breaking the Statute of Secrecy, but he’d take a rather nasty tumble from the sky when his wings retracted.

 

‘I should have Harry’s reply in about a day, and then I can go back and hang out with him. He’s really not all that bad.’

 

Draco paused in his flapping for a moment, letting the updrafts carry him along as he coasted, and a small smile crept onto his lips. ‘I wonder what Severus would say to _that_? The legendary Malfoy-Potter enmity seems to finally be at an end. Well, I, for one, will not be sad to see it over with. Fighting him took up too much of my time. I can better spend that time trying to think up ways to get into Severus’ bed.’ He decided with a smirk.

 

He headed for the Quidditch pitch and began flying lazy loops about the goalposts.

 

*****

 

Harry smiled at the owl that arrived and fed it a bit of ham from his sandwich. It ate it, then eyed him, not leaving.

 

“Waiting for a reply?” Harry asked, opening the note.

 

Harry,

 

          I’m bored, and my exam is over. I want to come visit you, so let me know if that’s alright with you, because Father won’t let me visit unless you say it’s okay. He says I should let you have some time to yourself if that’s what you want. Hermes will wait for a reply, but don’t take too long. He can get annoyed easily.

 

                   Draco

 

The owl seemed to glare at him reproachfully, then pecked his hand.

 

“Ow! Fine, let’s go up to the dormitory so I can get some parchment and a quill and write back.” Harry said, leaving his half-eaten sandwich. “I’ll have to make a trip to the kitchens later.” He muttered, then winced as the owl nipped at his ear—hard. “Ow! Stop that!”

 

He dashed up the steps to the dormitory to avoid getting nipped again, and the owl tightened its hold on his shoulder and hooted indignantly at being jostled.

 

“It’s your own fault. If you’d stop hurting me, I wouldn’t be in such a hurry.” Harry told it.

 

The owl seemed to glare at him.

 

He wrote a reply and sent the owl off through the window, then headed to the kitchens. “Draco really needs to work on his timing.” He said to himself.

 


	6. Courting Gloves

Draco came through the Floo into Severus’ rooms and smiled. “Hello, Sev.”

 

Severus didn’t even look up. “I’m busy.” He said.

 

Draco just smiled wider. “That’s fine, I didn’t come by to see you, anyway. I’m going to see Harry. Bye!” He waved as he left the room, heading for Gryffindor Tower.

 

He came to the door, and the fat lady eyed him imperiously. “I know _you_.” She said. “You’re a Slytherin.”

 

Draco smirked. “I am. Remembrance.”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “Who gave you the password?”

 

Draco sighed. “The only occupant at the moment, of course. Now open up.” He demanded.

 

“I will _not_ open for a Slytherin!” She huffed.

 

Draco raised a brow. “I suppose I _could_ resort to burning you, if you don’t open.”

 

She paled and let him in.

 

Draco snorted and walked in.

 

Harry stood from the couch and smiled at him. “So, she _did_ let you in, after all.”

 

“I may have had to threaten her.” Draco said with a smirk.

 

Harry grinned. “What did you threaten her with?” He asked.

 

“I said I’d burn her. I wouldn’t, really, but she doesn’t know that.” Draco said lightly.

 

Harry laughed. “She’s _really_ going to hate you now.” He said through his laughter.

 

Draco shrugged. “One could argue that she already did. She didn’t want to let me in, even when I gave her the password, after all.”

 

“I tried to explain things to her, but she wouldn’t listen to me.” Harry said. “How did your N.E.W.T. go?”

 

Draco smirked. “The proctor suggested I go for my Mastery in Potions. I think I probably got an O.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry laughed. “Sounds like it. So, what should we do?”

 

Draco smirked, pulling his practice Snitch from his pocket. “Game of Snitch? No brooms.” He challenged.

 

Harry grinned, his wings unfurling and slipping through the slits he’d cut in all of his shirts and robes. Luckily, he’d found a spell to keep them closed until his wings needed to pass through, when the slits would open under the gentle pressure. “You’re on, Malfoy!”

 

*****

 

After Draco had caught the Snitch once and Harry twice, they decided to go flying around the castle, to get a bird’s eye view of it. They were soaring around, peering in windows, when Harry made a startling discovery. “I thought you said that our wings couldn’t come out unless we were around other Faurae or alone?” He asked, looking in through a window.

 

“It’s true. Why?” Draco asked from above him.

 

“Because Dumbledore’s looking straight at me, and I’m not dropping out of the sky.” He said, waving to the man inside.

 

Draco waved a hand carelessly. “Yes, well, he’s not exactly _outside_ with us, now is he? Apparently others can see us from inside without endangering us.” He said.

 

Harry grinned brightly. “So I _can_ show the others my wings! I just have to do it through a window!” He said happily.

 

Draco sniffed. “I suppose you _could_ , if you really _wanted_ to.” He allowed as they moved on, flying low over the lake, avoiding the half-hearted grabs of tentacles.

 

“So, it’s apparently okay for the _squid_ to see us.” Harry said.

 

Draco nodded. “Only beings will make our wings retract. Centaurs, house-elves, Merpeople, you get the picture. Fae and the High Elves are the only exceptions to the rule. I assume since we’re so closely related, but I’m not entirely sure.” He said.

 

Harry flipped over for a second, glancing down at Draco as he turned, then flipped right-side-up again. “So that means I could go flying with Hedwig?” He asked.

 

Draco smiled. “If she’ll stay where you can go and where you won’t come across anyone, yes. But birds are notorious for going where we can’t. They don’t seem to understand our limitations.”

 

“You sound like you’ve tried it.” Harry said in interest.

 

“Yes, well, it ended when Hermes got tired of being followed and crossed the Wards.” Draco said with obvious amusement.

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, that sounds like your bird. He’s got quite the temper.” He remarked.

 

Draco snorted. “If you think _he’s_ bad, you should see _Severus’_ owl. If Severus doesn’t _tell_ him to be nice, he _won’t_. I remember one birthday where I didn’t take the package from him fast enough, and he pecked me so deeply that it left a _scar_. Father was furious, and told Severus that if he couldn’t control his bird, it should not be allowed to carry post to children.” He finished.

 

Harry winced. “Well, it _is_ Snape’s owl, after all. Maybe it _needs_ to be mean, to deal with him.”

 

Draco sighed and they headed toward the Quidditch pitch to land. “Severus is only mean in _class_ , as you well know, and he _needs_ to be stern there. Potions can be dangerous if the students don’t take it seriously.”

 

“That never stopped you from adding things to my cauldron.” Harry pointed out.

 

Draco pouted. “It wasn’t only _me_.” He said, then added, “Sometimes I told Blaise to do it.”

 

Harry threw his hands up in the air. “That still makes it _your fault_!”

 

Draco shrugged. “Yes, well, I won’t do it anymore, alright?”

 

“I would hope not. That would make us enemies again, and I kind of like being on good terms with you, prat though you may be.” Harry teased.

 

Draco frowned at him. “Don’t call me a prat, you git!”

 

Harry grinned at him. “When you act like one, you get called on it.” He said unrepentantly.

 

Draco huffed. “And here I thought you _liked_ me!” He said.

 

“I do.” Harry said honestly. “At least I like you _now_. But you can’t honestly say that you weren’t at least a _little_ bit of a prat before now. To me and Ron and Hermione, at the very least.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Alright, yes, I’ll admit it. So, how did they react when you told them you were becoming friends with me? Or am I your dirty little secret?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I told them. Ron was a bit upset, but he’ll get over it. Hermione thinks it’s great that we’re putting the past behind us. By the way, are you going to be nice to them now, or am I special?”

 

Draco smirked. “You’re _definitely_ special, Potter, but I’ll be civil to them if they extend the same courtesy to me.” He said evenly.

 

Harry grinned. “Great! It’ll make staying friends with you easier. It’d be hard to stay friends with someone my other friends didn’t like, and they’re still my _best_ friends.”

 

“I understand. I can’t usurp that spot from them, just like you’ll never have a hope of ousting Blaise from his spot as _mine_. Though you’re welcome to _try_ , if you want.” Draco said with an answering grin.

 

Harry looked up and sighed. “I think we’ve missed dinner.” He said.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “That’s not a problem. We’ll just swing by the kitchens and get something from the elves.”

 

“You know how to get into the kitchens?” Harry asked in surprise.

 

“Every self-respecting Slytherin knows how to get into the kitchens, Potter.” Draco said dryly.

 

Harry shrugged. “And here I thought I’d get to teach you. Oh, well.”

 

Draco smirked at him. “After you, then.”

 

*****

 

Harry smiled eagerly, waiting at the doors for his first sight of Ron and Hermione. A month had passed since his inheritance, and he had grown used to his wings after flying nearly every day, and had discovered what Malfoy meant by ‘an aversion to some foods.’ He could no longer handle strongly-flavored foods, and he couldn’t handle large amounts of salt.

 

Draco had told him that at the Manor they ate mostly Elven foods, and Harry had asked the house-elves to prepare him some Elven dishes to try it. Elven food was blander, and since it didn’t overload his palate, he’d taken to eating it more often.

 

Other things the elves prepared were more hit-and-miss, but he still tried his old favorites from time to time. The elves had learned that he’d ask for Elven food when he wanted it, otherwise he’d eat what was served to everyone.

 

Ron and Hermione were the first to show, hurrying toward him from the gate. Harry beamed at them and waved, hugging Hermione when she got close enough.

 

“Well, you’re certainly looking good! Had a good rest of the summer?” Hermione asked happily.

 

Harry nodded. “The best.” He said.

 

Ron slapped him on the back and grinned. “Good to see you again, mate.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Harry reminded him, still uncomfortable with the word.

 

“Right.” Ron said, flushing. “Sorry.”

 

They went into the Great Hall and took their seats as the rest of the students came in.

 

Soon, the Great Hall was filled with the noise of everyone catching up with each other and discussing their summers.

 

Lucius was seated at the Head Table next to Snape, and they were conversing in low tones, ignoring the other teachers. Harry met Draco’s eyes and grinned at him.

 

Draco grinned back and turned to Blaise, saying something.

 

Blaise seemed surprised and looked up to meet Harry’s gaze, then turned back to Draco and said something, to which Draco nodded.

 

*****

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, Blaise, _really_. He’s not so bad, actually. And, don’t tell anyone, but…” He leaned in close, then whispered, “He’s a Faurae.”

 

Blaise raised an eyebrow. “Oh. Well, that explains things. I’m glad, though. This means you won’t be asking me to slip things into his potions anymore, right?” He checked.

 

Draco laughed. “No, we won’t be sabotaging his work anymore. Besides, we’re above juvenile pranks now. We’re seventh years. Have to set a good example, and all that.”

 

“When have _you_ ever set a _good_ example?” Blaise teased.

 

Draco smirked. “Well, you may be right, there, but I have to at least _try_. Besides, my father’s on the staff now. If I get in trouble, he’ll kill me. Or put me in detention, I’m not sure which would be worse.” He mused.

 

Blaise winced. “Yeah, detention with one’s father would be _horrible_. I pity you.”

 

Draco waved a hand. “As long as I keep out of trouble, things will be fine. And it’s kind of nice, knowing he’s here if I want to talk to him.” He said lightly.

 

Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements, and the Hall slowly grew silent.

 

*****

 

Severus climbed the stairs to the Owlery, clutching the small package he was about to send to Draco. He called his black Eagle owl, Vinculum, whom he had named when he was still young and foolish enough to dream of a bond.

 

The owl flew down and landed on his shoulder, giving him a sharp nip on his ear for being gone so long. “I’m sorry, Vin, but I have a job for you _now_.” He said placatingly. “This is for Draco Malfoy. Be gentle with him. If you’re not, Lucius may just kill me, plus I don’t want Draco hurt.”

 

He tied the small package to the owl carefully, then fed him a treat. “Be good. There will be more things to deliver in the near future.” He said, stroking a finger over the dark feathers.

 

Vinculum inclined his head to show that he understood, then flew up to the rafters to wait the few minutes until breakfast.

 

Severus hurried to the Great Hall. He didn’t want to miss the look on Draco’s face when he opened the courting gloves.

 

*****

 

Draco and Blaise headed into the Great Hall and sat down, Blaise still trying to wake up fully.

 

Draco snorted. “You’re always so tired when we first get back to school. You need to keep getting up early in the mornings during summer. Then, school won’t have you so tired.” He suggested.

 

Blaise yawned. “Shut up. I’m still adjusting to the time change, and I had a late night. Couldn’t sleep.” He explained.

 

The post came in and Severus’ owl headed for Draco, a small package tied to its leg.

 

Draco stared at it in shock as it landed in front of him. “Surely not.” He looked up at the man, and Severus inclined his head, indicating that he should take the package.

 

Draco took the box and opened it, finding a pair of white gloves.

 

Blaise woke up instantly at seeing the gloves. “Holy—Courting gloves?!”

 

Draco nodded dazedly. “From Severus.” He breathed, then slipped them on, smiling widely. “He’s courting me.” He said happily.

 

Blaise smiled at him. “Wonder what changed his mind?” He asked, having gotten a letter from Draco explaining what was going on over the summer.

 

“I don’t care.” Draco said. “I’m just glad it happened. Though I’m pretty sure Harry had _something_ to do with it.”

 

Pansy sat down in front of Draco, looking at his hands. “So, who is it?”

 

Draco was looking at the note that had come with the gloves. It said simply: “See me at lunchtime. My office.”

 

Blaise grinned. “Severus.” He answered.

 

Pansy blinked at Draco. “Seriously, Draco?” She asked.

 

Draco met her eyes and smiled. “Seriously. I don’t know what changed his mind, but I’m happy about it, whatever it was.”

 

Pansy nodded. “I can tell. I’m happy for you both. I never thought he’d take up with one of his students, though.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “He hasn’t. I took my N.E.W.T. at the Ministry over the summer. I’m not in Potions anymore.” He explained. “Therefore, I’m no longer _his_ student.”

 

Pansy sighed. “You _know_ what I meant.” She said irritably.

 

“Have your coffee, Pans. You’re horrible when you haven’t had your morning caffeine.” Draco said distractedly, offering Vinculum some bacon, which he accepted. “Thank you, Vin.” He said.

 

The owl inclined its head and flew off.

 

“Draco, _darling_ , you know I love you, right?” Pansy asked.

 

Draco smiled at her. “I’m the brother you always wanted.” He answered.

 

“Then you know I mean it in the _nicest_ possible way when I tell you shut up or I’ll _kill_ you.” She said sweetly through gritted teeth, pouring a cup of coffee. “And Blaise, when are you going to get a move on?” She asked.

 

Blaise choked and flushed. “I have _no_ idea what you mean.” He said.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I _mean_ , I want a pair of those,” she said, indicating Draco’s gloves, “and _soon_.”

 

Blaise glared at Draco. “Great, now you’ve done it.”

 

“What, am I not _good enough_ for a formal courtship?!” Pansy asked. “You _are_ the Head of your family, so you’d best do it, or I’ll be _quite_ cross with you.”

 

“That’s not what I meant! I meant I didn’t want to do that until we were out of school!” Blaise explained.

 

Pansy eyed him. “You have until Christmas to start the process, Love.” She said firmly. “I don’t want to wait forever.”

 

Blaise blinked. “It’s not forever, it’s nine months!” He said.

 

“That’s still a longer time than I want to wait.” Pansy told him.

 

Blaise shrugged. “Fine. By Christmas, it is.”

 

Pansy smiled. “Thank you, Love. I knew you’d see things my way.”

 

Draco saw Potter take his seat and waved at him.

 


	7. I Owe You a Boon

Harry saw Draco waving at him. He waved back. “Why is he wearing those gloves?” He asked aloud.

 

Hermione turned around to look at him, and her jaw dropped. “Those are _courting gloves_!” She breathed. “Are they from _Snape_?” She asked, looking at Harry.

 

Harry shrugged and gave Draco a thumbs-up, grinning. “By how happy he is, I’d assume so. I _did_ convince him to give Draco a shot, I just never told you guys. I didn’t want to chance it getting back to Draco. Severus threatened me if he found out. And I value my life.” He said lightly.

 

Hermione nodded. “Well, at least Malfoy will be in a good mood, I suppose.” She said.

 

Harry turned his grin on her. “Hopefully this’ll put Snape in a better mood, too.”

 

Ron grimaced. “I don’t see why you two are so happy about all this. It’s gross.”

 

“Why?” Harry asked.

 

“Because it’s _Snape_!” Ron answered. “The Greasy Git. He’s _vile_!”

 

Harry sighed. “He’s really not that bad, and his hair’s only like that while he’s around Potions. He coats it with this stuff that protects it from the fumes. He washes it out when he’s not over a cauldron.” He explained.

 

“He’s still a right arse.” Ron groused.

 

Harry grinned. “In class, yes, he is. Out of it, not so much. Besides, you don’t have to deal with him. Only Hermione and I do. All you have to do is hope Hermione keeps learning Potions right so she can teach you what you’ll need for N.E.W.T.s.” He had been lucky enough to have Dumbledore intercede on his behalf, but the Headmaster hadn’t been able to get Snape to take Ron into his N.E.W.T. class as well, since he had only scored an A on his O.W.L.

 

So, Hermione had taken it upon herself to tutor him in Potions.

 

Harry watched Draco laughing with his friends for a few more moments, then finished his breakfast and headed out of the Great Hall.

 

“Harry!”

 

Harry turned at Draco’s shout and smiled as the other Faurae rushed toward him. “What?”

 

“I don’t know what you said, but I _know_ you had something to do with _this_.” Draco said, showing him the gloves, then hugged him. “ _Thank you_!”

 

Harry laughed and hugged him back. “Hey, meet me after classes in the Room of Requirement and I’ll tell you what I said, alright? You could probably use the knowledge at some point, since you’ll be dealing with him a lot.”

 

“You’re going to leave us for _him_?” Ron asked.

 

Harry turned to face him. “I have to let my wings out each week, Ron. For an hour, at least. If you’re going to get mad about me doing that with Malfoy, who happens to be the only person my age that can keep me company while I do that, we’re going to have problems.” He said evenly.

 

Ron clamped his mouth shut, then shook his head. “Fine, whatever.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Weasley, I’m not trying to _steal_ him from you. I intend to _share_ him. There’s no need to get jealous, he’ll always like you best.” He said. “I’ll see you after class, then, Scarhead.” He said with a smirk.

 

Harry laughed. “’Til then, Ferret.” He returned.

 

Draco just snorted and walked toward the dungeons. He was obviously going back to his common room during his free period, since he no longer took Potions.

 

“Ron, don’t get mad, please. I’m just trying to branch out with my friendships. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Harry said.

 

Ron just shook his head. “He called you Scarhead.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “And I called him Ferret. _He_ didn’t get mad. I know he meant it all in good fun, he didn’t mean it to hurt me like he used to. I understand him a bit better now.”

 

“I suppose that’s true. Just don’t forget about us.” Ron said softly.

 

Harry slapped him on the back. “I _never_ will, Ron. But now Hermione and I need to get to Potions or we’ll be late.”

 

Ron grimaced. “I’ll head to the library, since I have a free period.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “See you in Charms.” He said lightly.

 

*****

 

Draco headed out of Charms and strode toward the dungeons, a smile on his face. He looked down yet again, admiring the courting gloves on his hands as he made his way to Severus’ office. He knocked, and the terse “enter” made his smile widen.

 

He opened the door and walked in. “Sir.” He said.

 

Severus smiled. “I am not your professor anymore, Draco. And given the gloves you are wearing so proudly, I would say that such a level of formality between us is improper. While we are alone, you may address me as Severus.”

 

“Or Sev?” Draco asked cheekily.

 

Severus sighed. “Or by that ridiculous nickname, if you _must_.” He allowed.

 

Draco nodded. “I must. _Someone_ needs to do it, and I see no one else taking the chance.” He said. “Are you _really_ going to court me?” He asked, suddenly nervous. What if this was all some kind of joke?

 

Severus eyed the gloves on his hands and inclined his head. “I would not have sent the gloves if I was not certain I wanted to do this. I am truly courting you, Draco, to see if we might suit. Despite your youth, you are a man grown, and I will endeavor to see you as one, instead of the child I helped to raise.” He said.

 

Draco beamed at him. “Then thank you. I’ve been wanting you since I was old enough to know what wanting _was_.”

 

Severus closed his eyes. “I am glad you waited to tell me until you were of age.”

 

Draco raised a brow. “I knew you wouldn’t touch me until then.” He said.

 

Severus opened his eyes. “I would not have felt right about it, no. But if you are going to insist on this, I have no choice but to accept that I must give you a chance to prove yourself to me. If I can come to care for you in this manner, I will allow myself to.” He said, searching Draco’s face. “You are truly lovely, Draco.” He said softly.

 

Draco smiled. “I’m glad you think so. I’d hate to think this whole thing was distasteful to you, but if you can find me attractive, that’s a good start.”

 

Severus smiled. “No one could ever call a Malfoy anything but beautiful.”

 

“I’d like for _you_ to call me _yours_.” Draco said softly.

 

“In time, perhaps.” Severus murmured. “For now, I’m staying within the bonds of propriety. You will, too. I’m sure you understand the constrictions we find ourselves under?”

 

Draco sighed. “No kisses until after the fourth date. Nothing more than oral or hand-jobs until the weekend get-away. And penetrative sex must wait until the consummation.” He ticked the points off on his fingers.

 

Severus raised a brow. “ _All_ forms of sex will wait until then, Draco. There will be no stretching the rules.” He said firmly.

 

Draco pouted. “Very well.” He said in a put-upon tone. ‘But I’ll do my best to make you change your mind.’ He added mentally.

 

“Our first date will be during the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.” Severus told him, seeing the blond’s eyes light up.

 

“Yes, Severus.” Draco responded eagerly. “I look forward to it.”

 

Severus smiled. “You should have just enough time to eat something if you make your way to lunch now. Go, and I’ll see you later.”

 

Draco nodded and left. ‘This is for real! Severus is _really_ courting me!’ He thought happily.

 

*****

 

Harry walked up to the Room of Requirement, opening the door and finding it empty.

 

He went in and made himself comfortable on the black couch, sitting forward enough to let his wings out behind him and not squish them. Thankfully, the room was decorated in black, white and purple, not a hint of House colors in sight. ‘Very neutral.’ Harry thought approvingly.

 

A soft knock on the door was his only warning before Draco breezed in, the courting gloves clutched in one hand. He shoved them in his robe pocket and sat on the couch sideways, facing Harry, his wings erupting from his back. “What on _Earth_ did you _say_ to him, Potter?!” He asked, awestruck.

 

Harry laughed, then grew serious. “I asked him if he wanted to see you live out the rest of your life miserable and alone, pining for him. I asked him if he did that to you, could he live with himself. His answer was ‘no.’” He finished.

 

Draco gulped, nodding. “And I _would_ have, if he refused to be with me. I’ll have no other. Harry, I owe you, _big time_. And Slytherins always pay back a debt. I owe you a boon.” He said formally.

 

Harry frowned. “A _what_?”

 

“A _boon_. A favor. Anything you want, whenever you choose to call it in.” Draco said.

 

Harry blinked. “I didn’t do it to get something in return. I just did it because you seemed willing to be alone if no one _did_ , and no one should be alone forever.”

 

Draco smirked. “Not even the dungeon bat and all-around greasy git, Severus Snape?” He asked.

 

Harry laughed. “No, not even _him_. He deserves to be happy, same as everyone else. And I think you’d bend over backwards to make him happy.”

 

Draco’s smirk turned into a leer. “I’d rather bend over _forwards_ to make him happy.” He purred.

 

Harry grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and hit him with it. “Get your mind out of the gutter! And would you help me with this Potions assignment?” He asked, pulling a length of parchment out of his bag. “List five potions that interact badly with lust potions, and why.” He said.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “That’s _easy_ , Potter, but fine, I’ll help you. Merlin knows, you could use the help. But just so you know, me helping you with your homework doesn’t count as your boon. I’m doing this because we’re friends now.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “Fine.”

 

“The first one you should put down is Pepper-Up, because there’s beetle eyes in it. The beetle eyes interact with the jasmine in all lust potions and ferments, so instead of being lustful and having more energy, it just makes you slightly drunk, which causes lethargy and can interfere with your ability to get it up.” Draco said, watching as Harry wrote down his words, taking care to paraphrase most of it so it sounded like he was the one writing it, instead of Draco just rattling off the information.

 

*****

 

Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower and let himself in, grinning widely. He found Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch and snagged the empty chair near them. “So, Ron, you’re a Pureblood, right?” He asked.

 

Ron looked up from his Divination homework. “Yeah, why?”

 

“What does owing someone a boon mean?” Harry asked.

 

Ron frowned. “It means someone did a good turn for someone, so they owe the person one favor of their choosing in the future. Whatever the person asks for, if they can grant it. Why?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Draco says he owes me a boon for helping with Snape.” He explained.

 

Neville and Ron gaped at him.

 

“ _Malfoy_ owes you a boon?!” Neville asked. “ _Wow_. Keep that in reserve, he’ll probably end up with a lot of influence someday, if his father’s any indication.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll use it when I want to, and probably sooner rather than later. I don’t want it hanging over us forever.”

 

“Speaking of Malfoys…” Ron turned around. “Hey, Gin!” He called out.

 

Ginny turned around from her conversation. “Yeah?”

 

“What was Defense like with Malfoy teaching?” Ron asked.

 

Ginny smiled. “Oh, it was _brilliant_! He really knows what he’s teaching! He’s almost like Professor Lupin was!” She enthused.

 

Harry smiled. “Good. Maybe we’ll learn something useful this year.” He remarked.

 

*****

 

Draco sat down and arranged his book and parchment in front of him, watching as the other students filtered in slowly.

 

Once everyone was seated, Lucius stood up from behind his desk and began pacing, hands clasped behind his back. “Everyone in this class has passed their O.W.L.s with at least an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts. As such, you all have what it takes to succeed. I expect you to push yourself, to find out where your abilities lie and where you are weaker than you’d like to be. This classroom is a safe place to push yourselves to your limits, and force yourself past them. If you give me your all, I can help you to survive the war we are in the midst of.” He said. “For our first lesson, we will be dealing with how to defend yourselves against a foe few ever encounter, but one that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named favors: Dementors. The only defense against them is the Patronus Charm. The incantation is ‘Expecto Patronum,’ and the wand movement is like so:” He demonstrated the swish and jab motion needed to cast the charm. “But more than that, it requires that you hold in your mind the happiest memory you possess as you cast. I’d like you all to stand up and call forth your happiest memory and attempt to cast the spell. Do no be disheartened if you can only call forth a mist, or nothing at all. This is very advanced magic, and it’s not easy to do.”

 

Harry and the other Gryffindors were grinning like loons. Harry turned around and looked over his fellow Gryffindors. “On three, then. One. Two. Three!”

 

A chorus of “Expecto Patronum!” filled the room, and suddenly there were silvery animals everywhere.

 

Lucius was gazing in amazement at Seamus’ fox, Hermione’s otter, Ron’s terrier, Harry’s stag, Lavender’s cocker spaniel, Parvati’s unicorn and Neville’s frog.

 

“Well, this is most unexpected.” Lucius said calmly, after a moment of shock. “Who is _unable_ to cast their Patronus?” He asked.

 

Most of the Slytherins raised their hands. “Everyone that can cast a corporeal Patronus, pick someone who cannot and teach them how. Remember, you are all here to learn, so get along. I will have no fighting in my classroom.”

 

Harry watched his DA members and fellow Gryffindors fan out and take charge of teaching the Slytherins to cast their Patroni. He walked over to Draco. “So, you can cast a corporeal Patronus?” He asked.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Expecto Patronum!” He cast, and an antipodean opaleye, the smallest breed of dragon, appeared in front of him. “I learned over the summer.” He explained. “Not nearly as impressive as _you_ , learning at thirteen. Show-off.” He said, grinning.

 

Harry laughed. “I’m afraid it’s true. Still, that’s pretty impressive. It’s not something most wizards _ever_ learn.” He said.

 

Draco nodded. “Father feels it’s in our best interests to learn. He taught me over the summer, and I can use mine to deliver messages if need be.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows rose. “That’s more than I can do. I can’t send messages with mine.” He said.

 

Draco smiled. “So, I’m finally besting you in Defense? I’ll make a note on my calendar. Am finally more advanced in Defense than Potter, have achieved life’s aim.” He joked.

 

Harry laughed. “Hey, do you think he’ll teach us _all_ to send messages with them?”

 

“If you ask, he might.” Draco said with a shrug. “It’s not that hard, once you can cast it.”

 

“I’m going to go ask, then.” Harry said, and walked up to Lucius. “Professor Malfoy?” He asked.

 

Lucius looked at him, one brow raised. “Yes, Mr. Potter?” He asked.

 

Harry took a deep breath and realized that my, Lucius Malfoy smelled _really good_! “One: You’re starting to smell good again,”

 

Lucius cursed and dug a dampening potion out of his pocket, drinking it quickly.

 

“And two: can you teach us to send messages with our Patronus?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled, and Harry was surprised again at how approachable it made the man look. “Of course, Mr. Potter, provided everyone can cast a Patronus by our next lesson.”

  
Harry nodded and began walking around the room, helping those that were still having trouble with the charm.

 

*****

 

“A word, if you will, Mr. Potter.” Lucius said, after dismissing the class.

 

Harry looked up in surprise. “Okay.” He said, finishing putting his book and parchment back into his bag, then walked up to Lucius’ desk as the classroom cleared.

 

“How exactly did all of Gryffindor become so proficient in the Patronus charm, and how did you know they were?” Lucius asked him.

 

Harry flushed and ran a hand through his hair. “You know how Umbridge came to teach Defense in me and Draco’s fifth year?” He asked.

 

Lucius nodded. “Yes, I remember Draco whining that she wasn’t teaching anything useful.”

 

“Yeah, most of us shared that opinion. We formed a secret group that we called ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ to practice Defense ourselves, and I led the group. Most of the Gryffindors learned the Patronus there, and last year, Lavender and Parvati wanted to know, since they’d heard that even Neville had learned the charm, and they didn’t want to be looked at as the only Gryffindor sixth years that didn’t know it. They came to me and asked me to teach them, so I did.” Harry said with a shrug.

 

Lucius eyed him thoughtfully. “When and how did _you_ learn the charm, though, Mr. Potter?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “I learned third year. The Dementors that were stationed around the school to look for Sirius Black affected me rather strongly, so Remus Lupin, the teacher that year, taught me to cast the charm. I managed to cast a fully corporeal Patronus near the end of the year, saving me and Sirius from something like a hundred Dementors.” He said.

 

Lucius was stunned. ‘Such _power_ at only _thirteen_! The Dark Lord has no idea what he’s up against!’ He realized. “I see.” He said aloud. “You may go.”

 

Harry left, and Lucius sank weakly into the chair behind his desk. ‘It’s certainly a good thing I switched sides.’ He thought dazedly. ‘There’s no way that _that_ young man is going to lose this war.’

 


	8. Toshi's

“Severus.” Lucius said, walking into the man’s office without so much as knocking.

 

“Yes, Lucius, you may enter.” Snape drawled sardonically. “What do you want?”

 

Lucius waved a hand. “This is important. Have you any idea how _powerful_ Harry Potter is? How powerful he was even _before_ his inheritance?” He asked, awestruck still.

 

Severus sighed. “I am aware, Lucius.” He answered.

 

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me this?” Lucius asked.

 

Severus raised a brow. “Surely you realize that his power is our side’s best-kept secret? It’s our trump card against the Dark Lord. We can’t let it be known that he is anything more than a mediocre wizard with an overabundance of luck at best, or we’ll lose the element of surprise.”

 

Lucius shook his head. “And had I kept supporting Our Lord?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “You never would have known until it was too late.” He said unrepentantly. “I couldn’t reveal that to someone still loyal. You _know_ that, Lucius.”

 

Lucius sighed. “I suppose that’s so. But still, all that _power_! And he’s a submissive! Can you imagine being the one to own and hold such power?” He asked.

 

Severus eyed him. “Tell me you are not thinking of pursuing the boy?” He checked.

 

Lucius shook his head. “Not I, no. But someone someday will be very lucky. I have already discovered that marriage is not to my liking, or I might have been drawn to try and win him over.” He answered.

 

Severus released a relieved breath. “I am glad for that. You and he would likely mix as well as oil and water.” He stated.

 

“I don’t know about _that_. _Draco_ gets along with him well enough.” Lucius commented thoughtfully.

 

Severus snorted. “ _Draco_ is the same age as Mr. Potter, and they have their submissive natures in common. They have common ground to meet on.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “I’m sure I could find _something_ that we could talk about, were I so inclined.”

 

Severus shook his head. “I am glad you are not. The boy does not need any distractions.”

 

Lucius nodded. “He’s going to win this war. There’s no way he can’t.” He said firmly.

 

“Indeed.” Severus agreed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have marking to complete.”

 

Lucius smiled. “Where are you taking my son for your first date?” He asked.

 

Severus’ eyes flicked up to him for a moment before returning to the papers he was working on. “Toshi’s. The boy loves sushi, and I have not forgotten this.”

 

“A good choice. I’ll leave you to your marking, Severus. Goodbye.” Lucius said, getting up and heading for the door.

 

“Goodbye, Lucius.”

 

*****

 

Draco walked up to Harry at the Gryffindor table and sat down next to him, grabbing a plate and dishing himself up some eggs and bacon.

 

“Hi, Draco.” Harry said bemusedly, noticing that several people around him were staring at the blond, who was unconcernedly loading his plate.

 

“Good morning, Harry. I wanted to thank you again for helping with Severus. We’re going on our first date today, after we get to Hogsmeade. How do I look?” Draco asked, indicating his light brown dress robes.

 

Harry looked him over as the blond began to eat, still watching him. “You look great. The brown looks surprisingly good on you. It makes your eyes look darker blue than usual.” He remarked.

 

Draco smiled. “Good, then they’re doing their job.” He said happily.

 

Harry tilted his head. “Why did you decide to sit next to me? At the _Gryffindor_ table?” He asked.

 

Draco waved a hand. “I wanted to talk to you, and this was the easiest way.” He glared at the few people who were still staring at him. “What, have you never seen a guy eating breakfast before?” He hissed.

 

Harry smothered a laugh. “They’re just not used to _Slytherins_ sitting with them, that’s all. If you plan to make this a regular occurrence, they’ll get used to it.” He said.

 

Draco nodded. “I assume they will. This probably won’t be the last time I feel the need to talk to you during breakfast, since we’re becoming friends, and all.”

 

“Alright. So, what exactly _are_ the rules of the courtship? I never _did_ ask Hermione if she knew.” Harry murmured.

 

Draco smirked. “Although she probably _does_ , knowing her. Well, the biggest one that concerns me and Severus right now is the fact that we can’t kiss anymore until after our fourth date. Pity, that.” He remarked.

 

Harry frowned. “Why? It’s just kissing.”

 

“Potter, _really_. The rule against kissing is probably there to ensure that we have nothing to distract us from getting to know each other, as formal courting is also widely used in cases of arranged marriages. This way we have nothing to do but talk, and I’m pretty sure Sev will be happy about that. The man always _has_ liked to hide behind his words. Not that he doesn’t wield them well, but still, it’s a form of hiding.” Draco finished, then began crewing on his bacon, staring at Harry.

 

“What?” Harry asked when Draco refused to look away for long moments.

 

The blond smirked, finishing the bacon in his hand. “Why are you so interested in the courting? Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes. I’m just _dying_ to get my hands on Flitwick.” He said flatly.

 

Draco snorted. “So this is purely an academic interest?” He asked lightly.

 

“I may need the information someday.” Harry said with a shrug.

 

“Doubtful.” Draco returned, then leaned in and whispered, “You’re a _sub_ , Potter. If you mate with a Faurae, which you _should_ , all you need to worry about is being receptive to your suitor’s advances.” He finished, leaning back.

 

Harry frowned. “I might choose not to.” He said. “I know it’s _possible_. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here, would you?”

 

Draco eyed Harry for a moment, then shrugged. “It would work out if you only want _one_ child, but don’t expect any more than that.” He advised. “It makes things harder.”

 

The rest of the Gryffindors were totally confused, having no idea what the two were talking about. Most of them were focusing more on their breakfasts, anyway. They’d learned long ago to give Harry his privacy.

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s not the most pressing thing I have to worry about right now, at any rate.”

 

Draco sighed. “Right. The _stupid_ war.” He stabbed at his eggs. “At least _try_ to find some time to enjoy yourself, yeah?”

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, I always do, Draco.”

 

*****

 

Draco got out of the carriage and waved goodbye to Pansy and Blaise, looking for Severus. He spotted the man standing beside his father, watching the students eagerly spilling out of the carriages and crowding the streets of Hogsmeade. He ginned and headed for the man.

 

“Hello, Father. Severus.” Draco purred the last.

 

“Hello, Dragon. _Do_ have a good time today.” Lucius said mildly.

 

Draco nodded. “I fully intend to.” He answered.

 

Severus held out an arm. “Come along, Draco. We have reservations.” He said.

 

Draco slid under Severus’ arm and pressed his body into the man’s side, inhaling deeply. ‘Aw, he took the blasted dampening potion.’ He realized, a bit put-out. Severus still smelled pleasant, though. He smelled of fresh herbs.

 

Severus sighed, but wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist and held him close as he Apparated into the receiving room at Toshi’s, an upscale Japanese restaurant.

 

Draco looked around, beaming. “Merlin, Sev, I haven’t been here in _ages_!” He said happily.

 

Severus let him go, grinning. “I am aware of that.” He said as a waiter appeared to show them to their table.

 

They sat and ordered their drinks, then picked up the list of sushi the restaurant offered, marking which ones they wanted.

 

When they finished, the waiter took the lists and hurried away.

 

“Draco, why didn’t you take the dampening potion today? You _knew_ we were going out, so you have no excuse.” Severus said.

 

Draco flushed. “Why does _that_ matter?” He asked. “You’re _supposed_ to be attracted to someone you’re dating! It’s fine to want me, you know.”

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “You _know_ the rules we find ourselves under now, Draco. Why are you insisting on tempting me in this way?” He asked, trying not to breathe in too deeply. Draco smelled entirely too delicious, like warm vanilla.

 

Draco pouted. “Stupid rules. Do you _really_ want me to take the potion so badly?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed. “Well, it’s a moot point by now, isn’t it?” He asked, scowling at Draco.

 

Draco sighed and pulled a vial of the potion out of his pocket, drinking it.

 

“You brought it with you?” Severus asked incredulously.

 

Draco sighed. “I had a feeling you’d want me to take it, but on the off-chance I was wrong, I held off on doing so. So I brought a vial of it _with_ me, yes.”

 

Severus blinked. ‘That shows a great deal of forethought. Maybe the Draco I knew really _has_ grown up.’ He thought. “Thank you for that, Draco. I’d rather not be tempted with your scent when I can do nothing about it.”

 

Draco grinned. “And when you _can_?” He pressed.

 

“We’ll discuss that when that time comes.” Severus said firmly as the waiter appeared with their sushi.

 

“I’d rather discuss it _now_ , but fine, I suppose.” Draco murmured, picking up his chopsticks and eating a piece of his sushi.

 

Severus smiled at the look of utter enjoyment on Draco’s face as he ate his first bite of sushi. “So, Draco, how are your classes going?” He asked.

 

Draco swallowed and smiled. “Great, actually. Father’s brilliant as the Defense Professor, and of course, I now have a free period where Potions used to be, which frees up a lot of time for studying. My N.E.W.T. result will be coming soon. I’m expecting it any day now. When it comes in, I’ll of course be showing it to you. I have a feeling you’ll be pleased.” He said smugly.

 

Severus’ brow rose. ‘Did he _really_ get an O a year early?’ He wondered. “And if you received a low score?” He asked.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’ll let you verbally flay me as much as you want. Since I already know that won’t be happening, I give you carte blanche.” He stated boldly, then smirked. “After all, I’m more than willing to give you the same over my body, when we marry, so why shouldn’t I do it with my pride, hm? I trust you.”

 

Severus nearly choked on his tongue at the images his words called up. ‘He’ll forbid me _nothing_?!’ He thought incredulously, thinking of all the depraved things he could easily do to Draco if he wanted. Most of them, he never _would_ , but he could easily see himself leading Draco gently into the world of sexual power games. “Draco, you may be a submissive, but are you sure it’s wise to give someone such power over you? To have no limits?” He asked, a bit unnerved.

 

“I’d only give _one_ person that kind of trust, barring Father, and that person is _you_. I’ve known you all my life, Sev. I trust you implicitly.” Draco said, then turned his attention to his food.

 

Severus did the same, eating in silence for a few moments, absorbing the thought that he was someone Draco felt that secure with. He was astounded. Never had he thought that he was on par with Lucius in Draco’s mind. It was obvious that the boy idolized his father, and Severus was both awed and humbled that Draco would give him the same level of trust and devotion. All he had to do was reach out and take it.

 

“Has it sunk in yet? Have you realized how much I care for you?” Draco asked softly, a slight teasing note in his voice. “Or do you need a few more minutes?”

 

Severus met his eyes. “It has sunk in, yes. How exactly have you come to trust me so much?” He asked softly.

 

Draco smiled beatifically. “Trust me, you’ve _earned_ it. Every time I needed to talk to you, you were there, with an open ear, and you never pressed your opinions on me. You let me ask questions if I had them, never belittling me when my lack of knowledge showed, and you’d always answer truthfully. If I needed to vent, you never tried to solve my problems, instead just letting me talk for hours if that’s what it took. When I _did_ ask for advice, yours was always at least as sound as Father’s, if not more. Add to that the fact that you’re drop-dead sexy and exude animal magnetism, and what else was I to do, but fall for you helplessly?” He asked, shrugging.

 

Severus closed his eyes, retreating from the honesty shining in Draco’s. It was all too much. “I want very badly to kiss you right now.” He whispered.

 

Draco sighed softly. “I wish I could let you.” He returned.

 

Severus opened his eyes and picked up another bite of sushi. “I think, Draco, that I may have been wrong to hold you at arm’s length since your birthday. You are indeed a young man deserving of more deliberation than I have given you so far. I shall endeavor to get to know you as an adult, since you have shown that you are no longer a child.”

 

“All I’ve wanted for a very long time was for you to see me as an equal. As someone you could, perhaps, see yourself loving, in time.” Draco said.

 

Severus smiled. “My eyes have been opened, Draco. I am starting to see the man you have become. And I have never been more proud that I helped to mold you into such a sensible young man.” He said.

 

Draco flushed. “Yes, well…” He picked up a piece of sushi. “Have you tried the golden California roll?” He asked, obviously trying to lighten the conversation.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I generally shy away from anything deep-fried. You know that.” He said.

 

Draco smirked and held out the piece of sushi. “Try it, Sev. Come on, it’s _delicious_. I promise you’ll like it.”

 

“Very well.” Severus leaned closer and ate the sushi, trailing his tongue over Draco’s chopsticks as he took it.

 

Draco pulled back the chopsticks and closed his mouth over the tips, smirking devilishly. “It’s close to a kiss—in fact, the Japanese call it an indirect kiss—and the rules never said I couldn’t do it.” He said smugly. “If that’s all I can have for now, I’ll take it.”

 

Severus laughed. “Trust a Malfoy to find a loophole, of sorts.”

 

 


	9. The Bouquet

When they returned to Hogsmeade, Draco smirked up at Severus. “Are you going to stay with me for the rest of the day, or are you going to go back to Hogwarts to hide in your office and think about what I’ve said today?” He asked.

 

Severus leveled a glare at Draco, whose smirk just widened. “I am going to Honeydukes to pick up some dark chocolate truffles, then I will return to Hogwarts.” He answered.

 

Draco nodded, still smirking. “Of course. I’ll go with you. I need more sugar quills, and some chocoballs would be nice.” He said lightly.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I knew there was a good reason behind your tendency to suck on quills.” He commented.

 

Draco looked up at him, eyes sparkling with mirth. “No telling on me, Sev. That wouldn’t be very nice.”

 

Severus snorted. “I am not a _nice_ man.” He said dryly.

 

“You are to _me_. And I like it that way.” Draco said, slipping his hand into Severus’ as they entered the shop. He squeezed it once, then dropped it, knowing Severus was a very private man, and wouldn’t want to advertize their relationship in such a way.

 

Draco saw Harry standing near the bulk candy section, looking over the options thoughtfully. He walked up to the other teen. “Hey.” He said with a smile.

 

Harry smiled widely at seeing him. “Thank God! Draco, I have no idea what I can still have from here! What sweets are safe, and which will taste horrible now?” He asked.

 

Draco chuckled. “Truffles are okay, as are most chocolates, but if you go for white chocolate, you have to make sure it’s made with cocoa butter. Some are made with lard instead, and they taste _quite_ disgusting.” He said lightly.

 

Harry made a face. “It certainly _sounds_ revolting.” He said.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you my favorites.” He waved to Severus as they moved away, conversing in low tones.

 

Harry made a few selections, checking with Draco that they wouldn’t disgust him once he tried to eat them, and when Severus left the store, Harry grinned. “So, how was your date?” He asked lowly.

 

Draco smiled. “It was _wonderful_. He wants to kiss me.” He whispered to the brunet.

 

Harry blinked in shock. “Wait, he actually _told_ you that?!” He asked.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “No, I slipped past his Occlumency shields without his notice.” He said sarcastically. “ _Yes_ , he told me that! I think we made some real progress. He can’t honestly say he feels only platonic feelings for me now, and I don’t intend to let him forget it.”

 

“Well, I’m happy for you. What’s next on the courtship schedule?” Harry asked, then raised a brow, pointing to the chocolate malt balls.

 

Draco shook his head, then grinned. “Well, at some point I’ll get a courting bouquet, which I’m really looking forward to, as it will reveal more of exactly how Severus feels about me. He also has to write me a poem at some point during our first four dates.” He said in glee.

 

Harry laughed. “I can’t see Snape writing poetry. Really, I just _can’t_.” He said.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it will be _lovely_. The man really has a way with words.”

 

“Yeah, when he’s spewing vitriol at unwitting students. But poetry is another matter entirely.” Harry pointed out.

 

“I’ll let you know how he does, then, shall I?” Draco asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Fine, but better not tell Snape you’re going to share the poem. He’d kill you for it.”

 

Draco sighed. “Yes, he most likely would. But in return for me risking my life, if _you_ ever get courted, I want to read _your_ poem, too.” He said smugly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Sure thing. I’m not so sure I’ll ever be courted, though. If we’re as rare as you say—“

 

“We are.” Draco confirmed.

 

“Then I don’t hold out too much hope of finding another Faurae.” Harry finished. “And I highly doubt your father and I would suit.” He said, making a face.

 

Draco chuckled. “It would be fun to see, though. I can’t imagine a more unlikely pair!”

 

Harry shook his head, smiling. “Anyway, I need to meet up with Ron and ‘Mione in the Three Broomsticks, so I should get this lot paid for.” He said, holding up his selection of sweets.

 

“Alright. I’ll see you around.” Draco said, looking over the selection of sweets for himself.

 

*****

Severus gnashed his teeth, giving up on the rest of the poem for the time being. Trying to show his feelings through the written word was proving to be a maddening pastime.

 

He headed to the greenhouses, stopping by Professor Sprout’s office to collect the woman. “I need your assistance. I am going to put together a bouquet of flowers.” He said shortly.

 

Pomona smiled. “Ah, I wondered who was courting the Malfoy boy. So, you’ve finally let yourself be caught, have you?”

 

Severus eyed her warningly. “I have no choice. He is quite persistent in his pursuit of me. I am simply accepting my lot.” He said resignedly.

 

“He’s quite a lovely young man. And he always _has_ been your favorite. Don’t worry, dear, we all have one, though we’re not _supposed_ to.” She said, patting his arm.

 

Severus rolled his eyes at her familiarity. “Pomona, I did not bring you along to talk about my personal life.” He said tightly.

 

Pomona smiled. “Well, since I’m helping you with a courting bouquet, I’m going to talk about it. It’s been a long time since there’s been a courtship in these halls, you know. This is the first in my time.” She said lightly.

 

“I know.” Severus said as they entered the greenhouse. “I need some aster, and a few amaryllis…” Severus looked around. “Two birds of paradise, any more would just be too much. He’s already quite aware of his magnificence, we don’t need to hammer that particular meaning home, but he’ll appreciate the reminder.”

 

Pomona giggled, gathering up the flowers. “You know the young man pretty well. He’ll love having them in there.”

 

“Calla lilies.” Severus said softly. “Only a few. White ones.”

 

Pomona’s brows rose. “Are you sure?”

 

Severus smirked. “From what I have been told, he is still _very_ pure. A few red chrysanthemums… And add a few white, as well. Some ivy will do, also.” He said, looking around. “I think that’s it.”

 

Pomona nodded, and Severus conjured a vase, settling each flower into it exactly as he wanted them arranged.

 

“I hope he likes it. I think it sends a wonderful message.” Pomona said approvingly.

 

*****

 

Draco was talking to Pansy distractedly, listening half-heartedly to Blaise’s discussion of the latest Quidditch scores with Goyle, when the bouquet arrived.

 

He looked up from his breakfast to see Vinculum and one of the school owls keeping pace with each other, the vase of flowers held between them by ribbons around the top lip of the elegant vase. He let them land and carefully cast diffindo, slicing through the ribbons to free the birds. He offered them both some bacon and turned to Pansy.

 

“Pansy, I love you, you know that. But these _have_ to be taken to my room _now_. I’d never be able to live with it if something were to happen to them. You understand, right?” He asked, picking up the vase.

 

Pansy just smiled and waved him away. “Go put them away, then. We’ll continue our discussion later, though.”

 

Draco nodded, taking the vase of flowers down to the Slytherin common room, and from there into his room, thankful again that he had made Head Boy. This meant he didn’t have to share a room anymore, so there would be no one to tamper with his courting bouquet.

 

He looked over them and smiled.

 

Patience, elegance, splendid beauty (Draco smirked inwardly at that one), worth beyond beauty, magnificence and wonderful anticipation, beauty again, as well as purity and innocence (Draco blushed, knowing that all the waiting would be worth it in the end, when Severus would be the only man to ever touch him intimately), love and loyalty with that love, as well as wedded love and fidelity.

 

Severus had certainly said a lot with the flowers, and Draco couldn’t wait for their next date.

 

He left the room and headed to the library, a blissful smile on his face.

 

*****

 

Draco entered the Room of Requirement, letting his wings out with a heartfelt sigh.

 

Harry’s head peeked over the back of the couch, and the other teen grinned. “Hey. Those were some nice flowers.”

 

Draco smirked. “You don’t even know the meanings of them, I’ll bet.” He said evenly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Nope. But I still have eyes.” He said.

 

Draco chuckled, walking over to where the other teen sat and sitting next to him. “He picked the flowers with care, I can tell. He thinks I’m magnificent and beautiful.” He said happily, running a hand through his hair, then smirked at Harry. “Which I _am_. He noted my purity, which I’m happy about. He knows I’ve been saving _everything_ for him.” He flushed a bit at those words, but continued on. “He is waiting patiently, but with anticipation, and he plans to be faithful, which is good, because I’ll accept no less from him. There will be no lovers, for either of us. And he loves me, or is at least trying to reach that point.” He finished.

 

Harry’s brows rose. “He said all that? With flowers?”

 

Draco nodded. “The language of flowers can say quite a bit. You’d do well to get a book detailing their meanings. Staying ignorant is not very like a wizard, Potter. If you’d been raised as a Potter, you’d know these things already. I’m sure your father did.” He pointed out.

 

Harry sighed. “I suppose I _could_ order a book. If I’m ever going to court a girl, I’ll need to know.” He said.

 

Draco groaned. “Harry, _please_ , you already know how I feel about that kind of talk. Not here, not now. You’re a Faurae, your best option is another _Faurae_. Don’t just give up and go for a girl because they’re _easier to find_. Don’t you _want_ to have more than one child? Trust me, _no one_ wants to be an only child.”

 

“I don’t honestly want to go looking for another Faurae, Draco. What are the odds that I’ll actually _find_ one?” Harry asked in exasperation.

 

Draco pursed his lips, thinking. “Well, slim to none, honestly. But you _have_ to try! What if it takes more than one try to pass on your eyes? They’re _green_ , Harry, don’t you know how _rare_ that is? You just _have_ to pass _those_ on!” He said earnestly.

 

Harry raised a brow at him. “Why do you _care_ so much?”

 

Draco pouted. “I always wanted green eyes.” He admitted.

 

Harry laughed.

 

“It’s not funny! Green is my favorite color!” Draco said.

 

“So I’ll keep trying until I pass it on. I can do that with a witch as easily as I can with a Faurae.” Harry said blithely.

 

Draco stared at him in horror. “ _No,_ you _can’t_!” He nearly screeched. “Haven’t you understood what I’ve been trying to tell you?! Listen up, Potter, and listen _well_ : If you decide to marry a witch, she will have an _extremely_ difficult time conceiving _at all_ , and the pregnancy, when she manages to conceive, will also be difficult. My mother miscarried _twice_ before she had me. She miscarried twice _more_ after having me, before she gave up on a second child. It’s not that easy, and even _if_ you found someone you could be happy with, you could never let your wings out with them. I’ve read accounts of other Faurae that had human wives, since the Malfoy family has had a lot of Faurae that kept journals, and for the submissives, it _always_ feels like there’s something missing. They _never_ quite feel fulfilled in their relationships without having a Dominant. You’re my _friend_ , Harry. I don’t want to see you condemn yourself to that.” He said softly.

 

Harry gaped at Draco for a few moments. “Alright, Draco. Geez, don’t have an aneurism.”

 

Draco stared at him blankly. “A what?” He asked.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Muggle thing, sorry. So, basically, unless I find a Dominant, I’m bound to have trouble having kids and always be unhappy?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “That’s pretty much my understanding of things. I’m sorry you have to hear it like this, but forewarned is forearmed. At least now you know.”

 

“That sucks.” Harry said heavily, running a hand through his hair. “So I really should look for a Dominant. Are there any ways to find other Faurae?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “Not really. I’d say travel a lot once you graduate. You’ll be able to tell Dominants by scent. They all have a kind of spicy smell to them. You know what I mean by now.”

 

Harry nodded, thinking of Severus’ peppery scent and Lucius’ hot cinnamon scent. They smelled strongly of spices, and the scent drew him in quickly, overpowering his faculties. “So just keep my nose open and do a lot of sight-seeing. I can probably do that. I’ve got an awful lot of money. It should be enough to live on for several years, at least.” He mused.

 

Draco raised a brow. “Really?” He asked in interest.

 

“I inherited the Black fortune when my Godfather died.” Harry explained.

 

Draco blinked. “So you’re not only the Potter Heir, but the Black Heir as well? You must be pretty rich.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I guess so.”

 

Draco shook his head. “Right, well, on another note, I need your help. How good are you at Charms?” He asked, changing the subject abruptly.

 

Harry snorted. It wasn’t his best subject, but he usually did alright in it. “Um, passable, I suppose. Why?”

 

“I’ve been having trouble with the essay, and I wanted you to give it a read-through to see if you can find anything I missed…”

 

*****

 

Harry sat down for breakfast, still blinking blearily. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. He dished himself up some eggs and a few slices of bacon, trying to keep his eyes open though they wanted to slide closed again.

 

He looked up as an owl landed in front of him. He took the note tied to its leg and gave it some bacon, opening the note and reading it.

 

Hermione looked over at him questioningly.

 

“Dumbledore wants to see me after breakfast.” Harry explained.

 

Both Ron and Hermione nodded their understanding and continued eating.

 

Harry distractedly chewed on a piece of bacon. What did Dumbledore want him for _this_ time?

 

He finished eating first, and got up. “I’m going to head to Dumbledore’s office now. Might be able to make it to class on time that way.” He told Ron and Hermione.

 

Ron waved, still eating, and Hermione smiled at him. “I’ll save you a spot in History, if I get there before you.” She said.

 

Harry just nodded.

 

He headed up to Dumbledore’s office and went in. He sat in one of the two chairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk. “Sir, what did you want to see me for?” He asked curiously.

 

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling away. “Patience, My Boy. We are still expecting one more person.” He said calmly.

 

After a few moments, the door opened again and Draco came through. “Hello, Headmaster. You wanted to see me?” He glanced at Harry, then took the seat next to him.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “I called you both because there is going to be a slight change to your schedules. Harry, due to the threat Voldemort poses and the fact that you are not quite ready to face him, you will be receiving extra lessons from both Professor Snape _and_ Professor Malfoy. Draco, your father has asked that I invite you to join in on the lessons, just in case you find yourself fighting at some point. You will likely find yourself helping our side, and once the Death Eaters see this, you will become an easy target, with your unusual hair color. You will stand out like a beacon, and your father is understandably concerned for you.” He finished.

  
Harry shrugged. “Alright. When do I start?”

 

Draco smirked. “I’ll take part, too. I could always use more dueling experience, and I know that with Father and Severus teaching us, we’re bound to get some.” He turned to Harry. “Have you ever seen Severus duel? And I’m not talking about that farce second year with Lockhart. I mean, really letting loose and fighting?”

 

Harry frowned. “No.”

 

Draco’s face lit up. “He’s _amazing_!” He breathed.

 

Dumbledore chuckled. “Professor Snape is certainly a very skilled duelist, and your father is quite good, too, Mr. Malfoy. As for when you start, it will be tonight. Mondays and Wednesdays you will both spend the time after dinner with Professor Malfoy, and Tuesdays and Thursdays will be spent with Professor Snape. Fridays will be your days off. You will not be exempt from homework, so I expect you both to use your free periods to complete your work.”

 

Draco and Harry nodded.

 

“We’ll do our best to keep up, Sir.” Harry said.

 

Dumbledore smiled at him. “I have faith in you both.” He said.

 

“So we start tonight with Professor Malfoy?” Harry checked. It _was_ Wednesday, after all.

 

Dumbledore nodded.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Draco said with a nod. “Is that all, Headmaster?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “That will be all, boys. I wish you all the best of luck. Train hard.” He advised.

 

Draco and Harry nodded and said goodbye, then headed back down together. “To History?” Draco asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Let’s go. If we hurry, we should make it just before class starts.”

 


	10. Extra Lessons

Lucius eyed Harry and Draco, both of whom were taking the opportunity to let their wings out while it was just the three of them. Lucius’ eyes lingered on Harry’s wings, taking in their size appreciatively before he moved his gaze to Draco. “You are both here to learn how to fight effectively. Draco, you are here because your position is an especially dangerous one. You are expected to take the Mark at the end of the year. This will not happen. Hopefully, the Dark Lord can be defeated before it becomes an issue, but if not, we will have to make it look as though you’ve defected on your own. I can not be brought under suspicion. You know that if I am, my life will be forfeit.” He told his son.

 

Draco nodded. “I know, Father. If we must, we can pull it off.”

 

Lucius smiled, turning his gaze onto Harry. “Harry, I must admit, I am impressed with your strength. However, your strength will be of little use if it is not properly trained. I will be teaching you both defensive spells and will be dueling with you both to teach you how to best utilize those spells. I expect you both to apply yourselves.” He said firmly.

 

Harry nodded. “We will, Professor.” He promised.

 

Lucius pulled out his wand. “Firstly, how many different shielding spells do you know?”

 

Harry blinked. “I know Protego, and I can even do it wandless, but I had no idea there were _more_.” He answered, flushing.

 

Lucius sighed and closed his eyes. “ _Really_ , this class needs a competent teacher! How are you supposed to win this war if you know only _one_ shield charm?” He asked, then opened his eyes. “Fine. I will teach you the other two I know. The first is Clipeo, and the wand movement is like this:” He waved his wand up and flicked it down, then smirked. “When cast properly, it should look like this: Clipeo!” A small dome of purple surrounded him. “It is not impenetrable, but only the Unforgivables can pierce it.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, let’s see…” He squared his shoulders and cast the spell. The purple dome formed, but it was flickering in and out of existence. It seemed to fizzle, then disappeared and stayed gone. Harry sighed. “Well, that didn’t work.” He said.

 

Lucius chuckled. “This is a stronger spell than Protego, and as such, it requires more concentration to hold it. Try again, and concentrate this time.”

 

Harry tried again, and frowned in concentration, managing to hold the spell for a full minute before it disappeared again. He sighed.

 

“You did better. For a second try, that was very good. The spell is difficult, but you need to practice it. It’s one of the best.” Lucius said. “Draco already knows that one. The next will be new for both of you. It’s a non-verbal spell, and you _should_ have learned it last year, but apparently your Professor that year did not think it merited learning. It is Obice. The wand movement is like so…” He demonstrated the movement, which was a quick spiral motion with the tip of the wand. “When properly cast, it looks like this:” He made a quick spiral in the air and a wall appeared between him and the two submissives, the wall of magic glowing a steady grey color. “Obice,” Lucius’ voice continued from beyond the wall, “ _will_ stop the Cruciatus Curse, but it will _not_ stop the Imperius or the killing curse. However, you only need to worry about one of those, since, as I’ve seen, you are not susceptible to the Imperius.” He said to Harry, before dispelling the shield.

 

Harry blinked as Lucius’ face appeared again. “Um, right.” He said.

 

Lucius raised a brow. “How good are you both with non-verbal spells?” He asked.

 

Draco smirked. “I’m pretty good at them. Although it generally takes more than one try, but I can usually get it right by the second go.” He boasted.

 

Harry flushed. “I’m not too good at it. But since Defense is my best subject, I _should_ be able to get this one easily enough. I hope.” He said.

 

Lucius shook his head. “Hoping will not win the war, Mr. Potter. _Skill_ will win it.” He said firmly.

 

“I know that.” Harry said, obviously discomfited. “So, I’m going to give it a go.” He said, brandishing his wand.

 

Draco slid into a dueling stance next to him. “I’ll try it, too.” He said.

 

They grinned at each other. “Fancy a race, Malfoy? See which one of us can cast it properly first?” Harry asked.

 

Draco snorted. “Oh, you’re on, Potter.” He purred.

 

They both tried at the same time, both wands quickly tracing spiral patterns in tandem. Nothing happened.

 

Harry frowned and tried again. Still nothing.

 

Draco sighed and tried once more, getting the same lackluster result.

 

Harry tried a third time, and crowed in triumph as a solid green wall appeared. “Ha! In your face, Draco!” He shouted.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Very good, Mr. Potter.” He said.

 

Harry cocked his head. “Why’s it a different color than yours?” He asked.

 

Lucius walked around the wall and smirked. “The wall takes the color of your magical core.” He answered.

 

Harry looked at the wall again. “Oh.”

 

Draco gritted his teeth and tried again, and a deep blue wall sprang into being in front of Harry’s. “There. How’s that?” He cocked his hip and placed a hand on it, turning to Harry.

 

Harry laughed. “Nice.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Very good, Draco.”

 

Both teens dispelled their barriers, grinning.

 

“I expect you both to work on casting those spells until they become comfortable. Mr. Potter, you will work on Clipeo until you can hold it for five minutes without it fading, as well.” Lucius said.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He answered.

 

Lucius smiled at them. “You may go, Mr. Potter. Draco, please stay a moment.”

 

Harry left, heading back to Gryffindor Tower, his wings disappearing as he left the room.

 

Lucius eyed his son. “Severus sent you quite the lovely bouquet yesterday morning.” He said.

 

Draco flushed. “Yes.”

 

Lucius clasped his hands behind his back. “He must be quite enamored of you.” He said mildly.

 

Draco grinned. “I certainly hope so.”

 

“That does _not_ give you permission to turn in sub-standard work in class, though. If you can not pay attention in all your classes and continue to get the marks I _know_ you are capable of, I will be very upset with you.” Lucius pointed out.

 

Draco flushed, this time in shame.

 

“Do you know what I am speaking of?” Lucius calmly asked.

 

Draco nodded, staring at his feet. “My last essay. I was distracted. That’s no excuse, but while I was writing it, I just kept looking at the bouquet and my mind wandered. I had to finish the last of it last-minute, and it wasn’t up to my usual standard. I ran out of time.” He admitted.

 

Lucius sighed. “Draco, I understand that you want to pay attention to your courtship as well as your classes, but if you let your marks slip, you will be letting not only yourself, but Severus down as well. Pay attention to your work. I will let it slide once, but I will not tolerate another essay like the last.” He warned.

 

Draco bit his lip. “I’m sorry, Father.” He said.

 

Lucius pulled him close, running his hands soothingly over Draco’s wings. “Your apology is accepted, my Dragon. Just don’t let it happen again.” He said, pulling away and smiling at his son. “Now, go. And remember to leave yourself time to sleep. That means leave the late patrols to Severus and the other teachers. You need the rest more than you need to catch students out of bed, son.” He said with a smirk.

 

Draco grinned. “Right. Good night, Father.”

 

“Good night, Draco.”

 

*****

 

Draco strode into Severus’ office during the man’s free period that thankfully coincided with one of his, and slapped the paper he’d received that morning down. “ _Ha_!” He crowed.

 

Severus blinked in shock, looking down at the paper. It was Draco’s N.E.W.T. result, and he had indeed gotten an O.

 

“Very good. I am proud of you, Draco. Do you have any plans to follow potions any further?” He asked.

 

Draco smirked. “I might be open to the idea of an Apprenticeship, if a certain Potions Master I admire is willing to take me.” He said, sliding in between Severus and the desk and seating himself on the desk. “He’s singularly talented, and I’m sure I could learn _so much_ from him. But, if he won’t take me, I suppose _you’ll_ do.” Draco finished lightly, his smirk widening when Severus scowled.

 

“Brat. When you are finished with the rest of your N.E.W.T.s we’ll discuss it. I’m probably going to be more than willing to take you on.” Severus grasped Draco’s hips and slid him off the desk, landing him between Severus’ legs. “Now, go and leave me to my marking. You are a distraction.” He said firmly.

 

Draco chuckled and sauntered out of the room.

 

Severus sighed, shaking his head. Draco was a very _welcome_ distraction, but the fact of the matter was that Severus would get absolutely no work done while the blond was with him, and he needed to have the essays marked by the next day.

 

He scowled at the essays and went to work with a vengeance.

 

*****

 

Draco and Harry stood before Severus, both grinning, wings fluttering slightly in excitement.

 

Severus looked them over and nodded. “So, you are learning advanced defensive spells and getting some dueling experience from Lucius, but there is one other spell, Potter, that you will need to learn and be able to cast properly. Do you know what it is?” He asked.

 

Draco’s breathing quickened. “No _way_!” He breathed.

 

Severus raised a brow at him.

 

Harry just shook his head. “I don’t know, Sir.” He answered.

 

“Are you going to teach _me_ , too?” Draco asked eagerly.

 

Severus nodded. “You will likely need it, as the Death Eaters will have no problem casting it at you.” He turned back to Harry. “The killing curse, Potter. Your main job is to _kill_ the Dark Lord. How were you _planning_ to do it?” He asked sharply.

 

Harry paled. “I, er, hadn’t really thought about it.” He said softly.

 

Severus shook his head. “Well, the time to think about it is _now_. You will need to learn how to cast the spell properly, and I will be the one to teach you. We will be casting it on spiders first, as it is easy to want to kill them. We will move on to rats, and eventually rabbits.” He said.

 

Harry’s mouth fell open. “You want me to _kill_ fluffy little bunnies?” He asked, aghast.

 

“Potter, the Dark Lord is not going to stand there and let you hit him with a killing curse!” Severus snapped. “You will need to work on hitting a moving target, and rabbits are _fast_.” He said.

 

Draco snorted. “Just envision them as someone you hate.” He offered. “Pretend the person was a rabbit Animagus.”

 

Harry instantly thought of Bellatrix. “Black ones, then.” He said firmly.

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “I will spell them black for you, if that is the only way to get you to do this.” He said tightly.

 

“It is.” Harry told him.

 

“Very well.” Severus led them over to a small box.

 

Harry and Draco looked inside.

 

There were two spiders.

 

“One each?” Draco asked. “That’s not really encouraging. You don’t think we’ll manage it tonight, do you?”

 

Severus raised a brow. “This is a very complex and dark spell. I don’t think you’ll have the strength to cast it more than once tonight.” He answered.

 

Draco blinked. “Oh,” was all he said.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Won’t Dumbledore feel it when we cast the curse?” He asked.

 

Severus sneered at him. “ _Headmaster_ Dumbledore has given me permission to teach you two this spell. He will be expecting it.” He snapped. “Now, try to kill one of the spiders, Potter.”

 

Harry gulped and raised his wand. He concentrated on the spider, trying to find the will to kill it. “Avada Kedavra!” He said firmly, pointing his wand at the spider.

 

Nothing.

 

“Call up all your anger, all your hate, every negative emotion you’ve ever felt, and focus it on the spider.” Severus said in an uncharacteristic show of helpfulness.

 

Harry looked at him in shock for a moment, then nodded.

 

Draco watched Harry as his brow furrowed and his face took on an expression of hatred and malice even Draco had never inspired in him.

 

“Avada Kedavra!” Harry tried again.

 

A weak dribble of green seeped from the wand.

 

Severus nodded. “Again, but with more power behind it.” He instructed, stepping back.

 

Harry nodded resolutely and raised his wand one more time, his wings drawing up behind him tightly, and cried out: “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

 

A burst of green light sped out of his wand and hit the spider, killing it, and Harry promptly turned and vomited on the floor.

 

Severus cast a cleaning charm and nodded. “That can happen the first time. It’s a result of the inherent darkness of the spell.” He said.

 

Draco stepped up to the box. “My turn.” He said, raising his wand.

 

Harry stepped back and watched as Draco’s face took on a hateful and angry look, and he hissed: “Avada Kedavra!”

 

The spell rushed out of his wand and the spider fell over dead.

 

Draco sagged a bit, wings drooping, but didn’t vomit. “Wow.” He said tiredly.

 

“What the hell was _that_?!” Harry asked angrily. “ _He_ didn’t throw up!”

 

Severus nodded, realizing something. “Unless I’m much mistaken, Draco has had some Dark Arts training.”

 

Draco turned and nodded once. “Summer before fifth year.” He answered.

 

“That _would_ explain it.” Severus said softly. “It would also help him to get into the proper mindset for that spell. There is a certain feeling to all dark spells, and once you are familiar with it, it is easier to cast dark spells correctly on the first try. You just reach for that feeling and call it up.” He told Harry.

 

Harry sighed. “Well, it looks like one set of lessons will be easier for me, and the other will be easier for you.” He said to Draco.

 

Draco shrugged. “Seems fair to me.” He said.

 

Harry nodded in agreement, aborting the movement quickly as he felt a wave of dizziness overtake him. “Whoa.” He said in shock, holding his arms out to his sides to steady himself.

 

Draco smirked. “Takes a lot out of you. We should probably go to bed.” He said in amusement.

 

“Yes, both of you get to bed. You’ll feel better in the morning. Potter, I will see you tomorrow. Draco, come to my office tomorrow after classes.” Severus said, heading to the door and opening it.

 

The two younger Faurae left, and Severus took a deep breath. ‘What has the world come to, that I have to teach the darkest spell there is to those two? So young to learn to feel such darkness.’ He thought sadly. He shook his head to clear it of melancholy thoughts like that, and vanished the box holding the dead spiders.

 


	11. The Prancing Dragon

Draco sat down to breakfast, interrupting a whispered conversation between Pansy and Blaise. “Trouble in paradise?” He asked cheekily.

 

Blaise gave him an irritated scowl and Pansy huffed.

 

“Not if _he_ gets a move on, there won’t be!” She snapped, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

 

Blaise growled and stabbed at his eggs. “I’ve been looking, Pansy! The shops in Hogsmeade don’t _have_ any! I’ve sent out for them, but they haven’t arrived yet!” He glared at Draco. “This is all _your_ fault!” He said.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh, _please_. If you were planning on doing it already, how is this _my_ fault?” He drawled.

 

“Your bloody courting with Snape started this whole thing!” Blaise snapped.

 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Mind shouting that a bit louder? I don’t think the Gryffindor table heard you!” He hissed at his friend.

 

Blaise sighed, leaning his head forward to rest his forehead on his palms. “Listen, sorry, I’m just a bit on edge. Pansy’s been pushing me to get started with the courting, and I wanted to go at my own pace.”

 

Draco shook his head. “It’s fine, I understand. Pansy, let the man have a bit of breathing room, yeah? If he wants to court _after_ school, what’s so bad about that?” He asked the girl.

 

Pansy pursed her lips. “I want to at least have it started before then. My father’s been talking about drawing up a contract with some boy in France.” She said.

 

Blaise’s eyes narrowed as he raised his head to look at her. “You never said that _before_!” He growled.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Because I didn’t want you acting like a bloody Gryffindor over it!” She glared at him when he stood up. “Sit down and stop acting like you’re going to rush out and find the boy! You aren’t going _anywhere_ , Blaise, and that’s _that_!” She snapped. “Start the courting process and my father will back off and stop planning stupid things.” She said evenly.

 

Blaise nodded, sitting back down. “Alright. Like I said, I sent away for a pair of courting gloves. Now we just need to wait for them to come in.” He said.

 

Pansy smiled at him. “Thank you, Darling.” She said sweetly.

 

Blaise grinned at her.

 

“You two are disgustingly sweet right now.” Draco said, earning him two glares for his observation. His attention was caught as the post came in and Vinculum headed toward him with a package he recognized right away. He smiled widely as the owl landed.

 

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “Really? I never pegged our Head of House for a hearts and candy type of guy.” She said in amusement.

 

Draco took the box of chocolates from the owl, feeding it some ham in return. “He spoils me.” He said smugly.

 

“Obviously.” Pansy agreed.

 

Draco opened the box and ate one of the chocolates, humming in pleasure as he chewed.

 

“So, what prompted this?” Pansy asked, waving at the chocolates.

 

Draco shrugged. “I’m not sure. Don’t really care much, either. I’m perfectly fine with just accepting it and being happy with the way things are.” He said evenly.

 

Blaise smirked. “So, has he finished the poem yet?”

 

Pansy’s eyes gleamed. “Oh, yes, _do_ tell!”

 

Draco chuckled. “If he has, I still haven’t gotten it yet. But I’m prepared to be patient. He’s not really big on poetry, so it may be difficult for him. I’m willing to give him time.”

 

“I want to see it when you _do_ get it.” Pansy said eagerly.

 

Draco flushed. “No. I _do_ value my life. And you couldn’t keep a secret to _save_ yours. I refuse to show you.” He said firmly.

 

Pansy pouted.

 

*****

 

Severus looked up at the knock on his office door. That would be Draco. “Enter.” He called out.

 

Draco stepped in with a bright smile. “You wanted to see me? And thank you for the chocolates. I never expected such a sweet gesture from you.” He said, walking around the desk and seating himself on top of it, again right in front of Severus.

 

The older man sighed. “Why do you feel the need to invade my personal space, Brat?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “Because you let me. You love it, don’t pretend that you don’t.” He said haughtily.

 

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but only just. Draco seemed to bring out the worst in him lately. “At any rate, our next date…”

 

Draco leaned forward eagerly. “Will be when?” He prompted when Severus let the silence linger.

 

Severus smirked. “Tomorrow.” He said lowly.

 

Draco reared back. “But I have almost _no_ time to _prepare_! You did that on _purpose_!” He accused.

 

“Perhaps I did. We’ll be Flooing from my rooms. We’ll be going to dinner, and no, I will not tell you where. Dress robes. Seven o’clock.” He said with a smirk.

 

Draco glared at him. “It would serve you right if I only brought the one set of dress robes.” He groused.

 

“You didn’t.” Severus said surely, pulling Draco off the desk and leaning over him, tracing his lips with a finger. “If I were allowed…” He said softly.

 

Draco moaned. “Don’t tease me like that, you _know_ we can’t.” He whined.

 

Severus cleared his throat and gently shoved Draco toward the door. “Go. Before I forget myself and break the rules.” He said firmly, picking up his quill.

 

Draco turned back as he opened the door and licked his lips. “I wouldn’t mind, and I wouldn’t tell.” He said, then left the room.

 

Severus sighed. ‘And I wouldn’t regret it.’ He thought, before focusing on the lesson plans he’d been working on when Draco had entered.

 

*****

 

“ _Tomorrow night_!” Draco fumed, whirling around with a robe in each hand, holding the crimson one against his chest. “What do you think, Blaise? This one?” He asked, then moved it and held the blue one against him. “Or the blue?”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “I like the red better. The blue makes your eyes look grey. And that makes you look like your father.” He said with a shrug.

 

Draco wrinkled his nose. “Fine. And it’s _crimson_ , Blaise. Not _red_. _Red_ is a Gryffindor color.” He corrected.

 

Blaise waved a hand. “Whatever. Crimson, then. It looks good. Maybe he just didn’t want you to know too soon. He seems to like wrong-footing people, and it’s hard to get anything past _you_.”

 

Draco preened in front of his mirror. “Why, thank you, Blaise. I do _try_ to be on top of things. Glad to know it’s working.”

 

Blaise looked over at the courting bouquet, which had a preservation charm around it. “So, date number two. Still no kissing.” He observed.

 

Draco sighed. “Yeah. It’s hard. He _wants_ to kiss me, though. And if he _did_ , I wouldn’t tell. Well, I might tell _you_. And maybe Potter. You two would keep it quiet.” He said with a small smirk.

 

Blaise snorted. “Yeah, but I have a feeling he’s going to wait until he’s allowed to. The man has amazing control.”

 

“He does.” Draco agreed. “It’s killing me.” He admitted, then turned back around to smile at Blaise. “But I can handle it for as long as I have to, if I get to _keep_ him in the end.”

 

“And you’ll definitely get to, so it’s all worth it.” Blaise finished the thought.

 

Draco nodded. “You know me _so_ well.” He said proudly.

 

Blaise raised an eyebrow. “Of _course_ I do! Best friends, remember?” He reminded the blond.

 

“Always.” Draco confirmed, putting the blue robe back in the wardrobe and hanging the crimson one on the outside. “Do you think he’s worth it all? Honestly.”

 

Blaise blinked. “For you? Certainly. You’ve seen parts of him no one else has, save your father. And even then, he shows more of his facets to you in private than he’s shown to you in front of Lucius. He hides so well, I don’t think anyone else would take the effort to peel away the layers he hides in like you have. And the fact that he’s _letting_ you is also very telling. If he can’t see that you’re perfect for him, he’s blind. And vice versa.”

 

Draco smiled. “Thank you, Blaise. I’ll let you go hang out with Pansy a bit before bed.” He said.

 

Blaise stood and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t forget to have fun with the courtship. The memories you’re making with it will be with you all your life, so take advantage.”

 

Draco nodded. “I fully intend to.”

 

*****

 

Draco sat next to Harry at lunch. “Slap me, please.” He said in a hassled tone.

 

Harry looked at him in shock. “Um, _no_. Why?” He asked.

 

Ron sighed in disgust, talking to Hermione and pointedly ignoring Draco’s presence.

 

“I’m having dinner with Severus tonight, and I can’t seem to stop being _nervous_ about it. He only told me last night, and I haven’t had much time to mentally prepare for it, and it’s driving me _mad_!” Draco said, then sighed. “I hate not knowing what we’re doing until the day before, and Severus _knows_ , and I’m sure he did this on _purpose_!”

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, that sounds like the sort of thing he’d do.” He agreed.

 

Draco groaned. “It’s not _funny_!”

 

“I think it’s rather cute, actually. As cute as Severus Snape _gets_ , at least.” Hermione said from the other side of Harry.

 

“’Mione…” Ron moaned, trying to get her attention back.

 

Hermione continued, “He obviously knows exactly which buttons to push with you, and he’s teasing you by doing this. Like I said, it’s _cute_.”

 

Draco scoffed. “Malfoys don’t _do_ cute, and neither does Severus.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “I think he’s trying to. You obviously bring out something in him that no one else does. I think you need to loosen up a bit. And it seems like he agrees.” He said in amusement.

 

“I really hate you right now.” Draco groused, dishing himself up some food. “Really, I do.”

 

Harry laughed. “Sure you do. That’s why you’re not moving, right?”

 

“I’m comfortable here, Potter. Still hating you. Don’t talk to me.” Draco deadpanned.

 

Harry snorted. “Sure thing.” He said in obvious amusement.

 

Draco shrugged. “So he thinks I’m too uptight. Who cares? He is, too. If either of us needs to loosen up, it’s _him_.” Draco said, using his fork to point out Severus, who was sitting at the head table, watching the two submissives.

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed at the gesture.

 

Draco smiled brightly at him and waved.

 

Severus turned his attention to his food.

 

Harry snorted at the interplay.

 

Draco chuckled. “He’s going to kill us on Tuesday, you know that, right?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m used to people trying to kill me. I’ve gotten really good at surviving, no matter what comes my way. He’d have to be something really special to kill _me_.” He said lightly.

 

Draco paused to think for a moment, then nodded. “I see your point.”

 

*****

 

Draco knocked on the door to Severus’ private quarters and smiled when Severus opened the door.

 

“Draco. That’s a good color on you.” Severus said in mild surprise.

 

Draco smiled widely and smoothed his hands down the front of his robe. “Isn’t it lovely?”

 

Severus chuckled and walked over to the fireplace. “We’re going to The Prancing Dragon.” He told the blond.

 

“Oh, really?” Draco’s eyes gleamed. “It’s been three years since I’ve gone there!”

 

Severus nodded. “Too long. I’ll follow you.”

 

Draco Flooed into the Floo room of the child-friendly pub and waited for Severus.

 

Severus came through and they walked into the pub, finding a table and sitting.

 

“I’m getting a Dragon Cocoa. I haven’t had one in _so_ long.” Draco said with an almost childish glee.

 

Severus smiled at his exuberance. “I think I’ll have one as well. Why is it you always get the same thing here? Every time you come.” He observed.

 

Draco flushed, smiling sheepishly. “This is the only place they do it right.” He explained.

 

“I see.” Severus said in obvious amusement.

 

A server came by and took their orders, then hurried away again. The place was pretty full at dinner time on a Saturday, so they were prepared for a bit of a wait for their food.

 

“So, I hear you’re studying the Animagus Transformation in Transfiguration right now.” Severus said.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes. I might actually want to learn it sometime. Are you an Animagus?” He asked Severus.

 

Severus smirked. “I never learned the transformation itself, but I know what my form would be if I did. I went that far. A raven.” He said.

 

Draco raised a brow. “Why didn’t you attempt the spell, if you went that far already?” He asked.

 

Severus shrugged. “I was merely curious. I’m happy with the form I’m in. If you want to learn the spell, perhaps I’ll take that last step as well.”

 

“With as much as you like to fly, you’d think a raven would be the perfect form for you. After finding you have such a form, one would think you’d take advantage of it.” Draco commented.

 

“I didn’t join the Quidditch team either, even though I would have made a decent Seeker. Just because one _can_ do something doesn’t automatically mean they _will_ do it, or should.” Severus said calmly.

 

Their drinks arrived. Draco watched the minute flames on top of the marshmallows as they fizzled out one by one. The marshmallows were toasted perfectly by the flames, and Draco blew across the top before taking a sip, having learned long ago that if you didn’t do so, the marshmallows would be just a touch too hot for one’s mouth to handle.

 

The chilies in the cocoa gave it quite a kick, and Draco hummed in appreciation, licking his lips after his drink. “Delicious. Like I said, they only do it right here. Nowhere else adds quite enough chilies to it. It’s supposed to be hot with a kick.” He said definitively, taking another sip.

 

Severus took a sip of his drink and was surprised again by the amount of spice the chilies added to the drink. He was never quite prepared for it, no matter how many times he had it. That and the fact that it was made spicier at this particular pub than anywhere else he’d had the cocoa.

 

Draco grinned. “I know, Sev. You don’t like spicy things all that much, but you have to admit, it _is_ good.” He drawled in amusement.

 

Severus smiled wryly for a brief moment. “It is, but there’s a reason I only come here for you.” He said. “I like my taste buds in working order, thank you very much.”

 

Draco laughed. “Oh, it’s not _that_ hot.” He disagreed.

 

Severus’ lips twitched. “Perhaps not, but I prefer to not subject my mouth to it as often as you do. It’s a wonder you can taste anything at all.”

 

“I can taste just fine. _You_ taste fine, as well.” Draco pointed out impishly.

 

“I’m sure I do, but you stole that kiss without permission.” Severus reminded him. “Brat.” He added with a smile.

 

Draco grinned. “You liked it, and if I recall correctly, you ended up kissing me back, just as desperately as I was kissing you.”

 

Severus shrugged. “I had just been doused with an aphrodisiac, and I was bombarded by your pheromones, as well. Any hot-blooded male would have done the same.”

 

“Well, I’m certainly glad it was _you_.” Draco said smugly. “I don’t want anyone else kissing me.”

 

Their food came and they both concentrated on eating for a few moments before Draco spoke again.

 

“So, about the poem…” Draco began.

 

“Don’t press me.” Severus said with a smile. “I’m working on it.”

 

Draco nodded. “I’m patient. You have two more dates before it _needs_ to be completed, after all.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “Eager to see it, are we?” He teased.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “It’s about me, of course I am.” He answered. “I want to know how you really feel about me.”

 

A slow smile curved Severus’ lips. “I find you beautiful and tantalizing and far too enticing a prospect for one such as me. Why are you so determined to have _me_ , when you could have anyone you wanted?”

 

“That’s exactly why.” Draco told him honestly. “I could have anyone, easily. With the Malfoy money, the way I look, how politically savvy my father raised me to be, it would be all too easy to find someone that wanted me. But _you_ don’t care about any of that.” He smirked. “Okay, maybe you like my looks, but then again, who can blame you? _I_ like my looks, too.” He joked, running a hand through his hair. “You just see _me_. With all my flaws and imperfections, and you’ve always been there for me regardless of whether or not I deserved to have your backing. Plus, you’re hot.” Draco added with a saucy smirk at Severus.

  
Severus flushed. “You don’t need to flatter me, Draco. I’m already letting myself consider a future with you.” He said.

 

Draco’s eyes flared. “It’s not _flattery_ , Severus. It’s the _truth_. You may not be beautiful in the same way that _I_ am, true, but there is definitely something about you that draws one in. If you didn’t push people away so firmly, maybe you’d have already realized it. You have an internal beauty that surpasses any external beauty, and furthermore, it won’t fade with time.”

 

Severus found himself stunned at the vehemence of Draco’s words, and focused on his food for long moments. When he next chanced a glance upwards, he found Draco smirking at him over his cocoa. “What?!” He snapped, flushing again.

 

Draco’s smirk widened. “You’re speechless. For once in your life, you have _nothing_ to say. Let me enjoy being the one to bring this unlikely circumstance into reality. I’m sure I won’t be able to do it often.” He said lightly.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. Then he shook his head. “Go ahead and enjoy it, by all means. Just don’t expect it to ever happen again.” He said.

 

Draco chuckled.

 

 

 


	12. Dueling Stances and Dreams

Harry and Draco met up in the hall outside the Defense classroom.

 

Draco smirked. “Did you do your homework?” He asked lightly.

 

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. “Yes.” He said in a long-suffering tone. “Did _you_?”

 

“But of course.” Draco answered. “Father would have my head if he went to all the trouble of getting Dumbledore to let me train with you only for me to not even _try_ to learn what he’s trying to teach us. I know better.”

 

Harry pushed open the door and they walked in, finding Lucius behind his desk, grading papers.

 

The man looked up as both teens let their wings out. “Right on time.” He said lightly, placing his quill down on the top of the stack of parchments and standing. He’d taken off his teaching robes and was now in a deep purple silk shirt and black trousers.

 

Harry blinked in surprise at seeing the man without his robes on. He’d been hiding a _very_ fit body under those robes, and Harry was understandably distracted.

 

Draco grinned at Harry’s reaction to his father in his relaxed state. He might try to deny it, but he wasn’t unaffected by Lucius’ charms. In fact, Draco wouldn’t have been surprised if Harry started drooling. He cleared his throat, jerking Harry out of his daze before his father noticed it.

 

Harry straightened when Draco cleared his throat and focused on Lucius’ words, rather than his body.

 

“…and so, we’ll start with Harry.” The man was saying. He turned to the brunet. “Can you hold Clipeo for a full five minutes without it wavering?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. ‘Yes, but probably not with you dressed that way.’ He thought in mild alarm. ‘How am I supposed to focus on the spell with only a thin layer of silk covering what I’m now _sure_ is a deliciously muscled chest?! Draco’s dad is _hot_!’

 

“Then cast the spell, and I will test it by sending curses your way. Nothing too bad, just some minor things.” Lucius added at Harry’s worried look. “If you can ward off my spells, Draco will also begin to help. You should be able to hold it even with us both sending curses at it for at least three minutes.”

 

Harry sighed in resignation and planted his feet shoulder-width apart, brandishing his wand. “Clipeo!” He cast, and the dome flared to life around him, glowing a steady purple.

 

Lucius began sending curses at it. A petrificus totalus, jelly-legs, stinging hexes, but nothing too bad, in case the shield fell and let a spell through. After a few moments, he nodded to Draco, who joined in, flinging mostly harmless spells at Harry.

 

Draco got a wicked smile on his face, then cast a spell Harry had never heard of before. “Ignis Vena!” 

 

Lucius turned and glared at him. “Draco!” He snapped. “Harmless spells, not Dark curses!”  

 

Draco shrugged. “He didn’t let it through, did he? He’s fine, so what’s the harm?”  

 

“If it _had_ gotten through, do you think he’d still be your friend after you put him through _that_ kind of pain? I don’t.” Lucius said. “And besides that, Dumbledore might have felt that, seeing as it’s Dark Arts, and you performed it _in Hogwarts_!”  

 

Harry snorted. “Still holding the shield, here!” He called. “Keep it coming!”  

 

Lucius sighed and turned back, continuing to cast curses. 

 

Draco snickered and went back to casting minor hexes and jinxes again.  

 

After a few more minutes, the shield finally fell, and Harry was hit with Draco’s jelly-legs and Lucius’ tarantallegra simultaneously. He danced for a few seconds on very wobbly legs before falling into a heap.  

 

Lucius and Draco laughed, Lucius walking over to cancel the spells and help Harry up. “ _Very_ well done.” The older blond said approvingly as he used Harry’s hand to pull him to his feet. “You held it for four minutes before it faded. It’s easy to see how this would be your easiest subject. You have quite a talent for Defense.”  

 

Harry blushed as the man seemed content to stay altogether too close for Harry’s comfort, making no move to get away.  “I’d like to see you cast obice now.” Lucius said, finally stepping back to give Harry some room.  

 

Harry cast the spell, and the green wall appeared, though it was a slightly darker green this time.  

 

Lucius’ voice was heard from behind the wall, sounding pleased. “Yes, very good, indeed.”  

 

Harry dispelled the wall, and Lucius turned to his son. “Draco, your turn. Let’s see your obice again.”  

 

Draco cast the spell, and the dark blue wall sprang into existence, blocking the younger blond from their view.  

 

Lucius smiled. “Excellent. Now that you know those spells, we can move on to dueling.” He said.  

 

Draco dispelled his obice and grinned. “Ooh, I get to see how _you_ duel, Father? How exciting!”  

 

Lucius smiled, pulling his hair back and conjuring a strip of leather, which he used to tie his hair back with. “Yes, you will get to see how I duel. I’m fairly certain you will not be disappointed. I was tutored in dueling as a child, just like you were.” He told his son. “Harry, why don’t I duel you first, so Draco can see what I am capable of?” He asked. 

 

Harry shrugged. “Fine by me.”  

 

Lucius slid into an offensive stance, and nodded to Harry. “Ready position.” He instructed.  

 

Harry raised his wand, ready to cast.  

 

Lucius looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Do you not know the basic forms?” He asked.  

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “He wouldn’t. Remember, Father, he was raised by Muggles.”  

 

Lucius nodded, standing straight again. “Don’t roll your eyes, Draco. Right. I suppose I will have to teach you, then.”  

 

Harry frowned. “What?”  

 

“Basic dueling forms. The ready stances and what they signify. True, you may not need them to duel the Dark Lord, but at some point in your life, they may prove useful.” Lucius told Harry. “There are three basic stances, and those are what I will teach you. You can get further stances from Draco in your free time if you so desire. The three basic stances are: offensive, defensive and neutral.”  

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.” He had no idea why he apparently needed to learn them, but if Lucius was insisting, who was he to gainsay him?  

 

“Draco, demonstrate the offensive stance.” Lucius instructed.  

 

Draco slid into the stance, his left foot sliding forward as he shifted his weight onto it, his wand held out in front of him, his right hand slightly behind him.  

 

“Now, yours will be the opposite of his, a mirror image, since Draco is left-handed, and you are not.” Lucius said.  

 

Harry nodded. “So, like this?” He slid his right foot forward and held out his wand, moving his left hand back and out of the way.  

 

Lucius smiled and moved behind him. “Back straight.” He instructed, placing his palm on Harry’s lower back and pushing to straighten his back. “Shoulders back, head up.” He said, pulling gently on Harry’s shoulders and using one finger to lift his chin. “Look your opponent in the eye, and don’t show any fear.”  

 

Harry flushed at Lucius’ manhandling, but Lucius didn’t seem to notice.  

 

“There. That’s it.” The man said in approbation.  

 

Draco, on the other hand, noticed Harry’s flush and grinned at the other teen.  

 

Harry glared back at him.  

 

“This stance is used to signify that you intend to start the duel by taking the offensive against your opponent. Alright, Draco. Now defensive stance.” Lucius instructed, staying behind Harry. 

 

Draco slid into another stance, feet shoulder-width apart, right hand slightly in front of himself, wand held up with the tip pointing slightly upward.  

 

Harry mirrored him, and Lucius came up close to him again. “Bend your knees. This is in case your first move needs to be dodging a curse.” He said, pushing a bit at the back of Harry’s locked knees. “Be ready to spring out of the way.”  

 

Harry inhaled sharply and realized Lucius was starting to smell like cinnamon again. “Um, your potion is wearing off.”  

 

Lucius hummed. “That’s unfortunate. I’m out of it. I need to brew more, and I will be doing that once you two leave. Until then, we will just need to bear with it, I suppose. This stance is used when you intend to start the duel by defending, which will allow you to study how your opponent moves and casts, letting you look for any openings and file away information on their fighting style. Only one more stance to go. Draco, neutral stance.”  

 

Draco turned sideways, his wand held out to his side his face was pointing, right foot forward and left foot holding almost none of his weight as he looked poised to leap in the direction his wand was pointed.  

 

Harry mirrored the stance, and Lucius came up behind him. “Remember to keep your back straight.” He said, pushing on Harry’s lower back again. “Really, your posture should be corrected.” He said in an undertone.  

 

Draco snickered.  Harry gave him a fierce glare.  “Show no fear.” Lucius continued. “Head _up_ , Potter.” He said, using his finger to tilt Harry’s chin upward again. “You’re a very powerful young man. _Own_ that power. _Revel_ in it. This stance is used when you may start the duel by taking the offensive, but haven’t yet decided if you want to. It gives your opponent the opportunity to attack first if they want to.”  

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”  

 

“Practice those stances every chance you get. We’ll be dueling on Wednesday.” Lucius told him.  

 

Draco smirked. “We’ll leave you to brew some more of that potion now.” He said, and proceeded to drag Harry out of the room. He took them to the closest alcove and shoved Harry into it, then threw up a muffliato. “What was all _that_ about?” He asked with a grin.  

 

Harry flushed. “All _what_?”  

 

Draco snorted. “All the blushing. You _like_ him.” He said smugly.  

 

“I do _not_!” Harry said sharply. “I just… Noticed he has a nice body. I _do_ have eyes, you know.”  

 

Draco chuckled. “Yes, Father keeps in shape. I think _he_ likes _you_ , too. He’s not usually so… Hands-on.” He added, waggling his eyebrows.  

 

Harry’s flush, which had been receding, returned full-force. “I don’t think that means anything.” He mumbled.  

 

Draco tapped his chin. “It _may_ not. Though, Father seems a bit in awe of your power. He _did_ tell you to _revel_ in it, and he’s always been attracted to those with a lot of power.” He mused. “ _Do_ you like him?” He asked, staring at Harry intently.  

 

Harry shrugged. “He’s not bad-looking, but nothing’s going to come of it. _I’m_ certainly not going to make a move on him.” He said firmly. 

 

“And if _he_ made a move on _you_? Would you be receptive?” Draco asked.  

 

Again, Harry shrugged. “There’s really no way to know. But he’s not going to.” He said, sounding sure of himself.  

 

Draco sighed. “No, he probably won’t.”  

 

“Which is good, because I really don’t think we’d suit. He’s hot, but not really my type.” Harry cocked his head. “Why are you so interested in it, anyway?”  

 

Draco smirked. “I _told_ you, I think you’d be good for him. Teach him to let go of his composure a bit, that sort of thing.”  

 

Harry laughed. “ _Not_ going to happen.” He said firmly.  

 

Draco sighed. “Fine.” He canceled the muffliato and nodded. “Good night, Potter. See you tomorrow.”  

 

“Yeah, see you.” Harry returned, then headed for Gryffindor Tower. ‘What if he _did_ make a move on me?’ He wondered as he walked. ‘What _would_ I do?’ 

 

***** 

 

 _Draco cast the spell once again, to be sure, and smiled when a grey glow engulfed his abdomen._

 

 _Positive._

 

 _He headed out of the bathroom into his husband’s sitting room and smiled at the somber man. “We’re expecting.” He said proudly._

 

_Severus set down his book and smiled. “Already?” He asked._

 

 _Draco’s smile widened and he nodded._

 

 _Severus spread his arms wide. “Come here, My Beautiful Brat.” He said with obvious affection._

 

 _Draco rushed into his arms and kissed the man, laughing happily through the kiss._

 

 _Severus stood, shifting Draco onto his hips and filling each hand with a buttock, holding the blond easily as he made his way to the bedroom to lay him on the bed._

 

 _He waved his wand once, each article of clothing sliding off him and folding themselves neatly as they landed on the desk Draco used for his business affairs._

 

 _Draco licked his lips at the sight of the Potions Master, hard and aching for him._

 

_Severus chuckled. “Such a wanton little thing.” He teased, reaching for the buttons of Draco’s shirt and beginning to undo them. He leaned in to kiss each nipple as it was bared, and Draco couldn’t quite stifle a gasp at the first touch of Severus’ tongue._

 

 _Was he imagining things, or were they already more sensitive?_ _Draco eagerly writhed his way out of the shirt, letting it slide off the bed and onto the floor, then raised his hips. “Please, Severus,_ please _!” He begged._

 

 _Severus chuckled, but relented and moved his hands to the buttons holding Draco’s trousers closed. He opened them teasingly, one by one, as Draco watched him through needy grey eyes. Once he had all the buttons undone, he pulled the trousers off Draco’s body, leaving the younger man bare._

 

 _“Mm, look at you, spread out like a feast for my eyes.” Severus murmured, running one hand down Draco’s chest as the other cupped his face. “So lovely. And all_ mine _.”_

 

 _Draco shivered at the possessive note in his voice as his wings, trapped beneath his body, tried to quiver in appreciation of the tone. Dominant Faurae were very possessive, and the submissives thrived on feeling owned and needed._

 

 _Severus leaned in to kiss Draco again, this time staking a definite claim as his mouth was ravaged, lips nipped at sharply, and tongue battled before the blond finally gave in, acceding to Severus’ dominance over him after a short fight. He wrapped his legs around the man, pulling him close and leaning up to whisper in his ear: “How long were you expecting it to take? Hm?” before he took the lobe in his mouth and sucked._

 

 _Severus growled, leaning in to Draco’s neck to kiss and suckle where his claiming mark rested, right at the juncture of neck and shoulder. His voice was muffled against Draco’s skin when he responded: “At least three months. Though I shouldn’t be surprised.” He raised his head and smiled down at Draco. “You’re always so greedy for me.”_

 

 _Draco laughed, wrapping his arms around the man as Severus’ fingers, already slick—and just when had_ that _happened—found his entrance and slid in, filling him wonderfully. It wasn’t enough, not_ nearly _enough, but it was a start. “Greedy is what I do best.” He shot back, pressing against the fingers eagerly._

 

 _Severus teased his prostate, watching Draco as his mouth dropped open, the soft sound of his panting filling the room. He worked Draco open for him, taking care not to hurt him as he stretched the passage his—admittedly thick—cock would soon be filling._

 

 _“Severus, I’m ready! Just get_ in _me, already!” Draco demanded, drumming his feet against Severus’ hips._

 

 _Severus laughed, rolling off Draco onto his back. “Ride me, Brat. Let me see your wings spread out behind you.”_

 

 _Draco climbed atop him, positioning his cock and sliding down onto it, moaning softly as Severus’ cock spread him wide, filling him so full it was just this side of painful. He gasped when Severus bucked up, grabbing onto his hips as he helped Draco to move. Draco spread his wings open, fluttering them, displaying for his mate’s pleasure._

 

 _Severus breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he was assaulted by the scent of his mate. He could detect a subtle change in the scent, now that he was looking for it, and he inhaled greedily, knowing that the change in scent was due to his lover breeding. He opened his eyes and smiled. “I can smell it. Your scent has changed, just a little.” He told the blond._

 

 _Draco flashed him a grin. “Is it a good change?” He asked._

 

 _Severus leaned closer and inhaled deeply, savoring the scent he was now addicted to. Warm vanilla, but now with something else underlying it. The faint scent of talcum and milk, if Severus wasn’t mistaken. ‘Fitting.’ He thought with amusement, and nodded. “It’s not unpleasant. And besides, it’s you and our child. I’d like it even if it_ was _unpleasant.” He said._

 

 _Draco threw his head back and moaned, then leaned forward, rolling his hips as he leaned in for a kiss, which Severus granted. “Severus, I love you.” Draco breathed._

 

 _“And I love you, My Brat.” Severus replied, his hold on Draco’s hips tightening. “Faster.”_

 

 _Draco chuckled and complied, bouncing on him, leaning back to show off his body to his lover, watching from hooded eyes as Severus’ eyes narrowed and seemed to fill with an inner fire that always meant Draco was about to be fucked to within an inch of his life._

 

 _Sure enough, Severus was pulling Draco down on top of him and grabbing one buttock in each hand, holding the blond close as he thrust up into him. Draco moaned loudly as his cock was held between the two, Severus’ movements against it creating a delicious friction that would undoubtedly soon have him coming._

 

 _Severus laved his tongue over the claiming mark, and Draco closed his eyes. ‘Oh, Merlin, he’s going to bite it again!’ He realized._

 

 _His orgasms when Severus bit over his claiming bite were always more intense, sometimes almost painfully so._

 

 _He felt himself drawing closer, and he whined._

 

_Severus growled and bit into the mark, flinging Draco into release._

 

 _The blond screamed as he came, feeling Severus join him, holding his hips down and filling him with a low growl._

 

 _Draco melted against Severus happily._

 

Draco woke to his wand’s alarm, and sighed. “Well, at least it wasn’t aborted.” He mused, thinking over the dream. “Wonder how long we’ll wait before kids?” 

 

He walked into his bathroom, peeling off his sticky pajama bottoms and grimacing. “Hopefully this won’t happen too often.” He said to himself, turning on the shower. ‘But, Merlin, do I ever have good wank material now.’ He thought with a grin.

 


	13. Lucius' Confession

Draco sat down happily, smiling at Pansy and Blaise. “And how are my two best friends this lovely morning?”  

 

Pansy smirked. “Well, _somebody_ had a nice dream.” She said in response.  

 

Draco flushed. “Yes, but that’s beside the point. The point is, I really _do_ want to know how you two are. Any news?” He asked.  

 

Blaise smirked. “There will be when the post comes in.” He said simply.  

 

Pansy’s eyes gleamed. “Oh, _really_?” She asked.  

 

Blaise shrugged and looked up as the post arrived.  

 

His owl came in along with the others and deposited a small box tied shut with a Slytherin green ribbon into Pansy’s lap before leaving. The bird was notoriously aloof, but it served Blaise well. 

 

Pansy met his eyes and smiled brightly. “You are an absolute doll, Blaise. I love you.” She said happily, opening the box and slipping the gloves on.  

 

Blaise flushed, though his dark skin hid it well. “Yes, well, we now have a long time before you can do anything about it.” He said in amusement.  

 

“We’ll live with it. And besides, the weather’s still nice. There’s no rule that says a picnic lunch by the lake can’t be one of our dates. We’re not necessarily restricted to Hogsmeade weekends.” Pansy said lightly. “And besides that, the rules state I can’t kiss you _on the lips_.” She said, trailing her eyes down Blaise’s body as she murmured: “But there are other kinds of kisses…”  

 

Draco groaned. “Don’t talk about stretching the rules in front of me, please. _My_ suitor won’t _let_ me.” He said sadly.  

 

Pansy raised a brow at him. “That’s _your_ problem, Draco dear.”  

 

Blaise coughed. “Yes, well, you wanted the stickler for the rules. And it’s only for a short time. Once you finish your dates, maybe he’ll give you more leeway.” He said in amusement.  

 

“Not likely.” Draco groused, stabbing at his eggs. “He’s already told me _all_ forms of sex will wait until the consummation. I’m going to _try_ to change his mind on that, but it’s anyone’s guess as to whether or not I’ll be successful.”  

 

Pansy snickered. “If _anyone_ can get him to renege on that, it’ll be _you_.” She said.  

 

Draco sighed. “Pansy, I certainly hope you’re right.”  

 

***** 

 

This time, the box held six spiders.  

 

Harry grimaced. “So how many times are we going to work with spiders?” He asked.  

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Eager to start killing ‘fluffy little bunnies,’ are we?” He asked.  

 

Harry sighed and shook his head. “No, I just want to know how long we’re going to be working on the same curse. I only need to cast it the once.”  

 

“We are going to work on it until both of you can cast it ten times and still stay on your feet. You’re both young, your magical cores can adapt. If you find that you’re using more power than you have at the ready, your cores will rectify that by allowing you access to more of your magic. In day-to-day life, a wizard generally only uses a small percentage of their power, but you have access to a lot more than you’d think. Last time, one curse made you tired and dizzy, but this time, you should be able to cast it twice or thrice before the same thing happens. As you need more power each time you come here, the power will become available to you.” Severus answered.  

 

“So this is so we’ll be strong enough to keep going after we cast it?” Draco asked.  

 

Severus nodded. “That, and so that _you_ can cast it as many times as needed. If you come across someone you cannot simply incapacitate, you are allowed to kill, but try to take them out non-fatally, first.” He told the blond.  

 

Draco nodded. “I understand. I’ll try not to kill anyone unless I _have_ to.”  

 

Harry nodded and raised his wand. “All right, so three for me and three for Draco?” He checked.  

 

“Correct. Try for three, but do not feel discouraged if you can only manage two. Some magical cores expand faster than others.”Severus said, stepping up behind Harry in case he was needed to keep him on his feet afterward.  

 

Harry cast the curse on one spider, took a deep breath, cast it again, and groaned. “I _hate_ the way it makes me feel.” He said, panting, obviously trying not to be sick.  

 

Severus nodded. “That’s a good thing. It means you have little risk of becoming addicted to the Dark Arts.” He said approvingly.  

 

Harry nodded and raised his wand. “So, one more time. Avada Kedavra!”  

 

The last spider that was his met the same end the other two had.  

 

Draco stepped up beside him and peered in the box. The three remaining spiders were running around in panic. “Oh, look, you’ve _scared_ them! How am I supposed to kill them now, when they’re running around like crazy?!”  

 

Severus peered around him and cast a quick immobulus on the three remaining spiders.  

 

Draco smiled. “Oh, yeah. I could have done that.” He said lightly.  

 

Severus huffed out a breath in amusement. “Brat. Cast the curse.”  

 

Draco raised his wand and cast it once, then turned to Harry. “I have no idea what you mean. It doesn’t give you a rush?” He asked.  

 

Harry shook his head.  

 

“And _that_ is why the Dark Arts are not taught here. _That_ is the feeling you’ll feel if you’re in danger of becoming addicted to them. Try to ignore the adrenaline rush, Draco. Again.”  

 

Draco shrugged, and cast it again, then straightened as the room tilted alarmingly. “Oh!” He said, falling backward.  

 

Luckily, Severus was behind him and caught him before he could hit the ground.  

 

Severus hummed. “Apparently your magical core is not going to expand as readily as Potter’s is. That’s alright, it _will_ expand, it will just be slow. Potter, since Draco will need extra time to reach the goal of three castings, you may stay in your common room on Thursday. I will work with Draco alone, and we will all meet up the following Tuesday.” He said.  

 

Harry nodded, then stopped as the room seemed to spin. “Okay.” He said instead. “Can I go now?”  

 

Severus nodded, leading Draco to the chair behind his desk. “Yes, you may go.” He said. He sat Draco down and leaned against his desk. “You, My Brat, need to be careful.” He said lowly.  

 

Draco looked up at him. “I know. Father already explained it to me. We’re a Dark family, it’s already in our blood, and it can drive one to madness if we indulge it too much. Plus, since my mother was a Black, it can drive _me_ to madness faster than most.” He said softly.  

 

Severus nodded. “I don’t want you to fall victim to it. You are important to me, Draco. I’m coming to care for you more and more. Promise me you’ll be careful.”  

 

Draco smiled. “Of course I will. If I end up addicted to the Dark Arts, I can’t have _you_. You’re more important to me than any feeling I can get from casting Dark curses.” He said, standing up. “And I feel well enough to get back to my room now. Thank you, Severus.” He leaned in and kissed Severus on the cheek. “It’s wonderful to know you care so much. Good night.” He said, heading for the door.  

 

“Sleep well, Draco.” Severus said to him as the door closed behind him. He put the remaining spider in a small jar and vanished the box with a sigh. ‘That boy may very well be the death of me.’  

 

***** 

 

“So, how are the extra lessons going?” Lucius asked Severus as the man sat down to breakfast.  

 

Severus sighed, but responded in a quiet murmur. “Potter is doing well; he successfully cast the killing curse three times last night. Draco was able to cast it twice, but he nearly passed out after the second one. I’m trying to help them to expand their magical cores, but I can see that while it will come easily to Potter, Draco will be more difficult.”  

 

Lucius nodded. “I believe I know why. Draco may _look_ more like me, but his disposition is very much from his mother, and Narcissa always _was_ delicate. If you intend to expand his magical core, the best way to do it is to _coax_ more power out of it, not force it. It will _need_ to be gradual. The Potter boy, on the other hand, is a veritable powerhouse, and he seems to have an easier time adapting.” He remarked.  

 

Severus hummed in agreement. “On another note, does Draco enjoy dancing?” He asked.  

 

Lucius smirked. “Why do you ask?”  

 

“I was thinking of taking him to Guiseppe’s, but I do not want to take him there if he will not enjoy himself.” Severus said.  

 

“He does know _how_ to dance. As for _enjoying_ it, I think he simply requires the right partner.” Lucius said lightly. “I _know_ he’d enjoy dancing with _you_. By all means, take him and see for yourself.”  

 

Severus smirked. “I think I will. By the way, after Potter left last night-“  

 

“I think this is something I’m not going to want to hear. Am I right?” Lucius asked.  

 

“On the contrary, I think this is something that needs to be said. Draco and I discussed the fact that he feels a rush when performing the Dark Arts. He said you’ve told him of the dangers inherent in them?” Severus asked lowly.  

 

Lucius smiled. “Ah, _that_. Yes, well, something needed to be said when I began teaching him over the summer a year and a half ago. He’s half a Black, and I didn’t want my son to succumb to the Black madness.” He shook his head. “Narcissa was always the most level-headed of them, but even she had a touch of madness about her, as evidenced by her leaving me and never _once_ looking into how _her own son_ is doing.” He hissed. 

 

Severus shook his head. “It’s better that he have a clean break from her. This way, he knows what she’s about, and she can’t hurt him later. In the long run, her callousness will make him stronger. There is every chance he will meet her on a battlefield one day, and it’s better that he have no ties of loyalty left that she can take advantage of. She’s a master manipulator, and you know she’d use his heart against him if she could.”  

 

“Yes.” Lucius agreed softly. “For her own gain.”  

 

Severus clapped a hand onto his shoulder. “She’s in the past for both of you now. Don’t let thoughts of her cast a pall over your life now that she’s finally gone from it. You’re free of her; _enjoy_ it.” He said.  

 

Lucius nodded and smiled. “I intend to. Moreover, I fully intend to find myself a lover sometime soon, though it may have to wait until the school year ends. I’ve been finding myself drawn to someone I should not be.”  

 

Severus’ brow rose. “One of the students?” He asked.  

 

Lucius chuckled. “Not just _any_ student: Potter.” He confirmed. “He’s lovely, but I cannot afford to indulge myself with him. Gryffindors put too much meaning into relationships to have a casual affair with one, and he’d be the worst to try and dally with. What if I ended up giving him a claiming bite in the heat of passion? We’d end up bound for _life_ , and I don’t think I could stand him for _that_ long.”  

 

Severus chuckled. “No, I don’t think any true Slytherin could.”  

 

Lucius sighed. “He truly _is_ lovely, though. If I could, I’d love to have him in my bed for a month or so.”  

 

“That way lies disaster. Try not to think about it.” Severus advised.  

 

“Of course. I know better, Severus, never fear.” Lucius said with a smile.  

 

***** 

 

Harry was about ready to start pulling his hair out, when the door to the Room of Requirement opened and Draco came in.  

 

“Well, hello. I didn’t expect to see you here, but great minds think alike, I suppose.” The blond drawled, smirking.  

 

Harry smiled. “Draco, thank God! I need help with Potions again.” He said in a desperate tone.  

 

Draco snorted. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you. How are _you_?” He asked dryly.  

 

“I already told you, I need help! Prat. Come on, I'm _begging_ you for help, here!” Harry said, clasping his hands in front of his chest.  

 

Draco sighed and sat on the couch, facing Harry. “So, what’s the assignment?” He asked, looking at Harry’s paper.  

 

“What are ten poisons that cannot be cured by bezoar, and why?” Harry said.  

 

Draco raised a brow. “ _Ten_? Severus is asking a bit much, there’s only thirteen of them altogether. What have you got so far?”  

 

Harry pursed his lips. “Well, there’s Death’s Cap, but it doesn’t say _why_ anywhere, and I’ve been looking for that, so I haven’t found any others, yet.” He explained.  

 

Draco sighed and opened the book to the instructions to Death’s Cap. “What do you see?” He asked patiently.  

 

Harry frowned, looking over the instructions. “What am I looking for..? Oh!” His eyes widened and he snatched the book up. “Is this for _real_? Why would ground bezoar be used in a _poison_? Wouldn’t that just negate all the ingredients before it?”  

 

Draco smirked. “No. The Moondew inverts the properties of the bezoar, and using a bezoar after ingesting it would only accelerate the poison’s spread, causing the victim to die _faster_ , rather than halting it.” He said smugly.  

 

Harry frowned. “Wow. That sucks.” He said mildly.  

 

“It does, but that’s the beauty of Potions: you can change what an ingredient does by adding the right thing at the right time.” Draco told him brightly.  

 

Harry looked at him. “You sound remarkably happy. What happened?”  

 

Draco grinned. “Oh, I’ve just been having a good day. It happens from time to time. You’ll get used to it.”  

 

“I think it’ll take me a while to get used to _this_. You’re all… Bubbly and excitable. It’s _really_ not like you.” Harry said, wondering if someone had confunded Draco.  

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “It _is_ , you just don’t know me very well yet. Usually only the Slytherins see me like this, but I trust you. You won’t turn on me, so I can let you see me even when I’m in a good mood. I usually have to hide my good moods from everyone else, so be proud you’re getting to see it. That’s why I came here. Pansy and Blaise are sick of me being so ‘disgustingly happy’ and they told me to go away so they could get their homework done in peace.” He explained.  

 

“Well, their loss is my gain, I suppose.” Harry said with a shrug. 

 

“Aww, that’s so _sweet_! Come here, you!” Draco hugged Harry.  

 

Harry froze, blinking. Okay, _this_ was weird. “Um, Draco..?”  

 

Draco snorted. “Come on, hug me back.” He said impatiently.  

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, giving him a quick squeeze.  

 

“There, see, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Draco asked, releasing him. “And just so you know, now that I’ve hugged you, you _have_ to stay friends with me, or I’ll have to kill you. I need to keep my reputation as an evil Slytherin safe somehow, and hugging people doesn’t help with the image.”  

 

Harry shook his head. “I still say you’re acting weird.”  

 

Draco shrugged, still smiling. “You’ll get used to it. It’ll just take time.” He told Harry lightly.  

 

“About the rest of this assignment…”  

 

“Okay, there’s two more that call for Moondew, which will reverse the effects of any bezoars used, and those are the Draught of Nightshade and the Honor’s End…”


	14. Harry's Crush

“Ready for this?” Draco asked for the third time as they headed up the stairs toward the Defense classroom.  

 

“For the _last time_ , yes!” Harry hissed. “I don’t even like him as much as you seem to think I do-“  

 

“Oh, that’s a _lie_!” Draco interrupted. “You were staring at him in class today. _Staring_! And he was looking at you an awful lot, too, you know…” Draco said with a smirk.  

 

Harry flushed. “Shut up. He’s too not my type, I already _told_ you! We’d never suit, so all we’ll _ever_ do is _look_. Don’t read so much into it, or you’re going to be disappointed!” He hissed.  

 

Draco snickered. “I don’t think so. There’s something there, whether you’re going to admit it or not.”  

 

Harry sighed. “Listen, do you even know if he’s attracted to men? He had a _wife_ , remember? Your mother? Remember her?”  

 

“Oh, he’s attracted, alright. Trust me, I can tell.” Draco said firmly, latching onto Harry’s elbow and using it to drag him up the stairs faster.  

 

They got to the top and Harry sighed. “It’s not going to happen.” He said.  

 

Draco looked him over. “Not with you looking like _that_ , it’s not. Bite your lips.” He said, reaching out and pinching Harry’s cheeks.

 

“Bite my— _What_ are you _doing_?!” Harry asked, slapping his hands away.  

 

“Making you look better. Bite. Your. _Lips_.” Draco ordered.  

 

Harry slapped his hands away from his face again. “I’m not going to-“  

 

The door opened and Draco stopped fussing with Harry as Harry turned to face Lucius, whose hair was already tied back.  

 

“Hi, Father!” Draco said brightly.  

 

Harry flushed. “Hello, Sir.” He said, mostly to his feet.  

 

Lucius raised a brow at them. “Fighting already?” He asked. “I thought your new friendship would last longer than that.”  

 

Harry glared at Draco, then sighed. “We weren’t really fighting-“  

 

Draco shrugged. “We had a difference of opinion, but it’ll straighten itself out in time.” He said, stepping into the room and pulling Harry along with him. “We’ll _have_ to get you around him without you being on the potion, somehow.” He whispered into Harry’s ear.  

 

Harry pulled away, his wings erupting from his back as soon as the door was closed. He hissed at Draco. “Would you _stop that_?!” He asked furiously.  

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Alright, fine. If it means that much to you, I’ll stop.” He said in surprise. 

 

Lucius cleared his throat, watching as Draco’s wings emerged less violently. “Is there a problem?” He asked.  

 

Draco shook his head. “Not anymore, Father. We’ve come to an understanding.” He said, watching the still-irritated Harry, who was slowly relaxing by degrees.  

 

“Indeed. Well, Mr. Potter, you seem to be in a fine mood to duel today. Shall we?” He asked, drawing his wand. 

 

Harry nodded, drawing his wand and sliding into the offensive stance.  

 

Lucius raised a brow, but took up the defensive stance without comment. 

 

“Confringo!” Harry started off the duel, firing spells at Lucius so fast the man was kept on the defensive for a while, but after a few minutes of fending off spells, he saw his opening and took it, taking Harry out easily with a well-placed petrificus totalus.

 

Harry fell backward, hitting the floor with a ‘thud.’ 

 

Lucius smirked. “Lesson number one: don’t let anger get the best of you. Keep calm and rational under any circumstances. Cooler heads will always prevail.” He told Harry, lifting the curse and helping him up. 

 

“Ow.” Harry complained, rubbing the back of his head.  

 

“Some lessons _can_ be painful.” Lucius agreed, fighting back a smile.  

 

Draco snickered.  

 

Lucius turned to him. “Draco, your turn.” He said.  

 

Draco gulped, but nodded, taking Harry’s place.  

 

Now that Harry’s ire had cooled somewhat, he was looking forward to seeing what Lucius was capable of. He moved out of the way and watched the two Malfoys assess each other.  

 

Draco took the defensive stance, leaving Lucius to take the offensive first.  

 

Lucius started off the duel with incarcerous, which Draco dodged, then followed it with a stunner and rictusempra, the latter of which hit Draco and caused him to giggle madly until Lucius ended things by disarming him.  

 

Lucius lifted the spell and returned Draco’s wand with a smile. “I haven’t heard that giggle in _years_.” He said fondly.  

 

Draco flushed. “That was humiliating.” He said lowly. “Why did you do that in front of Harry?”  

 

Lucius chuckled. “Surely it wasn’t all _that_ bad?” He asked. 

 

Draco sighed. “You did that on purpose.”  

 

Lucius nodded. “Do you know _why_ , Draco?”  

 

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me.” Draco answered.  

 

“The two of you need to learn that you can trust each other. The two of you by yourselves are both still weaker than most, considering your lack of experience. But there is a way to make yourselves stronger. Together, the two of you can be a formidable force. In order to form a cohesive unit, you two will need to learn to trust each other with your very lives. Draco, you were here when Harry was brought in, sick with his inheritance. You watched over him while he slept, and you spent time teaching him what it meant to be a Faurae. I’m quite sure he trusts you by now. But he’s only seen what you’ve allowed him to of you. You need to learn to trust him back. So, yes, I deliberately did something you would find humiliating. And now he has a choice: to tell everyone he knows that you giggle like a schoolgirl,”  

 

Draco flushed a deep red. 

 

“Or to keep silent and earn your trust in return. I want the two of you to duel each other now. Harmless spells _only_.” Lucius warned Draco, who nodded. “Watch each other. Observe how the other fights, and think of how you can cover their weak spots.” He said.  

 

Harry grinned, sliding into the defensive stance. “We’ve never really dueled each other with _this_ goal before.” He said.  

 

Draco smirked, sliding into the offensive stance. “No. This’ll be fun.” He shot off a body-bind, which Harry dodged easily.  

 

Harry shot a stunner at him, following it immediately with confringo, which Draco sidestepped just in time.  

 

“Densaugeo!” Draco said, and Harry saw that he swung his arm just a bit too wide on that spell.  

 

‘I’d have to distract someone’s attention from him if he were to use that spell in a duel, or they could easily take him out.’ Harry thought, sending a jelly-legs at Draco.  

 

Draco cast protego, then tried to disarm him.  

 

Harry quickly cast obice, and the spell hit the wall and fizzled out. Harry peeked around the wall and shot off another stupefy.  

 

Draco dodged and ran toward the wall, coming around it and facing off with Harry again. He grinned and cast furnuculus, which Harry blocked with a protego.  

 

Harry took the opportunity to dispel his obice and backed away a few paces, wand at the ready to fend off another curse from the blond.  

 

“Come on, Potter. Try to hit me.” Draco taunted.  

 

Harry snorted and cast levicorpus.

 

Draco dodged it and tried to disarm him, but Harry blocked the curse with another protego and then quickly followed it with a stupefy, catching Draco full in the face with it.  

 

The blond crumpled to the floor. 

 

Harry raised a brow. “Wow. Really didn’t think that would work.” He said lightly.  

 

Lucius laughed. “Well, wake him. _You_ did the damage, so _you_ can reverse it.”  

 

Harry pointed his wand at Draco. “Rennervate.”  

 

Draco’s eyelids fluttered and then opened. “Bloody hell, Potter, you pack a punch!” His eyes fell on his father, and he flushed. “Er…”  

 

Lucius just shook his head and sighed. “Language, Draco.” He chastised.  

 

“Right. Sorry.” Draco said, sitting up. “So, how did we do?” He asked in interest. 

 

Lucius chuckled. “You both show promise, when fighting against each other. If you can manage to join forces, I’m sure you will be _at least_ twice as strong as you are separately.” He commented.  

 

Harry nodded. “I already saw one opening Draco leaves when he fights, but I only saw it the once, and I didn’t have a chance to take advantage, because he didn’t cast the same spell again.” He explained.  

 

Lucius nodded. “Yes, I noticed the same. It’s a good thing he only casts that spell rarely.”  

 

“So, what now?” Draco asked.  

 

Lucius grinned. “Now you will both take _me_ on. And this time, I’m not holding back.”  

 

***** 

 

Harry groaned as he came to, watching through bleary eyes as Lucius cast rennervate on Draco as well. “What the hell happened?” He asked.  

 

Lucius chuckled. “You lost. Both of you. I’m slightly disappointed, but I suppose, all in all, you did well. You _did_ last forty minutes, after all. Not bad.”  

 

Draco huffed. “Next time we’ll win.” He said firmly.  

 

“We shall see, Draco.” Lucius returned, the very picture of a cool and composed Pureblood, while Draco had a disgruntled pout on his face. “For now, it’s time for you two to get to bed.” He told the two teens, who both stood, groaning as various aches and pains made themselves known. “You should feel better in the morning.” The blond man said in obvious amusement.  

 

“Good night, Father.” Draco said in a weary voice, already looking half-asleep on his feet.  

 

“Good night, Sir.” Harry said, taking Draco’s arm and helping the blond to the door.  

 

“Sweet dreams, both of you. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Lucius said, walking over to his desk and sitting down.  

 

Harry helped Draco down the stairs. “Are you going to make it to the dungeons okay?” He asked. “I can walk with you, if you’d like.”  

 

“No need, Mr. Potter, I will take him. Curfew was two minutes ago, and you are already late back to your dormitory. I will not take points, since you had reason to be out, but you will head right to bed.” Severus said, appearing out of the gloom a few feet away.  

 

Harry nodded, letting the man draw Draco away. “Alright, Sir.”  

 

“Night, Harry.” Draco’s tired voice called out.  

 

“Good night.” Harry answered, heading for Gryffindor tower. 

 

***** 

 

Harry was up early the next morning, and headed to breakfast with Ginny and Neville, who were the only other Gryffindors up so far. “So, how would you two feel if I told you I had a bit of a crush on one of the teachers?” Harry asked, flushing. He had to tell _someone_ , before Draco decided to. And Ginny and Neville were the least likely to have violent reactions to the news.  

 

“Oh, yeah?” Ginny leaned forward with a grin. “Which one?” She darted a glance toward the Head Table.  

 

Harry sighed. “Malfoy senior.” He answered lowly.  

 

Ginny grinned. “Oh, yes, of course. _Luscious_ Malfoy. You know, I think half of the students have a crush on _him_. He’s dead sexy.” She said happily.  

 

Neville flushed. “He _is_ good-looking, but he seems a bit high-maintenance. Too uptight by half, as well.”  

 

“Still good too look at. He’s definite eye candy. So’s his son, although he’s a bit of a prick, too. He’s been better this year, though.” Ginny said, pointing at Draco, who was just coming into the Great Hall, with her spoon. “Malfoys are _always_ a good-looking bunch. I guess they just can’t help it. They do seem to choose their partners based on beauty rather than anything else. I mean, look at Narcissa Malfoy, she’s not all that bright, is she? Even Professor Malfoy is smart enough to get away from You-Know-Who by turning spy, but Narcissa’s still loyal.” She said, rolling her eyes.  

 

Ginny was the only one of Harry’s friends that wasn’t in the Order yet, though she knew most of what went on in the meetings thanks to Harry, Ron and Hermione never leaving her out of their discussions. What they didn’t say outright could still be guessed at, and Ginny was nothing if not perceptive.  

 

Neville nodded. “Yeah, and he’s probably the best thing that’s happened to the Order in a _while_. He’s an Inner Circle Death Eater. Even Snape’s not _that_ close to You-Know-Who.”  

 

“You know, I honestly thought you two would help with reasons why this is a _bad_ idea, not cheer me on.” Harry said wryly.  

 

Ginny shrugged. “He’s on our side now. I see nothing wrong with it.” She said simply.  

 

Neville chuckled. “Harry, you know we support you in pretty much everything you do. Why would this be any different? Besides, he seems to stare at you an awful lot in class. I think the feeling’s mutual. Go for it.” He said in amusement.  

 

Harry sighed. “I can’t. We’ve got nothing in common, how would we ever be able to stand each other for more than a few months? And not that I’m thinking forever with him, but I’d want more than just a fling. Especially since…” He clamped his lips shut and flushed.  

 

“Ah.” Neville said, nodding. “Don’t feel so bad about it. Me, too.” He said softly.  

 

Ginny sighed. “Really, Harry, it’s not that big a deal. We all know. Or, at least, we all _suspected_. You’ve never had much time to chase tail, male or female, so of _course_ you’d still be untouched.” She said quietly, patting his hand. “Personally, I don’t think he’s really the love-them-and-leave-them type. Especially if he knew he was your first.”  

 

Harry’s flush didn’t abate in the least. He groaned and laid his head down next to his plate, giving up on eating for the time being.  

 

“Hello, Potter.” Draco’s voice said next to him as the blond took the empty seat on his right. “You feeling okay?” He asked curiously.  

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah.” He raised his head. “We’re talking about your father.” He said. 

 

Draco smirked widely. “Oh? _Do_ go on. I want to hear this.” He said in interest.  

 

“Apparently, now that he’s on our side, he’s a good choice.” Harry said softly.  

 

Draco looked at Ginny, then back to Harry. “ _She’s_ not of age. Is she in the Order? If not, how does she even _know_?”  

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “My _whole family_ is in the Order, except for me. And Harry, Ron and Hermione let me know what goes on in meetings. I’m very well-informed.” She said smugly.  

 

Draco nodded. “I see. Well, maybe you two would like to help me? I’m going to try and get my father and Harry together.”  

 

Harry scowled at him. “ _No_ , you’re _not_.” He said firmly. “ _If_ I were to ever be with him, I’d want it to be _my_ choice, and I haven’t decided whether I want that yet. If I ever decide I want to pursue him, I’ll let you know.” He finished.  

 

Draco sighed. “Fine, Harry, be that way. I’m only trying to help you.”  

 

“And I appreciate the _intention_ , but not the _methods_.” Harry told him, patting his shoulder. “Just keep being my friend, and if there’s ever a time I need your help with this, I’ll let you know. As for right now, he’s nice to look at, but I don’t want to do any more than that.”  

 

“Hey, Malfoy?” Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.  

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes, Weaslette?” He retuned.  

 

Ginny laughed. “Prat. Anyways, I wanted to know, why Snape?” She asked, tilting her head.  

 

“Well, for one, he’s intense. He’s really smart, brilliant at most things, not just Potions, and he’s not the type to hold those who aren’t as smart as him in contempt, _except in class_.” He said, glancing at Harry who had opened his mouth to dispute that last point. “He’s also kind to those he cares about, and he treats us Slytherins very well. We all learn to trust him, and he never betrays that trust. He’s loyal to those that earn it, and thank Merlin You-Know-Who never earned his loyalty, because we’d all be doomed if he was really on _his_ side.” Draco said, then smirked. “And I think he’s really sexy.”  

 

Ginny’s eyes were alight with laughter. “So, do you know how _big_ it is?” She asked.  

 

Harry and Neville flushed.  

 

“ _Ginny_!” Harry hissed.  

 

Draco chuckled. “I haven’t _seen_ it, but I’ve _felt_ it.” He said softly. “ _Feels_ big.” He said conspiratorially.  

 

Ginny grinned widely. “For your sake, I hope he’s all you could dream of.” She said.  

 

Draco nodded to her. “Thank you, Ginny.” He said amiably. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go eat with my friends, seeing as how the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio have arrived.” He said, getting up and heading over to the Slytherin table.  

 

Ron and Hermione took their spots on either side of Harry.  

 

“What was _he_ doing over here?” Ron asked Harry.  

 

“We were talking about him and Snape. I wanted to know why he likes him.” Ginny said mildly. “He’s not all that bad, really, Ron.”  

 

Ron grunted.  

 

Hermione sighed. “Ron, he’s obviously changed. He hasn’t said a mean thing to either of us yet this year. The least you could do is make an effort to let the past go.”  

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s not really all that important to me just yet, so long as Ron doesn’t try to break up my friendship with Draco. I don’t need _all_ my friends to be chummy together right this second. It’s fine, really, ‘Mione.”

 

 “Alright, Harry, if you say so.” Hermione said. “I just wish he could put the past behind him. I suppose that will take more time, though.” She allowed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a day! I'll try to get two chapters out today, but I have a busy day planned, so I can't make any promises!


	15. Severus' Past

Draco opened the door and walked into the Potions classroom, taking note of the box on the desk. “Spiders again?” He asked.  

 

Severus raised a brow. “Indeed. The forbidden forest holds so many that the ones I am procuring will hardly be missed.” He said.  

 

Draco sighed and rolled his shoulders. “Right. So, three?” He asked, peering into the box. 

 

“Unless, by some freak occurrence, you can manage four.” Severus said calmly.  

 

“I doubt it, but I’ll try.” Draco said, standing in front of the box.  

 

Severus watched his face as he prepared to cast the curse.  

 

Hatred and anger flared in his eyes, his brow furrowed, and he gritted his teeth, lips pinching together sharply. He hissed out the curse, and one of the spiders was dead. Without missing a beat, Draco killed another one. Sweat began to break out on his brow, but he ignored it, and spoke the curse again. His wand hand began to tremble and he tried for one more, but all he produced was a faint green dribble of light.  

 

Severus moved behind him just in time to catch him as his legs gave out.  

 

“I seem to be making a habit of swooning into your arms. I’m rather lucky you’re always there to catch me.” Draco said softly, eyes closing.  

 

“Brat.” Severus said fondly. “I’ll _always_ be there to catch you when you fall, circumstances permitting. It’s always been my duty to watch over you.”  

 

Draco sighed. “I would hope it’s more than just a _duty_ by now.”  

 

Severus brushed a kiss over his forehead. “My duty has become my pleasure of late.” He amended.  

 

Draco smiled. “I’m glad to hear it.” He said, as Severus sat him in his chair. He opened his eyes, then closed them with a groan. “The room is spinning. Make it stop.” He begged, closing his eyes again.  

 

Severus summoned a vial and squeezed a drop of the potion inside into the dropper. “Open your mouth.” He said. 

 

Draco opened his mouth and Severus let one drop fall onto his tongue.  

 

Draco’s eyes shot open, and he gasped, sitting straight up. “Wow! What was _that_?!” He asked. “I feel like I could cast a million killing curses right now!” He said eagerly.  

 

Severus chuckled. “The effect will fade within twenty minutes. It’s a rejuvenating potion I’ve been experimenting with, but so far I have been unable to make the effects long-lasting. That should give you enough time to get to bed before you collapse again. I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow, My Brat.”  

 

Draco smiled at the name, which he knew to be an endearment, of sorts, and stood, brushing a kiss over Severus’ cheek. “See you then, Sev.” He said happily, then left the room. 

 

***** 

 

Draco looked up as Vinculum landed in front of him. He took the letter and opened it, feeding the owl some bacon distractedly as he read it.  

 

So, another date tomorrow. Dress robes again.  He smiled. This would be date number three, and after the next, he’d be allowed to kiss his suitor again. He couldn’t wait for their first mutual, non-aphrodisiac-induced kiss.  

 

Vinculum flew away and Blaise raised an eyebrow. “Another date?” He asked.  

 

Draco nodded. “He still doesn’t seem inclined to tell me _where_ we’re going beforehand, but it’s not that important. Anywhere I go with him is good for me. It’s all about the _company_ , not the location. I’m to meet him in Hogsmeade.”  

 

“Getting closer. Think you might be in time for a Christmas wedding?” Pansy asked in interest.  

 

Draco shrugged. “If he keeps up this pace, we might be. I’d like that. Aside from the beginning of summer, winter is my favorite time of year.”  

 

Blaise smiled and rolled his eyes. “And we all know why you like the beginning of summer best, don’t we?”  

 

“I’m allowed to like my birthday.” Draco said mildly, grinning.  

 

“Of course.” Blaise agreed. “I never said you weren’t.”  

 

Pansy smiled. “A Christmas wedding would be _lovely_ , don’t you think, Blaise?” She asked, then sighed. “With the snow, and the Malfoy Manor gardens all lit up with fairy lights!”  

 

Draco raised a brow. “ _If_ we even _have_ the wedding at the Manor. We might not. Severus might want to get married here, and I’d be willing if that’s what he wanted.” He pointed out.  

 

Pansy blinked. “You know, you have a point.” She said. “Well, either way, a winter wedding would still be lovely.”  

 

“That’s my new goal: be married by the New Year.” Draco said definitively.  

 

***** 

 

Draco got out of the carriage and looked around.

 

Severus was standing out of the way, in dark green dress robes.  

 

Draco blinked in surprise. He hadn’t been aware that Severus actually owned robes that weren’t black. He walked up to the man and smiled at him. “You look good. I haven’t seen _those_ robes before.” He raised an eyebrow. “They’re not black.” He teased.

 

Severus flushed, and Draco’s mouth fell open.  “I _do_ occasionally wear other colors.” Severus said lowly.  

 

Draco smirked. “I made you blush. I can’t _believe_ it!” He said in triumph.  

 

Severus snorted. “Perhaps I should re-think this. You seem to be regressing, and I have no desire to date a _child_.”  

 

Draco straightened. “No, you’re not getting out of this. I’m just shocked. It’s not every day I can get Severus Snape to lose his composure like that. Let me enjoy it, hm?” He teased, taking Severus’ arm. “Where are we going?” He asked.  

 

“Guiseppe’s.” Severus answered, walking down the street, heading for the restaurant.  

 

“Ooh, Italian. Sounds good.” Draco reached down and laced his fingers with the Potions Master’s, now that they were out of public view. “Of course, anything sounds good if I’m with _you_.”  

 

Severus smirked. “Indeed.” He said lowly, drawing his wand and tapping the wall before him three times. “Reservations for Snape.” He said shortly, and the wall opened.  They walked in and were led to a table. The waiter took their orders and hurried away, quickly returning with the wine Severus had ordered.  

 

Draco took a sip of the wine and licked his lips. “Mm.” He smiled at Severus. “I think I know why you brought me here.” He said contemplatively.  

 

Severus raised a brow. “Oh? _Do_ enlighten me, then, Mr. Malfoy.” He challenged.  

 

Draco nodded toward the dancing couples. “I think it was your plan to get me in your arms again, pressed close to you. You’re just forced by the courtship to do it in a socially acceptable way.” He said with a small grin.  

 

Severus smirked at him. “And? If that _is_ my aim? What do you plan to do about it?” He asked the blond.  

 

“Let you, of course. I have no problem with dancing with you. It’ll get you to wrap your arms around me, and in your arms is where I most want to be.” Draco told him.  

 

“For once, we seem to have the same aim.” Severus said, his eyes dancing with mirth.  

 

Their food arrived and they focused on eating for a few moments.

 

Draco watched the dancing couples for a moment, then asked, “What would you have done if I didn’t like to dance?”  

 

Severus chuckled. “Lamented my bad luck and went on with my life. Some things are excusable in a potential partner.” He said lightly.  

 

Draco hummed. “But you’re glad I _do_ like it. I can tell.” He said smugly.  

 

“I am.” Severus confirmed. “I enjoy dancing a great deal. It’s one of the things I taught myself after I moved out of my father’s house.” He admitted. “I’ve always enjoyed it. I find it freeing.”  

 

Draco nodded. He knew a little bit about Severus’ earlier life. Not much, but enough to know that he’d left his father’s house as soon as he was able, and never looked back. He had been told by his father that Severus’ past was painful for the man to look back on, and he instead tried to focus on the present and, whenever possible, the future. 

 

Severus watched Draco’s face for a moment before he sighed. “You’ve never asked about my past. I know you must have questions; you’re a very inquisitive young man, Draco. Why have you never asked any of your questions?” He asked softly.  

 

Draco flushed and began poking at his food with his fork to avoid looking at the man. “My father _did_ tell me that you preferred not to think of the past. That your past was painful for you. So I decided a long time ago not to pry. I figured if you ever wanted me to know about it, you’d tell me.” He said evenly.  

 

“Draco, look at me.” Severus said sternly.  

 

Draco looked up.  

 

Severus was staring at him calmly. “If we’re ever going to raise children together, you deserve to know: my father was a drunk, and abusive to boot. I run the risk of becoming the same way, though so far, I have been able to limit my drinking to the occasional glass of Firewhiskey, or scotch with your father. My father taught me to dislike those that drink to excess, and I have not gone down the same road he did. I was raised in a way that forced me to become a hard, cynical man. I hope that if— _when_ —I have children I can be a better father than my father was before me, but unfortunately, I only have a poor example to show me what _not_ to do, and no good example to offset it.” He sighed. “My mother was kind to me, and often took the brunt of my father’s rages, which is the main reason I do not allow myself to get drunk. I don’t fear for myself as much as I fear for the ones that are close to me. There’s more reason for me to feel that way now than ever before. I’d never forgive myself if I got drunk and ended up hurting you.”  

 

Draco gulped, nodding. “I understand. We’ll work through any issues you may have together, Severus. And I know that you’ll make a _wonderful_ father. You’re not an unkind man to those you care about; or at least, you never were to _me_. You had a great deal of influence on me growing up, and I couldn’t imagine a better role model. I admire the man you’ve become greatly, Severus. Your past may have shaped you, that’s true, but you’re a good man. In time, you’ll see.” He assured the somber man.  

 

Severus smiled. “Perhaps you’re right.” He allowed, then stood. “Would you like to dance?”  

 

Draco smiled up at him, taking his hand. “I’d _love_ to.”  

 

They walked onto the dance floor and Severus began to lead Draco through the steps of the waltz.

 

Draco pressed closer and sighed in contentment. _This_ was exactly what he wanted. To hold Severus, to be held by him, and to let the rest of the world cease to be while he claimed the Potions Master’s full attention. 

 

Severus smiled down at Draco, marveling at the fact that the young man in his arms _truly_ wanted him, that he’d earned the affections of someone so lovely and innocent. Draco had seen so little of the true ugliness the world could hold, and even with his background, with his father being the Dark Lord’s right-hand man, he’d managed to remain largely untouched by the corruption that the Dark Lord cultivated so carefully.  

 

Severus swore to himself that he’d do his best to protect Draco from the Dark Lord. He’d certainly want to mark him as soon as school let out, but perhaps Severus could convince him that Draco was better off serving another purpose. He smirked inwardly. He’d have to come up with a viable plan, but he could surely keep Draco out of the madman’s clutches.  

 

Draco looked up at Severus. “I wish you could kiss me.” He said quietly.  

 

Severus smiled. “Soon, Draco. Very soon. Don’t rush things. After one more date, you’ll get all the kisses you could possibly want.” He promised.  

 

Draco huffed. “But no more than that.” He muttered.  

 

Severus chuckled. “There will be time for more after we are married.” He told the blond.  

 

Draco nodded. “I suppose. I wish we were already married, though.”  

 

Severus’ arms tightened. ‘I wish we didn’t have to wait as well, but I can savor the waiting for a little longer yet.’ He thought in contentment.  

 

***** 

 

Draco was waiting by the doors of the Great Hall Sunday morning when Harry, Ron and Hermione came down for breakfast.  

 

“Hello, Granger, Weasley. Do you mind if I borrow Harry for a while?” He asked politely.  

 

Hermione cocked her head to the side. “No, I don’t mind, but why do you want to?” She asked.  

 

Draco smiled at her winningly. “I feel it’s past time that he meet Pansy and Blaise, as my friend rather than as just another Gryffindor. Proper introductions must be made.” He said simply.  

 

Ron scowled. “Why does he need to get to know _them_?” He asked.  

 

“Well, because I’m probably going to ask him to stand with me at my wedding to Severus, and he should know the other two people I’m going to give that honor to _before_ the time comes.” Draco told him. “They won’t hurt him, and I’ll return him in the same condition I’m taking him in.” He promised with a hint of humor.  

 

“It’s fine, Ron. I’ll meet up with you two later, okay?” Harry asked.  

 

Hermione and Ron nodded, albeit grudgingly on Ron’s part, and Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Draco.  

 

“Hello, Potter. I see Draco managed to get you away from your house for once.” Pansy said evenly. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d lower yourself to sit with us.”  

 

Draco scowled at her. “Pansy, _try_ to hold your tongue. Potter’s not used to your pre-coffee attitude, and you’re giving us a bad name.” He said firmly.  

 

Pansy just huffed and poured herself a cup of coffee.  

 

“Sorry, she’s a real piece of work in the mornings.” Draco said, rolling his eyes.  

 

Harry just shrugged and loaded his plate. “So, what does standing with you at your wedding entail, exactly? And aren’t you supposed to only pick boys for that?”  

 

Draco blinked at him. “No. They can be either gender. I’m assuming Muggles do it differently?” He asked.  

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. The man picks groomsmen and the woman picks bridesmaids. Why doesn’t gender matter for Wizarding weddings?” He asked in interest. This was a topic he had no experience with, and he wanted to know as much about it as he could. 

 

Draco snorted. “It’s not gender that matters so much as magical compatibility. That’s why you need to get to know them first. There are certain tests that will indicate whether or not your magic is compatible enough with theirs for me to use you as one of my people. If it’s not, I won’t use you. Pansy and Blaise can’t be cast aside, they’re my best friends. But I want you to be my third, if you’re compatible.” He explained.  

 

“Are you sure _they’re_ compatible?” Harry asked.  

 

“They’ve been together for two years, Potter.” Draco said in obvious amusement. “If they weren’t magically compatible, they never would have made it so far. Pansy and I broke up soon after we started dating, not only because I never really had an interest in her, because I _did_ try, but because we weren’t compatible enough to make it work. Every time we held hands, our magic made it feel as though there were sand between our hands. It felt gritty, which is a sure sign that the compatibility just wasn’t there. There are ways to try and force compatibility, but neither of us was _that_ set on the other as a prospective partner.”  

 

“Oh.” Harry ate for a few moments, thinking, then asked: “What does it feel like when you have compatible magic?”  

 

Draco and Pansy both smiled. “Silk.” They answered together.  

 

Draco laughed. “When you touch someone with compatible magic to yours and you allow your magic to interact, their magic makes it feel as though you’re running your hand over silk. It’s cool and smooth and it feels _wonderful_.” He said, his eyes going unfocussed as he smiled dreamily.  

 

Pansy nodded. “And I’m infinitely glad he’s found it for himself.” She said to Harry. “I suppose I have _you_ to thank for that. Draco told us what you did. You have my thanks, Potter.” She added, holding out her hand across the table to him.  

 

Harry took her hand, shaking it. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat. He’s good for Snape, I think. The man needs _someone_ in his life, and Draco seems to really care for him.” He said.  

 

Draco sighed. “Not that Severus lets his magic out to interact with mine _often_ , but he’s danced with me, and it’s hard to hold back one’s magic for an entire dance. I _know_ we’re compatible now. I had hoped, of course, but there were no guarantees.” He said happily.  

 

“So, how are we supposed to test if we have compatible enough magic?” Harry asked.  

 

“There are a number of ways, but the ones I plan to use are the most simple: you’ll let your magic interact with each other’s through your hands, and use the feeling as a guide, and then we’ll take a look at your auras and see if they interact well. If your auras can meld where they overlap—which _does_ involve you standing in close proximity to both Pansy and Blaise, sorry—then we’ll know that you’re magically suited to being my third person.” Draco explained.  

 

Harry nodded. “And if they don’t?” He asked.  

 

Draco shrugged. “Then you’ll still get an invite to the wedding, you just won’t be _part_ of it.” He said lightly.  

 

“I think he’ll surprise you.” Blaise said quietly, eyeing Harry.  

 

Harry turned to him. “Oh, so you _do_ talk! I had wondered.” He said in amusement. 

 

Blaise shrugged. “I talk when I have something to say.” He said mildly. 

 

Draco smiled. “He’s the strong, silent type.” He joked. “He’s also pretty trustworthy with things like this. His mother is a sensitive, and Blaise seemed to inherit a touch of that. He’s pretty insightful when it comes to magical compatibilities and people’s hidden talents.” 

 

Pansy nodded. “Well, if we’re all done here-“ 

 

Everyone nodded. 

 

“-then it’s time for us to head somewhere quiet and get the testing underway. Where shall we go, Draco Dear?” She asked.

 


	16. The Poem

What’s going on:  

 

Pansy nodded. “Well, if we’re all done here-“  

 

Everyone nodded. 

 

“-then it’s time for us to head somewhere quiet and get the testing underway. Where shall we go, Draco Dear?” She asked.   

 

 

On to the chapter!  

 

 

Draco stood, pulling Harry up along with him. “Room of Requirement. We can’t really bring Harry Potter into the snake pit; he’d likely end up cursed or something.” He said in amusement.  

 

Draco led the way, Harry following along behind, while Pansy and Blaise brought up the rear.  

 

They walked into the room and Harry smiled at the familiar setting. It was the non-house-specific common room he was used to seeing when he and Draco used the room to let their wings out.  

 

Pansy stepped inside and her eyebrows rose appreciatively. “Nice, Draco, _very_ nice.”  

 

Draco shook his head. “I can’t take the credit. Harry’s the one who came up with the place. It’s where we come for Faurae time.” He explained.  

 

Pansy nodded. “Well, then, good work, Potter. Very house neutral. I like it.” She said.  

 

Blaise sat on the couch. “So, who’s first?” He asked.  

 

Draco turned to Harry. “Pansy can go first.” He said.  

 

Pansy nodded and walked over to Harry. “Alright, give me your hand.” She said, holding out her hand.  

 

Harry took her hand. It felt… Like a hand. Then, he felt another sensation underneath the feeling of her warm palm. It felt like rubbing his hand on parchment.

 

He frowned. “Okay, _there’s_ a new feeling.”  

 

Pansy smiled. “You mean you’ve never felt someone’s magic interacting with yours before? Or maybe you’ve only felt it with people who are so compatible with you that you wouldn’t notice it.” She shrugged. “It feels like parchment, Draco. We’re compatible enough. No sand, at least.”  

 

Draco smiled. “Good. Blaise, you’re next.”  

 

Blaise stood and walked up to Harry, taking his hand. Again, Harry felt nothing different from anyone else’s hand for a few moments, then there was a feeling much like fabric under his hand. 

 

Blaise nodded. “Feels like cotton.” He said, dropping Harry’s hand. “That’s enough for the wedding to go off without a hitch.”  

 

Draco smiled. “All right, you all need to be standing closer.” He said, drawing his wand.  

 

Pansy pressed up against Harry’s side, smiling up at him. “Don’t mind me, Dear. It’s just for a few moments.” She explained, while Blaise scooted close to Harry’s other side, their arms brushing together.  

 

“Videre rubinis.” Draco intoned, making a sweeping motion with his wand that encompassed all three of them.  

 

Harry watched in astonishment as they were suddenly surrounded by colors. He looked at his own aura, which was a dark green, then over to Blaise’s, which was a deep purple.

 

He looked over at Pansy, who was blinking in shock at him. Hers was a blood red.  

 

Pansy stepped back and looked him over. “ _Really_?” She looked over at Blaise. “Surprise us, _indeed_! How did Potter get such a _dark_ aura?” She asked.  

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Just get back in it, Pans! I didn’t get a good look at how they interact. We’ll discuss the color _after_.”  

 

Pansy huffed, but pressed herself against Harry’s side again.  

 

Harry looked to where their auras were overlapping, the colors blending together to make a murky brown.

 

He looked over at Blaise and saw that the same thing was happening on that side as well.  

 

Draco nodded. “Looks good. I guess we won’t have any problems. As to the other, Pansy, you don’t want to know. Besides, we can’t really tell you. And yes, I’m privy to the explanation _behind_ his dark aura.”  

 

Pansy pursed her lips. “We won’t _tell_.” She said archly.  

 

Draco raised a brow at her. “I _know_ you, Pansy. You’re the biggest gossip in the school.”  

 

“So put me under a lip-locker spell. Come on, you can’t tell me _that_ much and leave it at that! It’s _cruel_!” She insisted. “Blaise, help me out, here!” 

 

Blaise just shrugged. “It’s up to Harry, really. I suspect it’s _his_ secret.” He said. 

 

Harry turned to Draco. “If you can put her under a spell to keep her from telling, go ahead and tell her. Blaise won’t tell?”  

 

“Blaise doesn’t gossip. He holds on to secrets like a _proper_ Slytherin, waiting until the knowledge is of use to him.” Draco explained, then cast a spell on a scowling Pansy.  

 

Pansy sighed, then smiled. “There, happy? Now _explain_.”  

 

Draco looked over at Harry. “Potter and I are getting special training, war-related. One of the things we’re learning is how to cast the killing curse. As you know, using a dark curse darkens your aura. He’s used the darkest one. Multiple times by now.” He explained.  

 

Pansy looked at Harry in wide-eyed appreciation. “Wow. I’m impressed, Potter.” She said.  

 

Harry shrugged. “I _have_ to learn it; I’m supposed to kill Voldemort.” Pansy flinched at the name. “Incidentally, where do you stand in the war?” He asked, gaze flicking from her to Blaise.  

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I don’t _want_ to join the Death Eaters, so I’ll be running away at the end of the year. I’m moving in with Blaise.” She said. “Mother already knows, and she’ll be sending my things once I let her know I’m there safely. Father will just have to get over it.”  

 

Blaise shrugged. “My mother and I are neutral. Italy is still pretty safe from You-Know-Who, so we’ve been able to stay out of it so far.” He said. “We’re a dark family, but we don’t support Pureblood Supremacy. Plus, Mother reckons he’s mad.”  

 

Harry nodded. “He is.” He said simply.  

 

“Well, now that we’ve had a nice discussion about where everyone stands, Harry, you can go if you want. Pansy and Blaise, go back to the common room. I’ll meet up with you later. I’m going to take some Faurae time now.” Draco said, walking over to the couch and reclining against one arm, putting his feet up on the other side.  

 

Harry shrugged. “I’ll stay with you. I’ve got nothing better to do, and this way, Hermione can’t make me study for N.E.W.T.s. She’s a menace when it comes to studying. She’s running us ragged.” He said, sitting on Draco’s legs.  

 

Pansy and Blaise left, hand-in-hand, whispering to each other.  

 

Draco glared at Harry. “Get off my legs!” He snapped.  

 

Harry grinned at him. “Promise to share the couch?” He asked.  

 

“Yes, you git, just get _off_!” He said, trying to pull his legs out from under Harry.  

 

Harry stood long enough for Draco to pull his legs back and sit up, letting his wings out as Harry did the same.  

 

“You shouldn’t sit on people. It’s rude.” Draco pointed out.  

 

“So’s taking up the whole couch.” Harry shot back.  

 

Draco sneered at Harry in response. “I’m allowed to be rude once in a while. It’s in the Slytherin handbook.” He said drolly. 

 

Harry snorted. “Well, the Gryffindors have no corresponding rule, so I’m not going to let you get away with it. Sorry.”  

 

“If I actually thought you were, I might believe you. As things stand, I don’t.” Draco said, his wings fluttering behind him.  

 

Harry raised a brow. “What are you doing? You _know_ I’m not susceptible to your pheromones, right?” He asked in amusement.  

 

Draco snorted. “I’m stretching them, Potter. They’ve been cooped up for two days. They need to _move_.”  

 

Harry shrugged. “Mine feel fine.” He said.  

 

“Yes, well, you aren’t used to having yours _out_ all the time, like I am. I don’t have to keep them hidden at home, since Mother left pretty fast after finding out about my inheritance. It’s just Father and me and the house-elves at home, and the house-elves stay out of sight unless we call for them.” Draco told him. “When you’re used to keeping them out, they get used to being able to move, and then when you have to keep them in, they get restless.”  

 

Harry nodded. “Makes sense.” He allowed.  

 

“Yes, well, don’t flatter yourself; I’d _never_ be interested in _you_. Even if you happened to be a dominant Faurae that smelled absolutely _divine_ , I only have eyes for Severus.” Draco said archly.  

 

“Wish _I_ had someone.” Harry said moodily, bracing his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in his palm. “It’s hard to watch you and Snape dancing around each other when I have no one.”  

 

Draco patted him on the back consolingly. “You _could_ have someone, you know. My father’s perfectly _available_. Moreover, he seems _interested_. Why won’t you look into it?” He asked.  

 

Harry shook his head. “He’s way too out of my league. You know it, I know it. I’m not going to waste my effort when there’s no hope we’d get on. I’d rather not end up trapped in a loveless relationship after the fireworks between us fizzled out, thanks.”  

 

Draco blinked. “Oh. You think the attraction is only _physical_.” He said softly.  

 

Harry sighed. “Haven’t I been trying to tell you that for the past week or so?”  

 

“I didn’t know exactly _what_ the problem was, because you’ve never put it in quite those words before. Now, I see. I’ll stop trying to push you two together, then.” Draco said.  

 

“Thanks.” Harry replied with a small smile.  

 

Draco grinned. “Don’t mention it. I know what a loveless marriage looks like, and it’s not pretty enough for me to want to see it twice, especially not when my father would be the one suffering through it.”  

 

Harry nodded. “Well, I’m going to head to the library now. Hermione is probably driving Ron spare.” He said in amusement.  

 

Draco waved a hand absently. “Have fun.” He said.  

 

***** 

 

Draco was lying on his bed, having just come out of a shower, debating which pajamas he wanted to wear. Green or grey? Both of them looked really good on him, but he wasn’t going to be doing any fashion shows, at any rate.  

 

He sat up. Green it was.  

 

As he was opening his wardrobe, a house-elf popped into the room. Draco recognized it as the one Severus had recently inherited along with Prince Manor when his grandfather had died.  

 

“Pippy is to be giving this to Master Draco!” The house-elf said, holding out a folded parchment to him.  

 

Draco took it, smiling. “Excellent. Tell your Master thank you from me.” He said, getting his pajamas out and setting them on the bed.  

 

Pippy left with a small pop.  

 

Draco dressed quickly, and opened the parchment. As he’d suspected, it was the poem he’d been waiting for.  

 

He read it, his eyes greedily devouring the words. 

 

I've helped you to grow,

From young boy to man,

And I have seen the power,

You hold in your hand. 

 

Only the once,

Have I tasted your kiss.

To taste that sweetness again,

Is my fondest wish. 

 

I’ve known you all of your life,

Draco, you know this is true,

And I see your devotion to me,

In your eyes of clearest blue.  

 

Such trust has been granted,

Leaving me gasping in awe.

I must strive to be worth it,

With every breath that I draw. 

 

Every word that falls,

From your lips of pale pink,

Makes me realize anew,

You are not as I think. 

 

The boy I once knew,

Is evident no more.

In his place is a man,

I could come to adore. 

 

In closing, I must say,

If you allow me to try,

I will do my best to be worthy,

Of your love, by and by. 

 

Draco smiled brightly. He’d have to break Severus of his habit of undermining his own worth, but otherwise the poem was _lovely_.  

 

He rushed out of his room and called Blaise over, dragging him into the room. “Look!” He shoved the poem into Blaise’s hands. “My poem!” He said reverently.  

 

Blaise blinked. “If he knew you were letting me read it, he’d likely kill us _both_.” He said, reading the written words quickly.  

 

Draco snorted. “He wouldn’t kill _me_. _You_ , on the other hand, might be expendable.” He allowed.  

 

“Wow. He really cares for you.” Blaise said, handing the poem back.  

 

Draco smiled widely. “I love him. I know I haven’t said that in quite those words before, but it’s true. Do…” He bit his lip, looking uncertain. “Do you think I should tell him so, or should I wait? I don’t want him to say it back just because he feels he _has_ to. I’d _never_ want _that_.” He said. 

 

Blaise shrugged. “I don’t know. You know him better than I do. Do you think he’d feel the need to reciprocate if you told him?”  

 

“No.” Draco said after a few moments. “He’ll know that I just want to tell him.”  

 

“Then I say go for it. It’s best to let him know where you stand, and who knows? Maybe he feels the same already, and is just waiting for you to say it first.” Blaise said with a smile.  

 

Draco snorted. “I highly _doubt_ that, but he might tell me just how close he _is_ to feeling the same, which would be helpful.” 

 

Blaise slapped him on the back. “So you’ve got nothing to lose, and quite a bit to gain. Best do it before you talk yourself out of it.” He advised. 

 

Draco smiled. “Early tomorrow morning, then. I should get to sleep now, or I won’t be able to get up in time to tell him before he heads to breakfast.” He said, opening the door and pushing Blaise out of his room. 

 

When the door slammed shut behind him, Blaise chuckled softly.

 


	17. Benedictionem

Draco left the common room and stopped by the door to Severus’ private rooms, hoping he’d find the man still there.  

 

After a few moments, Severus opened the door, dressed in black trousers and a white, button-down shirt. He arched a brow at Draco, the faintest trace of a flush tinting his cheeks.  

 

Draco smiled brightly at him. “I love you. I just thought you should know.” He said.  

 

Severus smiled a bit and raised his hand to run his fingers over the curve of Draco’s cheek. “I know you do. I am coming to care very much for you, and soon, I am sure that my feelings will match yours. You are a singular young man, Draco, and I am lucky to have you.” He said, dropping his hand. “If you would like to come in for a moment, I will accompany you to breakfast.” He offered, stepping back.  

 

Draco stepped in and took a seat on the couch, watching the man as he pulled on his teaching robe and began to button it. “I’ve had dreams that feature that particular robe, you know.” He mused.  

 

Severus looked up at him, fingers stilling. “Oh?” He asked, one brow raised.  

 

“Yes.” Draco smirked. “Of course, the dream usually starts with you _in_ that robe before I undo each and every button to find that you’re wearing nothing underneath.” He finished, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.  

 

“I see.” Severus finished buttoning the robe, hiding his twitching lips from view behind the curtain of his hair. “Perhaps you will show me someday exactly what happens in these dreams after you discover how little I am wearing.”  

 

Draco’s smirk widened. “Oh, I’m planning on it. Once we’re married, I have _several_ dreams I want to act out with you. I’m almost certain you’ll enjoy them all.”  

 

Severus smiled. “So, you have finally decided to wait until we are married? I am pleased to hear it.” He said, finishing his buttoning and smoothing his hands down the front of his robe.  

 

“For _that_ particular dream, yes.” Draco answered. “Since I can’t have sex with you until after the wedding. But there are _other things_ we can do that aren’t _strictly_ against the rules-“  

 

“No, Draco.” Severus’ voice was firm, but when his eyes met Draco’s, there was humor shining in the black orbs. “You can wait.” He told the blond. 

 

Draco pouted. “What if I don’t _want_ to? It’s not against the rules for me to perform fella-“  

 

“No.” Severus interrupted. “Not that I am not tempted, but it _is_ against _school_ rules, and I must abide by them. You must, as well. Let’s go.” He said, walking over to Draco and holding out a hand.  

 

Draco took his hand and stood, entwining their fingers. “Are you going to hold my hand all the way to the Great Hall?” He asked in surprise.  

 

Severus smiled. “Do you _want_ me to?” He asked lowly.  

 

Draco nodded. “ _Yes_! _Merlin_ , yes!” He answered enthusiastically.  

 

Severus opened the door and led Draco down the hall toward the stairs. “Then I suppose I will. After all, it is not entirely inconceivable that I may wish to stake my claim upon you. If I do not, someone else may try to steal you away from me.”  

 

Draco grinned. “No one would _succeed_. You’re the only one I _want_.” He said, pressing close to Severus’ side.  

 

Severus smiled proudly as they walked in companionable silence.  

 

When they got to the Great Hall, Draco found Pansy and Blaise already sitting at the Slytherin table.

 

Severus stopped by it and lifted Draco’s hand to his lips, kissing it lightly before turning and walking toward the Head Table.  

 

Draco smiled beatifically and sat down across from his friends, both of whom were looking at him in slight shock.  

 

“I’ve _never_ seen our Head of House act like _that_!” Pansy said, then cocked her head. “That _was_ Severus Snape, right? Not someone Polyjuiced into him?” She checked.  

 

Draco laughed. “Of _course_ it was him, Pansy. He’s almost in love with me now. He’s really letting himself fall for me. Isn’t it _wonderful_?” He asked her.  

 

Pansy smiled at him. “It really is. I’m very happy for you both. You both deserve it.” She said.  

 

“Be careful, though. I get the feeling that with him, a single misstep would mean the end of everything.” Blaise warned.  

 

Draco nodded. “I’ll watch out for any mistakes I may make, and hopefully I’ll see them before they happen and be able to avoid them. Although, I would hope if I do something wrong, he’d give me at least a second chance.” He said, biting his lip.  

 

“Draco, Darling, stop abusing your lip. You’ve done nothing wrong thus far, and I doubt you _will_. You know him well enough to know what he’ll allow and when enough is enough. You’ll be _fine_.” Pansy said firmly.  

 

Draco nodded resolutely and turned his attention to his breakfast. 

 

***** 

 

Lucius smiled in satisfaction, waking Draco first, then Harry. They had lasted one and a half hours before he had brought down Draco, and Harry had held his own for almost another thirty minutes before Lucius got in a well-placed sleeping hex and he crumpled, snoring softly.  

 

“You two did better. Draco, you can’t rely solely on Harry to cover you, he has to be able to defend himself as well. Don’t lean so much on him.” Lucius advised.  

 

Draco scowled and huffed. “Yes, Father.” He groused.  

 

“Harry, I’m impressed, but you got tired and started making small mistakes near the end, leaving yourself open to my attack. You’ll need to curb that tendency. It will only get you hurt in a battle situation.” He told the brunet. 

 

Harry nodded. “Okay, Sir. I’ll keep that in mind.”  

 

Lucius smiled. “All in all, I think we’ve had a _very_ productive evening. You two did very well.”  

 

Harry smiled. “I think we make a pretty good team. Don’t we, Draco?” He asked, looking over at the blond with a wide smile.  

 

Draco didn’t look nearly as enthused. “Yeah, sure. I _hurt_. I just want to curl up and go to bed now.” He drawled, looking at Lucius entreatingly. “Can we go?” 

 

“It wasn’t all _that_ bad.” Harry said consolingly.  

 

Draco blinked at him. “ _You_ were snoring when Father revived me. Unlike you, I was stunned. I didn’t get a _nap_.” He snarked.  

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, well, I suppose we could both do with some rest. That _was_ a good duel, though. You’re really talented, Sir.” He said to Lucius with a wide smile.  

 

Lucius returned the smile. “Enough practice will do that. You’re getting quite good yourself. Now, the two of you _do_ need to get some sleep. Go back to your dormitories, and I’ll see you both in class tomorrow.”  

 

Harry and Draco left, chatting quietly until they had to part ways.  

 

Harry walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower silently, thinking of how Lucius had looked during the duel, flushed with exertion and determined to bring his opponent down. He was attractive, almost heart-breakingly so, but Harry couldn’t afford to let the man in when they’d have nothing to offer each other but a few nights’ worth of pleasure. The relationship would go nowhere, and Harry knew he wanted more than that from the person he chose to be his first. Even if the relationship ended with a break-up, he wanted to have the _hope_ of a future to look forward to, and with Lucius Malfoy it just wasn’t possible. But that didn’t mean Harry couldn’t admire the man from afar. 

 

***** 

 

Draco sat next to Harry, smiling. “I have something to show you. I can’t show you here, though.” He said, flicking his eyes up to the Head Table.  

 

Harry grinned. “Is it what I think it is?”  

 

“Probably.” Draco confirmed.  

 

“Can’t wait to see it.” Harry said, excited. “Meet me in the Room of Requirement during lunch?” He asked.  

 

Draco nodded. “I’ll be there.” He said, dishing himself up some breakfast. “Feeling ready for tonight’s lesson?” He asked quietly. 

 

“I suppose so. Not really _looking forward_ to it, because, honestly, who _would_?” Harry gave a mock shudder. “But yeah, I guess I’m as ready as I’m going to be.”

 

 Draco smirked. “ _I’m_ looking forward to it.” He said.  

 

Harry shook his head with a smile. “Of _course_ you are. After all, you don’t go to Potions anymore, so you don’t get to see Snape much outside of these lessons.”  

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Am I _really_ that transparent?” He asked.  

 

“Only to me.” Harry assured him.  

 

Draco shook his head. “Well, thank Merlin for small mercies, I guess.” He muttered.  

 

Harry laughed.  

 

***** 

 

Harry sat on the couch, waiting for Draco.  

 

The blond came through the door, panting heavily, and smiled. “Hi.” He wheezed, then held up a hand and paused to catch his breath.  

 

Harry waited patiently, watching Draco as his breathing slowed and he straightened, brushing off his robes.  

 

Draco walked over to the couch and sat facing Harry, letting his wings come out to flutter slowly behind him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment. “It’s not the original; I made a copy of it.” He explained, handing it to Harry. “Well, go on!” He said eagerly.  

 

Harry took the parchment and opened it, reading it.  

 

Draco sat watching him with a bright smile on his face. When Harry finished and looked up at him in shock, the smile brightened. “Lovely, isn’t it?” He asked. 

 

“Wow. He _really_ cares for you.” Harry said in mild surprise. 

 

Draco scowled. “Of _course_ he does! He’s the one person I could always go to when I had a problem, even if it was something I couldn’t go to Father about—actually, _especially_ then—and he’s _always_ had my best interests in mind!”  

 

Harry handed the parchment back. “There’s no need to _yell_ at me. I was just a little surprised to find _proof_ that Severus Snape is actually _human_.” He said with some amusement.  

 

“Faurae, actually.” Draco corrected him. “We’re a step above mere _humans_.”  

 

Harry grinned. “Right. You’ll have to forgive my slip of the tongue.”  

 

Draco waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, you’re forgiven.”  

 

“Prat.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “So, how much longer is the courtship supposed to go on?”  

 

“Well, we have to go on one more date before we’re allowed to kiss, after which the restriction will end, and then there’s a weekend get-away, when we’ll test our compatibility in the bedroom-“  

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. 

 

“By _sleeping in the same bed_ , Potter!” Draco said firmly. “Get your mind out of the gutter. It’s to test that we can sleep well together; we’re not allowed to have _sex_ until the wedding night.” He finished.  

 

Harry flushed, but nodded. “Right. Sorry, I have no idea _what_ I was thinking.”  

 

Draco snickered. “That’s a lie, and we both know it.”  

 

Harry laughed. “You’re right. I really should have known better, though. If sex was involved, it wouldn’t be a proper courtship for a teacher and student to engage in.”  

 

“Certainly not.” Draco agreed. “Although there are no rules against hand jobs, or fellatio, or frottage-“  

 

“What or _what_?” Harry asked, frowning.  

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Frottage, from the French _frotter_ , meaning ‘to rub.’ I’m sure you can imagine what _that_ is.” He said dryly.  

 

Harry nodded. “And the other one?”  

 

Draco smirked. “Fellatio, also known as a ‘blow job.’ Certainly you’ve heard of _that_ by now?”  

 

Harry flushed beet-red. “Er, yeah.” He said lamely.  

 

Draco sighed. “I offered to suck him off already, but he turned me down. More’s the pity. I’m certain that if he _smells_ so good, he must _taste_ absolutely _exquisite_.”  

 

“Do you _have_ to talk about doing _that_ with _Snape_ in front of me?!” Harry asked, slapping his hands over his ears. “I’m going to be scarred by the mental images!”  

 

Draco raised a brow. “I hate to point it out, Harry, but you’re _already_ scarred.” He said, pointing to the Gryffindor’s forehead.  

 

Harry dropped his hands and scowled. “Oh, ha ha. _Very_ witty.” He shot back.  

 

Draco smirked. “Why, thank you. I _do_ try.” He said smugly.  

 

“Anyway, what happens after the weekend get-away?” Harry asked. 

 

Draco shrugged. “It varies, really. There can be more dates if the couple is still unsure that they’ll suit, but when we decide we’re ready to bond, I’ll wear a sheath to a public place—most likely the Great Hall, it’s public enough to suit our purposes—and Severus will bring a dagger. He’ll publically claim me as his own by putting his dagger in my sheath, and then the rest is up to me. I have to set the date for the wedding and either make or buy our wedding robes. There’s a lovely shop in France I’m sure Father will be willing to take me to. And then, we get married, and I’ll finally be able to claim him and be claimed.” He finished with a smile.  

 

Harry nodded. “That seems simple enough. When do you think you’ll be married?” 

 

“If things keep going at this pace, I’m hoping for a Christmas wedding.” Draco said smugly.  

 

“And you want me to be involved?” Harry checked.  

 

“Mm-hm.” Draco confirmed, smirking. “You, Pansy and Blaise will be there to stand with me and bless the union. You have to _truly_ believe that Severus and I will suit for your blessing to actually take effect, though. Can you promise me that you _do_ really believe it?” He asked, staring at Harry intently.  

 

Harry blinked. “Yeah. Uhm, how do I bless the union?”  

 

Draco licked his lips. “It’s a nonverbal spell that few ceremonies actually _call_ for, but all Purebloods learn it when they reach their seventeenth birthday. Learning how to give a blessing is the last step to becoming an adult in the Wizarding World. The incantation is ‘benedictionem,’ and the wand is held straight up, pointed into the air above the person you intend to bless. If you’d like, you can practice it on me. The blessing is active for three days, and it increases luck, fertility and fortune in all endeavors for that time, unless it’s used at a wedding or naming ceremony, when it will strengthen the spells cast on the party or parties involved in the ceremony.” He explained. 

 

Harry sighed. “Since I tend to take more than one try for nonverbal spells, I might as well take advantage of the chance to practice it. You won’t _abuse_ my blessing, will you?” He checked warily.  

 

Draco grinned. “I might use it to make another pass at Severus, but I promise I won’t do anything past that. The added luck aspect _might_ make me successful this time.” He said with a leer.  

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s try it, then.” He raised his wand and pointed it upward, aiming it just over Draco’s head, and thought, ‘benedictionem.’

 

Nothing happened, and he looked at Draco questioningly.  

 

Draco shook his head. “When it works, it’ll produce a shower of silver sparks that will rain gently down on the blessed party. You’ll see proof that it worked.” He told the brunet. 

 

“Alright.” Harry tried again. This time, a shower of silver sparks came out of his wand and drifted down over Draco’s head.  

 

Draco shivered in reaction. “Hm. That felt interesting.” He said.  

 

Harry laughed. “Well at least it _worked_.” He said in relief.  

 

“You’re not all _that_ bad at nonverbal spells. You do have _some_ potential, though you hide it well.” Draco teased.  

 

Harry flushed. “I always seem to have some trouble with nonverbal casting.” 

 

Draco shrugged. “It’s not as easy as casting aloud. Besides, the blessing is one either you’re good at, or not. I had to try five times before I was able to cast it. You’re an example of someone who’s _good_ at it, so don’t be upset that you had to try _twice_.” He advised. 

 

“Really?” Harry grinned. “Well, that’s encouraging, at least.” 

 

“Now, we should head down while there’s still time during lunch to get something to eat.” Draco said, getting up and stretching. 

 

Harry nodded. “Right. I’ll see you later for our lesson with Snape.” He said, heading out of the room. 

 

“See you then.” Draco said, letting his wings flap a few more times before he had to hide them again.

 


	18. Untouched

Draco walked into the room and smiled at his suitor. “Hey.” He said. 

 

Severus looked up from the essays he was marking. The box of spiders was already waiting. “Draco.” He grabbed his wand and cast ‘tempus.’ “You’re early.” He remarked in mild surprise.  

 

Draco nodded. “I wanted to talk to you before Harry got here.” He explained. “I wanted to ask if you wouldn’t... _Possibly_... Reconsider your view on stretching the courtship rules? I just want you _so_ badly, and I don’t want to wait so long when it’s not strictly against the rules to just have a little _taste_ of what we’ll be getting ourselves into.”  

 

Severus sighed and put his quill down, folding his hands in front of him. “Draco, I care for you very deeply, but the things you are asking me to do... I am not ready to do them with you, as of yet.” He explained patiently.  

 

Draco raised a brow. “You’re not _ready_.” He repeated dully. “What does that even _mean_? _When_ will you be _ready_?” He asked.  

 

Severus closed his eyes. “This is hard for me to admit, so please don’t make me repeat it, and please keep it to yourself: I have yet to take a lover, though I have educated myself on all things worldly. I long ago resolved to only lie with someone I loved, and no one has been let into my heart to the extent that I would allow them into my bed. You have come the closest, and I am willing to admit that you will most likely earn my love, in short order. But I will do nothing with you, against the rules or not, until I love you.” He said softly, then opened his eyes to meet Draco’s shocked blue. “Please don’t ask me again, Draco. You are _sorely_ tempting, but it is simply too soon for me.”  

 

Draco licked his lips. “I never knew. I’ll stop asking. Only, when you _are_ ready, will you tell me? Even if it’s before we’re done with the courtship?” He asked softly.  

 

Severus smiled. “Of course I will tell you when my feelings for you have reached that point, Draco. Trust me, you will be the first person I tell.” He promised.  

 

Draco smiled. “Thank you.” He knew that it was Harry’s blessing at work that had prompted Severus to give him the reasoning behind his reticence.  

 

“Come here.” Severus invited, pushing his chair back a bit and opening his arms.  

 

Draco rushed forward, eagerly seating himself on Severus’ lap and feeling the man’s arms wrap around his waist.  

 

“I know you thought me worldly, and I will not lie, I _am_. I am merely unpracticed.” Severus told the blond. 

 

Draco nodded, his head pressed against Severus’ chest, hearing the reassuring steady cadence of his heartbeat. “I know. It’s surprising, but I don’t mind it. I’m actually a bit honored to know that we’ll only know each other. It seems fitting, really.” He said softly.  

 

Severus chuckled. “Indeed?”  

 

Draco’s lips curved into a smug smile, knowing that Severus would hear it in his voice, and continued; “At least _this_ way, I don’t have to scratch anybody’s eyes out for having seen you first.”  

 

Severus laughed deeply. “That would be a sight to see; you defending my honor with your nails alone.”  

 

Draco raised his head and grinned. “I could do it. Do you doubt me?” He teased.  

 

“Not at all.” Severus answered, brushing a chaste kiss over his cheek. “But I prefer you this way, calm and content, rather than bloodthirsty.”  

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Just remember that I have the capacity for great violence within me, though I may not show it for long periods of time.” He warned.  

 

Severus smiled. “I’ll keep it in mind, My Brat. Now, stand up. Potter should be here soon, and I’d rather he not catch us like this.”  

 

Draco stood with a smile. “Don’t want to be seen as human by your most detested student?” He asked teasingly.  

 

Severus raised a brow. “No, I do _not_. It’s better if he fears and respects me.”  

 

Draco snorted. “I don’t think he’s _feared_ you for some time, but surely you already know that he _respects_ you. How could he not?”  

 

“I suppose we’ll never know.” Severus said with a small smile.  

 

A knock was heard, and Draco stepped away from Severus as the man called out, “Enter.”  

 

Harry walked into the room, closing the door behind him and letting his wings out as he looked first at Draco, then Severus. “I’m not, er, interrupting, am I?” He asked.  

 

“No, we were just talking. So, time to kill some spiders.” Draco said resolutely.  

 

Harry sighed. “Let’s get this over with.” He said in resignation.  

 

***** 

 

“You may go back to your dormitory.” Severus told Harry. “I will keep Draco here until he is recovered.” He said, looking over the wan blond who was sitting behind the desk.  

 

Harry nodded and left.  Severus sighed and walked over to run his fingers through Draco’s hair. “Why did you push yourself so hard, Draco? What was the point of that?” He asked softly.  

 

Draco looked up at him and smiled tiredly. “I killed all five of them.” He said.  

 

Severus chuckled. “You did, but now you’re utterly worn out. Four would have been progress enough for you. Just because you’re taking a bit longer to expand you core does not make you any less than Potter.”  

 

“I don’t _want_ to take longer. _He’s_ not.” Draco pointed out.  

 

“Purebloods on the whole tend to be more gentle of disposition than others, but that’s not always a bad thing.” Severus told him.  

 

Draco sighed. “I know. I understand that, really, I do, but I want to keep up with him. Why should I hold us up? I can push myself a little, it won’t kill me.”  

 

Severus raised a brow at him. “Do you despise our private lessons so much?” He asked.  

 

Draco shook his head. “No, I _love_ spending time alone with you, you know that! But I feel like I’m holding us back and making this take longer for no good reason.”  

 

“Not killing yourself is a perfectly good reason, Draco.” Severus chided.  

 

Draco flushed. “I’m not going to _kill_ myself. Stop being so melodramatic.”  

 

Severus dropped to one knee beside Draco. “There’s no need to push yourself so hard. We can afford to take a little time yet.”  

 

Draco sighed. “Fine, I won’t do that again.”  

 

Severus got up and retrieved the small vial of rejuvenating potion and brought it over. “Open your mouth.”  

 

Draco opened his mouth and allowed Severus to place a drop of the potion on his tongue. He hummed and stood, brushing a kiss over the man’s cheek. “Thank you, Sev. I’ll see you around, then.”  

 

“Expect an owl from me tomorrow morning.” Severus told him.  

 

Draco’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that sounds promising.”  

 

Severus smiled. “Get to bed, Brat.”  

 

“Of course, Sir.” Draco replied with a smirk, then left. Severus vanished the box, shaking his head. Draco was certainly pushing himself, but with Potter’s progress his only measure for his own, that was hardly surprising. The Gryffindor’s core was expanding much more rapidly than Draco’s could, and the blond wanted desperately to keep up. ‘It may be time to have Lucius talk to him.’ Severus conceded. 

 

***** 

 

Draco looked up from his breakfast as the post came in and Vinculum headed toward him. He smiled and took the letter from the owl, feeding him a bit of bacon.  Vinculum flew off again, and Draco opened the letter. “Ooh, our last date!” He said excitedly.  

 

Pansy smiled at him. “Looking forward to kissing him?” She teased.  

 

“Oh, I’ve kissed him before, during the summer. But that was only due to an accident. I’m looking forward to being _allowed_ to do it, and getting more than one, yes.” Draco answered.  

 

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “Really? Is he a good kisser, then?” She asked.  

 

Draco smiled. “Brilliant. All that intense focus directed at you, it’s a heady thing.” He told her.  

 

Blaise grinned at him. “Was it as good as you’d hoped?” He asked. 

 

“Better than.” Draco confirmed. “He tastes _delicious_ , and I can’t wait to get more. After this date, I’m going to take every opportunity that presents itself to get his mouth on mine.”  

 

Pansy sighed. “I miss kissing.” She mourned, pushing her eggs around with her fork.  

 

Blaise chuckled. “It was your own choice, Love.” He reminded her. 

 

Pansy looked at him and smiled. “I know. And I’m glad we’re courting. I told Mother, and she supports us. She’s said she’s told Father I’m courting, but she won’t tell him who it is unless he swears under the Unbreakable Vow to not send the Dark Lord after your family or tell him who I’m courting. So we’ll be safe from him for a while yet.”  

 

Blaise nodded. “Good. You mother’s a smart woman.”  

 

Pansy smirked. “I get my brain from her, you know.” She told him.  

 

“I can tell. Your Father’s a follower, and you’re a leader, as is your mother. You take after her quite a bit, actually.” Blaise mused.  

 

“And don’t you forget it.” Pansy said firmly.  

 

Draco sighed, realizing that Severus had no intention of letting him know where they were going this time either. He’d just said that dress robes were not a requirement, and asked that he dress for comfort.  

 

“What’s all the sighing about, then?” Blaise asked him.  

 

Draco rolled his eyes, passing over the letter. “He’s being secretive again. He always refuses to tell me where we’re going beforehand, but this sounds like it won’t even be out in public, doesn’t it?”  

 

“Maybe he’s taking you somewhere less upscale than he has so far? Notice that he doesn’t say to wear muggle-appropriate clothes, so it’s got to be somewhere Wizarding. Well, just dress comfortable, I guess, like he says.” Blaise suggested, handing the letter back.  

 

Pansy smiled. “He’s enjoying himself, I think. Look.” She nodded toward the Head Table, where Severus sat, smiling faintly in Draco’s direction. When he noticed the three students watching him, he turned and began to speak to Lucius.  

 

Draco huffed. “He probably is.” He agreed, amused despite himself. Severus was pushing every one of his buttons expertly, but he found he just couldn’t honestly stay mad at the man for long.  

 

He turned his attention to his food, mentally going through his clothes at school to decide what he’d wear to his next date. 

 

***** 

 

Harry sat up, blinking, as Lucius moved to revive Draco. “How did we do?” He asked on a yawn. He was feeling drained.  

 

“Very well. Draco lasted a few minutes longer, but together you lasted for two hours. I’m impressed. We may need to bring Severus into these lessons to give you some experience dueling multiple opponents.” Lucius said, holding out a hand to help Harry up.  

 

Draco stood unassisted, swaying a bit. “’M _tired_.”  

 

Lucius laughed. “I can tell. Your diction is deteriorating.” He told his son in obvious amusement.  

 

Draco sighed. “Can we go to bed now?” He asked, enunciating clearly.  

 

“Mr. Potter may go, but I need to speak with you for a moment, Draco.” Lucius said.  

 

Harry gave Draco a commiserating look and left.  

 

“What did I do _this_ time?” Draco whined, sinking into a chair.  

 

Lucius chuckled. “It’s what you _didn’t_ do that’s the problem.” He said.  

 

Draco sighed. “It always is.”  

 

“Severus tells me you’re pushing yourself too hard in his lessons. You’re not giving your core the proper time it needs to adapt to the new levels of power you need to sustain. Draco, I know you want to keep up with Potter, but you have to learn to accept that there are differences between the two of you. You are a Pureblood, while he is not-“  

 

“Are you _seriously_ going there?! How is _that_ the issue?! He’s getting better _faster_ than me! Not _slower_!” Draco snapped, then stopped talking at the glare his father was directing at him.  

 

“ _If_ you would let me _finish_ ,” Lucius hissed, “I was _going_ to remind you how delicate your mother is, and of the fact that you take after her in most matters concerning your physical health, if you’ll recall.” 

 

Draco sighed, then nodded, remembering how he had a tendency to fall ill easier and for longer durations than his friends had. He remembered when the dragon pox had been going around, he’d been laid up in bed for nearly a month, while Pansy and Blaise had only been sick for around two weeks each. “I remember. So that has to do with it?” He asked in resignation. 

 

Lucius nodded. “Your core obviously takes more of its make-up from the Black side of your heritage, though I know you hate admiting that you’re related to them. You need to give yourself time to adapt to the new levels of power. Not giving yourself that time will only hurt you.” He said, kneeling beside Draco. “If you push yourself too hard, you could end up with magical exhaustion, and then you’ll be in the hospital wing for a few weeks, or longer, with your health. Don’t do that to yourself.” 

 

Draco nodded. “Alright, Father. I’ll slow down and give myself time.” He said. 

 

Lucius smiled at him. “Good. Come, I’ll walk you down to the dungeons. You look half-asleep as it is.” He said.

 


	19. Trust Extended

Draco sat down across from Pansy and Blaise and groaned. “I want to go back to bed.” He said tiredly.  

 

Pansy raised a brow at him, then pushed the coffee carafe toward him.

 

“Have some caffeine, Darling. That’ll wake you _right_ up.” She offered.  

 

Blaise shot her an alarmed look. “You _do_ remember when he drank coffee last, right? Third year?” He reminded her.  

 

Pansy shrugged. “He looks like he really _needs_ it. I’m sure he can keep himself under control.” She responded.  

 

Draco poured himself a small bit of coffee, adding milk and several spoonfuls of sugar.

 

He took a sip and grimaced. “Urgh, this stuff still tastes foul.” Was his opinion. 

 

Pansy smirked. “Yes, well, I don’t drink it for the taste, Darling, and neither are _you_.” She pointed out.  

 

Sighing, Draco just nodded and took another sip. “Father ran us ragged last night, and now I’ve got Severus’ lessons tonight. How can I face him when I’m in _this_ state? I look horrid, don’t I?”  

 

Blaise looked him over critically. “You just look a little tired. Pansy’s right, the coffee should fix you _right_ up.”  

 

Pansy smiled. “So drink up, Dear.” She told Draco, saluting him with her own cup.  

 

Draco took another sip, grimacing again.  

 

Blaise shook his head. “I really hope the coffee doesn’t hit you like it did last time.” He said.  

 

Draco waved his hand. “I can control myself. There’ll be no pranks, ill-thought-out or otherwise, as a result of this. I promise.” He said, already looking better and sounding slightly more awake.  

 

Blaise smiled, looking relieved. “Well, that’s good, then. So, you got back pretty late last night. I was just heading to bed when I heard you coming in. I had been trying to wait up for you.”  

 

Draco nodded. “Sorry. I wouldn’t have been much good for company, the state I was in. Like I said, Father ran us ragged. Now he’s talking about adding Severus to the lessons.”  

 

Pansy looked interested. “What are you even _doing_ in these lessons?” She asked.  

 

Draco shook his head. “Not here. We’ll go to the Room of Requirement at lunch, I can tell you there.” He explained.

 

Pansy and Blaise both nodded, and all three began to eat, the discussion held off for the moment.  

 

***** 

 

Draco stopped Harry on the way out of Charms and spoke to him quietly. “I’m going to tell Pansy and Blaise about our lessons and what we’re doing. Is that okay with you? Do you want to be there with me so I don’t tell them anything you don’t want them to know?”  

 

Harry blinked. “Oh. No, that’s fine. Just make sure Pansy can’t tell, and all. I trust you.” He said lightly.  

 

Draco smiled. “Thank you, Harry. That actually means a lot to me.” He replied, then headed off with Pansy and Blaise.  

 

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, who had stopped a few feet away after realizing he wasn’t with them.  

 

“What was that about?” Hermione asked.  

 

Harry smiled. “Draco wanted my permission to tell his friends about our extra lessons.” He explained.  

 

Ron narrowed his eyes. “You told him not to, right?” He asked.  

 

Hermione shook her head. “ _Really_ , Ron!”  

 

“Actually, _no_. I told him to go ahead, and just put Pansy under a lip-locker spell. She’s as big a gossip as Lavender, but I _trust_ Blaise to keep his silence.” Harry told Ron firmly.  

 

“But, _Harry_ , they’re-“  

 

“If you say ‘Slytherins,’ Ron, I _will_ hex you, I swear it!” Harry hissed. “All Slytherins are _not_ Death Eaters, and I happen to know that those two are trustworthy. Neither of them plan to join the Death Eaters, and Pansy’s even running away from home to avoid it, so don’t judge them based on their house, Ron.”  

 

Ron clamped his mouth shut and stomped off toward the Great Hall.  

 

Harry sighed. “Do you think that was too harsh?” He asked Hermione.  

 

Hermione shook her head. “He has to learn somehow, and this really seems like the only way he’s going to get over his prejudice against them. I think you did the right thing, telling him like that, although he may not see it that way. Don’t be too mad at him if he takes it hard at first? Give him time to come around.” She advised.  

 

Harry nodded. “I intend to, it’s just... I’m really _sick_ of all the sniping he does at Draco. Draco’s been making a _real_ effort, and Ron hasn’t seemed to see that at _all_! At this point, I’m leaning toward not talking to Ron at all until he can get over his hatred toward Draco. You’re making an effort to be nice, Ginny’s talked to him civilly, even _Neville_ has had a non-confrontational conversation with him. The only one that seems to still not be willing to make an effort is Ron, and I’m sick of it!” He finished, throwing his hands up in the air.  

 

Hermione sighed. “Let’s just get to lunch.” She said. “Maybe things will look better after you’ve eaten.” She suggested.  

 

“I doubt it.” Harry muttered, letting her drag him toward the Great Hall. 

 

***** 

 

Draco led Pansy and Blaise into the Room of Requirement and turned to face them, pulling out his wand. “Potter wanted me to put you under a lip-locker, and I agree with that. Can I?” He asked Pansy. 

 

Pansy sighed and shrugged. “Fine. But I’m highly unlikely to come across any Death Eaters looking for information.”  

 

Draco smirked. “Better safe than sorry, Pansy Dear.” He said, then cast the spell.  

 

Draco sat on the couch and thought for a moment, smirking when two chairs appeared across from it. “I love this room.” He said happily.  

 

Pansy and Blaise sat in the chairs, looking at him expectantly. “Well? What exactly is going on in these extra lessons?” She asked.  

 

Draco smirked. “Aside from Sev drilling us in the killing curse, Father is giving us some practical lessons in dueling. He’s also talking about adding Sev to those lessons, like I told you earlier. And I don’t really like the idea of going up against him. I’m sure he’d like it even less. Every instinct he’s got would be against the idea of him holding his submissive mate-to-be at wandpoint, but we don’t really have the option of not learning, so there’s not much to be done about it.” He said with a shrug.  

 

“Are you dueling him separately? How’s Potter doing in these lessons?” Blaise asked in interest.  

 

Draco cocked his head. “Actually, that’s the part that made me get his permission to tell you: Father’s got us working as a _team_. The two of us against him, watching each other’s backs as we duel. We work _surprisingly_ well together.” He said lightly.  

 

Pansy nodded thoughtfully. “So he’s training you to watch Potter’s back? But that would put you in the thick of the fighting. You’d think he’d want to keep you _out_ of it all.”  

 

Draco smirked. “Father _knows_ I won’t sit idly by while others are fighting around me. Especially if Sev is out there risking his life. I’m not going to just wait here for the battle to end, where I’m safe. I need to be out there, doing my part to help. If my part is to stick by Potter’s side, keeping the bloody Gryffindor alive, that’s where I’ll be. Someone needs to do it, and his friends will likely have their hands full pretty early on. I intend to stick close to him.”  

 

Blaise nodded. “I want to make sure you know, _if_ my family _does_ get approached by... Him... I’m with you. I’ll fight alongside you and Potter before I become a Death Eater. Mother’s already said that if we have to choose sides, she’d rather be on Potter’s side. I don’t _want_ to fight if I can avoid it, because I know my skills, and they don’t lie in battle, but if I _have_ to choose a side, it’s yours.” He said firmly.  

 

Draco smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”  

 

Pansy sighed. “I’m with Blaise, but if he goes into battle, I’m working as a Healer, instead. I’m getting pretty good at most of the healing spells, and since that’s what I want to do, anyway, I’d be more than willing to lend my wand for those that get injured. But I’d be more of a hindrance than a help on the battlefield.” She said honestly.  

 

Draco nodded. “Every extra wand would help, Pans.”  

 

Blaise cast tempus and nodded. “Well, now that we’ve got all that sorted, we need to head to class. We’ll just make it if we leave now.” He pointed out.  

 

“Alright.” Draco stood. “Let’s go, then.”  

 

***** 

 

Draco dropped into bed with a loud sigh. He’d managed six spiders tonight, while Harry had been able to kill seven, and now he had another private lesson with Severus on Tuesday. He hated being the reason they were moving so slowly, but both Severus and his father had told him that he shouldn’t push himself to match Harry’s pace, so what could he do?  

 

He drug himself out of bed and changed into pajamas, then slipped under the covers, pulling them up over his head with a groan. He really didn’t want to continue holding them back, but short of discontinuing the lessons, which wouldn’t be very good for him in the long run, he couldn’t see any other way forward.  

 

He’d just have to stick it out, and hopefully, everything would turn out well. 

 

***** 

 

Draco paused in his eating as Vinculum swooped in to land next to his plate. He took the letter tied to the owl’s leg and opened it, offering a bit of his breakfast to the bird.  

 

Vinculum sniffed at the food suspiciously before turning his head away.  

 

Draco snorted. “Too good for elven food?” He asked teasingly.  

 

Vinculum ruffled his feathers and flew away, and Draco chuckled softly.  

 

He’d been surprised to see Potter eating elven food at breakfast yesterday morning, but after learning the house-elves here would make it on request, he’d decided to treat himself to something a bit more palatable to his sensitive tongue than bacon and eggs.  

 

Caritica root with strawberry sauce had a much milder flavor, and it tasted like heaven to his poor, abused taste buds.

 

He turned to Blaise and smiled. “He wants me to meet him in his rooms at lunch.” He said happily.  

 

Blaise hummed and nodded. “This is your last date.”  

 

Draco smiled at the letter, which asked him to bring along a vial of the dampening potion, but not to drink it. Severus apparently wanted to start getting accustomed to Draco’s scent, before he was forced to be in close proximity to it overnight.  

 

“After this, I can kiss him whenever I want.” Draco said to Blaise happily.  

 

“When he’ll _let_ you, you mean.” Blaise corrected.  

 

Draco shrugged. “I don’t mind keeping my hands and lips to myself in lessons, but I’ve been waiting for this for _weeks_.” He said. “I intend to make the most of it.”  

 

Pansy smiled. “Well, Draco, I hope you have a good time, wherever you’re going today.” She said.  

 

Draco beamed at her. “I’m sure I will.”  

 

***** 

 

Draco knocked on the door to Severus’ rooms.  

 

Severus opened the door and smiled at him. “Did you follow my instructions?” He asked.  

 

Draco tilted his head to the side. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” He asked.  

 

Severus leaned in and inhaled, then pulled back, eyes closed. “That will take some getting used to, I suspect.” He murmured, opening his eyes to meet Draco’s.  

 

Draco breathed in, savoring the spicy scent he could smell clinging to Severus. “You smell _wonderful_.” He said with a smile.  

 

Severus returned the smile. “Yes, well, I suspected you’d want the chance to get used to my scent, as well. We’re going to walk to the end of the Wards, then I will apparate us to... Where we’re going.” He said.  

 

Draco pouted. “All this secrecy.” He mourned.  

 

Severus chuckled. “It’s part of my charm.” He assured the blond.  

 

They headed out of the dungeons, keeping pace with each other.

 

“So, what’s the plan for today? Or are you not going to tell me that either?” Draco asked.  

 

Severus shook his head. “Not yet.” He answered.  

 

Draco huffed. “Not even a hint?”  

 

“We’re going somewhere you’ve never been.” Severus told him.  

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Because that _really_ narrows it down.”  

 

Severus chuckled.  

 

Draco took his hand as they left the castle, heading for the gates. “Is this somewhere we’ll be going more than once?”  

 

“Yes.”  

 

Draco smiled. “During our courtship?”  

 

Severus glanced down at him for a second, then shook his head. “Not likely. Since you choose when we marry, I assume it will be happening quickly.”  

 

Draco nodded. “It will. Hmm... I still have no idea where we’re going.”  

 

“Good.” Severus said, sounding very satisfied with himself.  

 

Draco smiled up at him. “You’re enjoying this a little too much, I think.” He noted.  

 

Severus nodded. “Allow me my few pleasures in life.” He said, stopping just outside the gates. “Come here.” He pulled Draco against his side and apparated them.  

 

Draco blinked at the large Manor house they were standing in front of. “Oh. Prince Manor?” He asked.  

 

Severus smiled. “It _is_ customary during a courtship for the new Lady of the Manor to actually _see_ the house before the wedding, I believe.”  

 

“Oi!” Draco glared at him. “I’m not a _girl_!”  

 

Severus chuckled. “He who bears the children, Draco.”  

 

Draco’s glare darkened further. “Git.”  

 

“Come on, I’ll show you around before lunch.” Severus said, taking Draco’s hand and leading him to the front door. “I need to key you to the Wards first.” He told the blond.  

 

Draco laid his hand against the door.  

 

Severus placed his hand next to it, his wand held between his palm and the door. “Sicut dominus huius domus huic iam hospitalitati.”  

 

Draco felt the Wards wrap around his hand and envelop his body before they fell back, dormant again.  

 

Severus nodded, opening the door. “Come on. I’ll give you the tour.”


	20. Prince Manor

Draco sat down on the bench in the garden, groaning. “I think the abbreviated tour would have been fine.” He said.  

 

Severus chuckled, sitting beside him. “Think of it this way: You’ve now seen the whole Manor, so you won’t need to traipse all over the Manor again. You now know where everything is.”  

 

“We could have just kept it to the essential rooms.” Draco said, then leered at Severus. “Like your room. I _did_ need to know where _that_ one was.”  

 

Severus smiled. “Yes, I realize that you consider that the most important room in the whole Manor.”  

 

Draco leaned into him. “Of course. It’s the room I’ll be moving into, after all.” He said. 

 

“Indeed. Pippy!” Severus called.  

 

The house-elf appeared with a ‘pop.’ 

 

“We’ll be taking lunch out here.” He told the elf.  

 

Pippy nodded. “It will be on the table soon, Master Severus!” She squeaked, disappearing again.  

 

“Come on, the table is over here, in the gazebo.” Severus said, urging Draco to his feet and leading him to the gazebo, which was surrounded by twenty-foot hedges, blocking them from view in all directions but one.  

 

Lunch appeared on the table and they both began to eat.  

 

After a few moments, Draco smiled. “So when are you planning on kissing me?”  

 

Severus paused in his eating and looked up, meeting Draco’s amused gaze. “After the date, as is proper.” He answered.  

 

Draco pouted. “Such a stickler for the rules.”  

 

“You would not like me half so much were I not.” Severus said. 

 

“I suppose we’ll never know, will we?” Draco asked with a smile.  

 

Severus smirked. “Indeed.” He answered.  

 

Draco’s wings fluttered a bit.  

 

Severus eyed him. “Stop that.” He said sharply.  

 

Draco grinned. “Sorry. It wasn’t on _purpose_ , I swear!”  

 

Severus snorted. “Yes, you just _accidentally_ filled the air with your pheromones after questioning me as to when I’ll kiss you. A likely story.”  

 

“You aren’t the only one having difficulties here, you know.” Draco pointed out. “I’m having a hard time not jumping over this table and licking you all over! You smell _divine_.”  

 

Severus chuckled. “While the image you paint is tempting, I think we’d better not. You’ll have plenty of opportunities to lick me all over after we’re married.”  

 

Draco smirked. “And I’ll take full advantage of them all, trust me.”  

 

“I’m sure you will.” Severus agreed.  

 

Draco leaned forward. “So, the whole reason you wanted me not to use the potion today was so you could get accustomed to my scent, right?”  

 

Severus nodded.  

 

Draco smiled widely. “You’re afraid that you’ll lose control during the weekend get-away when you have to sleep next to me.” Draco guessed.  

 

Severus’ flush answered for him.  

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you _did_.” Draco assured him. “The rules say we can’t have actual _sex_ , but there are _loads_ of other things we _could_ do.”  

 

Severus sighed, shaking his head. “Draco-“  

 

“I won’t press you for any of it until your feelings have reached that point, but know that I’m open to the possibility.” He finished, leaning back in his chair. “That’s all.”  

 

Severus smiled wryly. “I understand that at your age, hormones tend to rule your mind, but is sex _all_ you ever think about?” He asked.  

 

Draco had the grace to flush at that. “Well, when I’m around _you_ , it’s hard to focus on anything else. I’m not going to apologize for finding you incredibly sexy, so you’d best make your peace with it.”  

 

Severus chuckled. “I’m flattered by that, Draco, truly I am, but you understand why I will not break the rules, correct?”  

 

Draco sighed. “I think so. You’re a teacher, and it’s your job to set a good example for he others residing in Hogwarts, right?” He ventured.  

 

Severus nodded. “Yes. Even when I’m not physically _there_ , it’s hard for me to step out of my role as an authority figure, and I do not want to let my morals slip even for a moment. If I don’t hold to them _here_ , it’s only a matter of time before I forget myself _there_ , and I could very well lose my job if I were to be seen as someone of weak values. This courtship is only allowed if we keep to the rules, and stretching them is not the same as keeping to them.”  

 

Draco pursed his lips. “I suppose not.”  

 

Severus smiled. “If I change my mind later, you’ll be the first to know.”  

 

Draco brightened. “So there’s a chance?” He asked excitedly.  

 

“There’s always a _chance_ , Draco. Just don’t count on it.” Severus advised.  

 

Draco nodded. “I promise I won’t. But you can’t stop me from hoping.” He said. 

 

Severus shook his head. “Eat your food, My Brat.” He said fondly.  

 

Draco snickered and focused on finishing his lunch.  

 

***** 

 

After lunch, they decided to spend some time in the brown room, which had a dark brown leather couch and two matching chairs.  

 

Severus sat down on the couch and Draco reclined next to him, laying his head in the man’s lap.  

 

Severus sighed, stroking the fingers of one hand through Draco’s hair. “Why do you insist on laying on me? I seem to recall ending up like this several times while you were younger, as well.”  

 

Draco smiled. “You’re comfortable. And you smell delicious. I can’t help that you make the best pillow _ever_.” He responded. “Do you think Potter’s going to win the war? Honestly. Because Father can still best the two of us fighting _together_.” He pointed out.  

 

Severus blinked in surprise, then leaned back, considering Draco’s words thoughtfully as he continued to run his fingers through Draco’s silky hair. “Well, there is no doubt that Potter is magically gifted. His strength and the ease with which he adapts to new situations are both admirable traits. That being said, your father is giving training you his all. He knows that you need to hone your skills, so he would not be holding back in your lessons, and he is quite the formidable duelist himself. There is a _reason_ that he is the Dark Lord’s right-hand man, after all. He earned the place of honor legitimately.” 

 

Draco hummed. “I’m just worried that we won’t be ready when it’s time for the final battle. Did you know Father’s teaching us to fight as a team?” He asked Severus.  

 

Severus looked surprised. “I had no idea. So he really wants you to fight alongside Potter? That will put you on the front lines of the war. I would have thought he’d want you as far away as possible from the main confrontations.” He mused.  

 

Draco licked his lips. “We’re learning to guard each other’s backs, to cover each other’s weak spots and to fight as a unit, rather than as individuals.” He told the man. “I think Father wants to make sure he’ll be able to keep an eye on me during the battle. He’ll likely be close to the Dark Lord, and if I stick close to Potter, we’ll end up easily within sight of each other.”  

 

Severus nodded. “That is a possibility. He may also be exploiting Potter’s strength in a bid to keep you safe. If he trains Potter to keep you covered as well as himself, you’ll have all of Potter’s power guarding you from attack. Potter is very highly underestimated by the Dark Lord’s forces. They believe him to be a normal boy, just overly lucky, rather than as magically gifted as he is. That may be our trump card when the battle finally arrives.” He said, tracing the curve of Draco’s cheek when the blond closed his eyes. “Don’t fall asleep on me, Draco.” He warned. 

 

Draco smiled. “I won’t. Just keep talking. I want to hear the sound of your voice. You have _no idea_ what your voice does to me.” He said, then sighed. “It’s _wonderful_.”  

 

Severus chuckled. “I can imagine the effect my voice has on you, even if your robes are hiding the damning evidence.” He told the blond.  

 

Draco smirked. “You’re one to talk. There’s nothing hiding your reaction to me, seeing as I’m in your lap.” He pointed out. “But I don’t mind.”  

 

Severus snorted. “Yes, well, I can’t help my body’s reaction to the scent of ripe submissive wafting off you in waves. I see no reason to try to hide it. Why shouldn’t you be aware that I am not unaffected? I told you as much over the summer, and it did not send you screaming for the hills.”  

 

“Nor will it. I _like_ the effect I have on you.” Draco said, shifting a bit, teasingly.  

 

Severus groaned. “Draco, stop tormenting me.”  Draco turned toward Severus, letting his cheek rub over where he could feel Severus’ erection digging into him.

 

“Now why would I want to _stop_?” He asked cheekily.  

 

Severus fisted his hand in Draco’s hair, using it to pull the blond up out of his lap.  

 

Draco cried out more in shock than in pain, before Severus’ mouth was on his, hot and demanding. Draco moaned, melting against the man, eagerly opening his mouth for Severus’ tongue, gasping as it slid over his own.  

 

Severus growled into the kiss, letting go of Draco’s hair and moving his hand to the back of Draco’s neck, holding him in place as he feasted upon the blond’s mouth. He delved into Draco’s mouth, mapping every centimeter of the wet orifice carefully, learning its particulars and discovering which actions provoked which reactions from Draco.  

 

He learned that running his tongue over Draco’s teeth earned him a sigh, while twining their tongues together got him a moan. He broke the kiss after a few moments, nipping at Draco’s lower lip to get a startled gasp. 

 

The blond opened dazed eyes. “I thought you weren’t going to kiss me until _after_ the date?” He checked.  

 

Severus sighed. “You are more temptation than I can take, Draco.” He admitted. “Besides, you should really know better than to tease me like that by now.”  

 

Draco smiled smugly. “Oh, no, I think I’m going to do things like that every chance I get, if it gets reactions like _that_!” He declared happily.  

 

Severus groaned. “You will be the death of me.” He told the blond.  

 

“But you’ll enjoy every second of it.” Draco assured him. “Hold still.” He brushed Severus’ hair out of the way and laid an open-mouthed kiss over his neck. “Right here.” He murmured against the skin. 

 

Severus chuckled. “Already planning where you’ll leave your mark?” He teased.  

 

Draco licked the pale skin and smiled. “Yes. Don’t let anyone touch this spot _ever_. Except for me.”  

 

“Why so high up?” Severus asked in curiosity. “Usually the mark is lower, closer to the shoulder.”  

 

Draco gently bit the area, then licked it again. “It’s perfect. The mark will be clearly visible, and everyone will know that you’re _mine_.” He said smugly. “I won’t take anyone trying to steal you away, you know. I’m a very jealous person, and I don’t intend to share you.” He informed the Potions Master.  

 

Severus chuckled. “I have no desire to be _shared_ , so that works out well for us.” He assured Draco.  

 

Draco drew back and cocked his head. “Where are you planning to put _your_ mark?” He asked in curiosity.  

 

Severus brushed his fingers against Draco’s neck, where it met his shoulder. “The customary place will work for me. I _know_ you won’t stray, so I don’t need it to be as visible as you want yours to be.” He teased. 

 

Draco smiled. “I’ll have no _need_ to stray. I’ll have the only man I’ll ever _want_.”  

 

“I’ll remind you of those words someday, when a pretty young thing turns your head.” Severus told him lowly.  

 

Draco sighed. “Why would I want some ‘pretty young thing’ when I can have a dark, brooding, sexy and _mature_ mate? I don’t want someone younger, and I never _will_. As for wanting someone _pretty_ , I couldn’t care less about looks, but I _like_ the way you look. I like your dark, mysterious eyes, your long, elegant fingers, I even like your nose, as it leads me to believe you’ll be well-proportioned in _other_ places.” He remarked, glancing down pointedly. “No one else could ever compare, Sev. I’m set on _you_ , forever.”  

 

Severus sighed and buried his fingers in Draco’s hair, pulling the blond into his lap and burying his nose in the juncture of neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply. “I hope you’re right, Draco. If I allow myself to fall for you only to lose you later, I doubt I’ll ever recover from it.” He whispered against the warm, vanilla-scented skin.  

 

Draco threaded his fingers through Severus’ hair and used his hold to force the man to meet his eyes. When those black orbs met his, he told him: “Go ahead and fall. I’ll always be there to catch you. I love you, Severus Snape, and _nothing on this Earth_ will ever change that fact.” Then, he pressed his lips chastely against Severus’, pulling away before the kiss had a chance to become more involved.  

 

Severus licked his lips, savoring the taste of Draco that clung to them. “You’re delicious.” He told the blond.  

 

Draco flushed. “Why, thank you. You taste delicious, too, Sev. But we really shouldn’t be doing this. Are you going to regret this tomorrow?” He asked.  

 

Severus sighed. “Probably a little bit. But I promise I won’t dwell on it.” He said.

 

Draco smiled. “I suppose that’s all I can ask for.”  

 

***** 

 

“I had a really good time today, Sev.” Draco said, smiling up at Severus.  

 

Severus guided him up against the wall beside the entrance to the Slytherin common room and smiled. “I enjoyed the day as well. And now that the restriction is gone...” He leaned down and kissed Draco deeply, hearing the blond’s soft sigh and swallowing the sound.  

 

“Well, _hello_ , you two.”  

 

Severus pulled away and Draco growled. “Dammit, Pansy, _why_ did you do that?!” He hissed, glaring around Severus at her.  

 

“There are three firsties coming down in just a few moments; you would have rather _they_ caught our Head of House snogging like a teenager?” She replied with a smirk.  

 

Severus chuckled. “Thank you for the warning, Miss Parkinson.” He said, dropping another soft kiss onto Draco’s lips. “I’ll leave you now.” He said, brushing his fingers against Draco’s cheek before turning and heading to his rooms.  

 

Draco smiled widely at Pansy. “He’s great.” He said happily.  

 

Pansy giggled. “And you’re _smitten_.” She returned, grabbing his hand. “Come on, into the comon room with you.”  

 

Draco walked in to find his chair empty, thankfully, since he really didn’t have the heart to curse someone for stealing it, and fell into it gratefully, smiling at Blaise.  

 

“So, I found the two of them snogging outside the common room.” Pansy said to Blaise, grinning widely.  

 

Blaise laughed. “Well, I suppose that means you got your kiss, hm?” He asked.  

 

Draco beamed at him. “More than one.” He revealed. “All of them hot and delicious. I _love_ that man.”  

 

Pansy smiled. “He seems to like you, too. He couldn’t keep his lips off of Draco. I was _quite_ shocked.” She told Blaise. “I’ve never seen him lose control over _anyone_ before. He and Draco were obviously made for each other.”  

 

Blaise nodded. “That doesn’t surprise me.” He said evenly.  

 

“Very little surprises _you_ , Love. But it surprised _me_ plenty.” Pansy said in amusement. “And if I hadn’t have broken them up, three first years would have caught them.” She turned at three younger students came into the common room. “And there they are.”  

 

Draco looked over, then sighed. “It’s just Nott’s little cousin and the Rookwood twins, who cares?” He groused. “I wanted more kissing.”  

 

Blaise chuckled. “You’ll get plenty of kisses out of him now that you’re allowed to, I’m sure.”  

 

Draco grinned. “Can you come to my room for a bit? I want to talk to you alone.” He said to Blaise.  

 

Pansy sighed. “Fine, take my boyfriend into your room, I’ll just look the other way, shall I?” She teased.  

 

Draco smiled at her. “ _Would_ you? That would be lovely.” He said, grabbing onto Blaise’s arm as the other boy stood. “Come on.”  

 

Blaise sighed and set his bag down next to Draco’s desk, sitting in the chair in front of it. “So, what’s up?” He asked.  

 

Draco grinned and sat down on his bed heavily, bouncing a bit. “He didn’t wait until the date was over to kiss me the first time.” He revealed.  

 

Blaise’s eyebrow rose. “You got him to break the rules?” He asked, impressed.  

 

Draco nodded, then chuckled. “He was talking to me, and I was teasing him. I pressed a little too hard, and his composure snapped. He grabbed me by the hair and began to _devour_ my mouth.” Draco sighed happily. “It was the most _exquisite_ kiss I’ve ever had! He was _so_ masterful!” 

 

Blaise nodded. “And for a submissive, that was the best thing you could have hoped for.” He finished the thought. 

 

“Exactly. But-“ 

 

“Don’t tell Pansy about that, I know. It’ll stay just between us. You need to come out and tell us both about the rest of the date, though, or she may just explode.” Blaise warned. 

 

Draco sighed, standing. “I know. Let’s go out there, then.”

 


	21. Draco's Victory

Draco sighed in disgust, watching Crabbe lob another bludger towards Millicent. “Crabbe, stop trying to hit your teammates! We’re here to _practice_ , not injure each other! Save the violence for the match against Gryffindor! Keep the bludgers _away_ from Bulstrode!” He called out, then went back to scanning the sky for the Snitch.  

 

He spotted it and raced off towards it, closing in fast.  

 

The small ball seemed to sense his approach and went into a steep dive.

 

Draco chased after it, then cursed as it went back upwards. He followed, nearly hitting Goyle in the process, and lost the ball again. “Damn.” He hissed, looking for the glint of gold.  

 

He had to dodge another bludger and turned around to glare in the direction it had come from.

 

Crabbe smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.” He said.  

 

“If you can’t handle your position, I _could_ always replace you.” Draco sneered.  

 

Crabbe shook his head. “I’ll do better. I didn’t look before I hit it, that’s all.” He explained.  

 

Draco shook his head. “Keep your head in the game, Crabbe.” He ordered. He spotted the snitch again and took off after it, grinning as he closed in fast.

 

The ball took off toward the goalposts with Draco in pursuit, winding its way in between them before going into a dive. Draco followed, putting on an extra burst of speed, and caught the ball. He chuckled to himself, looking up just in time to see Millicent scoring another goal against their Keeper. “Well, you can’t win them all, I suppose.” He muttered, then called an end to practice. They were as ready for the match as they were going to get. 

 

He saw Severus standing at the entrance to the locker room and grinned. He put the snitch away and helped with the bludgers, then headed for Severus as the rest of the team headed for the showers.  

 

“Hey.” He greeted the man, smiling. “Come to watch practice, or were you our here for another reason?” He asked.  

 

Severus smiled. “I came to see you. I had nothing better to do, and was missing the feeling of you in my arms. It would seem I am quite addicted to you already.” He admitted.  

 

Draco grinned widely. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.” He looked down at himself and grimaced. “But I think I’d like to get a shower first. I can meet you in your rooms after?” He offered.  

 

Severus nodded. “That sounds acceptable. I’ll be waiting for you.” He said, then leaned in for a quick kiss.  

 

Draco licked his lips as the man walked away, then turned to find Crabbe and Goyle peering out of the locker room at him. “What?!” He snapped.  

 

Goyle blinked a few times. “That _was_ Professor Snape, right?” He asked.  

 

“Yes.” Draco drawled. “I understand that you’re not all that bright, but I’m sure you recognize your own Head of House by now.”  

 

“He kissed you.” Crabbe pointed out.  

 

Draco sighed in disgust. “ _Yes_ , that happens to be something you _do_ with someone once the courtship has progressed beyond the requisite four dates. Do you have a _problem_ with that?” He asked. 

 

They both shook their heads.  

 

“No.” Goyle said. “We’ll just go shower now.”  

 

Draco rolled his eyes as they walked away. ‘Honestly, just because he’s a teacher doesn’t mean the man isn’t allowed to have a _life_!’ Draco thought, following them.  

 

***** 

 

Draco knocked on Severus’ door and smiled when Severus opened it. “I’m here.”  

 

“So you are. Come in.” Severus said, then locked the door behind him. “There. Privacy.”  

 

Draco gasped as he was pushed against the wall next to the door and kissed heatedly.  

 

Severus trailed his mouth down Draco’s neck, pausing at the base to lick and suck a red mark into existence.  

 

Draco moaned, tilting his head to give Severus better access. “Mm, that’s good, don’t stop.” He murmured, threading his fingers through the man’s hair.  

 

Severus chuckled before sucking once more, then pulling away. He looked at the mark he’d left. “Hm, that will do for _now_.” He decided.  

 

Draco smiled, as the man turned and walked to the couch, sitting down and indicating that Draco should join him.  

 

Draco sat next to him, kicking his shoes off and laying down with his head in Severus’ lap again. “So, you felt the need to mark me already?” He teased.  

 

Severus hummed noncommittally. “You _did_ say you’d be there to catch me, were I to allow myself to fall. This leads me to believe you don’t have any issues with the thought of being mine.” He remarked evenly.  

 

Draco smiled. “No, I have to say I rather _like_ the thought, actually.” He told Severus. “I’m of the opinion that we’re _quite_ well-suited for each other.”  

 

Severus smiled down at him, threading his fingers through Draco’s hair. “I’m dangerously close to falling in love with you, Draco.” He said softly.  

 

Draco felt his heart begin beating double-time. “Really?” He asked.  

 

Severus nodded. “Really. It won’t be much longer before I’m hopelessly lost. I can only hope that you’ll continue to show me the same devotion you have thus far.” He told the blond.  

 

Draco nodded. “You know I’ll always love you, Sev. I’ve loved you for years already, if it was just a crush that would fade over time, it would have done so long ago. What I feel for you is real.”  

 

“Good.” Severus murmured. “So, what are our chances of getting the Quidditch Cup this year?” He asked. 

 

Draco snorted. “If Potter plays in the match against us, slim to none. If we can manage to get him laid up in the infirmary during the match, pretty good. Want to help me hex him senseless?” He asked hopefully.  

 

Severus chuckled. “You know as well as I do that it wouldn’t work. Dumbledore favors the boy, he’d postpone the match for him.” He pointed out.  

 

Draco sighed. “You’re probably right.” He conceded. “Well, don’t get too excited over the Cup; I’m pretty sure Gryffindor will win it this year, as well.” He mourned.  

 

“I’m not too set on winning it, don’t worry. It will be ours soon enough. Potter leaves this year, after all.” Severus pointed out. “And he’s really the only reason Gryffindor keeps winning. The rest of the team aren’t all that much better than Slytherin’s players. Of course, most of _them_ leave this year, as well, so next year could be a hard one for Slytherin.”  

 

Draco shrugged. “Eventually, we _will_ win again.” He said firmly. “Gryffindor’s luck can’t hold out forever, and besides that, we _always_ play to win.”  

 

“It’s really a pity we’ll be losing you, though. You’re a brilliant Seeker, Draco. Even if you aren’t quite on par with Potter.” Severus said.  

 

Draco smirked. “I may only be second best in Quidditch, but I far outstrip him in class.” He pointed out. “So I can put up with him besting me on the field. I’m better where it _really_ counts.”  

 

Severus laughed. “You are. I have to say, though, he’s showing some improvement. It would seem the extra lessons are doing him some good.”  

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, well, _anyone_ would benefit from an increase in their magic levels. And the dueling practice is helping both of us to think on our feet. Father said something about _you_ helping in his lessons?”  

 

Severus hummed. “We’ve decided that once you two can best him, we’ll include me. You two will need to be able to duel multiple opponents, since it’s unlikely the Dark Lord will take on two people on his own. You’ll likely be stuck fighting both him and someone else, and since we don’t want you two to end up dead, you’ll need to know how to split your attention and still remain alive through it all.”  

 

Draco bit his lip. “Your Faurae isn’t going to like you cursing your submissive. Isn’t that going to cause problems?”  

 

Severus sighed. “It very well may. I believe, however, that it can be borne, and since the experience in fighting multiple opponents is vital for you two, I will do what I can to prepare you both.”  

 

Draco sat up and kissed Severus, gently. “I know you won’t hurt me. And I’ll have just as many problems as you will. My Faurae already sees you as my mate. I don’t want to fight with you. Afterward, I’ll probably be wracked with guilt. What are we going to do about that?” He asked.  

 

“We’ll just have to spend more time in each other’s company to assure our creature side that our mate is still safe and whole. I see no other way around the issue.” Severus said.  

 

Draco nodded. “It’s really too bad I can’t sleep in here with you. That would go a long way toward relieving my Faurae.”  

 

“It would, but you’d have to promise to be on your best behavior. No wandering hands.” Severus said slowly.  

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “You’d _let_ me?” He asked incredulously.  

 

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him. “I might be willing to make certain allowances if you made absolutely _certain_ you were back in your bed before the rest of Slytherin house was awake.” He said softly.  

 

Draco smiled. “I can leave at four in the morning. No one’s up until five at the earliest. And that’s usually Blaise, who’s totally trustworthy. He would never tell.”  

 

Severus shook his head. “We’ll not take the chance. You’ll be back in bed before he wakes.” He said firmly.  

 

Draco nodded. “I promise.” He swore.  

 

“Then I will let you stay here on the nights that we must duel each other.” Severus said. “Don’t make me regret it.” He warned.  

 

Draco shook his head. “Never. Thank you, Sev.”  

 

“You’re welcome, Brat. Now kiss me.” Severus said, a smile in his voice.  

 

Draco chuckled and leaned in to kiss him again, gasping when Severus picked him up and settled him in his lap. He quickly shifted so that his legs were settled on either side of Severus and mewled helplessly as the man took control of the kiss.  

 

Severus growled, gripping Draco’s hips and pulling them flush against his own.  Draco whimpered, rocking forward and sighing into the kiss as he was rewarded with blessed friction against his aching cock. He continued kissing the man as their movements grew more frantic. 

 

Severus groaned, tightening his hands on Draco’s moving hips, and tore his mouth away from Draco’s. “Stop, Draco, stop!” He panted.  

 

Draco whined, laying his head against Severus’ shoulder, but thankfully, the motion of his hips stopped.

 

“Why?!” He snapped. “I was _so close_!”  

 

Severus sighed. “I know. I’m sorry.”  

 

Draco laughed wryly. “Oh, don’t be. I was enjoying it.” He assured the man.  

 

“I forget that you can’t control yourself as well as I can. I shouldn’t have let things progress that far, and I will do my best to make sure it doesn’t happen again until we are allowed to be together.” Severus said.  

 

Draco mumbled something under his breath.

 

Severus clearly heard the words ‘not against the rules,’ but ignored it in favor of tilting the blond’s head up to meet his eyes.  “I’m still very close to the edge, and I believe you are, too. Head to your room and take care of things, Draco. We’ll be together soon enough, but until then, we will do as we must. Know that I’ll be thinking of you, My Brat.” He finished, watching Draco’s blue eyes flare at the words.  

 

“Alright.” Draco sighed, getting shakily to his feet. “I’ll see you at dinner, then.” He said, and left for his room.  

 

Severus flicked his wand at the door, locking it and casting a quick silencing charm, then opened his trousers almost desperately. He grabbed his aching length and replayed the last few minutes in his head, coming hard as he heard the sweet sounds Draco had made again. He cast a cleaning charm as he panted, coming down from his orgasm-induced high slowly. Draco was going to be the death of him, he was sure.  

 

***** 

 

Draco laid on his bed, cock still in hand as he replayed that last kiss with Severus over and over again. Severus had been right, it had only taken Draco a few strokes to finish what he’d started, but Draco found that the orgasm seemed somehow hollow without the man who had caused it with him.  

 

Of course, that didn’t mean it hadn’t been one of the best of his short life, but he had a feeling it would have been even better if Severus had been with him when he’d arched off the bed, coming hard with Severus’ name on his lips.  

 

Draco continued stroking himself, enjoying the feeling of his own come slicking the way as he avoided the oversensitive head of his cock, focusing instead on the rest of it. He licked his lips and trailed his fingers lower, circling his entrance absently. He traced the small hole, wondering what it would feel like to have something inside him. He wasn’t going to try to slide in a finger, though. He’d waited this long for Severus to be the one to breach him first, he could wait a while longer. He knew it would be worth it in the end.  

 

Sighing and grabbing his wand, he cleaned the mess he’d made and rolled over, looking at his bouquet of flowers and smiling. Severus was all he wanted in a lover and mate, and everything the man did and said only made that fact more apparent.

 

He pulled his clothes back on and sighed heavily. Time to go be sociable. Blaise and Pansy would never forgive him if he just hid away from the world and wanked himself raw while he waited for his mate to finally be his in every sense of the word.  

 

***** 

 

Draco cursed as Harry crumpled to the floor, unconscious. He spun out of the way of his father’s next curse, then ducked and shot a jelly-legs at the man.   
It missed, Lucius dodging it by just a hair.

 

The man grinned and retaliated by sending a petrificus totalus at Draco, who quickly cast obice and thought for a second.  

 

Lucius rounded the wall just in time to meet Draco’s stunner.  

 

Draco stared at Lucius’ prone form for a moment before grinning widely. He’d done it! He laughed and dispelled his obice, then went over and revived Harry. “Guess what I did!” He said excitedly.  

 

Harry blinked. “What?”  

 

Draco pointed at Lucius’ still-senseless body. “Want to do anything to him while he’s still unconscious?” He teased.  

 

Harry flushed. “No.” He said. “Besides the fact that he’d _kill_ me if he ever found out, it wouldn’t be right.”  

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “If I had managed to get Severus knocked out for _any_ length of time, you can bet I’d at least strip him of his shirt and ogle his body. _Live_ a little.” He urged.  

 

Harry’s face turned even redder at the thought of a shirtless Lucius. If he looked _that_ good with his shirt _on_... He shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t feel right about it.”  

 

Draco sighed in disgust. “ _Gryffindors_.” He drawled.  

 

“We can’t all have no morals.” Harry shot back with a very Slytherin-esque smirk.  

 

Draco smirked back. “Oh, look, your expressions are becoming more Slytherin. I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you _smirk_ before. The look is all wrong for a Gryffindor. Perhaps you should move in to the snake pit?” He suggested.  

 

Harry laughed. “No, thanks, I don’t feel like being handed over to Voldemort on a platter.” He replied. “You ever planning on reviving him?” He asked, motioning to Lucius.  

 

Draco tapped his lips, thinking. “Hm, should I, or shouldn’t I? Sure you don’t want to see his naked chest? I can assure you, it’ll have you drooling in seconds flat. Father’s still _very_ fit.”  

 

Harry flushed. “No, I think I’ll pass, thanks.”  

 

“Pity. Fine, then. Rennervate.” Draco revived his father.  

 

Lucius groaned, then sat up with a smile. “ _Good work_ , Draco! I’m _very_ proud of you!”  

 

Draco flushed with pride and smiled widely, bowing to the man. “Thank you, Father. I learned from the best.”  

 

Harry smiled. “So, now that we’ve beaten you..?”  

 

Lucius shook his head. “It’s too late now for another duel, but we’ll be going two-on-one once more on Wednesday, to prove that this wasn’t a fluke. If you two can best me again, I’ll talk to Severus about attending the lessons.” He said.  

 

Draco nodded. “Time for bed, then?”  

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Yes. Both of you get to bed. I’ll see you on Wednesday.” He said.  

 

“Bye, Sir.” Harry said, leaving.  

 

“Good night, Father.” Draco said, following him.  

 

“Sleep well, boys.” Lucius called out to them as they left the classroom.  

 

Draco fell into step beside Harry. “So, think you can stay conscious on Wednesday long enough to help me beat him?” He teased.  

 

Harry shoved him playfully, grinning when Draco just laughed in response. “Shut up, you prat! I helped _some_. He was pretty tired out by the time I was knocked out.” He pointed out.  

 

Draco snorted. “Yes, well, I still could have used your help.” He said.  

 

“Oh, I’m _so sorry_ I wasn’t available when you needed me!” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll try not to let it happen again, shall I?”  

 

Draco nodded. “Good. Because I have a feeling that Wednesday I’ll need your help. Father’s going to fight us even harder now.” He pointed out.  

 

Harry sighed. “True. So, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  

 

“See you at breakfast, Scarhead.” Draco shot back before heading down to the dungeons. 


	22. Called

Draco knocked on the door to Severus’ classroom, smiling when it was opened.  

 

Severus had taken off his teaching robes at some point, and was only wearing a white shirt and black trousers.  

 

Draco looked him over. “You look positively edible.” He said in approval. 

 

Severus chuckled. “Come in, Draco.” He said, stepping aside. He closed the door behind Draco and gestured to the desk. “Focus. You’re here for a reason, and it’s not to satisfy your libido.”  

 

Draco pursed his lips. “Pity, that. I’d really _like_ my libido satisfied.” He told the man.  

 

“I know. If you can manage seven spiders tonight, which you should be able to, I am willing to offer you a reward for your efforts.” Severus told him.  

 

Draco smiled. “Oh? What manner of _reward_?” He asked.  

 

Severus smiled. “You’ll have to kill the spiders to find out. So get to it.”  

 

Draco huffed, turning toward the box and raising his wand. He killed the first five without even pausing, then took a moment before raising his wand again and quickly killing the last two. He sagged against Severus, who had come up behind him to support him as he had the last few times they’d done this.  

 

“Come on, let’s sit down.” Severus sat in his chair, pulling Draco onto his lap. “For your reward,” He smirked and tapped the top button on his shirt and it fell open, revealing his toned torso.  

 

Draco felt his mouth water at the sight. “Oh, I _like_ this reward!” He said, smoothing his hands over Severus’ chest. “Do you use a depilatory cream?” Draco asked, noting the lack of hair.  

 

“Yes.” Severus answered. “And if you ever start to grow chest hair, so will _you_. I abhor body hair. I use the cream _everywhere_.” He purred, trailing a finger over Draco’s still-clothed chest. “As will you, if you expect me to put any parts of you in my mouth.” He said, glancing down pointedly.  

 

Draco licked his lips. “You know, I think I can live with that. As a matter of fact, I think I’m going to brew some next weekend.” He promised.  

 

Severus smiled. “I use the capillos eliminare potion.” He told the blond. “It is the easiest to brew, and it does not use any hard-to-come-by ingredients, making it cost-effective, as well.”  

 

Draco nodded. “Duly noted. Mm...” He ran his hands down to Severus’ hips and pushed the shirt open further, leaning down and licking over a collarbone. “Is this okay?” He checked, glancing up at Severus through his lashes.  

 

Severus groaned and closed his eyes. “Yes, but do not give me that look. It makes me imagine you looking up at me from much lower, and we can not do that yet.”  

 

Draco smirked, sucking a red mark into existence. “Mm, you want me.” He murmured smugly against Severus’ skin. He moved lower, licking at a nipple.  

 

Severus gasped at the action, hands tightening on Draco’s hips. “Yes, My Brat, I want you. You are entirely too beautiful and perfect for someone like me, but I seem to be more than willing to call you mine, and I find that I am rather a possessive man.” He said, voice deepened with passion that he was keeping in check by sheer force of will.  

 

Draco chuckled, biting down on the nipple gently. “I don’t mind. I _want_ you to be possessive. I want you to take me, and keep me, and _own_ me, body, heart and soul.” He sucked on the nipple and sighed. “I really shouldn’t be doing this.” He said regretfully, pulling away. “It’s only making me want _more_.”  

 

Severus chuckled. “You and me both. Do you feel up to getting back to your room now?” He asked.  

 

Draco nodded. “I can make it back.” He looked over Severus’ chest again. “Though walking away from _that_ sight is going to be hard.”  

 

Severus chuckled and tapped the top button and the shirt closed again, all the buttons threading through their holes quickly.  

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Oh, don’t put it away!” He cried out.  

 

Severus snorted and set Draco on his feet. “Get to bed, Brat. You will have me soon enough, we just need to wait a bit longer.”  

 

Draco sighed and nodded, walking to the door. He turned around once he reached it. “I love you, Sev.” He said.  

 

Severus smiled. “As I am begining to love you, My Beautiful Brat.” He replied.  

 

A delighted smile spread across Draco’s face at the admission. “Good night.” He said.  

 

“Good night, Draco.” Severus replied.  

 

***** 

 

Draco sent a flurry of hexes Lucius’ way, keeping the man busy and distracted.  

 

Harry waited for his moment, absently sending minor hexes and curses toward Lucius, and when he saw an opening, he struck, disarming Lucius and grinning as he twirled the man’s wand between his fingers. “And we win.” He said lightly, chuckling at Lucius’ shocked look.  

 

Lucius recovered and smiled. “So you do.” He said, then rushed the teen, throwing him bodily to the floor and straddling him as he wrestled his wand from Harry’s slack grip and held it to the teen’s throat. “And now you are _dead_ , Mr. Potter.” He purred dangerously, making Harry’s breath hitch as his heart rate increased dramatically, partly due to the threat, but mostly due to the man’s close proximity to his body. “Never let your opponent remain standing when you can incapacitate them. They will always have the option of using physical force to overcome you, which would not be difficult, given your stature.”  

 

Harry nodded. “I understand, Sir.” He said softly.  

 

Lucius smiled and stood, then helped Harry up. “Other than that, you two did _very_ well. I’m impressed.” He said, obviously pleased. “We’ll have to get Severus to join our lessons next week.”  

 

Harry smiled. “Finally, some progress!” He said in relief.  

 

Lucius’ eyebrow rose. “As a matter of fact, Mr. Potter, you’ve _both_ been showing steady improvement since we started the dueling practice. Progress has been made little by little every day that we meet.” He pointed out.  

 

Draco smiled. “This is the first measurable sign we’ve had, so you’ll have to excuse our enthusiasm, Father. We’ve both been working toward this for some time now.”  

 

Lucius inclined his head. “I do understand that. As it’s getting late, you two should head back to your dormitories. You should have half an hour before you need to be in bed. I’ll see you both in class.” He said with a smile.  

 

“Thank you, Sir. Good night.” Harry said, leaving.  

 

Draco smiled at his father. “We’re really getting better, aren’t we?” He asked happily.  

 

“You are.” Lucius confirmed. “Severus will be just as pleased as I am, I’m sure.”  

 

“It’s going to be hard on him to duel with me, you know.” Draco pointed out.  

 

Lucius nodded. “It will be, but he has assured me he can handle it. Will you be able to do the same?” He checked.  

 

Draco nodded. “I should be able to, yes. It won’t be easy on my Faurae, but I think I’ll survive it.”  

 

“I do wish this wasn’t the best option, but it is, and even Severus can see that. Do what you must to offset the strain, Draco. I’ve told Severus he has my permission to do the same, and I will look the other way for the two of you.” Lucius told his son.  

 

Draco smiled. “Thank you, Father. That means a lot to me.”  

 

Lucius hummed. “You _are_ an adult, Draco. I trust your judgement on things, and I know Severus will not allow you to take too much advantage of the situation.”  

 

Draco chuckled. “No, he really won’t. Well, I’m going to head to the common room. Blaise will be happy to see me in before bed. See you tomorrow.” He said, then left the room.  

 

***** 

 

Harry knocked on the door to the Potions classroom and heard Dumbledore’s voice bid them enter.

 

He and Draco shared a confused look before Draco opened the door and they went in.  

 

“Hello, boys! Both Severus and Lucius have been summoned to a meeting, so that leaves me to supervise tonight’s lesson. Severus says that Mr. Malfoy has been progressing more slowly in these lessons, so you two have different goals tonight. Harry, you are to kill nine spiders, and Mr. Malfoy, you will kill the other eight.” Dumbledore said, twinkling away.  

 

Draco gulped. “When were they summoned?” He asked nervously.  

 

“Just ten minutes ago, right as dinner was winding down. I know you care deeply for them both, but you can best demonstrate that by carrying on with the lessons they are both giving so much of their free time to offer you. They have never failed to come back after a meeting yet, and they have each other to ensure their return. I am certain they will both be fine.” The headmaster assured him.  

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, Sir. May I wait in Severus’ rooms for him to return after this? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep unless I know he’s all right.” He explained.  

 

Harry felt bad for Draco. He was paler than usual, and little lines of strain were evident at the corners of his mouth.  

 

Dumbledore sighed as his eyes lost their twinkle. “Mr. Malfoy, I’m afraid that is not an option. It would not be proper for you to wait in his rooms unattended. However, when he returns, I can ask him to check on you before he goes to bed. Will that put your mind at ease?” He asked.  

 

Draco’s shoulders unbunched and he sighed, nodding. “Yes, Sir. Thank you.”  

 

“Think nothing of it. I can see how much he means to you. It does my heart good to know that he will be well-loved by his husband. Few men are as deserving of love as Severus.” Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in force. “Now, we should really get to work. Harry, would you like to go first?” He asked, stepping aside and waving a hand at the box.  

 

Harry stepped up to the box and raised his wand. He killed four of the spiders before he paused and took a few deep breaths. “This never gets any easier to stomach.” He said wearily.  

 

“I’m sorry, My Boy.” Dumbledore said solemnly. “But it _is_ necessary. Only you can—“  

 

“Kill Voldemort, yes, I know.” Harry said resignedly, and killed the other five in rapid succession. “Urgh.” He said afterward, turning away from the box. “I feel awful.” He said, walking away from the desk.  

 

Draco took his place and steeled himself. He had to kill the other eight, and this time, he was determined to keep on his feet afterward, since Severus wasn’t here to catch him. He would _not_ let Dumbledore see him in such a weakened state. He had to at least give the impression of strength before the headmaster. He was a Slytherin _and_ a Malfoy. If anyone could pull it off, it would be him. He raised his wand and killed five spiders in quick succession, then took a deep breath and killed the other three, managing to only sway a little bit.  

 

“Very good, boys. I’ll let you get back to your dormitories now. Mr. Malfoy, I promise I will send Severus your way when he returns, but do _try_ to fall asleep without it. He won’t be happy if you miss out on sleep because of him.” Dumbledore told Draco. 

 

Draco began to nod, then moaned and covered his eyes. “Yes, Sir. My head is spinning. I need to get to the common room so I can sit.” He explained.  

 

“Ah, yes, my apologies. Severus _did_ warn me that you were usually dizzy and drained after the lessons. I’ll let you both go, then.” 

 

Harry smiled at him. “Good night, Sir.”  

 

“Sleep well, My Boys.” Dumbledore said cheerily.  

 

Harry and Draco left the classroom and Harry turned to Draco. “Are you going to be all right?” He asked.  

 

Draco sighed. “Yes, I should be fine. Severus is able to get into the Slytherin common room, and he knows the password to my rooms, so he’ll be able to come and tell me when he gets back. But until he does, I won’t be able to sleep.”  

 

“It must be hard, having both your father and your... What? Boyfriend?” Harry asked, cocking his head. “Anyway, having them both at a meeting.” He finished the thought.  

 

Draco snorted. “Severus’ proper title under the courtship is my ‘suitor.’” He corrected. “As _if_ he’d allow himself to be called my _boyfriend_. Nothing so juvenile as that.” He said with a smirk.  

 

Harry grinned back. “My mistake. Well, I’ll see you around.”  

 

Draco stopped him with a hand on his shoulder as he turned away.  

 

“What?” Harry asked, turning back to face him.  

 

Draco’s smirk turned into a grin. “Prepare to lose this weekend’s Quidditch match, Potter.” He said. 

 

Harry laughed. “You wish, Malfoy! The cup’s got our names on it already!” He shot back, then turned and left the dungeons.  

 

Draco’s smile slipped away, and he headed for he common room. ‘Please come back to me safe, Severus.’ He thought fervently.  

 

***** 

 

Draco was laying in bed awake, and he cast tempus again, looking at the glowing numbers before him. It was nearly midnight, and Severus and his father still hadn’t returned. He sighed, looking at the outline of his courtship bouquet in the darkness.  

 

The door opened and he sat up, seeing Severus outlined in the doorway. “You’re okay?” He asked in concern.  

 

The man’s deep sigh answered him, and he felt his spirits lift as Severus walked toward him, sitting on the bed next to him. “Why are you still awake, My Brat?” The man’s soft whisper asked as a hand ran through his hair.  

 

Draco turned his head and brushed a kiss over Severus’ palm. “I was worried about you.” He answered softly.  

 

Severus leaned down and kissed him. “Get to sleep, Draco. Your father and I are both fine, and you will need your sleep for tomorrow. If you need a pepper-up tomorrow morning, you can come by my rooms before breakfast.” He told the blond.  

 

Draco smiled at the offer. “Thank you, Severus.”  

 

“Good night, Draco. And sweet dreams.” Severus said as he headed for the door. 

 

Draco hummed. “They always are when they’re of you.” He said cheekily, getting comfortable under his covers as the door closed behind Severus, whose soft chuckle lingered in the air even after the door was closed.  

 

***** 

 

Draco knocked on the door to Severus’ rooms, smiling tiredly when the man opened the door. “I need a pepper-up, Sev.” He said apologetically.  

 

Severus smiled. “I can tell. Come in.” He said, stepping aside and closing the door behind Draco.  

 

Draco sat down on the couch as the man walked over to his cabinet and opened it, quickly finding the right potion and bringing it to Draco.  

 

Draco took the potion and sighed in relief. “That’s better.” He said.  

 

Severus smiled. “You’ll have to get to bed early tonight in order to be ready for the Quidditch match tomorrow.” Severus told him.  

 

“I know.” Draco said lightly. “I will. So, what happened at the meeting last night?” He asked.  

 

Severus sighed and shook his head. “I told the Dark Lord that Potter was receiving remedial potions lessons, and that he is still as dim-witted as ever. That went over well. Lucius informed him that he has been a bit below his peers in DADA, and _that_ was even more well-received. I _did_ get a few rounds of cruciatus for not bringing in more important information, but all in all, I walked away less damaged by the meeting than I could have been, and your father got away with a reprimand that he will need to keep an eye on the boy.” He told the blond. “It was not _too_ bad.”  

 

Draco nodded. “We need to start working on using our Faurae abilities sometime soon. I still haven’t discovered my elemental affinity, and neither has Harry.” He pointed out. “If we started working with Faurae magic, we’d probably be unstoppable by the time the final battle arrives.”  

 

Severus hummed. “You _do_ have a point.” He said, then smirked. “Did I ever tell you that I discovered _my_ affinity purely by accident? Not that it has proven very useful in everyday life, mind you.”  

 

Draco leaned forward. “What is it, Sev? Tell me!”  

 

Severus smirked. “Earth. I can grow my own ingredients, in moderation, in minutes.”  

 

Draco blinked. “That _does_ sound useful, though.”  

 

“Notice I said ‘in moderation.’” Severus pointed out. “I can only do _small_ amounts at a time.”  

 

Draco nodded. “Still, that would come in handy for the harder-to-find ingredients.” He mused.  

 

Severus chuckled. “I have to have a base plant to start with, but yes, it has come in handy a _few_ times.” He agreed. 

 

Draco sighed. “I have to get to breakfast.” He said. 

 

Severus finished buttoning up his robe and walked over to the blond, holding out a hand. “I’ll join you.” He said. 

 

Draco took his hand and smiled. “I’d never turn down the oppotunity for an escort.” He said. 

 

Severus chuckled. “Let’s head out, then.”

 


	23. Three Little Words

Draco stripped off his Quidditch gear angrily. His last match with _stupid_ Potter, and he, of course, had once again lost.  

 

He turned on the water and stepped under the spray, washing the sweat from his body and sighing. He really hadn’t _expected_ to win, but it would have been _nice_.  Crabbe and Goyle stepped under their showers on either side of him.  

 

“Sorry, Draco.” Goyle said sadly.  

 

“Yeah, too bad. But we all did our best.” Crabbe said.  

 

Draco growled. “We _did_. It’s not our fault that Potter’s a freak of nature that flies like he was born on a broom. There’s nothing we could have done better. At least we’ll beat the Cravenclaws and the Hufflepoufs.” He said snidely.  

 

Crabbe and Goyle laughed.  

 

Draco turned his shower off and dried, then got dressed. He headed out of the locker room and down to the Slytherin common room.  

 

He was feet away from the door when he was grabbed around the waist and pulled into a hidden alcove.  

 

His breath caught in his throat until he was face-to-face with his suitor. He scowled. “You just scared me to _death_ , Sev!” He hissed.  

 

Severus chuckled. “That was some impressive flying, My Brat. Don’t take it too badly that Potter beat you again, hmm? He’s not worth ruining the rest of your day over.”  

 

Draco hummed happily as Severus’ nose burrowed into his neck, inhaling his scent. Since he hadn’t planned on spending any time today with Severus, he’d forgone the dampening potion.  

 

“You,” Severus bit his neck gently, “smell,” another bite, “ _delicious_.”  

 

Draco moaned as Severus licked a stripe up the side of his neck, clinging to the man. “Sev...” He breathed.  

 

“Mm. You’ll want to start packing soon, Draco. Next weekend we’ll be heading to the Dragonseye Hotel. We’ll be leaving just after dinner on Friday and coming back after lunch on Sunday.” Severus said lowly.  

 

Draco nodded. “Alright. I’ll pack. Will I need dress robes? Or just casual clothes?” He asked, gasping when Severus’ hand crept under his shirt and began to trace the muscles of his abdomen.  

 

“I’d say bring one set of dress robes. I don’t plan on you needing any more than that.” Severus murmured, his hand moving up and circling a nipple teasingly.  

 

Draco arched into the touch, moaning.  

 

Severus kissed him, swallowing the moan and growling lowly in response. He broke the kiss and removed his hand.  

 

Draco licked his lips, savoring the taste of Severus on his tongue.  

 

Severus leaned in and whispered softly. “I love you, My Brat.” Then, while Draco was still processing the words, he left the alcove, and Draco was alone.  

 

Draco stood there for a few seconds, blinking in shock. Then, he smiled brightly. Severus _loved_ him! He left the alcove and headed for the common room, a spring in his step. He may have lost the Quidditch match, but he had won Severus’ heart.  

 

The day had gone from disappointing to the best day ever in the space of a few minutes. 

 

***** 

 

Harry and Draco entered the classroom to see Lucius and Severus dueling fiercely.  

 

“Starting without us?” Draco drawled in obvious amusement.  

 

Severus turned and cursed as a stinging hex hit him in the shoulder.  

 

“Never let your guard down, Severus.” Lucius chided.  

 

Severus merely glared at the older man.  

 

Draco stepped forward and rubbed at the spot. “Sorry I distracted you.” He said softly.  

 

Severus smiled. “ _You_ are always a _welcome_ distraction, My Brat.” He said, then bent and kissed Draco gently.  

 

Lucius watched them approvingly, and Harry cleared his throat. “Aren’t we _supposed_ to be dueling?” He asked.  

 

Draco pulled away from Severus to hiss at Harry. “Let me _kiss_ my suitor!”  

 

Lucius chuckled. “He _is_ right, Dragon. That is not why you are here. You may kiss him later. For now, get away from him and prepare to lose.” He challenged.  

 

Draco sneered at him. “We’ll _see_ who loses, _old man_.” He replied.  

 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “Oh, you are in for a world of pain, my Dragon.” He promised.  

 

Draco smirked and slid into the defensive stance.  

 

Harry mirrored him, hoping both men decided to go after Draco for his remark.  

 

Severus seemed content to focus on Harry, however.  

 

Both men adopted the offensive stance, and a second later, spells were flying.

 

Harry ducked and dodged and shielded, kept on the defensive for the first thirty minutes, before he saw an opening and took it, managing to hit Lucius with jelly-legs.  

 

The man quickly canceled the spell and turned his attention to Harry, who was now stuck fighting both him and Severus.  

 

Draco quickly ran in between them and distracted Severus, pulling his attention from the brunet and leading the man a few short feet away. His furnunculus managed to hit, and Draco snorted before quickly shielding as Severus returned with confringo.  

 

Harry dodged a red beam of light that had been non-verbal, which was probably a stunner, and returned with a bat-bogey hex.  

 

Lucius managed just barely to side-step it, and sent a fresh volley of hexes Harry’s way, keeping the teen on the defensive for several minutes.  

 

Harry heard a shriek from behind him and turned, seeing Draco’s body hit the floor seconds before he joined him.  

 

Severus and Lucius both grinned.  

 

Success.  

 

“What did you do to get him to scream, Severus?” Lucius asked, walking over and flipping Harry onto his back.  

 

“Stinging hex.” The man answered, healing the boils he’d been cursed with. “A rather powerful one, at that. He’ll not be thanking me for that one any time soon. Hit him in the ribs with it.”  

 

Lucius winced. “I don’t envy him.”  

 

Severus walked over, freshly healed, and revived Draco.  

 

Lucius revived Harry and smiled. “For a first time against two opponents, that went well.” He remarked.  

 

Harry turned his head to see Severus crouched down beside Draco, who was pulling up his shirt and hissing in a breath, revealing a red welt.  

 

Severus winced. “I _am_ sorry, Draco. I didn’t mean to actually _hurt_ you, I just wanted you _distracted_.” He said lowly.  

 

Draco pouted. “Oh, I was _distracted_ , all right. _Ow_ , Sev!”  

 

Harry tried to get up and sucked in a breath as pain flared in his ankle, deciding to stay seated instead. “I think I may have twisted my ankle.” He admitted.  

 

Lucius knelt beside him and lifted his trouser leg, looking over the area. “Well, it’s not swollen.” He said, pressing up on the bottom of Harry’s foot.  

 

Harry grunted. “Ow!”  

 

Lucius nodded. “Hold still. I can heal that.” He waved his wand over the area, and it tingled a bit. “There. Now try to put weight on it.” He said.  

 

Harry stood and nodded. “Thanks.” He said.  

 

“It will be easy to twist it again for the next few days, so take it easy. I think you can head to bed, now. Severus?” The man checked.  

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, Draco needs a salve from my stores. I suggest that we call it a night.” He said, helping the blond up.  

 

Lucius nodded. “All right. I’ll see you in class, Mr. Potter.” He said to the brunet. 

 

“See you.” Harry said, leaving.  

 

Severus and Draco followed him out the door.  

 

“Harry.” Draco said, stopping him.  

 

Harry turned. “Yeah?”  

 

Draco grinned at him. “Thanks. I noticed that you were doing a lot of shielding for _both_ of us, in the beginning. I appreciate it, that’s all.”  

 

Harry smiled back. “No problem.” He said, then turned and headed toward Gryffindor Tower.  

 

Draco sucked in a breath as Severus’ fingers pressed down on his welt. “Ow!”  

 

Severus moved his hand lower. “Sorry.”  

 

“Let’s just get to your rooms and heal this.” Draco said.  

 

***** 

 

“Oh, _Merlin_ , yes!” Draco moaned as Severus’ agile fingers rubbed the healing balm into his welted flesh. “Blessed relief!”  

 

Severus chuckled. “Now you can do the same for me.” He said, shrugging off his robes and shirt, and turning so that his back was to Draco.  

 

Draco winced at the angry red mark on his shoulder. “Father wasn’t pulling any punches tonight, was he?” He asked.  

 

Severus chuckled mirthlessly. “We fight to win. Both of us have no problem causing the other pain. Pain is a good distraction, and the longer it lasts, the greater the distraction.”  

 

Draco scooped out some of the cream and began smoothing it over the mark, rubbing it in.  

 

Severus sighed in relief. “Ah, that’s good.”  

 

Draco smiled. “Feel better?” He asked.  

 

“Much.” Severus answered, turning. “You _did_ bring your pajamas tonight, right?” He asked.  

 

Draco nodded. “Yes.” He answered, reaching into his pocket. “They’re right here.” He said, pulling out the shrunken pajamas and resizing them.  

 

Severus nodded. “I’ll go change first, then you can use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” He said, getting up and getting his pajamas—black silk, no surprise there—out of the wardrobe and heading into the bathroom.  

 

Draco waited for a few minutes, then Severus came out, dressed in the black silk.  

 

Draco went into the bathroom and changed into his green pajamas. He walked back out and into the bedroom, where Severus was laying in bed.  

 

Severus smiled at him. “Come on, My Brat. Into bed.”  Draco slid in with a wide smile and scooted backward until his back met Severus’ chest and strong arms snaked around his waist.

 

“Mm. This is nice.” He said happily.  

 

Severus chuckled softly. “It is. Go to sleep.” He said.  

 

Draco inhaled the scent of Severus that clung to the bedcovers and pillows, then sighed and closed his eyes. 

 

***** 

 

Draco woke to his alarm, then groaned and sat up.  

 

“Mm?” Severus hummed, waking.  

 

“I have to go. It’s four AM.” Draco said apologetically.  

 

“Fine.” Severus said, releasing him.  

 

Draco leaned in and kissed him, then got up and slipped out of his rooms, heading to the Slytherin common room and into his room. He slid into bed and sighed. After sleeping in Severus’ bed, his own just couldn’t compare. 

 

***** 

 

Draco growled and stabbed viciously at his eggs.  

 

“Um, Draco? You okay?” Blaise ventured.  

 

Pansy eyed him. The man had his fair share of bravery, that was for sure. Even _she_ wasn’t willing to risk talking to Draco right now.  

 

“I’m _fine_.” The blond huffed, bringing the bite of eggs to his mouth and eating it. “No thanks to _you_ and your habit of rising early.”  

 

Blaise blinked. “O- _kay_ , what did my habit of rising early _do_ to you, exactly?” He asked.  

 

Draco shook his head. “Can’t tell you.” He said.  

 

Blaise gazed at him, one eyebrow raised. “Can’t, or _won’t_?” He checked.  

 

Draco sighed, slumping in his seat. “Both. Either. Take your pick.” He said.  

 

Blaise and Pansy shared a look before Blaise shrugged. “Alright, whatever. You have another lesson with Severus tonight, don’t you?”  

 

Draco perked up, remembering that tonight it would just be the two of them. “Yes. Yes, I do.”  

 

Pansy smiled at Blaise and patted his arm in thanks for putting Draco in a better mood. “That was very well done, Dear.” She said quietly, once Draco began eating normally, rather than attempting to kill his breakfast.  

 

Blaise smiled. He was pretty good at handling the blond, and though it wasn’t always easy to understand him, his reactions to certain things always stayed reliable. Severus and Quidditch cheered him up (unless he was playing against Gryffindor), and early mornings and Potter, up until recently, put him in a bad mood.  

 

Draco finished his breakfast and headed to the library to study. He still had a charms essay to complete. Luckily, it wasn’t due until the next day, so he had a little bit of time.  

 

***** 

 

Draco swayed, closing his eyes.

 

That only made his vertigo worse, and he fell, Severus catching him before he could hit the ground. “Damn. When will that stop?” He asked.  

 

“Language, Draco.” Severus chastised.  

 

Draco huffed. “ _Fuck_ my language, just answer the bloody question!” He whined.  

 

Severus chuckled. “When you stop trying to push for more than your core can handle at the time, you will stop being drained to the point of exhaustion, Brat.”  

 

“Not _your_ brat?” Draco asked in a small voice.  

 

Severus buried his face in Draco’s hair and inhaled. He smelled Draco’s shampoo, but the smell of pheromones was absent, due to the dampening potion. “ _Always_ My Brat. You know that.” He said fondly.  

 

Draco regained his feet and turned, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck. “Mm, I _love_ it when you call me yours. I love you, Sev.”  

 

“As I love you.” Severus answered.  

 

Draco smiled brightly. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.” He said happily.  

 

Severus ran a finger over Draco’s lips. “Are you finished with your packing?”  

 

Draco smiled and nipped at the finger. “Not yet.” He answered.  

 

“What’s keeping you from being finished?” The man asked in curiosity. 

 

Draco flushed. “I can’t decide what clothes I want to bring.”  

 

Severus chuckled. “Just bring comfortable clothes.”  

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “And one set of dress robes.” He reminded the man.  

 

“Just in case.” Severus affirmed. “There are several restaurants nearby, and I don’t imagine we’ll spend all weekend in the hotel room.”  

 

“But we _could_.” Draco purred. “Just _think_ of all the things we could _do_ in that time.”  

 

Severus smiled. “I’m trying not to. We’d be breaking the rules, Draco.”  

 

“Not really. The only _rule_ is no sex. We’d only be _stretching_ them.” Draco insisted.  

 

Severus chuckled. “Malfoy men and their lax morals.” He murmured, then leaned in to kiss Draco. “Merlin save us all from them.”  

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Not everyone _wants_ to be saved from ‘Malfoy men and their lax morals,’ you know.” He pointed out. “I seem to have gotten the only man that _does_. Most men in your position would take advantage of what’s being offered.”  

 

Severus licked his lips. “Trust me, Draco, I _want_ to take advantage of you. But I can’t.”  

 

Draco sighed. “Well, I _did_ try.” 

 

Severus smiled. “Get to bed, My Beautiful Brat.” He said fondly. 

 

Draco smirked and hurried from the room.

 


	24. Just This Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little bit late with this chapter! I got caught up in reading and writing, but I know that doesn't excuse it! Please forgive me!

Draco sat next to Harry and began dishing himself up some breakfast. “So, the weekend get-away will be this weekend. We’re getting really close to the end.” He said happily.  

 

Harry smiled at him. “You must be excited.”  

 

“Very.” Draco confirmed. “He’s finally fallen for me. He told me over the weekend. Then left before I could respond to the admission, but that’s just Severus for you. He springs the surprise on you, then flees while your mind is still in a state of shock from it.” He said with a shrug.  

 

Harry chuckled. “Sounds maddening.”  

 

Draco smiled wryly. “It really is. But I love him anyway.”  

 

“Did he tell you where you’re going?” Harry asked. “Or is he still doing the whole secrecy thing?”  

 

“The Dragonseye Hotel.” Draco answered. “I’ve been there before, with Father. They have public baths for those that want to use them. Some are for couples specifically and others are for those that don’t mind bathing with strangers. I have a feeling that Severus won’t want to use the larger ones, but if I’m _lucky_ , he might be willing to share one of the smaller ones with _me_.” He said with a smile.  

 

“That’s not against the rules?” Harry asked.  

 

Draco smirked and shook his head. “The only thing that’s against the rules at this point is full, penetrative sex. That is to say, Severus can’t come in my arse.” He said quietly, leaning close to Harry. “Now, down my _throat_ is another matter _entirely_ , and I’m working on getting him to change his mind on that.” He whispered. 

 

Harry flushed. “Oh. That was a bit more information than I really needed.” He said. 

 

Draco just laughed. “I think the information will come in handy at some point.” He disagreed.  

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Go ahead and _think_ whatever you want. I can’t exactly stop you.”  

 

Draco leaned in and whispered to him, “Besides, if you ever _do_ decide to go after my Father, you’ll need to know _exactly_ what is forbidden, lest you get carried away. _He’s_ not as keen to follow _rules_ as Severus is.” He leaned back, smirking, a devilish gleam in his eyes.  

 

Harry flushed. “I’m not _going_ to!” He hissed.  

 

Draco shrugged. “So you say.” He murmured, sounding entirely unconvinced. 

 

***** 

 

“Very,” Lucius winced in pain as he helped Harry up, “ _very_ good. You two really made us _work_ for our victory _this_ time.” He said, impressed.  

 

Harry flushed as the man’s fingers seemed unwilling to release his hand. “Well, we’ve got good teachers.” He said.  

 

Lucius smirked. “I suppose you _do_ , at that.” He said, finally releasing Harry.  

 

Severus snorted. “If nothing else, you two have learned to use the stinging hex creatively.” He noted. Neither him nor Lucius had escaped being hit with that particular hex at least once.  

 

Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “If you didn’t want it used against _you_ , you shouldn’t have thrown it around so freely _last time_.” He pointed out. “We’re only doing as we were _taught_ , after all.”  

 

“He makes a valid point, Severus.” Lucius said in amusement. “Both of us need to remember that they can and _will_ emulate us when a tactic proves to be effective.”  

 

Severus chuckled. “Indeed. Still, for both of you to last for an hour and a half, and this only being your second time fighting two opponents... That _is_ impressive.” He admitted.  

 

Draco smirked, pressing himself against Severus and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Mm, if you’d _let_ me, I’m sure I could find _plenty_ of ways to _impress_ you.” He purred.  

 

Severus flushed and grabbed Draco’s arms, freeing himself from the blond’s grip. “Draco, your father-“  

 

“Doesn’t care that we’re together. The one you should be worried about is _Harry_ , and he’s making a point to not look at us. Kiss me.” The blond freed his arms and wrapped them around Severus’ neck again. 

 

Severus sighed and kissed Draco, keeping it as chaste as he could.  

 

Draco growled as he pulled away. “ _That_ wasn’t a kiss!” He snapped.  

 

“It’s all you’ll be getting from me in front of others, Draco.” Severus told him firmly.  

 

Lucius chuckled. “Well, we’ve had a productive evening. I’ll see the both of you in class tomorrow.” He said.  

 

Harry nodded. “Good night, Sir.” He said, leaving the room quickly.  

 

Lucius smiled at Draco. “Sleep well, my Dragon. Pleasant dreams, Severus.”  

 

Severus nodded. “To you as well.” He responded, grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling the blond out the door.  

 

Draco snickered as Severus headed toward the dungeons. “Eager to get back to your rooms?” He teased.  

 

Severus slowed his pace. “I’m eager to put distance between your father and myself. Did you find it funny to try and get a physical response from me in front of him?” He hissed.  

 

Draco snorted. “It’s not like he _cares_.”  

 

“ _I_ do.” Severus replied.  

 

“Oh.” Draco said quietly. “It bothers you _that_ much?” He asked.  

 

Severus sighed. “Draco, I am a very private man. You know this, and you still tried to initiate a kiss with me in front of him _and Potter_. I did not appreciate it. If I am comfortable with the situation, I will not hesitate to make it known, but when I am _not_ , I ask that you please do not push me.” He said. 

 

“I’ll _try_ not to do it again.” Draco said. “But you have to understand, I _love_ the look of you while you’re dueling. You’re so intense and focused on your opponent... It _really_ turns me on. And I can’t help that. Moreover, I’m not so sure I _want_ to.”  

 

Severus turned and glanced at him as they descended the last set of stairs to the dungeons. “Is _that_ why you kept getting in between Potter and me? So I would turn all my focus to _you_?” He asked.  

 

Draco flushed. “Well, yes. I’m a little jealous, it appears. Hopefully you’ll forgive me that one tiny personality flaw.” He said.  

 

Severus chuckled as they approached his rooms. “I am willing to forgive you nearly _anything_ , Draco. I love you, in case you’ve forgotten.”  

 

Draco smiled widely as the words sent a little thrill through him. “No, I haven’t forgotten.” He said, as Severus pulled him into his room and closed the door, locking it with a quick spell.  

 

Severus spun around to face the blond and smirked. “ _Now_ you can have your kiss.” He said, grabbing Draco around the waist and claiming his lips hungrily.  

 

Draco moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck and pressing himself against the man’s body. He rocked his hips and gasped when his cock rubbed against Severus’ erection.  

 

Severus broke the kiss and cursed, grabbing Draco’s hips to still them. “Draco-“ 

 

“Oh, _please_ don’t make me stop! _Please_ , Severus!” Draco begged. “I’m _so close_ already!”  

 

Severus gulped, eyes narrowing. “Just-just this once.” He said, then bent to kiss Draco again, hands still holding onto his hips. 

 

Draco sighed into the kiss, rocking forward and rubbing against Severus, then retreating only to do it again, and again. He moaned as tongues dueled just as fiercely as their owners had been a mere twenty minutes before.  

 

Severus growled into Draco’s mouth, using his grip on Draco’s hips to pull the blond as close as humanly possible, rubbing his erection against the blond’s as he devoured his mouth.  

 

Draco mewled, shaking in Severus’ arms as he came, hearing the man’s muffled growl as he swallowed up the sound of Draco’s release, then pulled the blond tighter against him and, with one more thrust, came as well, with a sigh.  

 

Severus broke the kiss and Draco leaned his forehead against the man’s shoulder with a breathy little laugh. “Wow. That was amazing.” He said happily.  

 

Severus sighed. “I am going to hell.” He said heavily, then looked at Draco. “At least you will be there with me.” He added.  

 

Draco smirked. “That wasn’t against the rules, technically.” He pointed out. “And I _am_ of age.” 

 

Severus shook his head. “I suppose so, but we still should not have done it.” He cast cleaning charms over them both, then gestured to his bathroom. “Go change into your pajamas. I will change after you.”  

 

Draco smirked and strode into the bathroom, pulling out the grey silk pajamas as he went. He dressed quickly and came back out. “Your turn.” He said lightly. He took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

 

Severus snorted, walking into the bathroom with his pajamas in hand. When he came out, he had a familiar-looking jar in his hand. “You were particularly vicious tonight.” The man explained. “I’m still smarting from a few of those stinging hexes you hit me with.”  

 

Draco smirked. “I’m sorry, but you hit me with one last time that welted up. I merely felt I should return the favor.”  

 

“You _did_. In spades.” He said, pulling open his shirt and showing Draco the two welts there. One was on his shoulder, the other was just below his ribs.  

 

Draco sighed. “I’m sorry.” He said, shifting. “After I heal you, can you fix the one that still hurts on me?”  

 

Severus frowned. “I did not hit you with any that were particularly strong tonight. I would have remembered it if I had.”  

 

“No, it’s the one Father hit me with.” Draco told him, flushing.  

 

Severus remembered just _where_ that one had struck, and flushed as well, but nodded. “I will.” He said.  

 

Draco took the jar and massaged the cream into the two marks, healing them as Severus closed his eyes. “ _Much_ better.”  

 

Draco handed him the jar back and flushed. “Um... Don’t be mad, because this is how I usually sleep.” He said.  

 

Severus frowned. “You’re not wearing underwear, are you?” He asked.  

 

“Well, if Father hadn’t sent that hex at me while my back was turned, or maybe if he hadn’t aimed for my _arse_ , you’d never have to know!” Draco said vehemently. “But no, I’m not.” He finished in a much softer tone.  

 

Severus rolled his eyes, dipping his fingers in the jar. “Fine, then. Roll over.”  

 

Draco laid on his stomach and pulled his pajama bottoms down to just below his buttocks.  

 

Severus sighed, seeing the angry red welt on one cheek. “I may have to kill your father for this tomorrow.” He said softly, massaging the cream into the mark, watching as it disappeared under his fingers. He couldn’t help that his fingers lingered even after the mark was gone.  

 

Once he put the lid back on the jar, Draco quickly pulled up his pajama bottoms and rolled over, face pink. “Well, better _him_ than _me_.” He said.  

 

Severus’ lips twitched. “My Faurae will not _let_ me kill _you_ , and you know it.” He responded.  

 

“I’m very glad of that fact.” Draco said with a grin.  

 

“Let’s get into bed.” Severus said, getting up and placing the jar on the nightstand as he slid into bed.  

 

Draco climbed under the covers and gasped when Severus’ arm snaked around his waist, pulling him over to the man. He hummed in contentment and pressed his back against the man’s chest, feeling Severus’ warmth soaking through his pajamas. “I love you.” He whispered, as Severus cast nox, plunging the room into darkness.  

 

“As I love you. Now sleep.” Severus responded.  

 

Draco closed his eyes and let dreams claim him.  

 

***** 

 

Draco opened his eyes and canceled the alarm.

 

He got up and placed a kiss on Severus’ lips. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” He whispered.  

 

Severus hummed and rolled over to bury his face in the pillow Draco had been using, inhaling deeply.  

 

Draco smiled at the action and left. He headed into his room and climbed into bed to get another hour or two of sleep before he had to be up.  

 

Pippy appeared, holding a pillow. “Master Severus says to give you this.” She declared, handing it to Draco.  

 

Draco smiled and took the pillow. “Tell him thank you for me, Pippy.” He said, before putting the pillow on his bed and burying his face in it, much as Severus had done with his. He sighed in happiness as that spicy scent invaded his nostrils.  

 

He slipped back into sleep, letting dreams of dark eyes and midnight-black hair pull him under.  

 

***** 

 

“Potter, I need your help.” Draco said, sitting down next to the teen at lunch time.  

 

Harry blinked in surprise as the blond started loading his plate. “All right, with what?”  

 

“Which dress robes looked better on me, the brown or the crimson?” He asked.  

 

“Um, well, the brown really brought out your eyes, but the red looked really good against your hair. I thought they _both_ looked good on you.” Harry stated unhelpfully. 

 

Draco sighed in disgust. “Yes, but which looked _better_?” He asked in a harassed tone.  

 

Ginny leaned forward. “Since we’re dealing with Snape, go for the brown.” She advised. “You want to look like _you_ , not your father. Play up the fact that your eye colors aren’t the same. If you go with the crimson, it’ll just emphasize your hair color, which is the same as your father’s. You want the _differences_ to stand out, not the _similarities_.” She finished.  

 

Draco smiled widely. “Thank you, Ginny. You’re a doll.” He said happily.  

 

Harry just shrugged. “I don’t get why he’d want to emphasize how different he is from his father. You’d think Snape _knows_ who he’s courting.” He pointed out. 

 

Ginny sighed. “Snape may not have been in the same _year_ as Lucius, but they _did_ go to school together, and Draco looks _remarkably_ like Lucius. That wasn’t an insult, by the way, quite the opposite.” She pointed out to Draco.  

 

Draco smiled at her. “I know. I’ve heard the remarks about _Luscious_ Malfoy going around. Just be glad I haven’t named names to him.”  

 

Ginny smirked. “And all us girls appreciate that. But we want Snape to have more reasons to _forget_ who his father is while they’re together, not be constantly _reminded_ of it.” She told Harry. “If he can forget for a while that Draco’s father is so close by this year, maybe Draco can convince him to step away from the rules during the weekend. That _is_ what’s going on, right? The weekend get-away?” She checked with Draco.  

 

Draco nodded. “Yes. We leave tomorrow after dinner.” He answered.  

 

Ginny nodded. “I thought so.” She said. “Yes, go with the brown.”  

 

“I will, Ginny. Potter, you make a horrible gay man. I _do_ hope you get fashion help from her if you ever get courted.” Draco said, pointing at Ginny.  

 

Harry shrugged. “ _If_ that ever happens, I’ll worry about it then. Besides, I’m not _gay_ , I’m bi.” He said lightly.  

 

Draco sighed, then turned his focus to his food, shaking his head. “What you _are_ is _hopeless_.” He corrected under his breath. 

 

Ginny snorted.

 

*****

 

“So, rats next time.” Harry said, running a hand over his face.  

 

Severus nodded, setting Draco in his chair, then turning to face Harry. “ _A_ rat. Just one each. And it will be moving, so this will be a test of _aim_ , more than magical strength.” He warned.  

 

“We can hit moving targets. Or, at least, _I_ can. I’m not so sure about Draco, but I know my abilities in that arena.” Harry said surely.  

 

“I think I’ll do fine.” Draco spoke up. “I may not be as strong as you, but I can aim with the best of them.” He assured the other two. 

 

Harry smiled. “You did fine today.” He assured the blond.  

 

Draco sighed. “Forgive me, Potter, but _who_ in this room is still on their feet after that, and who is currently resting?” He sneered.  

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Alright, I’ll give you that, but don’t take that hateful tone with me. That tone was part of the reason I couldn’t stand you before, always sneering and snarking all over the place.” He pointed out.  

 

“Fine, but you shouldn’t say stupid things.” Draco said waspishly.  

 

Harry shook his head. “I’ll try not to, then.” He told the blond. “But you _have_ been improving, there’s no denying that.”  

 

Severus inclined his head. “Draco, you are more gentle of disposition than Potter is, but that is by no means a _bad_ thing. In fact, I believe it is that gentleness that will make you such a fine parent one day.”  

 

Draco looked up in shock. “You mean you’ve actually thought of it? Starting a family with me?” He asked hopefully.  

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I think that’s my cue to leave.” He said, edging toward the door.  

 

Severus looked up. “If you will.” He said, before turning his attention back to Draco. 

 

Harry opened the door and slid out, closing it behind himself.  

 

“Of course I have thought of our future together, Draco. And I _have_ considered children with you, once we are both ready. There is no rush, after all, and I will brew you a potion so there will be no accidents. When we are both ready for it, I would love nothing more than to see you round with my child inside you, and to raise that child with you. But only when we are _ready_.” Severus said, running a hand through Draco’s hair. “Certainly not until the war has ended.”  

 

Draco closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “I waited five years to tell you how I felt; I can wait a while longer to have your children.” He said, opening his eyes as he spoke.  

 

Severus’ eyes were wide. “Surely you did not develop feelings for me _that_ young.” He said, shocked.  

 

Draco smiled. “I told you, I’ve wanted you since I was old enough to know what wanting _is_. I figured it all out second year. You know how Slytherins are; there’s always one or two raunchy conversations being had in the dungeons.” He shrugged. “Like I said before, I knew you wouldn’t touch me until I was of age. So, I watched you and I waited. And I made sure to get the best potions grade I could in the meantime, of course.”  

 

“Of course.” Severus said. “We are nearing the end of the courtship. Do you have a sheath?” He asked.  

 

Draco smiled. “Yes. Father went to the Manor and retrieved the sheath earlier, when we started courting. It’s in my room.”  

 

“You will have to bring it with you. We need to make sure my dagger will fit it. If not, you will have to use the Prince sheath.” Severus said.  

 

Draco pouted. “Oh, I _hope_ it fits. The Malfoy sheath is _lovely_ , I really want to use it. Every Malfoy for the last twelve generations has used it, with the exception of Father.”  

 

Severus snorted. “And you will, too, if the dagger fits it.” He assured the teen.  

 

Draco cocked his head. “Wait, you went to school with Father, right? So you must know why he never courted Mother. Will you tell me?”  

 

Severus smiled. “Ah, that. Well, the marriage contract was drawn up by their parents, and neither of them was very happy about it. They both stayed with their partners as long as they could, and were never more than coolly polite to each other when they were forced to interact at all. For the most part, they avoided each other, and your father stayed with his partner after school until Narcissa finished school and they were married. I am sure you are aware that both of your parents had lovers on the side?” He asked.  

 

Draco nodded. “Yes. Though I never met any of them, I’d occasionally hear them through the doors of whatever room Mother or Father chose to meet with them in, before they’d retire to their bedrooms. Did you know, I’ve heard Father entertaining more _males_ than _females_? I don’t think Father prefers women, really.” 

 

Severus chuckled. “Your father has a preference for anyone that can match his wit and is not afraid to use the Dark Arts if need be. Like most Slytherins, gender is hardly an issue for him. But yes, he seemed to prefer men while we were in school, as well.” 

 

“Did you know that most of the girls in the school have taken to calling him ‘Luscious’ Malfoy? Never in his earshot, of course, but the name has been on many lips lately.” Draco noted with a grin. 

 

“That does not surprise me. Your father is very attractive in his own right, though I would never tell him so. The man’s ego is quite considerable already.” Severus said in amusement. “Now, you have to get to bed. I am sure you can make it to your room under your own power by now.” He said, standing. 

 

Draco sighed and stood up. “Fine.” He leaned in and kissed Severus lightly. “I’ll see you after dinner tomorrow.” 

 

Severus nodded. “Bring your trunk with you to dinner. Head to my rooms directly after. I will meet you there.” 

 

“I will.” Draco promised. “Good night.” He said, then left, heading toward the Slytherin common room. He quickly changed, then got into bed and sighed, burying his face in the pillow from Severus’ bed which still smelled faintly of the man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is officially caught up with the version on adultfanfiction, so updates will now slow. I SHOULD have a new chapter out every week, but I may not keep to that exactly.


	25. Dragonseye Hotel

Draco hurried down the hall, walking as quickly as he could manage, since his father had already told him earlier that day not to run in the halls. He had no desire to start off what was sure to be a wonderful weekend with his father’s punishment for disobedience hanging over his head.  

 

He got to Severus’ door and knocked.  

 

Severus opened the door and smiled at him. “Eager to leave, I see.” He noted.  

 

Draco beamed at him. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. I can’t _wait_ to have you all to myself for two days. Can you blame me?”  

 

Severus chuckled. “I suppose not. Come on, then. Let’s go.” He said, shutting the door behind himself and holding out a business card emblazoned with a large silver eye, the insignia of the Dragonseye Hotel.  

 

Draco grasped the end of it and grinned at Severus. “Take us away.” He said.  

 

Severus flashed him a quick smile. “Portus.”  

 

Draco waited until the dizzying rush of colors subsided, then smiled up at Severus. “So, let’s go get our keys, shall we?” He asked.  

 

Severus took his hand and led him to the desk.  

 

“Name?” The bored-looking witch behind the desk asked.  

 

“Severus Snape.” Severus answered. 

 

The witch checked them in and handed them each a key. “You’ll need to manually use the key the first time, and it will attune to your magical signature for the length of your stay, letting only the person it is attuned to use it.” She said. “Room 314.”  

 

Severus thanked her and they headed for the elevator.  

 

They rode up to the third floor and got off, finding that their room was at the end of the hall.  

 

Draco licked his lips. “Oh, look. No neighbors.” He purred.  

 

Severus looked over at him, one eyebrow arched. “Do not get any ideas, My Brat.” He said, using his key.  

 

The key opened the door and the Wards slid over him, making his skin tingle as they tuned to his magical signature.  

 

Draco nodded. “Get in and lock the door so I can get my key attuned.” He said, shoving Severus in.  

 

The man snorted. Draco was always this way at hotels, as Lucius had warned him. He got to go so rarely that it was always something new for him, and Severus couldn’t fault him for his enthusiasm. The novelty of being at a hotel wasn’t lost on him, either. He locked the door behind him and began to put his things away.  

 

He felt Draco’s entrance as the Wards tingled again, and the blond shut the door, getting his trunk out and re-sizing it. He took his dress robes out and hung them in the wardrobe first, then began placing his other clothes next to Severus’.  

 

“Mm.” The blond inhaled deeply, then smiled up at him. “My clothes are going to smell of you tomorrow.” He noted.  

 

Severus nodded. “And mine will smell of _you_. It should be enough of a claim, even here.” He said.  

 

Draco sighed. “I hope so. Most of the clientele here will be other creatures, after all.” He said.  

 

The Dragonseye Hotel catered to all, but the third floor was specifically for those who boasted some manner of creature blood, and the Wards on each room were strong enough to keep in the scents of those staying there, while keeping other scents out, so as not to send any of their patrons into fits of jealousy, as many magical creatures were wont to do if they caught another’s scent on their mate.  

 

Draco pressed himself against Severus. “I think we should try out the bed.” He purred.  

 

Severus shook his head. “No, Draco, you know how I feel about keeping to the rules.” He stated.  

 

Draco pouted. “But we’re alone, and we’re away from school. I don’t think if we were to let ourselves have this _one weekend_ it would do any harm.” He cajoled. “Please, Sev?”  

 

Severus sighed. “You are very enticing, Draco, but we should not.” He said firmly.  

 

Draco groaned, going to his trunk and pulling out his shampoo and conditioner, as well as the face cream he applied every night. “Fine. I wish you’d let me do _something_ for you, though. After all, we’re going to be sharing a bathroom, and if you take too long to shower, I’ll know what you were doing, and I’ll be upset that you did it without me.”  

 

Severus followed him into the bathroom, watching as Draco put the items in the shower, placing the face cream on the counter in front of the mirror. “What makes you think either of us will be showering _alone_?” He asked, his silky bass flowing over Draco’s skin as the man leaned over his shoulder, meeting his eyes in the mirror.  

 

Draco’s blue eyes widened as they met the coal-black of Severus’.

 

He licked his lips. “Really? You mean that?”  

 

Severus smirked. “I fully intend to shower _with_ you. That is, on Sunday morning. Tomorrow morning we will be sharing a bath in the bathhouse.” He purred.  

 

Draco gulped. “I’d like that.” He said softly.  

 

“I thought you might.” Severus said, leaning forward and brushing Draco’s hair aside to nibble at the back of his neck.  

 

Draco shivered, tilting his head forward with a nearly-imperceptible moan.  

 

Severus heard it, though, and smiled against the sweet skin, nipping a bit harder.  

 

“Bloody tease.” Draco breathed.  

 

Severus chuckled. “Mm, guilty as charged. But you love it.”  

 

“Don’t know why, but I do.” Draco said, turning around and wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck. “Kiss me.”  

 

Severus smirked and claimed Draco’s lips, teasing them open and swallowing the soft whimper that escaped the blond’s throat. “Do not hold back, Draco.” Severus whispered against Draco’s mouth. “I want to _hear_ you.”  

 

Draco moaned, then gasped as Severus took the kiss deeper, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco’s waist and pulling the blond close to him.  

 

Draco shivered as Severus’ hand slid up his back, tangling in his hair and holding his head captive under Severus’ agile mouth. He mewled, hips desperately bucking, seeking whatever friction they could find.  

 

Severus growled, then broke the kiss. “We should not be doing this.”  

 

Draco shook his head. “No, we should, we _should_! Severus-“  

 

The man claimed his lips again and drove a knee between Draco’s legs, letting Draco buck against it.  

 

Draco’s hips moved rapidly, as he kissed Severus desperately. He sped up, mewling into Severus’ mouth.  

 

Severus tightened his hand in Draco’s hair, and he moaned. “Come for me, Draco.” He commanded against the blond’s mouth, and Draco shook against him, moaning as he came, arching against Severus’ thigh.  

 

Draco panted as Severus broke the kiss. “You didn’t-“  

 

Severus shook his head. “Back up a bit.” He ordered.  

 

Draco stepped back to lean against the counter.  

 

Severus opened his trousers, freeing his cock, and Draco gulped as his mouth watered. It was long and thick, and he wondered for a second if it would actually _fit_ inside him.

 

 Even if it didn’t, he decided he’d have a hell of a time _trying_.  

 

Severus took his cock in his hand, staring into Draco’s eyes as he stroked, quickly and urgently.  

 

Draco watched raptly as Severus’ hand flew over his cock, licking his lips.  

 

Severus gasped as that little pink tongue peeked out of his lips, and he was lost. He came with Draco’s name on his lips, eyes closing against the pleasure.  

 

He opened them when he felt Draco’s hands grasping his, and watched as the blond raised the come-covered hand to his lips and took one long finger into his mouth, humming around it.  

 

Draco was pleased to find out that Severus’ come tasted just like the man smelled. He’d always been fond of pepper, and it seemed that that fact would be a good thing for him, if he was going to be tasting it regularly once they married.  

 

Severus gasped at the first contact, closing his eyes again as Draco’s tongue gathered up as much of the liquid as it could, cleaning his hand carefully.  

 

“Mm.” Draco licked his lips once he was finished. “I think I’d like to try that again.”  

 

Severus opened his eyes and smiled. “In time, Draco. Even _this_ was further than we should have gone. But I find I can not truly regret it.”  

 

Draco smiled. “I’m glad, because that was the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen in my _life_.” He said happily. “And I wouldn’t mind seeing it again. And again and again.” 

 

Severus chuckled. “When we are married, I would be happy to perform for you any time you like.” He promised.  

 

Draco cast a cleaning charm on them both and straightened. “Well, now that we’ve broken in the bathroom, why don’t we try the bed?” He asked with a cheeky grin.  

 

“Even _you_ can not be ready for another orgasm _that_ quickly, Brat.” Severus said, buttoning his trousers again.  

 

Draco left the bathroom, shooting a grin back at Severus. “Maybe not, but I will be soon.” He promised.  

 

Severus shook his head. “Well, you will have to take care of it on your own. There will be no more indiscretions.” He said firmly, following him back into the room.  

 

Draco sighed. “Fine.”  

 

Severus chuckled. “You _will_ survive it all, Draco. Who knows, you may even _thank_ me for it someday.”  

 

“I highly doubt that.” Draco groused with a small smile. “Well, what do you want to do?”  

 

“There is a dueling room we can use that will allow us to fight another couple, if you like. We could work on fighting as a team, as we will in the final battle with the Dark Lord, rather than trying to curse each other stupid.” Severus suggested.  

 

Draco’s eyes gleamed with anticipation. “Ooh, can I use Dark spells?” He asked gleefully.  

 

Severus sighed. “ _If_ the opposing team does not rule them out, you may. Nothing fatal, but pain curses are always a good distraction.” He said.  

 

Draco nodded. “Let’s head there, then.” He said eagerly.  

 

Severus chuckled. “It is at the other end of the hallway.”  

 

“How do you know that?” Draco asked curiously.  

 

“I read the signs as we were heading to the room, of course.” Severus answered in obvious amusement as they exited the room.  

 

“Oh.” Draco looked as they passed a sign, and, sure enough, there were the words ‘dueling rooms,’ with an arrow pointing in the opposite direction to their room. “I guess I was too excited about getting to our room.” He said with a shrug.  

 

They met with another couple who were heading the same way, a man with wavy blond hair and his brown-haired companion.  

 

The blond smiled at them as Severus approached.  

 

“Ah, hello, Professor!” The man said amiably.  

 

Severus nodded. “Mr. Richards.” The man answered crisply.  

 

“What brings you out here during the school year?” The blond man asked, looking the few steps behind him to see Draco. “With a _student_?” He added, eyebrows rising.  

 

Severus cleared his throat. “Allow me to introduce my intended, Draco Malfoy. We are currently undergoing a courtship.” He explained, wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist.  

 

“Ahh.” The man said, extending a hand to Draco. “Pierce Richards. Nice to meet you. Mark and I are engaged, as well, though it’s nothing so formal as a courtship. We’re looking for a couple to duel against, to test our reflexes and wandwork. Mark’s an Auror, and he wants to see what _I’m_ capable of, in terms of defending him. We still haven’t hammered out just _who_ is going to be the submissive in the relationship, and he thinks this might help.” Pierce said with a laugh.  

 

Mark sighed. “I just don’t see why you seem to think _I’m_ the submissive.” He said irritably. “I chase down Dark wizards and witches for a _living_.” He finished.  

 

Pierce’s smile widened. “Are you headed the same way?” He asked Severus.  

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, Draco wants to test his skills against someone that can give him a challenge, and he cannot find that at school, plus there are restrictions on the spells he is allowed to cast within Hogwarts.” He explained.  

 

Mark nodded. “Yes, I know of his family’s background. I imagine you know some pretty Dark spells, don’t you?” He asked shrewdly.  

 

Pierce waved a hand dismissively. “You’re not on the job right now, Mark, let it go.” He said blithely. “We’re here to have _fun_. Leave him be, he’s not doing anything illegal with them as far as you know.”  

 

Severus chuckled. “So, are you on this floor, as well?” He asked Pierce, who smiled and nodded.  

 

“Yeah. Veela.” He explained. “Mark’s my mate. But, like I said, we haven’t exactly determined who’s submissive yet. You?”  

 

“Faurae.” Severus supplied. “Both of us. Draco is, obviously, the submissive.”  

 

Draco scowled. “Git. It could just have easily been the other way around, you didn’t have to explain to _that_ extent!” He hissed.  

 

Pierce laughed. “Except that I don’t think Severus Snape would ever bottom in his _life_. It was pretty obvious in your case, Draco, my man.”  

 

They came to the dueling rooms. Only one door stood open, so the two couples walked in, Draco drawing his wand before they entered.  

 

“Rules?” Severus prompted, drawing his wand and closing the door, then Warding it so no one could enter and get hurt while spells were flying.  

 

Mark and Pierce drew their wands as well.  

 

“No Unforgivables, obviously.” Mark stated.  

 

“Nothing that maims or leaves fatal injuries.” Pierce said with a shrug. “We all want to walk away from this _alive_.” 

 

Draco smirked. “Dark spells allowed?” He asked. 

 

Mark shrugged. “Why not? I know a fair few myself, might make things a bit more interesting.” He said lightly. 

 

“Excellent.” The blond purred. 

 

Severus shook his head fondly. “Such bloodlust.” He murmured. “Ready positions.” He said, and all four of them took a stance, Mark taking formal offensive, proving that you could take a man out of the Aurors, but you couldn’t take the Auror out of the man. 

 

Draco smirked. “Begin.” He said, then shot off a stunner aimed at Pierce, who spun out of the way, grinning, and aimed a confringo at Draco.

 

Draco shielded, then ducked as Mark shot a levicorpus his way. 

 

Draco scowled and tried to hit him with consopio, a sleeping spell, only to miss as the man saw it coming and dodged it. Draco turned his attention back to Pierce and tried throwing a blindness curse at him, but Pierce cast obice and the spell hit the wall, fizzling out. 

 

“Damn.” Draco muttered as the wall was dispelled and Pierce’s grinning face was revealed. 

 

This was going to be a bit harder than he thought.

 


	26. Morning Indiscretions

“Yield!” Pierce cried, holding up his hands with a laugh. “I yield! Since my backup has been out cold for the last fifteen minutes, and I’m clearly losing ground here.” He muttered, shooting the stunned Auror an exasperated look. “I suppose this answered the question of who the submissive is.”  

 

Severus smirked. “One would argue that you did not act as a proper dominant mate would, protecting him through the duel.” He said, then revived the Auror. 

 

“Damn.” Mark muttered, taking back his wand. “I suppose we lost. Aren’t Veela supposed to _protect_ thier mates?” He asked Pierce. 

 

Pierce shrugged. “Hey, I jumped in front of _two_ spells for you, if you remember! I was a bit busy dealing with Draco. For such a young opponent, he’s got amazing skill, and his knowledge of Dark curses really keeps you on your toes.” He remarked.  

 

Draco smirked. “I have good teachers.”  

 

Mark groaned. “I definitely have some bruises. And more than one welt. This one still stings.” He said, tracing the mark where Draco’s stinging hex had caught his cheek.  

 

“It’s supposed to.” Draco said lightly.  

 

Pierce knelt beside him, healing the spots that were bruised or welted with a few spells. “Perks of being mated to a Healer: free healing whenever you need it.” He said happily.  

 

Mark smiled. “Thanks, Love.” He said.  

 

“That was invigorating.” Severus remarked.  

 

Draco nodded, smiling. “It really was. I kind of want to go again.”  

 

Severus shook his head. “If you do, it will be alone. I am done dueling for the day.” He told Draco.  

 

“Pity. Oh, well. That was a really good duel. You’re not bad, for a Healer.” Draco said to Pierce, shaking his hand.  

 

“Thank you. Mark and I spar a bit, but we’ve never gone all-out like this, since I can’t bring myself to duel him in earnest. I had a good time, for all that we lost.” Pierce said amiably.  

 

Severus and Mark shook hands. “You are a good duelist. But remember, in most cases of mating bonds, it is the submissive one needs to be more wary of. It is more worthy of respect to cede control to another than to hold the position of dominant. If you _do_ end up being the submissive partner, do not think that it has any bearing on your masculinity, for it does not. It is a state of being, no more and no less.” Severus told the man in low tones. “Besides, a creature knows that the willing submission they are being given is a gift, and they will treat it as such.”  

 

Mark nodded, flushing a bit. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He said. 

 

Draco walked up beside Severus and offered Mark his hand. “That was a good duel.” He said happily.  

 

Mark shook his hand with a smile. “It was. Keep out of trouble, little Malfoy. I don’t want to ever see you being brought in for anything. Got it?”  

 

Draco smirked. “I think I can safely say I’ll stay out of trouble. Severus wouldn’t let me get away with anything, anyway.” He said in amusement.  

 

“Good.” Mark said as Pierce came up beside him and took his hand.  

 

“I’m going to steal my mate now. I think it’s time to head back to our room and grab our swimming trunks. I want to try out the pool.” Pierce said, grinning at Mark.  

 

Mark smiled at Pierce. “Your wish is my command.” He said, letting the man draw him toward the door.  

 

Draco and Severus headed back to their room and Draco collapsed on the bed with a heartfelt groan. “I’m just going to lie here for a while.” He said. 

 

Severus chuckled. “Did the dueling wear you out?” He asked, walking over to run a hand through Draco’s hair as Draco kicked his shoes off. They hit the floor with a ‘thud.’ 

 

“Mm, yes, but keep doing that. It makes it all worth it.” Draco said, tilting his head into the touch.  

 

“Do you have any injuries?” Severus asked.  

 

Draco shook his head. “None that need attention. Just aches and pains. Maybe a bruise or two.”  

 

Severus snorted. “I brought a bruise salve, if you would like me to take care of those bruises.”  

 

“I don’t even know if I _have_ any. I haven’t checked.” He said, lifting up his shirt and looking down at his hip. Sure enough, he could see the edge of a bruise peeking up above his trousers’ waistband. “Ah. I do.” He said.  

 

Severus looked down at it and shook his head. “How did you get _that_?” He asked, remembering the duel. “Was it when you rolled to avoid the incarcerous from Mark?”  

 

Draco nodded. “Yeah. I apparently hit the edge of the cushioning charm with my shoulder and the bare floor with my hip.” He said, poking at the bruise. “Ow!”  

 

“Than stop doing that, Brat.” Severus chided, taking Draco’s hand in his own. “Hold still. I will go get the salve.”  

 

Draco watched as Severus bent down to rummage through the trunk he’d brought, admiring the view. Severus’ arse was absolutely _delicious_ , and Draco had the sudden urge to bite it. He sighed when Severus stood back up, bruise salve in hand.  

 

Severus smirked as he turned around. “What, did you want me to stay in that position longer? Did you like what you saw?” He teased.  

 

Draco felt himself blush, but nodded. “I liked it a _lot_.” He answered honestly.  

 

Severus just shook his head and brought the bruise salve over. “You _will_ need to take off your shirt and pull your trousers down enough for me to get at the bruise.”  

 

Draco was stripping his shirt off before Severus was finished speaking. He opened the buttons on his trousers and pushed them down to mid-thigh.  

 

Severus licked his lips at the green boxers and took the waistband in his fingers, pulling it down far enough to bare the entire bruise to his eyes.  

 

Draco moaned, laying back and covering his face with one arm. “Just tell me when this delicious torture is over.” He said.  

 

Severus chuckled. “Be still, and it should not take long.” He said, opening the jar and dipping his fingers into it, scooping out some of the orange paste. He smoothed it over the bruise, watching it as it faded to yellow and then back to the milky-white paleness of Draco’s natural skin tone as he rubbed in the salve.  

 

“Mm, keep doing that.” Draco breathed.  

 

Severus snorted and shook his head. “Turn over, let’s see if there are any more bruises.” He said.  

 

Draco rolled over and laid his head on his folded arms. “See anything?” He asked.  

 

Severus licked his lips. “No, I do not.”  

 

Draco rolled over. “Maybe I should take off my trousers, to be sure we didn’t miss anything.” He suggested.  

 

Severus shook his head. “There is no need for that.” He said firmly, taking the bruise salve back to his trunk. “Right your trousers and put your shirt back on. I do not need to have temptation dangled in front of my face.”  

 

Draco groaned, but put his clothes back to rights, eyeing Severus as the man bent again. “So, it’s getting late.”  

 

Severus nodded. “Would you rather go to bed, or did you want to see if we can find a bar and get drinks? We could see what is still open around here, if you would like.”  

 

Draco shook his head. “No, maybe tomorrow. I really just want to be wrapped up in your arms. Tightly.” He said.  

 

Severus smiled. “Very well, we can get to bed.” He got his pajamas out of the drawer and headed into the bathroom.  

 

Draco shrugged and began changing—slowly—while Severus was out of the room. He put the top half on first, hoping that Severus would come back out before he was fully clothed. His prayers were answered when just as he slipped the bottoms over his calves, the bathroom door opened.  

 

Severus’ breath left his body in a rush as he saw Draco’s pale, perfect buttocks displayed before him, as the blond was currently facing away from the door, bent at the waist as he pulled on his pajama bottoms. He felt the sudden urge to walk over and smack those pale cheeks, imprinting the shape of his hand on them as he slowly turned milky white to pink.  

 

But they were not yet at that stage of their relationship, and they wouldn’t be for some time. Before he even knew if Draco was amenable to a slight edge of pain—or more—they would need to discuss it, and now was not the time for those discussions.  

 

“Stop wriggling around and pull those up.” He said, hardly recognizing the raspy voice as his own.  

 

Draco giggled as he pulled them up, then turned around to face Severus, smirking. “Tit for tat. I saw you, so I felt you deserved to see what you were getting. What do you think?”  

 

Severus growled and shoved Draco onto the bed, climbing on top of him and pressing their lower halves together tightly. He thrust against Draco, causing the blond’s breath to hitch as a fetching flush spread across his cheeks. “You are the most beautiful young man I have ever known, and I would love nothing more than to rip off your clothes and ravish you, but rules are rules, and we _will_ adhere to them, no matter how hard it may be to do so. We are going to _sleep_ , My Brat.” He finished, leaning in to kiss Draco deeply.  

 

Draco moaned, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck, feeling the man’s erection pressed against his own.  

 

Severus pulled away and stood. “Get into bed properly.” He ordered.  

 

Draco chuckled. “ _You’re_ the one that pushed me down and climbed atop me.” He said, but rearranged himself so his head was on the pillow.  

 

Severus got into bed and pulled Draco towards him, pressing Draco’s back against his chest and wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Go to sleep.” He said softly.  

 

Draco sighed, cuddled closer, and closed his eyes.  

 

Severus closed his eyes and prayed for sleep. It was a long time in coming. 

 

***** 

 

Severus woke to find a pert backside rubbing against his erection, and the smell of ripe submissive heavy in the air. ‘Mate.’ His mind supplied sleepily. He leaned down, inhaling the scent of his sub deeply, and began to kiss his submissive’s neck, where it met the shoulder. The place his claim would be placed.  

 

The submissive shivered and murmured in his sleep, but didn’t quite wake, his hips still rocking a bit. Obviously, he was having a good dream.  

 

Severus shook his head to clear it, but that failed. The scent was still there, all around him, and it was pulling his instincts to the fore, leaving little room for rational thought in his half-asleep mind. He sucked on the sweet, delectable neck that was bared so trustingly, leaving a bright red mark as proof of his claim, able to cling to the knowledge that it was not yet time to claim him with a bite, but only barely.  

 

He hadn’t realized that having Draco pressed against him as he woke naturally would be such a temptation. At Hogwarts Draco had always left him in the early hours of the morning, giving him a reprieve from his intoxicating scent and letting the air clear a bit before he woke.  

 

This was something entirely different, and he couldn’t stop himself from slipping one hand under the pajama shirt he wore to trace the barely-defined muscles underneath.  

 

Draco moaned softly, and his hips began to move more insistently, as he began to wake.  

 

Severus pulled his hand free and turned the blond so that he was laying on his back, watching as dazed blue eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile spread across his face.  

 

“Mm, Sev.” Draco breathed, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck.  

 

Severus grabbed his wand off the nightstand and cast quick breath-freshening charms on both of them before lowering his mouth onto Draco’s.  

 

Draco pulled him closer, causing the man to fall atop him. He wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist, and thrust up as much as he could from his position under Severus.  

 

Severus groaned, burying his face in Draco’s neck and rolling his hips. He couldn’t reason, couldn’t think, all he could do was take what was his and _feel_.  

 

Draco mewled, moving his hips against Severus’, panting softly.  

 

Severus sped up, raising his head to look at his mate.  

 

Draco’s head was tilted back, eyes closed and mouth open.  

 

Severus leaned in and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Draco’s mouth and twining it around the blond’s, then drawing Draco’s tongue into his own mouth and sucking on it before he pulled back a bit to nibble at the blond’s bottom lip.  

 

Draco moaned, reaching up to tangle his hands in Severus’ hair and holding the man close for more kisses.  

 

Severus obliged, pressing his mouth against Draco’s and drinking deeply of the taste of the submissive.  

 

Draco was completely lost in bliss, moving under his dominant, letting the waves of sensation sweep over him as he became steadily more aroused. This was more than he had hoped for, and he was going to take whatever he could get.  

 

Severus felt his orgasm drawing near, and began moving faster, rocking against Draco with more force.  

 

Draco was making small sounds of pleasure, every one getting lost somewhere in Severus’ mouth as the man moved atop him. He tightened his legs around Severus and moved with him, pulling gently on his hair as he attempted to meld their mouths together more firmly.  

 

Severus chuckled into his mouth, tearing his mouth away to lean down, mouth against Draco’s ear, and growl: “ _Mine_.” 

 

Draco whimpered at the possessive note in his voice, and felt his cock throb. “Yours.” He affirmed, feeling his balls drawing up. “Always yours.” He thrust up against Severus and came, moaning loudly at the orgasm that seemed to start in his toes, working its way up his body before it rushed over him, making him lightheaded and leaving him more than a little dazed.  

 

Severus felt and heard Draco coming, and ground down into him, letting release claim him as well. He collapsed on top of Draco, panting heavily.  

 

Draco felt a smug smile curve his lips, and kissed Severus gently.  

 

Severus cast a quick cleaning charm over them both and got up to use the bathroom. Once he had finished and began washing his hands, his head cleared a bit and he froze.  

 

Damn.  

 

 _Double_ damn. 

 

He walked back out and looked over the blond, who looked utterly satisfied and not in the least repentant.  

 

“We should not have done that.” He said, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out the clothes he planned to wear that day.  

 

Draco smirked. “Maybe not, but we _did_. And _I_ don’t regret it.” He said.  

 

Severus sighed. “No, I don’t suppose you do. We will _not_ be doing that again. I didn’t know how overpowering your pheromones would be. I was caught off-guard.”  

 

“I don’t mind if you want to do that again.” Draco said. “You can take whatever you want from me; I’ll deny you nothing.”  

 

Severus smiled. “I am well aware of that by this point, Draco. But rules-“  

 

“Are rules, yes, I know.” Draco said in a long-suffering tone. “Well, at this point, I’ll take what I can get.”  

 

Severus chuckled. “I know you want more, Draco. If you can just be patient, you’ll get all of me. I can promise you, I will hold nothing back.”  

 

Draco shrugged, getting up and gathering his clothes. “Patience is not something I have in abundance, just so you know.” He warned. “But I promise to _try_ , at the very least.” He said, shooting Severus a smirk. 

 

Severus just shook his head with a smile. “So long as you give it an honest effort. I know the waiting will be difficult, but the rewards will be well worth it.” 

 

They gathered up their bath things and headed downstairs.

 


	27. Severus' Secret

“So, when you said you were worldly, what exactly did you mean by that?” Draco asked as they entered the elevator.   

 

Severus smirked. “I meant that I have educated myself in all manner of things relating to sex, including sexual power games and the rules inherent in them.”   

 

Draco licked his lips. “You mean dominance and submission? Is that something you’re into?” He asked interestedly.   

 

Severus’ eyes widened. “Who exactly have you been talking to, Brat?” He asked incredulously.   

 

Draco flushed. “No one. But I listen, and when you listen well enough, sometimes you hear some interesting things. Nott’s father and mother are into that. Since they have a 24/7 arrangement, of _course_ Nott’s been exposed to it. He talks about it from time to time. Nothing graphic, but he knows the rules, and will explain them to those that are interested in knowing.” He explained.   

 

Severus nodded. “It is unusual to expose one’s children to it, but if that is how they want it, I see no problem with it. As for your earlier question, yes, the thought of dominating you excites me. If, of course, you would be willing to offer me your submission.” He said lowly as they left the elevator and headed toward the bathing rooms.   

 

Draco licked his lips as they found a room that was unoccupied and Severus grabbed an ‘occupied’ sign and hung it on the doorknob.   

 

Draco turned on the taps and grabbed one of the baskets sitting on the shelf next to the tub. He began pulling his clothes off, tossing them into the basket.   

 

Severus chuckled. “So impatient.” He remarked, setting his shampoo, conditioner and body wash next to the tub before he began to undress more slowly.   

 

“Shut up and get naked.” Draco told him imperiously, toeing off his slippers and standing unabashedly nude. He grinned at Severus. “Well? Do you like?” He asked.   

 

Severus raked his eyes over Draco’s body, paying special attention to his cock, which twitched appreciatively at the perusal. Draco had started using the depilatory cream as he had promised, and his body was smooth and bare. “I think you’ll do. Get in the tub.” He ordered.   

 

Draco snorted, getting in. “’I think you’ll do.’” He scoffed. “We both know you want me.”   

 

Severus smirked. “Then you do not need me to say it, do you?” He asked.   

 

Draco pouted. “It would be _nice_.” He said.   

 

“I am not a _nice_ man, Draco. You know this.” Severus reminded him.  

 

“Whatever, you’ve always been nice enough to _me_. As for me being willing to offer you my submission...” Draco’s lips slowly curved into a smile. “I might be willing to. I _did_ say I’d give you carte blanche, did I not? I’m open to trying _anything_ once.”   

 

Severus stood up, placing his pajama bottoms and boxers into the basket he was using and letting Draco look him over.  

 

The blond was staring at him as if memorizing every detail, his eyes running over Severus’ body slowly. “Merlin, you’re sexy.” Draco breathed, then licked his lips. “Get in here so I can touch you.” He ordered.   

 

Severus chuckled. “You are going to be quite a pushy sub, aren’t you?” He asked, sliding into the tub.   

 

Draco arched a brow at him. “I might be. We’ll just have to wait and see. Even if I am, I assure you, you’ll have no cause for complaint. I promise to be everything you could want in bed.” He stated with a smirk.   

 

“You do, do you? Well, what if what I wanted was to tie you facedown on my bed and spank you until your arse was red and warm for me, hm?” Severus purred.   

 

Draco licked his lips. “I’d be willing to try it out. If anyone can make me enjoy that, it’d be you.” He told the man, the slightest trace of a flush appearing on his cheeks.   

 

Severus leaned in and kissed Draco. “For now, let’s not discuss this. It will only make us that much more eager for the wedding night, which is not yet upon us. There will be time for these kinds of discussions later.” He said, grabbing a sponge and Draco’s soap. “Stand up and I will wash you.”   

 

Draco stood up on the ledge, putting his hard cock at eye level for Severus, who ignored it in favor of running the sponge over Draco’s legs and up to his chest. 

 

“Severus, I need to be clean _everywhere_.” Draco said pointedly.   

 

Severus snorted. “I know, Brat. Just be patient.” He stood and ran the sponge over Draco’s arms and shoulders, then back down to clean Draco’s rampant erection.   

 

Draco moaned, closing his eyes.   

 

“Turn.” Severus told him, the barest hint of a laugh in his voice.   

 

Draco turned with a hearfelt groan. “Bloody tease.” He muttered.   

 

Severus chuckled lowly, running the sponge over Draco’s back in slow, sure strokes. Once he was finished, he moved lower, running the sponge over Draco’s pert buttocks. “Bend over.” He said softly. “After all, you must be clean _everywhere_.”   

 

Draco sucked in a breath, bending forward at the waist.   

 

Severus ran the sponge between his cheeks, ghosting over the hole nestled there. “Have you ever touched yourself here?” He asked.   

 

Draco gulped. “Sometimes. But nothing’s ever gone inside.” He told the man. “That’s all for you.”   

 

Severus blinked in surprise. “Not even fingers?”   

 

Draco shivered. “No. I’m waiting for you.”   

 

“You make it very difficult to wait, Draco. But we will. It will make our wedding night even more special.” Severus told the blond. “You need to rinse now, and wet your hair.”   

 

Draco sat down, then ducked under the water, wetting his hair. He came back up, blinking water out of his eyes. “Going to wash my hair now?” He asked.   

 

Severus grabbed the blond’s shampoo. “Unless you would rather do it yourself?” He offered.   

 

Draco smiled. “No, you can do it.” He said. “I’m never going to pass up a chance to get your hands on me, in whatever capacity.”   

 

Severus chuckled lowly, pouring shampoo into his hands and working it into a lather before he buried his hands in Draco’s hair, massaging the shampoo into the strands. “You sorely tempt me, Draco, never doubt that.” He said to the blond. “But the fact remains that I fully intend to wait until the wedding night to explore the possibilities inherent in having your body in my bed. If you push me too far too soon, I will not be happy with you. Our first night together will be a night of many firsts, and I intend to wring many orgasms out of your body that night. After all, you’re young. I know you will be able to come more than once in a night. We will be taking advantage of that fact.” He promised.   

 

Draco shivered. “I’ll ease up on the teasing, then, a little bit. I’d never want you to be angry with me.” He said earnestly. “I’m glad you’re letting me know before I pushed too far. I don’t want to be the reason we didn’t work out.”   

 

Severus smiled. “I know, My Brat. There’s very little you could do that would make me leave you, at this point. I can take a _bit_ of teasing, it won’t kill me. Rinse your hair.” He said firmly.   

 

Draco went under the water again, running his hands through his hair before he came up, dripping water over his chest and shoulders. “My turn to wash you?” He asked eagerly.   

 

Severus chuckled, handing him the sponge. “ _Just_ wash. No playing around, Draco.” He said firmly.   

 

Draco pouted. “You sound like you don’t even trust me a _little_.” The blond complained, taking it.  

 

“And have you given me much reason to trust you in the past, with the way you’re constantly pushing for more?” Severus asked.   

 

Draco smiled brightly. “Nope!” He admitted happily, then sobered. “But I will _now_. Since I know that it’ll be worth it in the end.”   

 

Severus nodded, standing up on the ledge as Draco poured Severus’ soap on the sponge, inhaling the scent of it.   

 

“Your soap doesn’t have as strong a scent as mine.” The blond noted, smoothing the sponge over Severus’ legs and up over his abdomen.   

 

“I choose to enhance my scent rather than mask it, and I make my own soaps. That is a special one I created earlier this year, when I started courting you. It augments my natural scent markers rather than trying to overpower them. You haven’t seemed to mind.” Severus pointed out.   

 

Draco pursed his lips. “Hm. I hardly noticed a difference, to be honest.” He remarked.   

 

Severus smirked. “It’s similar to the one I used before, but not exactly the same. You’ve been more open to my suggestions since I started using it, and I believe my scent being more apparent to you is keeping you more docile than you would be normally.” He said evenly.   

 

Draco scowled. “Well, see, _now_ I don’t like it.” He said.   

 

Severus laughed. “I only mean that it’s making you more amenable to agreeing with me. It’s not driving you to do anything you wouldn’t normally do, just making it easier for you to follow my lead in things.” He assured the teen.   

 

Draco huffed and washed his cock, then began soaping his arms, one at a time. When he got to the left arm, he stopped, looking over the dark mark, starkly apparent on Severus’ skin.   

 

Severus flushed under the scrutiny, trying to pull his arm away.   

 

Draco held onto it, meeting Severus’ eyes. “No, don’t try to hide this from me, Sev.” He said firmly. “This is part of you, and you’ve more than made up for it. I love _every_ part of you.” Draco said, then brushed his lips over the mark. “Even your mistakes.” He said, then ran the sponge over it. “Turn around.”   

 

Severus turned, but not before Draco had caught the flush of shame coloring his cheeks.   

 

Draco ignored that, knowing that Severus would prefer not to speak of it, and began washing Severus’ back, noting the scars over it, most of which looked like marks from a whip. He assumed they were from punishments the Dark Lord had ordered. “You know, Father stopped talking about blood purity a few years ago.” He said conversationally.   

 

“Oh?” Severus asked, eager to latch onto a new topic of conversation.  

 

“Mm-hm.” Draco confirmed lightly. “He seems to have changed his mind completely, if he’s willing to let me be with _you_. After all, _you’re_ hardly a Pureblood.” He remarked.   

 

Severus turned his head. “Your father seemed content with knowing that I would protect you with my life if need be.” He told the blond.   

 

Draco sighed. “Well, I can hardly complain, no matter what reason he had for letting me pursue you. The fact is that he’s allowing it. That’s enough for me.”   

 

Severus chuckled. “If he had told you _not_ to pursue me, you know you would have done whatever was necessary to change his mind. You wouldn’t have given up, no matter the obstacles. I know you, Draco.” He told the teen.   

 

Draco smiled. “No, I wouldn’t have. But I didn’t have to fight him, which made it all the easier to convince _you_. Fighting the both of you at once on this matter would have been _maddening_ , I’m sure.”   

 

“You would have done it, and I’m sure you would have won, in the end.” Severus said evenly. “Neither of us are any match for you when you set your mind on something. Your determination is astounding.”   

 

Draco smiled smugly, washing Severus’ legs. “Yes, it is, isn’t it? Bend over for me.” He said.  

 

Severus chuckled. “Don’t take any liberties.” He warned, bending at the waist.   

 

Draco slipped the sponge in between his cheeks, not lingering. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said, then smacked Severus sharply on the ass. “All done!” He announced.   

 

Severus turned and shot him a glare as he sank back down into the water to rinse. “Minx. I should pull you over my lap and paddle you for that.” He growled.   

 

Draco chuckled. “Go ahead. _I’m_ certainly not going to stop you.” He told the man.   

 

Severus just shook his head and ducked under the water, wetting his hair. He came back up to find that Draco had already grabbed his shampoo and was pouring some into his hand.   

 

Draco lathered up the shampoo and buried his hands in Severus’ hair, leaning in close to the man. He kissed him as he massaged his scalp, and Severus moaned loudly into the kiss. Draco pulled back with a smile. “Love you.” He said softly.   

 

“As I love you, My Beloved Brat.” Severus returned. “If you promise not to say anything about it to anyone you know, I will let my hair dry naturally today. You must promise to keep what you see a secret, though.” He said.   

 

Draco’s brow rose. “Oh? What does it do?” He asked.   

 

Severus smiled. “You’ll see. Remember, it’s our secret.” He reminded the blond before ducking down to rinse his hair.   

 

Draco nodded when he came back up. “I won’t tell a soul.” He promised.   

 

Severus leaned against the edge of the tub and pulled Draco into his lap, pressing the blond’s back against his chest. He licked a stripe up Draco’s neck, making the teen shiver in reaction. His hands moved from their place on Draco’s hips, tracing his abdominal muscles and finally up to Draco’s nipples, where they lingered, running over the small nubs teasingly before gently pinching them.   

 

Draco leaned his head back and moaned softly. “Tease. You _know_ what you’re doing to me!” He accused without any real heat.   

 

Severus chuckled, shifting so his hard cock could press against Draco’s ass. “Yes, Brat, I am doing the same to you that you have done to me since we started this courtship. Rest assured, it is affecting me in equal measure.”   

 

Draco licked his lips. “Are you _sure_ we can’t-“   

 

“Quite certain, yes.” Severus interrupted, grabbing Draco’s hips again and setting the blond on his feet. “Let’s get out before I forget myself.”   

 

Draco grinned. “Not quite an incentive for me to get _out_ , but if you insist.” He agreed.   

 

Severus fought back a smile. Yes, having a soap that worked to enhance his pheromones was going a long way toward keeping the blond manageable.   

 

*****   

 

“Pull out your sheath. Let’s see if my dagger will fit it.” Severus said, digging through his trunk and coming out with the Prince dagger, which was made of silver, with rose quartz embedded in the hilt in straight rows leading to the blade.   

 

Draco went over to his trunk and pulled out the Malfoy sheath. It was gold, with emeralds on both sides encircling the Malfoy crest. He held it out to Severus, open side out.   

 

Severus took the dagger and slid it in, then nodded. “Good. It fits.” He said, then smiled at Draco. “We can use it. And you are right, it _is_ lovely, though it does not _quite_ match the Prince dagger.”   

 

Draco shrugged. “They don’t really _need_ to match. All they need is to fit properly, which they do.” He said dismissively.   

 

Severus slid the dagger back out and nodded. “Well, it seems that the last part of this courtship should go off without a hitch. Where were you planning on having the wedding?” He asked.   

 

Draco looked up in surprise, setting the sheath aside. “You’re letting _me_ decide?” He asked in shock. “I was going to defer to _you_ in that. Would you rather we got married at Hogwarts, or at Prince Manor, or at Malfoy Manor? I’m fine with any of them, so long as you’re by my side.”   

 

Severus considered it, while Draco watched him with amusement. His hair was starting to dry, and the sight was something Draco _never_ thought he’d see: it was _curling_! Draco was honored that he was allowed to see Severus in his natural state, without the charms he obviously used on his hair whenever he went out.   

 

“I _would_ like to marry somewhere other than Malfoy Manor, since by rights it is not yours until Lucius passes, and our marriage signifies you passing from _his_ care into _mine_.” Severus murmured, tapping his lips. “I suppose Prince Manor would be the _best_ place.” He mused. “Though we will be living at Hogwarts during the school year.”   

 

“Keep in mind, Harry is going to be part of my party. If we have it at the Manor, he will have to be keyed into the Wards, at least for the ceremony.” Draco pointed out.   

 

Severus curled his lip. “We will lift the Wards from the gardens for the ceremony, and we will set up a tent for you to get ready in. He and Blaise will _not_ be coming into my house.” He said firmly. “That house is my one sanctuary from the students of Hogwarts.”   

 

Draco smiled. “Fair enough.”   

 

Severus' lips twitched a bit. “We can hold the ceremony and the reception in the gardens, they are more than big enough to serve that purpose.”   

 

Draco reached out and wrapped one of Severus’ now-apparent curls around his finger with a fond smile. “I think you look very endearing like this, you know. It’s cute.”   

 

Severus sighed, wrapping his hand around Draco’s. “I do not _do_ cute, Draco.” He said warningly, disentangling Draco’s hand from his hair.   

 

Draco’s smile widened. “No, but your hair _does_. Don’t worry, it’s our secret. Does anyone else know that it does this?” He asked.   

 

Severus sighed. “Albus, Poppy and Minerva. Poppy found out while I was laid up in the infirmary after a particularly brutal meeting when I first became a spy, and I let loose with enough vitriol over her not casting the spells I always cast on it that she hasn’t forgotten to allow me my dignity since. If I am unable to spell it straight myself while laid up, she does it for me.” He explained. “Albus and Minerva remember my first day of school, the last day I spent with my hair in curls. As soon as I discovered the spell to straighten it, I began using it. Every day. I told the other Slytherins that my mother had curled my hair before sending me to school, and they all seemed to believe it, much to my relief.” He waved his wand and his hair fell flat. “We should go out for lunch now.”   

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, let’s.”

 


	28. Dancing

“So, about tonight...” Draco began, a thoughtful look on his face.   

 

Severus looked at him over his lunch, curiosity piqued. “Yes?” He asked.   

 

Draco grinned. “Remember that dance club we passed on the way here?”   

 

“No.” Severus said firmly. “I do not dance like _that_.”   

 

“Why _not_?” Draco leaned forward. “You’ve got _great_ rhythm, and it’s mostly just moving your hips with the beat, anyway. You _did_ say I got to pick what we do tonight after dinner, and _that’s_ what I want to do.” He finished.  

 

“Draco-“   

 

“Dance with me or let me suck you. Your choice.” Draco cut him off.   

 

Severus sighed, turning his attention to his food as he thought.   

 

Draco just watched him, eating slowly while the man obviously pondered his options. Draco knew he’d get his way, he only wondered how long it would take the man before him to capitulate.   

 

Finally, Severus met his eyes. “Half an hour. No more.” He said firmly.   

 

Draco smirked. “Unless you end up enjoying yourself. I’m fine with that.” He said.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “I an certain I will _not_ end up enjoying it, but since you leave me little choice, we will go, and I will dance with you. If I do not, you will likely find another partner, and I refuse to watch you on the dance floor gyrating madly against someone else.”   

 

“Like I _would_. Severus, we’ve been over this. Who do I want?” Draco asked patiently.   

 

Severus smirked. “Me.”   

 

Draco nodded. “And who else?”   

 

“No one.” Severus answered.   

 

“That’s right. So, why would I dance with anyone but _you_? There’d be no reason to. If I can’t have you, I’m perfectly fine with no one at all. I refuse to _settle_.” Draco sneered the last word.   

 

Severus finished his food. “Well, why don’t we look through some of the shops around here, see if there is anything we would like. After all, neither of us are around here frequently, and there are quite a few specialty shops nearby.” He suggested.   

 

Draco perked up. “Ooh, can we go take a look at the chocolatiers a few shops down? I do _love_ chocolate, after all.”   

 

Severus smiled indulgently. “I suppose. They will likely have some dark chocolate, as well. We can both find something we will like.”   

 

*****   

 

Draco and Severus walked into the club, and Draco smiled, while Severus let out a sigh that couldn’t be heard over the pounding music.   

 

Draco grabbed Severus’ hand and dragged him over to the bar. “Let’s get drinks!” He shouted over the music.   

 

Severus shook his head in exasperation, but mentally he was agreeing with Draco; he’d never be able to let go enough to dance the way Draco wanted to without at least _one_ drink in him. He hadn’t danced like that in _so long_.   

 

Draco got up to the bar and glanced at Severus, who looked distinctly out of his comfort zone in the black leather trousers Draco had transfigured for him and a black silk shirt they hadn’t needed to change. He smiled as the bartender came up to him. “We need something strong enough to get _him_ to loosen up enough to dance with me.” He explained with amusement.   

 

The bartender looked Severus over, then smiled. “Strongest drink we’ve got is called an ’Avada Kedavra,’ and more than two in a night might just kill you.” He offered.   

 

Draco nodded. “We’ll take two, then.”   

 

The bartender nodded and turned around, starting to make the drinks.   

 

Severus leaned down to speak into Draco’s ear. “Don’t get _too_ friendly with the bartender, Draco. I might get jealous.” He warned.   

 

Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck. “I’m just ordering us drinks, nothing more. I think _you’ll_ need one before you agree to dance.”   

 

Severus turned his attention to the bartender as he hurried over and placed the drinks down on the bar. “Four galleons.” He said.

 

Severus raised a brow at the price, and the bartender grinned. “They’re worth it, trust me.” He said surely.   

 

Draco picked up one of the bright green concoctions and took a sip, then licked his lips. “Mm, not bad.” He commented thoughtfully.   

 

Severus brought his up to his mouth and tried it, mentally agreeing with Draco. It had the taste of alcohol to it, but was more fruity than anything else. It tasted somewhat like honeydew melon and kiwi. It really wasn’t bad.   

 

Draco grabbed his hand and led him over to a booth, sliding in and pulling Severus in beside him. He cast a muffliato and the noise level died down enough for them to talk without shouting.   

 

“So, did our time start when we entered the club, or do I get half an hour of dancing before you drag me out of here?” Draco asked in amusement.   

 

Severus grinned. “I will start the time when you have gotten me out on the dance floor. It’s only fair.” He allowed.   

 

Draco smiled widely. “Brilliant!” He took another sip of his drink and licked his lips. “These are _really_ good. What do you think are the chances I could charm the recipe out of the bartender?” He mused.   

 

Severus growled. “Best not try it, Draco. I am possessive, remember.” He reminded the blond.   

 

“You know I’ll only love _you_. But knowing how to make these would be nice.” He said lightly.   

 

Severus took another sip and conceded that point to Draco. The drink was rather delicious, and if he ever wanted to risk getting drunk, this would be the drink he chose to do that with. He could feel his face flushing already, proving that the drink was deceptively strong. Either that, or he was a lightweight.   

 

He looked over at Draco, who was more flushed than he was, and had finished half his drink. The blond giggled. “I think this drink is stronger than it tastes.” He confessed. “I feel pretty good already.”   

 

Severus chuckled. “It probably is. Remember, you asked for something that would loosen _me_ up. It is your own fault that you did not ask for different drinks. If you cannot remember this tomorrow, you have no one to blame but yourself.”   

 

Draco shrugged, watching as Severus drained his glass. He did the same, then grabbed Severus’ hand again. “Come on, let’s get these glasses back up to the bar, then we’ll dance.” He said, then took down the muffliato, the heavy bass once again filling thier ears.   

 

They brought their empty glasses to the bar, and Draco grinned at the bartender. “Thanks. I think those did the trick.”   

 

The bartender grinned and nodded, taking the empty glasses.   

 

Draco pulled Severus onto that dance floor and pressed up against him. “Come on, move.” He coaxed, grabbing hold of Severus’ hips and guiding them gently. “Don’t make me do all the work, Sev.”   

 

Severus sighed and began to move against Draco, wrapping his arms around the teen’s waist and pulling him close, sliding his hands up under the back of his shirt, caressing the silky smooth skin he found.   

 

Draco shivered at the touch, pressing closer. He could feel Severus’ magic interacting with his own where they were touching, and he smiled, savoring the feeling. “Mm, I love it when you touch me.” He breathed into the man’s ear, feeling the hot air rush past his ear as the man huffed out a laugh.   

 

Severus ducked his head down and began to nibble on Draco’s neck, teasing the blond. He decided that if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right, threw caution to the wind, and just _danced_.   

 

*****   

 

Draco hung off Severus, giggling, as the man half-prodded, half-dragged him back to the hotel room.   

 

“I got you to _dance_ , Sev! For two _hours_! Where did you even _learn_ those moves, anyway?” Draco asked, then grinned as Severus got the door open. “Never mind, keep your secrets, but we _have_ to do that again!”   

 

Severus led Draco to the bed and threw his pajamas at him. “Get into those and get in bed, Brat. And we are _never_ doing that again.” He vowed in all seriousness.   

 

Draco pouted. “Not even for your birthday?” He asked.   

 

Severus grabbed his own pajamas and headed for the bathroom. “Certainly not!” He said, closing the door.   

 

Draco began changing morosely, then perked up as a thought occurred to him. “ _My_ birthday, then!” He called out, pulling on his pajama bottoms.   

 

“No!” Severus’ voice called through the door.   

 

“Oh, _please_?” Draco begged, pulling his shirt on and fighting with the buttons before sighing. “Sev, I can’t button my pajama shirt!” He called out.   

 

Severus opened the door and came out of the bathroom. “Fine, Brat, _I’ll_ do it, then.” He said in fond amusement. “I think we both learned that letting _you_ drink is a bad idea.” He said, settling Draco into bed and pulling the shirt closed. “You turn into a shameless flirt and start charming bartenders into giving you drink recipes, and then you convince me to do things I never would otherwise. Two hours, indeed! I almost can’t believe I stayed that long.”   

 

Draco giggled. “You enjoyed yourself, don’t try to hide it.” He said happily.   

 

Severus sighed, kissing Draco lightly. “Get some sleep, Brat. Don’t be surprised if most of last night is a blur tomorrow.”   

 

Draco pressed back against Severus and sighed. “I’ll remember you dancing with me, don’t worry. I wouldn’t forget _that_ for the world!” He murmured.   

 

Severus chuckled. “Good night, Draco.”   

 

“Night, Sev.”   

 

*****   

 

Severus opened his eyes and leaned forward, kissing Draco on the back of the neck.   

 

Draco sighed, thrusting his arse backward and rotating his hips.   

 

Severus grabbed onto his hips to still them. “Draco...” He said, his tone a clear warning.   

 

Draco chuckled. “Sev. So, when’s checkout?” He asked, turning over to loop his arms around Severus’ neck.   

 

Severus grabbed his wand and cast quick breath-freshening charms before acceding to Draco’s demand for kisses. He raised his head again and told the blond, “Eleven.”   

 

Draco nodded. “So we should probably get up now.” He said, not releasing Severus.   

 

Severus chuckled. “You seem rather disinclined to do so.” He pointed out.   

 

Draco smirked. “Mm, yes, well, I suppose my mind could be changed. Didn’t you say something about showering together?” He asked.   

 

“I did, indeed.” Severus confirmed.   

 

“Then I suppose I _could_ get up.” Draco said, reluctantly releasing Severus.   

 

Severus chuckled and stood, holding out a hand to Draco.   

 

Draco took the hand and got out of bed, then stretched. “Merlin, we need to do this again sometime.”   

 

“To what, precisely, are you referring?” Severus asked, one eyebrow cocked.   

 

Draco grinned. “The whole weekend, but mostly last night.”   

 

Severus shook his head. “Never again.” He said, then headed for the bathroom.   

 

Draco laughed and followed him. “Come on, you enjoyed it, don’t try to pretend you didn’t! We stayed there for two hours, Sev! You wouldn’t have stayed that long if you hadn’t _liked_ it!”   

 

“I was intoxicated. I didn’t realize how much time had passed.” Severus said.   

 

Draco shrugged. “Yeah, time flies when you’re having fun.” He told the man.   

 

Severus just sighed and shook his head. “Get undressed and into the shower, Brat. This discussion is over.”   

 

Draco snickered and undressed, then got into the shower, turning on the water as his wings fluttered, sprinkling the water-repelling charms with tiny droplets.   

 

Severus undressed and got in behind him, grabbing his hips and guiding him forward so the taller man could wet his hair without getting a face-full of wing and pheromones.   

 

Draco groaned, dropping his head forward as he realized that he’d forgotten his face cream the night before.   

 

“Draco?” Severus questioned. “Is something wrong?”   

 

“I forgot to apply my face cream last night. I use it _every night_!” He mourned, wings drooping.   

 

Severus chuckled. “Draco, your skin is flawless. One missed day will not change that.”   

 

Draco scoffed. “And just _why_ do you think it’s so flawless?! Because I use the cream _every night_!” He reiterated.   

 

Severus sighed. “Well, you’ll just have to give last night a miss, in any case. I’m sure it won’t show that you missed one night.”   

 

“I suppose not.” Draco said.   

 

Severus stepped back and pulled Draco back under the spray, angling him so that his wings framed Severus. “You look fine, and nothing will change that.” He said, grabbing Draco’s shampoo. He lathered it up and began washing Draco’s hair.   

 

Draco moaned in pleasure and tilted his head back. “I’ll just make sure I don’t miss another night. I’ve been using that stuff since I was thirteen.”   

 

Severus shrugged. “I don’t see why. You don’t really need any enhancements, Draco, you’re beautiful just as you are. _I_ certainly see no cause for complaint.”   

 

“And that’s as it should be.” Draco stated surely.   

 

Severus snorted. “You know, you get remarkably arrogant at times, My Brat.” He told the blond.   

 

Draco just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   

 

Severus glared at him. “Don’t give me that Malfoy eyebrow, you look like your father, and I assure you, I have no desire to be sharing a shower with _him_.”   

 

Draco curled his lip. “I should certainly hope _not_!” He said in mild horror.   

 

Severus turned him around and began to rinse his hair, kissing Draco deeply.   

 

Draco hummed into the kiss, arms coming up to wind around Severus’ neck. “I love your kisses, do you know that?” Draco asked once his mouth was released.   

 

“I do _now_. I had already suspected as much.” Severus said in amusement.   

 

Draco smirked at him, grabbing Severus’ shampoo and pouring some into his hands. “You’ll need to turn around for me.” He told the man.   

 

Severus turned and Draco began to work the lather through his hair, taking the opportunity to ogle his arse while he could. “Draco, I can feel your eyes boring a hole into my arse.” Severus said in amusement.   

 

Draco sighed. “Fine, I’ll just focus on your _hair_ , shall I?” He asked sarcastically.   

 

Severus chuckled. “By all means, keep staring. I don’t mind much, I was just letting you know that I’m fully aware of where your eyes are resting.”   

 

Draco smiled brightly. “Oh! Well, in that case...” He finished with the shampoo and stepped backward, drawing Severus with him to stand under the spray. He watched raptly as the water cascaded down over the pert globes, licking his lips. “You’ve a delicious arse, you know that?” He asked lightly.   

 

“No, I didn’t, but I’m inclined to believe you.” Severus said, voice thick with amusement.   

 

Draco ran his hands through Severus’ hair, making sure there was no more shampoo in it, and turned the man to face him. “I love you, Sev.” He said, wrapping his arms around the man and leaning in for a kiss, which Severus readily granted.   

 

“And I love _you_ , My Brat. Now, put your wings away so I can wash you.” Severus said, picking up the sponge.  


	29. Pleasant Dreams

Severus and Draco walked into the alley next to the restaurant and Severus pulled Draco close. “One more kiss before we go back.” He murmured.  

 

Draco wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck. “Sounds good to me.” He agreed, winding his fingers through dark hair.  

 

Severus kissed him deeply, stealing his breath and making his head spin. He pulled away with a heartfelt groan. “Why is your taste so addictive?” He asked against the blond’s mouth.  

 

Draco smirked. “It’s just part of my charm. You taste amazing, too.” He told the man. “Let’s head back.” He said, sliding his arms down to wrap around Severus’ waist.  

 

Severus snorted. “That is _hardly_ the proper hold for a side-along Apparition, Draco.”  

 

Draco chuckled. “Let me. I don’t get to see enough of you in school.”  

 

“Very well.” Severus Apparated, and they landed in front of Hogwarts’ gates.  

 

“Back to academia we go.” Draco murmured.  

 

“I want you to wear the sheath Friday. You can wait that long, can’t you?” Severus asked, trailing a finger down the side of Draco’s face.  

 

Draco nodded. “I can, and will. Would you be willing to marry me the day after Christmas?” He asked. “I’ve thought about it, and I don’t want to interfere with anyone’s plans, so that seems our best option.”  

 

Severus nodded. “It will do. Come on, let’s get inside. It looks like it may rain, and I have no desire to get wet.” He said.  

 

They headed back in and met Lucius en route to the dungeons.  

 

“Hello, Lucius.”  

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Severus. I was just heading to your rooms. I have an idea for Draco and Potter’s lessons I wanted to run by you.” He said lowly.  

 

Severus nodded. “Very well, we will talk in my rooms. Draco, I will see you later.” He said, then leaned down to brush a chaste kiss over his lips.  

 

Draco smirked. “I look forward to it. Good day, Father.” He said in parting as he headed for the Slytherin common room.  

 

“He’s in a good mood. I take it you had a good time?” Lucius asked mildly.  

 

Severus sighed, opening the door to his rooms and ushering Lucius inside.

 

“Your son got me to go to a dance club, of all places, and made me _dance_ with him.” He confessed, sitting in his leather chair.  

 

Lucius chuckled, turning it into a cough at Severus’ glare as he took the couch. “Oh, what I would have given to see that!” He said. “Just like old times, was it?” He asked.  

 

Severus shook his head with a smile. “Down to my black leather trousers and silk shirt.” He confirmed.  

 

“Is Draco aware that you used to go out dancing every Friday and Saturday night during the summers? Until he was born, of course.” Lucius asked.  

 

“No.” Severus said shortly. “And I will thank you not to tell him. He does _not_ need to know how much I enjoy it, or he will have me out every weekend. If that happens, I am dragging _you_ with us.”  

 

Lucius cocked his head with a smile. “It could be fun. For old time’s sake.” He said mildly.  

 

Severus sighed in disgust that his threat had fallen flat. “What was this idea you had for the boys’ lessons?” He asked.  

 

Lucius straightened. “Right. Well, one of my books in the Malfoy library was written by a submissive Faurae of our line that was able to call up gale-force winds through use of his wings. Imagine what Potter could do with a power like _that_ under his command.” He said. 

 

Severus nodded. “He would be quite a force unto himself. But the problem is _where_ to try it. There are not many places suitable for attempting to tap into that skill. Where were you thinking?”  

 

“The Forbidden Forest. I’ve already asked Dumbledore if it would be acceptable to take them in there, and he says that so long as _you_ are with us as well, it will be permitted. You know the Forest well enough to lead us to a suitable clearing, and you know what to be wary of and where not to stray.” Lucius said.  

 

Severus nodded thoughtfully. “I _do_ know the Forest reasonably well, and there are a number of suitable clearings close to the school. When did you want to do this?” He asked.  

 

Lucius waved a careless hand. “When the boys have shown enough improvement in their dueling; there is no rush yet.” He said lightly.  

 

“Very well.” Severus said. “If there is nothing else-“  

 

“The next time you go out dancing, _do_ let me know. I’ll join you.” Lucius interrupted with a small smirk.  

 

Severus shot him a glare. “I _will_ hex you, Lucius, don’t think that I won’t!” He snapped.  

 

Lucius chuckled. “I think that is everything. I’ll see you at dinner.” He said, then left.  

 

Severus growled at the door for good measure.  

 

***** 

 

Severus cursed as Lucius went down, dodging a beam of red light and spun out of the way as both submissives advanced on him, eager to subdue the remaining threat.  

 

He feinted toward the left, and quickly ran to Lucius’ side, casting rennervate on the man and dodging another curse.  

 

“That’s cheating, we took him out fair and square!” Harry cried out, seeing Lucius get back up.  

 

The blond chuckled. “Keep in mind, in a battle situation,” He fired a curse Harry’s way non-verbally, “taking out one Death Eater will only mean another one taking their place. There will be more of them than there are of _you_.” He cast another curse, catching Harry’s sleeve on fire. 

 

Harry’s eyes widened comically. “Divestio!” He cast, and the robe came off, folding itself and floating over to Lucius’ desk.  

 

Lucius licked his lips, eyes traveling over Harry’s shirt-clad chest, before he mentally shook himself and focused on the duel again. He cast Expelliarmus at Harry and smirked as he caught the teen’s wand.  

 

Harry threw out his hands with a wordless cry of rage, and Lucius was blasted backward, flying off his feet and hitting the wall with a sickening _crunch_.  

 

Draco and Severus stared at his body for a few moments, stunned, before Severus ran forward and began casting diagnostic charms on him.  

 

“Wow, Potter.” Draco drawled. “That was pretty impressive. Mind you, if you’ve killed him, I’ll have to exact my revenge on you, but I’m still impressed.”  

 

“He’s not dead, just knocked out.” Severus declared. He stood and cast a rennervate on the man.  

 

Lucius hissed in pain, shaking his head slowly. “What was _that_?” He asked slowly.  

 

Draco snickered. “That was Harry’s first big display of wandless magic. Maybe we should be trained in a few wandless spells.”  

 

Lucius stood and swayed. “Well, I think today’s lesson is over. Harry, your wand.” He said, holding out the wand handle first.  

 

Harry walked up to him and took it back, blushing. “Sorry about... You know, blasting you into a wall.” He mumbled.  

 

Lucius chuckled. “Think nothing of it. These things do occasionally happen.” He said lightly.  

 

Severus nodded. “I believe cutting this short today would be for the best. Lucius will need to recover from that, and he will need at least a few hours’ rest in which to do so.”  

 

Harry and Draco nodded.  “All right, Sir. Good night.” Harry said, grabbing his robe and leaving the room.  

 

“Sleep well, Mr. Potter.” Lucius returned.  

 

Draco snorted. “So, about us getting some training in wandless magic..?” He pressed.  

 

Lucius sighed. “We will see. There are things you will both need to learn first, but if there is time, we will consider teaching you a few spells. Accio being chief among them. That way, if your wand is taken, you will be able to get it back.”  

 

Draco nodded. “That’s probably a good idea.”  

 

Severus took Draco’s hand. “Will you be able to get to bed on your own?” He asked Lucius. 

 

Lucius winced and touched his head. “I should be fine. I’ll see you two tomorrow, when I will hopefully have recovered from this.”  

 

“See you tomorrow, Father.” Draco called out as they left the room.  

 

Severus shook his head as they headed for the dungeons. “That boy is _so_ reckless. He’s going to end up _killing_ someone one of these days.”  

 

“It _was_ an accident. He _likes_ Father, he wouldn’t hurt him on _purpose_.” Draco told the man.  

 

“Likes?” Severus questioned. “Surely you don’t mean—“ 

 

“He has a crush on him.” Draco confirmed, smirking. “But he says it won’t go anywhere, that they’re too different to suit. _I_ think they’d make a rather striking pair. Kind of like us.” He said lightly.  

 

Severus shook his head. “He is a fool, and your father doesn’t suffer fools gladly.” He said shortly.  

 

Draco frowned. “He’s actually a lot smarter than you give him credit for. He just doesn’t have much of a head for Potions. He does really well in all his other classes. Well, except History, but we can’t blame _him_ for Binns.” He allowed.  

 

Severus just sighed and continued walking.  

 

Draco smirked. “You’re just looking for reasons not to like him. You’ll have to give up on that someday. He’s rather likeable, if you don’t mind his ignorance of Wizarding traditions. But he can be taught, with a little work. He’s willing to _learn_ , at least. That’s something.”  

 

Severus groaned. “Draco, if I wanted someone to expound on his good points, I would speak to Dumbledore.” He said.  

 

Draco snickered. “You’ll get used to it.”  

 

“I do not _want_ to ‘get used to it.’” Severus snapped, opening the door to his rooms. “Get in and put your pajamas on.”  

 

Draco turned to look at Severus. His cheeks were pink. “Do we have to change in the bathroom still? I mean, we’ve seen each other naked already, so there’s really no point in it, right?”  

 

Severus stared at him for a long moment, debating his words, then nodded. “We will change in the bedroom. But remember, you will be on your best behavior during the night.”  

 

Draco nodded. “I know. And I leave at four AM, I haven’t forgotten.”  

 

Severus nodded and began to unbutton his robe.  

 

Draco quickly changed, watching Severus as he slowly stripped. By the time Draco was dressed in his pajamas, Severus had gotten down to his boxers and was pulling on his pajama bottoms.  

 

Draco eyed his chest with ill-disguised hunger, pouting when Severus pulled on his pajama shirt and began to button it. “I wish you’d let me enjoy the view a bit longer.” He said.  

 

Severus’ lips twitched. “Once we marry, you’ll be allowed to look your fill, as I suspect we’ll be wearing a good deal less in bed.” He told the blond, getting into bed and pulling Draco against him. “Now, get to sleep.”  

 

“What, no good-night kiss?” Draco asked.  

 

Severus leaned in and kissed him. “When you get back to your room, I’ll send Pippy with my pillow. You’ll need to give her the one you’ve been using in return.”  

 

“Mm, sounds good.” Draco agreed, turning around and pressing his back up against Severus’ chest. He wriggled around a bit, his arse rubbing teasingly against Severus before he finally stilled.  

 

“Brat. That was deliberate, I know it was.” Severus growled in his ear, then nipped it. “Go. To. _Sleep_.”  

 

Draco chuckled, then snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes.  

 

***** 

 

Draco woke to his wand’s alarm and sighed. He grabbed his wand and canceled the alarm, and the wand stopped beeping and buzzing, laying quiescent in his hand again. “Bloody nuisance. I was having a good dream, too!” He snapped at it.  

 

Severus grabbed his wand off the bedside table and cast a breath-freshening charm, then pulled Draco back down next to him to deliver a hot kiss.  

 

Draco moaned into the kiss, pouting when Severus released him and gently pushed him away.  

 

“Go, before I forget myself and do unspeakable things to you that your father will never forgive me for.” The man said, then buried his face in Draco’s pillow, inhaling deeply.  

 

Draco smiled, slipping out of bed. “I like the thought, but if I _did_ stay and you _did_ do unspeakable things to me, _you’d_ never forgive _me_ for driving you to it.” He said lightly.  

 

“And don’t you forget it!” Severus’ reply was muffled by the pillow.  

 

Draco chuckled. “Good-bye, then. I’ll see you at breakfast.”  

 

Severus raised his head long enough to murmur, “Good-bye, Draco.”  

 

Draco headed to his own room and laid down in bed. A few seconds after he laid down, Pippy appeared. “Master Severus says to be giving you this!” She held out a pillow.  

 

“Thank you, Pippy. Give him this one for me.” Draco said, handing her the pillow Severus had sent to him last time.  

 

Pippy nodded and disappeared, and Draco buried his face in the pillow that smelled of Severus happily. ‘Merlin, I can’t wait to marry that man!’ He thought as he drifted back to sleep.  

 

***** 

 

Severus took his usual seat next to Lucius, who was grinning widely.  

 

“Had a good dream last night?” He asked.  

 

Lucius simply hummed and took a sip of his tea.  

 

“Please tell me it did not involve a certain dark-haired Faurae.” Severus prodded.  

 

“Don’t be daft, Severus, of _course_ I’m not dreaming of _you_.” Lucius returned, still smiling.  

 

“You _know_ who I mean!” Severus hissed.  

 

Lucius sighed. “Severus, you know better than to pry into my dreams. Did last time not scar you enough?” He asked archly.  

 

Severus groaned. “Oh, Merlin, it _did_.”

 

If the Malfoy head was already _dreaming_ of the brat, it was only a matter of time before he at least _tried_ to act on it. Severus fervently hoped that the man looked into finding someone more suitable to dally with over the coming break. 

 

Lucius turned to look at him with one brow raised. “What, or rather, _who_ I dream about is _not_ your concern. I think I’m being remarkably good about you and Draco’s burgeoning relationship, so you can just keep your commentary on my dreams to yourself. I deserve a certain amount of leeway. I’m losing my only son, you know.” He said evenly.  

 

“ _Hardly_. I’m not going to keep him away from you, and besides, you’ll still see him every day, since you’re teaching here. That does _not_ give you permission to have a mid-life crisis. You’re _staring_ at him, by the way.” Severus informed the man, who tore his eyes away from Potter to focus on Draco instead.  

 

“Hm, Draco seems agitated this morning.” He commented.  

 

Severus picked up his own tea and sipped at it. “Mm, I can’t imagine why.” 

 

Lucius glanced over at Severus. “Tell me you at least spent a few hours with him last night.”  

 

Severus sighed, then cast muffliato. “Not that it’s any of your business, but on the nights that we duel he sleeps in my bed, leaving at four AM.”  

 

“Ah, that explains it.” Lucius said, nodding. “Early mornings always leave him a bit tetchy.”  

 

Severus sneered. “Quite.” He said, then canceled the muffliato.  

 

Lucius ate slowly, as he remembered his dream of supple, tanned skin and green eyes fogged with pleasure as the young man cried out his name, clinging to him desperately.  

 

If only... 


	30. Rats and Rabbits

Harry and Draco walked down to the dungeons together, chatting about their Transfiguration homework.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Both were a little miffed that McGonagall had asked for fourteen inches on inanimate-to-animate Transfiguration, with special emphasis on why it was so tricky to create something that simulated life _well_.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco knocked on the door, and the terse “enter” made him smile.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
The two young Faurae walked in, Draco closing the door as both let their wings out. “So, we’re here to kill rats.” The blond said eagerly.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus smirked. “Indeed.” He upended a box and two grey rats hit the floor, running in opposite directions. “Well, get to it, we don’t have all night.” He said, leaning back against his desk to watch the show, arms crossed before him.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry had his eyes trained on one rat, and Draco was already aiming his wand at the other.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
The blond let fly with the curse, and it missed the rat by a few inches.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry aimed his wand, and fired off a killing curse that also missed.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You will need to try to anticipate its movements.” Severus advised. “Try to aim where the rat will be when the curse gets to it.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded and fired off another curse, missing the rat by just a hair.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco cast again, still missing, but not by as much as he had the last time.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry tried once more, hitting a table leg as the rat ran behind it. “Damn!”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Language, Mr. Potter.” Severus chided.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco fired off another curse and managed to hit his rat. “I did it!” He crowed.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry looked over and, seeing the dead rat the blond was pointing at, drew himself up and fired off another curse.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
It almost hit the rat, and Harry decided he’d try one more time tonight. He aimed a few inches in front of the rat, and let loose.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
The spell connected, and Harry smiled victoriously.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus looked both boys over, one brow arched. “I admit, I am impressed that you both managed to do it, and so easily, too.” He said.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smirked. “We’re just amazing like that.” He said.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Modest, too.” Harry said, elbowing him gently.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus nodded. “At any rate, next time you will be trying to hit a rabbit.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry sighed. “Black ones, please.” He said.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “Very well, Potter, black ones it is.” He said in a long-suffering tone.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco shrugged. “I don’t care about color. Black will be fine.” He said dismissively.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus sighed. “Right. Head back to your dormitories, and I will see you on Thursday.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry left, but Draco stayed. “Do you need any help with these?” He asked, picking up one of the dead rats by the tail.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus sneered. “Just vanish them. I have no use for them. The only potions that call for rats killed by Dark means are rather Dark themselves, and I haven’t been brewing many of those lately. Thankfully.” He finished.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco just hummed, vanishing both rats. “Are you as excited for Friday as I am?” He asked.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Mm, to stake my claim on you in front of the entire school.” Severus mused, tapping his lips. “You know, the thought _does_ appeal to me.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco chuckled and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Severus’ shoulders. “I can’t _wait_. We’re getting _so close_ to being married. And once we are, I’m moving into your rooms. We’ll get to wake up in each other’s arms every morning, and go to bed in each other’s arms every night.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“And, of course, you’ll be allowed to have your wicked way with me each night as well. Don’t forget that.” Severus added with a smirk.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Well, I was _trying_ to keep the conversation polite, but if you insist...” Draco leaned in to brush his lips over Severus’ ear, then whispered, “I can’t wait to taste you properly, and to _finally_ give myself to you. I can only _imagine_ how good it will feel to have you sliding into me, thick and hard, filling me full. Every. Single. Night.” He finished, then kissed Severus.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus moaned, burying his hands in Draco’s hair and holding his head in place as he explored every crevice of the blond’s mouth eagerly.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco mewled, molding his body to Severus’, and whined when the kiss was broken.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You need to go. Spend some time with your friends while you have it. I daresay they must be feeling pretty neglected by now.” Severus said.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco huffed. “They’ll live. I want to stay with _you_.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus chuckled. “Go, Brat. You’ll see me again tomorrow night.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Fine.” Draco said on a sigh. “I’ll go. But I don’t have to _like_ it.” He said, leaving the classroom and heading to the Slytherin common room.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry’s stunner caught Severus and Draco smirked as the man went down, casting a quick obice to keep his father from getting to him to revive him as both teens turned their attention to Lucius.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Just like old times, isn’t it?” Harry teased, spinning out of the way of Lucius’ spell. “Uh-oh, watch out, you could actually _hurt_ someone if that’d hit.” He said lightly, then fired off a few spells of his own at the man.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco was firing off the occasional spell as well as keeping an eye on his father, cutting him off every time he seemed to be trying to find a way around Draco’s obice wall. He wasn’t letting the man revive their other opponent.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
After a few minutes of exchanging taunts and spells, Draco caught him off-guard with a consopio and the man went down, snoring softly.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry and Draco stared at him for a minute in shock, then turned to each other with wide grins.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“We _did_ it!” Harry enthused.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“We did. And that’s the power of teamwork. Now, you make sure _he_ stays asleep while I...” Draco trailed off and approached Severus, kneeling down and turning the man to lay on his back. He murmured “aperio,” tapping the top button of Severus’ shirt, and all the buttons opened.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco hummed in pleasure, staring at Severus’ chest. He licked his lips and traced one nipple with a finger.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shook his head. “I can’t _believe_ you. I feel sorry for Snape.” He made a face, then shook his head. “Don’t say anything; I heard it, too.” He said, realizing after the words had left his mouth how strange _him_ saying that phrase sounded.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco snorted. “I’m a _Slytherin_ , Potter. It’s in our handbook that, if given the oppotunity, we are not _allowed_ to pass up a chance like this. I’m only following the Slytherin code of honor.” He said, before closing the shirt again. “All right, we can revive them—well, _wake_ him—” he said, pointing to Lucius, “and gloat now.” He dispelled his obice and revived Severus.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Lucius. ”Finite incantatum.” He cast, and Lucius opened bleary eyes.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Let me guess:” The blond murmured, “We lost?”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry grinned. “Right in one.” He told the man happily. “So, what do _we_ get for beating you two?”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“A new training regime.” Severus answered.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry frowned. “Huh?”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius nodded. “Yes, next week we’ll be heading out to the Forbidden Forest and you’ll be trying to tap into a power that would prove very useful against the Dark Lord.” He told the two teens.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smirked. “Sounds interesting.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shrugged. “Okay, I’m up for it. What are we going to be trying to do?”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius shook his head. “We’ll tell you when we get there.” He answered.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Well, we’ll just have to wait, I suppose. Unless...” Draco looked to Severus hopefully.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
The man shook his head. “I won’t be telling you, so don’t even ask.” He said firmly.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sighed. “It was worth a try.” He said.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus smirked. “We don’t want _either of you_ trying it in a location that it is not safe to do so in.” He said flatly. When Draco opened his mouth, he continued: “And we know _you two_ would.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco snapped his mouth shut and shot the man a glare.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“If we are done here,” Severus took Draco’s hand, “I think it’s about time for me to make sure my soon-to-be mate is put to bed.” He finished, sounding amused.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius chuckled. “Yes, Severus, good idea. Mr. Potter, please stay for a moment.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shot him a confused glance as Severus and Draco left the room.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Once the door was shut, Lucius crossed his hands at the small of his back and regarded Harry calmly. “Mr. Potter, you are progressing _quite_ nicely in these lessons, and both myself and Severus have been pleased with your progress. However, there is one area of your education that has been severely lacking, and I believe that it could prove useful to you, not only for the war, but to help you whenever you are in trouble, as you seem to frequently get into sticky situations.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry blinked in confusion. “What area would that be, Sir?” He asked.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius pinned him with a gaze. “I am speaking of the Dark Arts, Mr. Potter.” Before Harry could reply to that, he continued. “To be sure, most of the things I want to teach you cannot be cast in Hogwarts without triggering the Wards that alert the Headmaster, but I believe that he placed me here for a reason, and if you are to _win_ this war, you must be prepared to fight like a _Slytherin_. You must be cunning and determined to win, and be prepared to use whatever tools you have at your disposal to do so. I can give you even more tools, if you have the fortitude to use what I teach you.” He finished.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry licked his lips. “Sir, I...” He took a deep breath, then nodded. “I’d like to learn. You’re right, I’ll need to use whatever means I can to defeat him, and I have to be prepared to fight dirty, because Voldemort certainly will.” He said evenly.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius smiled, looking pleased. “Would you be amenable to meeting me on Fridays for some one-on-one tutoring, then?” The man asked.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry realized that he had just agreed to be with his crush, alone, for private lessons every week. He wondered at the wisdom in agreeing to it, but nodded anyway. He was a Gryffindor. It was in his nature to leap before looking, and it had never killed him yet. He could handle this, the man wasn’t going to try anything. “I’ll be there, Sir.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius nodded. “Very well. I’ll clear it with the Headmaster tomorrow. I’ll see you in class, Mr. Potter.” He said. “You may go now.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry turned and left the classroom as calmly as he could manage, then headed for Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
He’d have to talk to Neville and Ginny in the morning.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry woke early to head to breakfast with Neville and Ginny.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
When they got to the table, he cast a quick muffliato. “So, last night I agreed to private lessons with Professor Malfoy.” He said without preamble.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny smirked. “Ooh, what’s he going to teach you?”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed. “I’m going to be learning some Dark Arts spells to use against Voldemort and the Death Eaters when the battle comes.” He explained. “I have to be ready to fight fire with fire. But don’t tell Ron or ‘Mione, I don’t think they’d understand.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“We won’t tell.” Neville said. “How are you going to handle being alone with him, though? What if he finds out you like him?”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed at the thought. “Then he finds out. Nothing I can do about that. But hopefully he won’t. I don’t need things between him and me to get complicated.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny grinned. “What if he finds out, and he feels the same?” She pressed.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry’s flush flared brighter. “Why would someone like _him_ ever like someone like _me_? I’m skinny, scruffy, his son’s age and, let’s not forget, the son of a muggleborn.” He said.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny sighed. “You really don’t see it, do you? Well, don’t worry, that’s part of your charm.” She said, patting him on the arm. “Harry, even Luscious Malfoy couldn’t do better than _you_ , and I think he knows it. You’re Witch Weekly’s most eligible bachelor for the last five months.” She revealed.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry’s mouth dropped open. “What?! But... I’m skinny, and scruffy, and—“  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You’re actually pretty good-looking, Harry.” Neville interrupted at Ginny’s withering look. “Your unruly, just-been-shagged hair and bright green eyes coupled with your golden tan are really striking, and you’re actually getting pretty muscular. You used to be skinny, sure, but now you’re more _lean_ than anything else. You look good, and I should know. I like guys _and_ girls, and if you weren’t so keen on someone else, I’d try for you myself.” He said, blushing a bit.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny beamed at him. “Well said, Neville. Thank you.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Neville just nodded.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry frowned. “Alright, if you say so. But nothing’s going to happen. He’s just going to teach me more spells to use during battles, that’s all.” He said firmly.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny smiled. “Sure, Harry. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry sighed in disgust and canceled the muffliato.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry glared at the rabbit, panting heavily. It hopped around as if taunting him, completely unconcerned with the human that had now stopped firing spells at it.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco was chuckling from his seat in Severus’ chair.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry turned to glare at him. “Oh, shut up, you didn’t kill _yours_ , either!” He spat.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco just shrugged. “I tried. I _did_ manage eleven AKs, so I’m pretty happy with my progress tonight. Even if I can’t quite hit something that fast. It looks like _you_ can’t, either, so at least I’m in good company.” He said evenly.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Are you done yet, Potter? Or do you think you can manage one more try?” Severus asked.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry turned back to the rabbit. “Let me try once more.” He said and aimed for the rabbit, firing off the spell. It hit the wall when the rabbit hopped out of the way, too fast for Harry to hit. Harry growled.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus caged the rabbit with a spell and put the cage in his office with Draco’s rabbit. “I’ll keep them and we can try again next week. You both did very well tonight, even if you can’t quite hit it. You both came close, so do not be discouraged.” He advised.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry and Draco both nodded.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I’ll see you next week, Sir.” Harry said, then left the room.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus walked over to Draco, kneeling before him. “Do you feel up to getting to your room yet?” He asked.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smirked. “I don’t know. I might need a kiss first.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Cheeky brat.” Severus said fondly, cupping the blond’s face in his hands and leaning in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco moaned, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck and pulling the man even closer. He threaded his fingers through his hair and fisted his hands, holding the man in place.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus chuckled, breaking the kiss and speaking against Draco’s mouth, since the blond didn’t seem inclined to release him. “So greedy for me.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Always.” Draco responded. “Kiss me again.” He demanded.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus huffed out a short laugh and kissed him again, devouring his mouth and stealing his breath.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco finally let go of his hair and moaned when Severus’ hands found their way into his hair, fisting just as cruelly as Draco’s had. He broke the kiss and gasped as his head was pulled back by the hair.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus leaned in and nibbled at his throat. “It’s not nice to pull one’s hair, now, is it?” The man asked.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Mm, I don’t know, feels kind of nice to me.” Draco responded breathily.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus let him go with a snort. “Deviant.” He muttered, smiling.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Oh, but you like it.” Draco responded, getting up and stretching. “I can get back to my room now. I’ll be wearing the sheath at breakfast tomorrow, don’t forget to bring your dagger.” He reminded the man.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus nodded. “I’ll have it. Sweet dreams, Draco. Sleep well.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I might, if I dream of you.” Draco told the man as he left the room.  



	31. The Formal Claim

Draco was already up and waiting by the time Blaise and Pansy came out of their respective dorms, Blaise at six-thirty, Pansy at six-forty-five.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise’s eyes fell to Draco’s waist and he grinned. “So, it’s today, is it? Well, it’s as good a reason to not make us wait for you as any, I suppose.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco chuckled. “I _can’t_ wait until seven to leave today; we need to be at breakfast _before_ Sev.” He told them. “Let’s go, he’ll be heading there at seven, as usual.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise and Pansy fell into step beside him. “So, today’s the day you’re officially engaged.” Pansy said lightly. “Allow me to be the first to offer my congratulations.” She said, as they headed toward the Great Hall at a brisk pace.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco flushed and nodded, smiling widely. “Thank you, Pansy. Severus and I appreciate it.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“My congratulations on your uncoming nuptials, as well. I think the two of you suit each other very well. He’s seemed happier since he started pursuing you. You’re good for him.” Blaise told Draco.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco inclined his head. “Thank you, Blaise. You two know that your approval means the world to me.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Why _wouldn’t_ we approve, honestly, Draco?” Pansy asked as they took their seats. “You’re both happy, so obviously this can only be good for all involved. We want you to be happy above all else.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco dished himself up some eggs and ham, avoiding the bacon today, and began to eat.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
After a few minutes, a hush descended over the Great Hall, and Blaise and Draco shared a grin.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco stood, turning to the doors, to see Severus standing there, dagger in hand. He held his breath as the man strode toward him and slipped the dagger into the sheath Draco wore at his waist, then wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed him heatedly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco clutched at his shoulders for an anchor, as his breath was stolen. Draco heard applause start up, first from the table right beside them, then from the Head Table, and then, surprisingly enough, from the Gryffindor table. Soon everybody in the Great Hall was clapping for them.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus broke the kiss and traced his lips with a finger. “You’ll wear my claim until lunch.” He ordered, and Draco nodded dazedly.   
  
  
  
Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table and shared a grin with Potter, who was smiling and clapping enthusiastically.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus let him go and headed for the Head Table.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sat back down, still smiling. “That man _really_ knows how to kiss.” He said, then began eating again.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Congratulations, Draco. He’s quite a catch.” Millicent Bulstrode called from two seats down.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Thank you.” Draco answered. “I know.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
More congratulations were called out, Draco responding to each one with a few warm words.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Once breakfast began winding down, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and even Ron made their way over to where Draco sat.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“We wanted to offer our congratulations.” Harry said with a smile.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Yeah.” Ron said. “I may not like Snape, but it looks like you’re good for him. Congratulations.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry beamed at Ron, who flushed, especially when Hermione leaned over to kiss his cheek.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled at the group of Gryffindors. “Thank you all. I suppose now would be a good time to ask if you’d all like to attend the wedding? Yes, even _you_ , if you can be civil the entire time.” Draco interrupted when Ron opened his mouth.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The redhead closed it with a snap, nodding. “I can be, if you can be. If Harry’s gotten along with you for so long, you can’t be _all_ bad.” He said pragmatically.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“We’d love to, if Professor Snape doesn’t mind.” Hermione said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smirked. “We discussed the guest list over the weekend, and he said he didn’t mind me inviting whomever I want, provided they won’t start trouble. I think I can trust you all to be on your best behavior for a few hours.” He said lightly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny smiled at him. “We’ll be there.” She said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded. “See you around.” He said, then the group turned and left together.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco blew out a breath. “Did I just make nice with a bunch of Gryffindors?” He asked Pansy.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pansy smirked. “ _And_ invited them to your wedding.” She pointed out. “The world must be coming to an end.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise chuckled. “They’re not so bad. They can be taught, and besides, Potter has some hidden depths to him.” He commented.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“He does, at that.” Pansy agreed mildly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco knocked on Severus’ office door, hearing the man bid him enter, and walked in. “It’s lunch time.” He announced, holding out the dagger by the blade.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus took it with a smile. “So it is. Why aren’t you in the Great Hall?” He asked, slipping the dagger into his desk drawer for the time being.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco quirked a brow at him.  “Why aren’t _you_?” He shot back.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus sighed and looked down at the papers littering his desk. “I can’t seem to find a good stopping point in my research at the moment. I hate to walk away from an unfinished task.” He told the blond.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sighed and sat down. “Call for Pippy and order tea. For two, as I won’t be leaving until you’ve eaten something.” He told the man.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus sighed. “Pippy.” He called out in a resigned tone.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy appeared.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Tea for two, please.” He requested and the elf bobbed her head and disappeared, reappearing only moments later with a tea service for two, then leaving and coming back with a plate of small sandwiches.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Pippy is glad to see that Master Severus is looking after hisself now!” She squeaked, then left with a small ‘pop.’   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco gave him a stare and a raised eyebrow.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I know.” Severus sighed. “I’ll eat.” He poured himself a cup of tea and took a few sandwiches, poring over his notes as he ate.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco fixed himself some tea and took some sandwiches as well, leaning back in his chair to watch Severus.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You can leave, you know. It’s bound to be terribly boring, just sitting there watching me work.” Severus allowed. “I _am_ eating now.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco chuckled. “I’d rather stay. I _like_ watching you, no matter what you’re doing. You’re gorgeous to me.” He said simply.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Then you need your eyes checked.” Severus said, and Draco could see the faintest flush on his cheeks.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled. “No, they work just fine. I just find beauty where others don’t care to. I look deeper, that’s all.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus let out a soft sound of incredulity and his eyes flicked up to meet Draco’s for just a moment, before training themselves on the papers in front of him once again. He hummed and made a small notation, frowning.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sipped at his tea, looking around the office. His eyes landed on the caged rabbits and he smiled as he noticed that they’d both been given food and water. “So, have you named the rabbits yet?” He asked in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus’ eyes snapped up to rest on his face, and the man’s lips twitched. “Dumb and dumber.” He responded.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco grinned. “Ah, high praise, coming from you.” He teased.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus shook his head. “Why would I _name_ them? They’re hopefully going to be dead soon. There’s really very little point in naming them. If I did, I might find myself _mourning_ thier deaths, rather than celebrating them, as I should be, seeing as how it will mean less time spent with Potter.” He spat the name.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco licked his lips. “Speaking of Potter, I’ve invited some of his friends to the wedding. I’m sure you noticed the group that came up to the Slytherin table to offer congratulations, right?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“It was impossible not to.” Severus replied in a measured tone.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I’ve invited them all to the wedding.” Draco told the man.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus’ eyes narrowed. “ _All_?” He replied.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Even _Longbottom_?” Severus drawled.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smirked. “It’s _hardly_ going to be a Potions class, what could he possibly do? You _did_ say I could invite _anyone_.” He pointed out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus sighed and rubbed at his face with one hand. “Yes, perhaps I should have placed some restrictions on the guest list after all.” He drawled.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Too late now.” Draco said lightly. “Don’t be too upset with me, I’m sure it’ll all work out fine. He’s a Pureblood, he’ll be respectful and tactful. I’m most worried about Weasley, and he’s agreed to play nice.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus just shook his head. “Well, I suppose I will survive the ordeal, no matter who shows up.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I need your measurements, and I need to know who will be standing with you at our wedding.” Draco said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus stood. “Go ahead and take my measurements, then. And I have already asked your father, Poppy and Minerva to stand with me. Albus will be officiating.” He said, as Draco conjured a tape measure and a notepad and set the two to work taking the man’s measurements.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Good, I’ll gather everyone tomorrow and we’ll go get fitted for wedding robes.” Draco said, as the tape measure and quill stopped. He stood. “Give me a kiss, then I’ll go.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus stood and leaned over the desk, kissing Draco gently. “Go, then.” He said against Draco’s mouth. “And try not to spoil our wedding further in the meantime.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled, tracing the line of Severus’ jaw with a finger. “It’ll be the happiest day of your life, no matter who’s there. I’ll make sure of it.” He promised. “I love you.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“And I love you.” Severus said, sitting back down.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco left, shutting the door behind him with a soft ‘click.’   
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry knocked on the door to the Defense classroom, his throat making a strange clicking noise as he swallowed nervously.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Come in.” Lucius’ voice called out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry entered the room and smiled. “Here I am.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Very good.” The man put down his quill and stood. Harry noticed that his hair wasn’t tied back anymore, and had to admit that he liked it loose better than he liked it tied back. “I cleared these lessons with the Headmaster, and he agreed to them, though he did say he hopes you never have to use any of the spells I am prepared to teach you.” He told the Gryffindor.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded. “I hope I don’t have to, too, but it’s better to have them and not need them than need them and not have them, right?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius smiled, rounding the desk. “Exactly. Now, you have some experience with Dark Arts already, thanks to Severus’ lessons, so these spells should come to you easily enough. You already know what feeling you need to tap into.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius waved his wand, and a practice dummy materialized at the far end of the room. “We’ll use that for pacticing some of them. Unfortunately, the only way to be sure you’re doing most of them right is to test them on a live subject. And to answer your question before you ask it, yes, some of them will kill the subject. Others will cause pain. Knowing that, do you have what it takes to learn them anyway?” He asked, coming up behind Harry.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded, resolutely. “I can do it.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius smiled. “Very well. I brought along some peices of parchment we can transfigure into rats. As we will not be using them for anything other than practice, I will not be putting much effort into the transfiguration, so they will not be alive, they will merely simulate it. That should put your conscience at ease.” He said mildly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry smiled. “It helps.” He answered.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“The first spell you will need to learn is a Death Eater favorite, created by Severus himself. The incantation is ‘sectumsempra,’ and the wand movement is a quick slash, following the path you want to spell to take. It is a slashing curse, and will cause rapid blood loss, and, if the wound is severe enough, invariably leads to death unless treated quickly.” Lucius said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry squared his shoulders and raised his wand. He felt Lucius come up behind him and froze as the man pressed himself against Harry. “Back _straight_ , Mr. Potter. Widen your stance.” He ordered, kicking Harry’s legs a bit futher apart. “These spells will tire you out quicker than most, be prepared for it. A wider stance means you will be more likely to keep your feet afterward.” He said, his breath hot against the back of Harry’s neck.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shivered.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Well, go on.” Lucius prompted, stepping back a bit.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry waved his wand across his chest, shouting “Sectumsempra!” The spell hit the dummy and sliced open a deep gash along its chest.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius hummed in approval. “Very nice. You’ve got good aim. That wound would undoubtedly prove fatal.” He noted, walking over to Harry’s side.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry gulped, feeling a strange sort of pride at earning the man’s approval, even though it came from causing what would be a fatal wound in a battle situation. The whole scene seemed a bit surreal to Harry, but he shook himself and focused.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius fixed the dummy. “The next spell is the entrail-expelling curse.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry made a face, and the man laughed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Yes, it’s not exactly a pretty sight, but it is, nevertheless, effective.” He said simply. “The wand movement is a sharp flick to the side at waist height and the incantation is ‘expulso.’” He explained. “Let’s see it.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry waved his wand and cast the curse. It left a small tear in the dummy at waist height.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“No.” Lucius said, moving to stand behind Harry and grabbing his wand hand. “The flick needs to be bigger and sharper than that. Like so,” He guided Harry’s wand in the proper movement, then released his hand. “Again.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry duplicated the movement and spoke the curse, and a huge gash opened at the dummy’s waist.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius nodded, coming back to stand beside Harry. “Very good. The next few spells need a living target, so...” He transfigured a piece of parchment into a rat. “The next curse is a migraine curse. It may not sound like much, but migraines are very nearly incapacitating for most, so this curse _is_ effective. ‘Crotaphos’ is the incantation, and all you have to do for this one is point your wand at the target. It’s easy, but a good defense when you don’t have time or energy to waste finding a better curse. It will distract your opponent, and, as I’ve said, will likely incapacitate them.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded. “All right.” He pointed his wand at the rat. “Crotaphos.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The rat began squeaking and curled up on its side, sratching at its neck.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“That is the desired reaction. However, if we allow it to, the rat will take its own head off. The counter for the migraine curse is ‘relevium.’” Lucius said softly, casting the counter on the rat. “It’s not pleasant in the least. Have you ever had a migraine?” Lucius asked, glancing at Harry.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of, Sir.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Hm. It is not merely a headache, as most people who have never suffered one would have you believe. It is an _intense_ headache, with sensitivity to light, sound, temperature and in some cases, nausea and vomiting. Draco inherited a tendency toward migraines from his mother, and Severus brews him a very strong pain-reliever for them. Without that pain-reliever, Draco would be stuck in bed for hours every time a migraine struck, which for Draco, occurs when he is stressed or has missed two meals in a row.” Lucius explained.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Wow. And I thought all this time that he was just an attention-seeking prat.” Harry said, seeing Draco in a new light.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius laughed. “To be sure, Draco can be a bit of a drama queen, but he is also delicate of constitution, like his mother.” The man explained. “He plays up most of his illnesses to their fullest, but the migraines are real.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“The next curse,” Lucius changed the subject, “is one that Draco has already used on you, though it did not get through your clipeo. The blood-boiling curse.” He told Harry.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry’s mouth dropped open. “He tried to cast that on _me_?!” He asked in shock.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius smirked. “Knowing that your shield would block it, but yes. _That’s_ why I was so upset with him. It’s a very dark curse, as its only goal is to cause intense pain, much like the cruciatus, and death with prolonged exposure. Why it is not listed as an unforgivable, I do not know.” He said. “The wand movement is the same swish-and-flick you use in a wingardium leviosa, the only difference is the incantation: ignis vena.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Does it _really_ boil the blood?” Harry asked, raising his wand.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Slowly.” Lucius confirmed. “The victim of the curse will go mad from the pain within fifteen minutes, twenty if they have an unusually high pain threshold. Within thirty minutes, the blood will have burnt itself out, and there will simply be nothing left but vapor in the veins, and the victim will die.” He told Harry.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry gulped. It sounded like an awful death, and he didn’t really want to do that to a rat, even one that wasn’t truly alive. “What’s the counter?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius inclined his head. “A simple finite incantatum will end the curse, but it must be cast by the person that cast the curse in the first place.” He told Harry. “Don’t worry, this rat is in for a much quicker and merciful death.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded and turned his attention to the rat. “Ignis vena!” He cast, watching as the rat began to run around madly, squeaking in pain. He cast finite, but missed the first two times, and finally managed to hit the rat with the third casting. He blew out a breath, shaking his head. “That’s _horrible_.” He said weakly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“It’s a bad way to go, for certain. But several of the Death Eaters are deserving of such an end.” Lucius told him softly, utterly calm.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Were _you_?” Harry asked, just as quietly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius’ shocked grey eyes met his, then they seemed to unfocus slightly as the man turned his thoughts inward. “I was the most ruthless Death Eater in the first part of the war, rivaled only by Bellatrix. My knowledge of Dark curses and human anatomy saw to that.” He confessed. “I murdered, raped and tortured countless Muggles and quite a few Muggleborn wizards and witches as well, and I took pleasure in the acts I performed at the Dark Lord’s behest.” He sighed. “When Draco was first handed to me, I had an epiphany as I held him. I imagined anyone doing to him the things I had done to others, and the very thought sickened me. I was in too deep at the time to get back out, or so I believed. I used my position as the Dark Lord’s right hand to get out of the more unpalatable atrocities, and then you defeated him, and I was free. I managed to use my charm and money to keep myself out of Azkaban, where I rightly deserved to be. When he came back, mad and out for your blood above all else, I began to look for another way. Once Narcissa left me, I was free to turn to Dumbledore without being found out, and I did so at once. But, for my acts when the war first began, the blood-boiling curse would be a fitting end for me.” He finished, eyes focusing on Harry again.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry licked his lips. “That you can admit that proves that you’ve changed enough to not warrant that death, I think.” He told the man.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius smiled. “It’s kind of you to say that, but I will never truly absolve myself of the sins I have committed.” He said. “Now, the last curse for tonight: the heart-attack curse. An easy death, to be sure, but death all the same. The incantation is ‘cor impetum,’ and the movement is like so,” He demonstrated, his wand tracing an arc in the air, followed by a jab toward the victim.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry copied the movement, frowning when Lucius shook his head.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“No. Make sure the arc you start with travels over your heart, or the curse will merely cause the victim’s heart to skip a beat and continue, rather than stop altogether.” He advised.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry waved his wand again, and Lucius nodded.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“That’s it.” The man said approvingly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry cast the curse on the rat, and the rat fell over, unmistakeably dead. Harry pressed his lips together. “Well, it worked.” He said tonelessly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius laid a hand on his shoulder. “There will be casualties in this, as there are in any war. There is no escaping that fact. The only thing you can do is ensure that your side suffers fewer casualties than the other side. _That_ is why I am teaching these spells to you. You will need to be willing to kill, or you will _be killed_. That is the simple truth of the matter. And I hope you will forgive me for saying so, but your death would pain me, even though I don’t know you that well. You’re a singular young man, and I admire you greatly. I have no desire to see you dead.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry grinned. “Well, that’s good. I have no desire to _be_ dead.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius nodded, letting his hand fall from Harry’s shoulder, trailing down his arm on the way down. “I will see you tomorrow, then. Sleep well, Mr. Potter.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded. “You, too, Sir.” He said, then left the room. He paused outside the door, replaying that last, lingering touch in his mind. ‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was _flirting_ with me!’ He headed back toward Gryffindor tower, flushed. ‘It’s just not possible. There _has_ to be another explanation for it.’ He told himelf firmly.   
  
  
  
 


	32. Fittings and a Talk

Draco sat next to Harry, dishing himself up some breakfast. “So, I need you with me today. We’re going to get fitted for the wedding robes.” He told the brunet.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry looked at him in surprise, then nodded. “Alright. I assume Pansy and Blaise are coming along, too?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded. “As well as Father, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey. They’ll be standing with Severus. I still don’t know whether to go with green or purple for the wedding robes, but I’m leaning more towards green. What do you think?” He asked.    
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shrugged. “I don’t care either way, but green _does_ look really good on me.” He told the blond.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco looked him over. “Yes, it would, wouldn’t it?” He murmured thoughtfully. “I suppose it’ll have to be green, then.” He decided.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry grinned. “I don’t think I can envision Snape wearing anything other than black.” He said lightly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco chuckled. “I’ve seen him in dark green before.” He said. “It looks good on him, I have to say.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Coming from you, that doesn’t mean much. You _like_ him; you’ll think anything looks good on him.” Harry teased, nudging Draco gently with his elbow.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco flushed. “Oh, shut up. I am perfectly aware of the fact that some colors don’t suit him. Yellow and white, for example. He’s too pale for those colors, much like myself.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Aren’t _you_ supposed to wear white?” Harry asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco made a face. “No. Another muggle custom, I’m guessing? What’s wrong with muggles, anyway? Who wants to wear _white_ on their wedding day? It’s so _boring_!”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry smiled. “It’s supposed to symbolize purity and chastity, though most muggles aren’t virgins by the time they marry now, anyway.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, no, I will be wearing green, in a darker shade than you and Pansy and Blaise. The professors and Madam Pomfrey will be in a darker shade than me, and Severus will have the darkest shade of all, as the Suitor. The Intended always takes the lighter shade, when there was a courtship beforehand, which I don’t mind.” He said with a shrug. “And I suppose that keeping one’s virginity intact for the wedding wouldn’t be as much of an issue if they don’t have the purity spell to take into account. It makes sense.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Purity spell?” Harry asked, frowning. “What purity spell?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco grinned. “Well, you won’t see it at our wedding, because we’re going to have Dumbledore cast it beforehand, in private, but in most weddings, there’s a spell that is cast to make sure that the members are still virgin. Especially in Pureblood weddings. If you haven’t been married before, you’re expected to be a virgin. Not everyone uses it now, but it was very important up until the last thirty years that weddings start with both parties being virgin. Unless one party was married _before_ , of course.” Draco added, then smirked. “But that’s not a worry for me. I’m still pure, and I don’t mind having it proven. Severus and I _have_ to have the spell cast either before or _at_ the ceremony, since we’re using an older binding. The newer ones can be used with or without the spell.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Huh. So wizards and witches don’t have sex before marriage?” Harry asked quietly, more out of curiosity than anything else.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smirked. “Well, _some_ do. But up until recently, it was very frowned upon, more for the girls than the boys, of course. Men were expected to ‘sow thier wild oats,’ so to speak, before marriage, though some didn’t, when _women_ who had premarital sex were considered ‘dirty.’ I believe that both my mother and father had sex before marriage, though. I don’t think father was very concerned that she be virgin before marriage, just that the only child she bore was his without doubt. And I certainly _am_. There’s quite a lot of resemblance, which proves my paternity to anyone who might think otherwise.” Draco said, running a hand through his hair and smiling winningly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry grinned. “Stop _preening_ , you prat.” He told the blond.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco chuckled. “Anyway, lately more people are having premarital sex, so it’s not so unheard of, though I think that’s because so many muggleborns are coming into our world. The Old Ways are being followed less and less as time goes on, which is sad, really. The Old Ways were the only thing that really set us apart from the muggle world, besides our magic.” He finished wistfully. He took a deep breath, then let it out on a sigh. “But enough about that. What were you doing with Father last night? I came by Gryffindor Tower to tell you I needed you today, only to have Ginny tell me you were at a lesson with him, _alone_. What, pray tell, was he _teaching_ you?” The blond asked with a teasing eyebrow waggle.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed. “I’m learning the Dark Arts. He felt I should know them, since the Death Eaters won’t have any problem using them against me. I should be willing to fight just as dirty as they will be.” He explained.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded. “That makes sense. I suppose you could kill me with any number of nasty spells by now?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shrugged. “Only if you do something truly unforgivable. I like you well enough now. You’re not so bad.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I would certainly hope not. We get along rather well, I think.” Draco said lightly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry finished his breakfast. “Alright, I’m ready.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco got up. “Let’s see if everyone else is ready to go.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
They walked over to the Slytherin table.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise and Pansy were finishing their breakfast.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pansy drained her mug of coffee and sighed. “Ready, then?” She asked, getting up and brushing off her robes.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise stood as well, nodding to Draco.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco turned his gaze to the Head table to see his father, McGonagall and Pomfrey getting up.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The four students walked to the entryway to wait for the staff members that were joining them.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Have you decided on a color yet, Draco?” Pansy asked, taking the arm that Blaise held out for her.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded. “We’re going to be in green.” He told her.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pansy nodded. “Alright. I’ll do purple at _my_ wedding, then.” She told him with a smile. “I like what purple does to your eyes.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco rolled said eyes just as the others appeared.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Don’t roll your eyes, Draco.” Lucius told his son.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco flushed. “Yes, Father. Sorry.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry snorted, and Draco elbowed him.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Are we ready to go?” Draco asked his father.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius nodded. “I have the portkey here,” He said, pulling out a card with a bunch of french on it, “and Dumbledore has created a return portkey for us.” He finished, pulling out a handkerchief and showing it to them before putting it back in his pocket. “There is no time limit, but we must get everything done today, as the return portkey is a one-time portkey. We can’t use it twice.” He warned.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded. “That’s fine.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Everyone put a finger on the card portkey and Lucius activated it, sending them hurtling through space.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Everyone but Harry landed on thier feet. Harry landed on his arse and groaned as Draco helped him up, smiling. “Not very experienced with portkeys, are you?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shook his head. “I don’t like them much.” He explained quietly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco shrugged. “Well, anyway, here we are. Come on, you lot.” He said imperiously, leading the way through the doorway into the shop.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
A woman bustled over, smiling brightly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Ahh, Monsieur Malfoy!” She began speaking to him in rapid French.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco replied, motioning to the others.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Oh, I _love_ it when he speaks French!” Pansy said, smiling dreamily.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise looked at her with narrowed eyes. “You _do_ , do you?” He asked lowly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pansy leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I love it _more_ when _you_ speak Italian. Now, _that’s_ a sexy language.” She placated him.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise sighed, looking mollified.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The woman bustled over, separating the men from the women and guiding them into two different rooms.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Once all the men were in their room, she waved her wand and all their clothes save underwear peeled off and settled themselves on the table at the back of the room, in neat little stacks.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry blushed and eyed Lucius, noting that, yes, the man was _very_ fit. He licked his lips and trailed his eyes up that firm, muscular chest to meet the man’s eyes and flushed further when he noticed that the man was also looking at him.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco noticed the blatant staring going on, and snickered.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry turned and hissed at him.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco stiffened and hissed back.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise’s eyes widened and he took a few steps back.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“ _Draco_!” Lucius snapped. “Mr. Potter, now is not the time to indulge in a pissing contest. Please keep control over your instincts, both of you.” He requested as the shopkeeper came back in and conversed with Draco a bit more.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Within the next ten minutes, two assistants had joined the woman, and they were all led to stools and were being measured.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry readied himself for a long day.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco eyed himself in the mirror once more, turning a bit so that the silver runes at his cuffs and the hem of his robe caught the light, and nodded. “I look good in this shade, don’t I?” He asked Harry.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded. “Yeah. What are all the runes for?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco looked down at his cuffs and translated, “Fertility, protection, fidelity and love. Standard runes for a wedding.” He said evenly. He turned to the shopkeeper and spoke to her a bit more. Harry caught the word “Hogwarts,” but that was the only word he recognized.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The shopkeeper nodded and spoke some more. Draco pointed to Blaise and said “Blaise Zabini,” then pointed to Harry and said, “Harry Potter.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The shopkeeper’s eyes flicked to Harry in mild surprise, then she schooled her features back to polite interest and nodded, speaking again.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled and rattled off some more French, naming Pansy as well as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The shopkeeper smiled and nodded, then bustled out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The two assistants stayed and helped them out of the wedding robes, then took the unfinished robes into a back room, where Harry assumed they would be finished before being sent to Hogwarts.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
They began to get dressed, after figuring out whose clothes were whose.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
When they left the room, the women were already waiting for them. Draco fished a small piece of parchment out of his pocket and walked up to the shopkeeper, handing it to her and talking to her once more.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
She looked it over, asked him something, and when he answered, she nodded, decisively.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco walked back over to the group and smiled. “We’ll have the robes by the Christmas Hols.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pansy smiled. “I really like our color. Green was a good choice.” She said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smirked at her. “Wait until you see _mine_. It’s lovely.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise sidled up to Pansy and held out his arm for her to take again.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pansy took his arm and smiled up at Lucius. “Are we ready to return, Sir?” She asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius brought out the handkerchief and everyone crowded around, making sure to touch a part of it.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius activated it, and they were hurtling through space once more, back to Hogwarts.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
They landed on the front lawn, right before the steps into the castle, and Harry, who had landed on his back, groaned.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco chuckled and helped him up. “You _really_ need more practice with portkeys, Harry.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry sighed. “I’d rather just avoid them, really. There _are_ other methods of travel.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sneered. “Your muggle upbringing is showing. Portkey is the preferred method of travel for Purebloods.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Good thing I’m _not_ a Pureblood, then, isn’t it?” Harry sneered back.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco was about to reply when Lucius’ voice interrupted. “Draco, come with me.” The man told his son.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Yes, Father.” Draco said, shooting a look at Harry as he followed the man toward his rooms.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius led Draco into his rooms and shut the door behind him. He walked to the liqour cabinet he’d brought from his study at the Manor. “Firewhiskey?” He offered. “I’m going to need one before we have this conversation.” He muttered to himself.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Sure.” Draco answered, a bit surprised, but he’d had the occasional drink with his father before, so this wasn’t too novel an experience.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius brought him a glass of Firewhiskey and took a chair, waving a hand at the other one to indicate that Draco was to take it.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sat and sipped at his drink, staring at his father curiously.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius sipped at his drink for a few moments, letting the silence between them stand, before he sighed and met Draco’s eyes.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“As the submissive’s father, it falls to me to discuss the matter of... Ah, _marital relations_ with you.” Lucius finally said, flushing just the tinest bit.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco’s face flamed. “Oh.” He said in a small voice.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I am correct in assuming you are still pure, right, My Dragon?” Lucius asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded, his flush increasing. “Yes.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius sighed. “How far have you gone, on your own? Have you ever stretched yourself, either with fingers or toys?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“No.” Draco admitted. “Nothing has ever breached me. I’m saving all that for Severus.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. “By now you are surely aware that Severus is rather... Larger than average, correct?” He ground out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco felt as though his face were on fire, his blush was so fierce. “I’d noticed, yes.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius opened his eyes and met Draco’s again. “I do not want your first time to be a _bad_ experience, so I will stress that you must be patient on your wedding night. Proper care _must_ be taken with your body, especially as it is untried. Make sure Severus is prepared to go _slowly_ , and that he uses a good deal of lubricant to ease the way. Otherwise, you stand a risk of tearing, and recovering from that would not, I imagine, be a pleasant experience.” Lucius drained the rest of his glass, then sighed. “I do not want you hurt, Dragon. Promise me you will be careful.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded. “I promise, Father, we’ll be _very_ careful. I’m sure he will go as slowly as I need him to.” He stated confidently.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Good.” Lucius looked into his empty glass. “I am now going to proceed to drink that memory from my head. You will leave after you finish your drink.” He told Draco, pouring more Firewhiskey into his glass.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded and took another sip. “I _do_ appreciate the talk, Father. I know it’s your job to make sure I’m prepared for the wedding night, but I’m sure Severus can handle things. He’s aware of how pure I am. We’ve discussed it already, and I _know_ I can trust him.” He finished, then downed the rest of his drink.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius nodded once. “Good. I will see you later, My Dragon.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco turned at the door to smile at his father. “Enjoy your drink, Father.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius waved him away, draining his glass.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco closed the door behind himself, then chuckled, still a bit flushed. That had been a singularly uncomfortable experience.   
  
  
  
 


	33. Showing Off

“I have something I’ve been wanting to show you all for some time.” Harry announced early Sunday morning. “I’m going to go outside and do something, just... Stay by the window, okay?” He asked, with a wide grin.  

 

Ron frowned. “What are you going to do?” He asked.  

 

Harry leaned forward and whispered in his ear: “I found a way to show you all my wings. Just watch the window.”  

 

Ron blinked at him, then smiled widely. “Wicked!”  

 

“What?” Colin Creevey asked.  

 

“You’ll see.” Ron said secretively. “Just watch out the window.”  

 

Harry chuckled and headed out to the Quidditch pitch, which was thankfully empty today. He got a running start and took off, flying around the pitch for a bit before he headed for Gryffindor Tower.  

 

It was raining a bit, so no one was outside as he headed for the Tower’s window. He flew by it, and watched as the group that was standing by the window started talking all at once, jostling each other to get a better look. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were in front.  

 

Suddenly, a bright flash went off through the window and Harry grinned. “Great.” He muttered in good humor. “Photo evidence.” He chuckled, dipping and diving in front of the window for a bit before he began to tire and headed into the castle again, making straight for Gryffindor Tower.  

 

He walked in and was mobbed, everbody talking at once.  

 

“That was _so awesome_!” Ginny breathed. “Your wings are _beautiful_ , Harry!”  

 

Harry smiled at her. “Thanks.” He said.  

 

“Is it okay that I got a picture?” Colin Creevey asked, holding up his camera.  

 

Harry nodded. “Just be careful with it. We don’t want it falling into the wrong hands. It’s best if no one talks about this to anyone who’s not in the room right now.” He said. “My being a Faurae is kind of a secret, since we don’t want Voldemort to know. It’ll give us the element of surprise when I have to face him again.” He told the Gryffindors.  

 

They all nodded, quieting some.  

 

“We’ll keep your secret.” Neville said.  

 

Harry smiled. “I know I can trust you guys.” He said.  

 

“Do you have any special powers, or is it just the wings?” Dennis Creevey asked interestedly.  

 

“I should also have an elemental affinity, but I haven’t figured out how to find out what it is or how to use it yet. Maybe I’ll find out in the future, maybe not.” Harry said with a shrug. “So far, the wings are the only part of my inheritance I can actually _use_ right now. But I’m hopeful.”  

 

“They’re lovely, Harry.” Hermione said. “Thank you for sharing them with us. I feel honored to have seen them. From what I’ve read, a Faurae’s wings are usually very private, only shown to their families and mates. Unlike the Fae, Faurae tend to be more selective about who they show their wings off to.” She told him.  

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, I don’t mind showing them off. It’s not like I’m not proud of them. I was a bit shocked by them at first, but they’ve kind of grown on me. I like them now.” He said simply.  

 

With that, the common room settled down, slipping easily into Sunday morning routine.  

 

Harry and Ron went over homework, since Harry was a bit behind, due to all the extra lessons he’d had.  

 

Hermione, pleased with thier choice of activities, settled down in the couch with a book and proceeded to read while her best friends got caught up.  

 

*****  

 

Monday evening, Lucius and Severus led the boys into the Forbidden Forest. They explained the idea of creating gale-force winds using their wings, and Harry and Draco simply stared at them for a moment before Harry found his tongue.  

“You want us to _what_?!” Harry asked, brow furrowed.

 

Lucius chuckled. “It _can_ be done, though, as I have no wings of my own, I do not know _how_ , exactly. But I have books that tell of the destructive winds a submissive Faurae can unleash using just their wings. We could _use_ that ability, if you are able to tap into it.” He said calmly.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine. I’ll try.” He straightened and began to flap his wings, picking up speed steadily. Within minutes, Severus’ and Lucius’ hair was flying in the wind coming from his wings, but Harry was tiring quickly.

 

“I don’t think I can do it.” He confessed, stopping. His wings ached a bit, and he hadn’t managed anything _close_ to gale-force wind.

 

Draco snorted. “Step back.” He pushed Harry behind him and squared his shoulders. “Let’s see if _I_ can manage this.” He said, then began flapping as quickly as he could. He was able to keep going a bit longer than Harry, but he still got the same lackluster result. He sighed, wings drooping in both defeat and weariness. “Father, I think it’s impossible. Could the books have been exaggerating? We Malfoys _do_ have a flair for the dramatic, after all.”

 

Lucius frowned. “I highly doubt it was _all_ false. Perhaps it takes more practice to reach the level where you can tap into the ability.” He mused.

 

None of them noticed the two figures that had been hidden among the trees watching them, as they melted back into the shadows, heading back home to report what they had seen.

 

*****

 

“And you’re sure that these four were all Faurae?” Matriona asked.

 

Kilton bowed to his clan’s leader, then rose again. “I’m certain of it. Two of them had hair like the moonlight, and two of them had hair like midnight, just as Reynard said, plus the young ones had their wings out. He’s never been wrong before, and I believe it is worth the risk of letting them know where we live. I do not believe they would betray those who helped them. The two young ones were both trying to tap into Air, but that is clearly _not_ their affinity. We can help them to find out what it _is_ , and teach them _how_ to use the elements.”

 

Tyrell hung back, watching as Matriona pursed her lips. He missed his clan, but at times like these, he was glad he was living among the Elves. That meant that telling the clan leader this important piece of news _didn’t_ fall to him. He didn’t envy his mate the duty.

 

Matriona finally nodded. “Very well. Next time you see them, bring them to me. I will meet them.” She allowed.

 

Kilton bowed again. “It will be done.” He said.

 

Tyrell fell into step beside him as they left the Clan Hall. “Do you think you’ll get the honor of teaching them?” He asked. “Because you _know_ I can’t tap into anything, since I’m not an Elf.”

 

Kilton shrugged. “We might, or _I_ might, rather. I might get to train one, if their affinity is Fire. There’s four of them, wouldn’t it be funny if they all had different affinities? One for each.”

 

Tyrell smiled. “It would be beneficial for _them_ , that much is certain. I didn’t get a good look at their markings, but the dark-haired one’s marks looked sort of familiar. I might know of his bloodline.” He said thoughtfully.

 

“You’ll get a better look when we introduce them to Matriona. If you know of his bloodline, you can always tell him later.” Kilton told his mate, pulling him close and laying a kiss over his claiming mark. “I love you.”

 

Tyrell’s wings fluttered as he smiled. “How much?” He teased.

 

“Not enough to try sex during flight again just yet.” Kilton said with a smile. “You almost _dropped_ me last time!”

 

Tyrell laughed. “You know I’d never let you come to harm. I wouldn’t be a very good mate if I let you be _hurt_ , now, would I?”

 

Kilton just shook his head with a sigh.

 

*****

 

Severus looked up as Draco walked into his office. “You’re early.” He said in mild surprise.  

 

Draco smirked. “Yes.” He drawled.  

 

Severus quirked a brow. “May I ask _why_?”  

 

Draco’s smirk widened. “You may.” He answered.  

 

Severus sighed. So he was in one of _those_ moods, was he? “Why, then, are you here so early?” He asked, resisting the urge to get up and shake the maddening blond.  

 

Draco shrugged. “I noticed you weren’t at dinner—“  

 

“I ate here. You may ask Pippy if you want proof.” Severus supplied.  

 

“—And _besides that_ ,” Draco continued, eyeing him, “I wanted to envision you in your wedding robes. It’s easier to do when I can _see_ you, and I figured you wouldn’t feel like doing as I say in front of Potter. Can you get up and turn for me?” He asked.  

 

Severus rolled his eyes with a loud sigh, but stood and turned for the blond. “There. Are you happy?” He asked, sitting back down.  

 

“Very.” Draco said lightly. “I think the color I chose for you will look very good on you. I can’t _wait_ to see you in them.”  

 

Severus smirked. “I’ll bet. Did you have a good time getting the robes, at least?”  

 

Draco chuckled. “Oh, yes. Father and Harry were eyeing each other in the changing room, and Harry and I almost got into a fight when I laughed over it. Father stopped it from escalating, though.”  

 

Severus quirked a brow. “Should I keep you two separated?” He asked.  

 

Draco smiled. “We’re fine, Sev. Honestly, it blew over. A little thing like that isn’t enough to destroy what we’ve been building. Harry’s got quite a tolerance built up for me.” He assured the man.  

 

Severus snorted. “That will serve him well, with you. You are a bit much for _anyone_ to handle.” He said in amusement.  

 

Draco chuckled. “You know you love me, and you wouldn’t change me for the world.” He said lightly.  

 

Severus put his quill down and stood. “I don’t know about _that_.” He said, walking over and kissing Draco, before he continued, “The entire world, mine to rule? I might decide to change you a _bit_.”  

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Ambition, thy name is Slytherin.” He said wryly.  

 

“Luckily, the choice is not being given to me.” Severus pointed out. “We’ll never have to find out for sure.” He cast tempus and frowned. “Potter is very nearly la-“  

 

The door opened and Harry spilled into the room, panting. “Sorry—was—sidetracked!” He wheezed.  

 

Draco looked him over with a raised eyebrow. “Wow. Don’t you just look like something the kneazle dragged in?” He remarked.  

 

Harry shot him a half-hearted glare, regaining control over his breath. “Yes, but I’m _here_ , aren’t I?” He asked.  

 

“So you are, and right on time.” Severus cut in before the two could really start arguing. They may have a friendship now, but they could still find things to argue about, and argue they did. Severus inwardly smirked, remembering hearing a Hufflepuff muggleborn talking to her friends about her sister’s “frienemies.” The word suited Harry and Draco. They were still vacillating between being friends and enemies, really, and it would be some time before they settled into one or the other solidly. “I’ll go get the rabbits.” Severus told them, heading into his office.  

 

Harry smiled as Severus came out, one furry creature tucked in the crook of each arm. “Aw, they _like_ you!” He said.  

 

Severus’ lip curled. “Bad taste on their part, seeing as how I’m the one that chose them for the task of dying to further the war effort.” He remarked coolly.  

 

“Point taken.” Harry agreed, pulling out his wand. “Which one’s mine?” He asked.  

 

Severus shrugged, setting the rabbits loose. “Does it _matter_? Pick one and try to kill it. Don’t over-analyze the task before you.”  

 

Draco was already aiming at one, so Harry trained his wand on the other.  

 

Severus just leaned against his desk and watched the two young men trying to kill another creature in cold blood. War was forcing them both to grow up far too fast.  

 

*****  

 

Harry was breathing harshly, feeling drained, and knew that he had probably one more AK left in him before he’d be unable to try any more that night. He carefully took aim, watching the rabbit closely, and timed his spell for right after the rabbit moved. He watched in stunned disbelief as the spell connected, and the rabbit fell over, unmistakably dead.  

 

He smiled and pumped his fist in the air. “Yes! Take that, Bella!” He shouted at the rabbit.  

 

Draco turned from where he was taking aim at his own rabbit again. “Bella?” He repeated in amusement. “Were you pretending your rabbit was my _aunt Bella_?” He asked. “Bellatrix Lestrange?” He clarified.  

 

Harry flushed. “Well, you said to pretend it was a rabbit animagus, and...” He shrugged. “She’s the only person I really hate enough to kill, so...” He shrugged again.  

 

Draco snorted, then laughed. “Only you, Potter.” He said, then turned back to his own rabbit.  

 

Harry and Severus watched as Draco fired off two more killing curses, missing his rabbit by just a hair both times, then fired off one more before gasping as he swayed and began to fall backward.  

 

Severus leapt into action, rushing toward him, but he was too far, he’d never make it in time, and Draco was falling, and the floor was hard stone, he’d be _lucky_ to end up with only a concussion—  

 

Luckily, Harry had noticed the blond swaying alarmingly before he began to fall, and the brunet dove onto the floor, throwing a hand out under Draco’s head as the blond’s body met the floor, cusioning the fall just enough that the impact, while jarring, would not hurt the blond past a minor bump on the head.  

 

Draco landed, and Harry caught his head, slowing the descent just enough, and winced as hand and head met the hard, unforgiving floor.  

 

Severus reached the two as Draco groaned, opening his eyes. “Did I kill it?” He asked tiredly.  

 

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes, and Severus looked over to where the rabbit had been.  

 

“Yes, but that was a near-miss, Draco. If Potter hadn’t been there to catch you, you could have done yourself a serious injury!” He scolded the blond.  

 

Draco reached up and grabbed Severus’ face in his hands, pulling the man down for a kiss, which Severus granted, heedless of the brunet laying on the floor beside the blond’s head. “I’m _fine_ , Sev.” Draco breathed against his mouth. “Harry’s a noble Gryffindor, he caught me, it’s alright.”  

 

Severus sighed, pulling away from the blond and brushing a lock of golden hair out of his eyes. “ _Don’t_ do anything like that again.” He ordered.  

 

Draco smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said.  

 

Harry moved his hand, flexing it testingly, and stood up. “Well, at least nothing’s broken. And by that, I mean _your head_ , Draco.” He added, shooting a glare at Draco. “Although I could have done _without_ the mini heart-attack, thank you very much.”  

 

Draco sat up and smiled beatifically at the other teen. “Thank you for helping me. You didn’t have to, really. I appreciate it.”  

 

Harry flushed and shrugged. “I couldn’t let you just hit the floor. I know first-hand how unforgiving these floors are.” He told the blond.  

 

Severus stood and vanished the rabbits. “Well, now that you’ve both managed to hit quickly-moving targets with a killing curse, do you have anything else you’d like to learn from me?” He asked. “If not, I have a few ideas of my own.”  

 

Draco grinned. “I want to know how to harness the elements. You’ve already found your affinity, could you teach us to find ours and use it?” He asked eagerly.  

 

Severus smirked. “That was one of my ideas, but I confess, I’m unsure how to help unless you share the same affinity I have, which so far does not seem very promising in a battle situation.” He reminded Draco.  

 

“Well, at any rate, we can _try_ , right?” Draco pressed.  

 

Severus turned to Harry. “Mr. Potter, would you like to attempt to discover and tap into your elemental affinity?” He asked.  

 

Harry nodded. “Sure, if you think we can. Any advantage we can get against Voldemort can only help.” He said.  

 

“Very well.” Severus said. “On Thursday we will try to figure out what your elemental affinities are, and how to utilise them.” He turned to Harry. “You may go. I will stay with Draco as he takes the time to recover from his foolish stunt.”  

 

Draco smiled sheepishly. “Well, it worked.” He said as Harry left.  

 

“It was foolishness worthy of a _Gryffindor_ , Draco, and I don’t want you to do anything like it again.” Severus told him. “What if you had cracked your head open on my floor like an egg?! Do you think it would have been _easy_ for my heart to recover from losing you in such a way? Is there any way you believe I would not have blamed _myself_ for your loss?” He hissed.  

 

Draco bit his lip. “I didn’t think of that.” He said quietly.  

 

“Obviously.” Severus drawled.  

 

Draco stood, and carefully stepped up to Severus, leaning on him.  

 

The man opened his arms and wrapped them around Draco.  

 

“I’m sorry, Sev, I should have thought of how you would feel if I injured myself on your watch. All I really thought about was ‘what if it worked,’ and nothing beyond that. I’ll do my best to not do it again. I’m not going to make any promises, because I’m not entirely sure I’d be able to keep them, but I’ll _try_.” He said.  

 

Severus’ arms tightened around him. “All I’m asking for is the bare minimum of consideration, Draco. I know I can’t stop the war from coming, and it would be hypocrisy to ask you not to fight when I will be out there risking my skin as well, but I truly fear for my heart if I lost you after letting you in past all my defenses. I have never cared for anyone with the same intensity I feel for you, and, though I know that you would not intentionally hurt me, it still frightens me a bit.” He admitted. “I am not a man prone to forming close attachments, so this is all very new to me.”  

 

Draco nodded. “I’ll be as careful as I can be, but you can’t protect me from everything, Sev. It would become stifling. I need you to let me live, and so far you’re doing a remarkable job. Father is, too. I understand that you want me to be safe, but in our current situation, you can only hope that I learn enough to survive everything that’s coming our way.”  

 

Severus pulled back enough to smile at Draco. “Listen to us, getting all maudlin. It’s late, and we both need sleep. I’ll see you at breakfast, Draco. Sleep well.”  

 

“You, too, Sev.” Draco said quietly, then left the man to head to the Slytherin common room. 


	34. Earth and Water

Harry turned to look over his shoulder as the door to the room of requirement opened. His wings were still out, so it had to be...   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Yes, it was Draco.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry smiled. “Hi. Free period?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded. “Yes. I didn’t know we had one that coincided.” He said mildly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shrugged. “I’m usually in here this time of day. It’s _you_ who hasn’t shown up until now. You’d have found out earlier if you had.” He replied.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Hm.” Draco walked over and sat beside him. “What are you working on?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Charms.” Harry answered.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Cutting it a bit close, aren’t you?” He asked. “That’s our next class.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Oh, shut up.” Harry replied with a small smile. “I only have three more inches left, anyway.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco’s wings fluttered absently behind the blond.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“So, why are you here?” Harry asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Needed to stretch my wings.” Draco answered, and they fluttered again.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry smiled. “I see.” He said, finishing his essay and rolling up the scroll before putting it in his bag. “Any idea what we’re going to be doing tonight?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco shrugged. “No idea. Although I did suggest learning some wandless magic, and Father seemed to think that was a good idea, so maybe that’s what we’ll be doing? One can only hope.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“That _would_ be useful.” Harry said, arching his back and fluttering his wings as he stretched. “I’d really like to know how to get my wand back if it gets taken from me _without_ blasting my opponent into a wall.” He said in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smirked. “I think we’d _all_ prefer that.” He told the brunet. “Severus thinks you might kill someone one of these days.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly. “Well, not on _purpose_ , at any rate.” He said wryly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco laughed. “I don’t think you’re quite _that_ bad, but your track record thus far _is_ just a _little_ bit alarming.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed. “I really didn’t mean to hurt him. It was just... Reflex, I suppose.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I know you didn’t mean to hurt him. But, it’s like they say, you always hurt the ones you love.” Draco said lightly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I don’t _love_ him!” Harry denied, shoving Draco gently. “Prat.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco chuckled. “Ah, so you say, but your _eyes_ tell me a different story. Such love I see shining in those verdant orbs for my Father! Such unequivocal devotion!”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry sighed, shaking his head. “You’re horrible, really. I like him a bit, yes, but I’m nowhere even _close_ to classifying the emotion as _love_.” He denied.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco shook his head. “We’ll see.” He said, grabbing his wand and casting tempus. “Time to head to class now.” He got up, pulling Harry up with him.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry grabbed his bag and they headed out of the room, walking to class in companionable silence.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“ACCIO WAND!” Harry shouted, throwing his hand out toward the wands, which were sitting on Lucius’ desk, as they had been for the past hour. Apparently, his wandless protego ability was a fluke. He wasn’t having _nearly_ as much luck with the summoning charm.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius quirked a brow. “Saying it louder will not make the attempt any more successful. I’ve told you, you have to direct your magic into your hand as you cast. Remember how it felt when you got the wand to fall off the desk. Build on that feeling. I _know_ you are both capable of this.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. “Accio wand!” He said, frustration evident in his voice. His wand twitched, but didn’t do any more than that.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius sighed. “Draco, come here.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco walked over to stand beside his father. Lucius held out his wand hand toward the wands on the desk. “Hold onto my hand and feel as I cast. Accio Draco’s wand!” The man called, and the wand flew to him obediently.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded. “I _felt_ that, but how do I get it to _happen_ for me?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius sighed. “Have you pushed your magic close to the surface purposefully? Perhaps to feel it interacting with Severus’ magic?” He asked patiently.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco shrugged. “No; it does that on its own, I never have to think about it.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius frowned. “Hm. Well, the next time you’re touching him and you feel that feeling, try to direct your magic consciously. If you can manage to do that, wandless magic will become easier.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Fine.” Draco said with a shrug.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius handed him his wand. “You may go. I’ll demonstrate the feeling for Mr. Potter, and we will try this again after the break, at our next lesson.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded. “See you, Father. Good night, Harry.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry waved at him. “Good night.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Mr. Potter.” Lucius turned to him. “Come here.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry walked over to him.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Hold onto my hand.” He directed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry placed his hand around Lucius’, and Lucius cast. “Accio Harry Potter’s wand!”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry gasped as the hand under his suddenly felt as though it was covered in silk, and the wand zoomed into Lucius’ hand. The feeling was amazing, and Harry’s eyes snapped to Lucius’ in surprise.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius’ eyes were wide, and the man’s mouth was slightly open. He shook himself, then cleared his throat. “Mr. Potter, I’m surprised, honestly, that you haven’t picked this up yet. You seem to carry a good deal of your magic in your hands already. Try to build on that. Work on directing that magic where you want it to go, and try getting it to pool in one hand at a time over the break. That should make this easier for you.” He said, handing Harry his wand. “You may go.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry rushed out of the room, flushing. So _that_ was what Draco had with Severus, and Pansy Parkinson had with Blaise Zabini! Why, of all the people his magic could be compatible with, did the first person he’d found _have_ to be _Lucius Malfoy_?!  
  
  
  
   
  
  
The door slammed behind the boy, and Lucius walked over to his chair, sinking weakly into it. His magic and Mr. Potter’s were perfectly compatible, something he’d never even been able to say of Narcissa, and precious few lovers over the years, as well.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Now, knowing they had that kind of chemistry between them, how could he continue to hold himself back from the boy? Something like this wasn’t so easy to deny. It drew one in, and Lucius had always had issues with self-control. If he found something he wanted, he took it, there was never any reason not to.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
And, oh, how he _wanted_ that boy!   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He shook his head. No. He could control himself for this _one_ year, surely. He knew that the boy was not his to take, and he’d been able to resist the urge thus far.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
_Just one year_. He told himself firmly. _Just make it one year without slipping up and a new paramour will be your reward_.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco met Harry just outside Severus’ classroom and smiled. “Were you waiting for me? Oh, how sweet!” He said teasingly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shook his head. “I didn’t hear you in there, and I don’t want to go in without you. He’s not been in the best mood today, and being around you tends to cheer him up, if only a little.” He told the blond. “So, yes, I waited for you.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco raised a brow, but knocked on the door.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Enter.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco opened the door and walked in, Harry right behind him. “Did you miss me?” The blond asked, walking up to the man and wrapping his arms around him. “I missed you. It’s been a long day.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus snorted. “You have _no idea_.” The man agreed. “I have two elements covered; Earth and Water, we’ll just have to hope neither of you have an affinity with Fire or Air, as I have no idea how we would test you for those. Fire would likely be dangerous. As it is, I am in uncharted territory here, so I cannot be sure we will see any results.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco peered around him at the small cutting of an herb he didn’t recognize and a bowl of water. “Well, it’s a _start_.” He said lightly. “We can see if either of us reacts to one of those, and if not, we’ll just have to see what we can do about testing for the other elements.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus nodded. “First, I will demonstrate what someone with an Earth affinity can do, and I will explain the process to you both. Then, we will see if either of you can reproduce the results.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco and Harry stepped up beside him as Severus reached out and placed his fingertips along the stem of the cutting, closing his eyes. “First, I make physical contact with the plant I wish to work with, and I use the point of contact to feel for the plant’s energies, its life-force. Once I have found it, which will take a moment...” His brow furrowed, then smoothed out again, “I use the point of contact to funnel some of my own magic into the plant, enhancing its growth to a small degree. It’s never much,” He said, as the plant grew a few inches and let off a few new leaves, “but it’s usually enough for a potion I’m trying to brew, which is all I ever need.” He finished, opening his eyes and looking at the plant.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry and Draco were staring at the plant in fascination.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I want to try first.” Draco said firmly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus stepped back, waving a hand over the area in a sweeping motion. “Be my guest.” He told the blond.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco stepped up to the plant and let his fingertips rest on the stem, in almost the same exact places Severus’ had rested, and closed his eyes. He was silent for a long moment. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed and opened his eyes. “I can’t even _feel_ the plant’s life-force, Sev.” He whined, dropping his hand.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus’ lips twitched. “Ever since I came into my inheritance, even before I found my affinity I could sense a plant’s life-force. Obviously, your affinity is not Earth. Mr. Potter, would you like to give it a try?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shrugged. “I guess.” He switched places with Draco and touched the plant, closing his eyes and trying to feel the plant on a more mental level. He focused hard on the cutting, concentrating on making contact with its inherent energies.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Nothing.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He opened his eyes and shook his head, dropping the hand. “I couldn’t feel anything either, Sir.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus nodded. “I see. For now, let’s switch to Water. Both of you place your fingertips in the bowl of water and see if you can feel a difference in how water felt _before_ your inheritance, and how this water feels _now_.” He advised.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry and Draco stepped forward, both dipping their fingertips into the bowl and closing thier eyes.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
They were silent for long minutes before Draco sighed again and pulled his fingers out. “I don’t feel _anything_!” He burst out in frustration.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Shh!” Severus shushed him, watching Harry’s face.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The brunet’s brow was furrowed, and he was idly tracing patterns in the water. “There’s something... It feels... Off, somehow. I can’t put my finger on it.” He murmured softly. “It feels weird. It’s kind of... Buzzing.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus leaned forward. “Try to create a small, slow whirlpool in the bowl.” He advised.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco watched in interest.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry frowned. “How would I do that?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus hummed. “I have no idea, Potter, just _try_.” He coaxed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry sighed and was silent for long moments.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco was about to proclaim his boredom—loudly—when the water in the bowl began to swirl slowly, in a clockwise motion. His mouth fell open and he blinked—twice—to be sure he really _was_ seeing what he thought he was seeing.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Bloody hell, Potter, open your eyes!” He said urgently.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked at the water, which was still swirling. His concentration, however, was broken, and the whirlpool began to slow, then stopped completely. “Wow.” Harry breathed, pulling his hand out of the water. “So my affinity must be Water, then.” He stated softly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco grinned. “I’d say that much is pretty clear.” He agreed, grinning at the other teen.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry grinned back, then grew serious. “What use is Water going to be against Voldemort?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus frowned. “I have no idea, but now that you know your affinity, there is no reason not to train the ability. As the Quidditch Captain, you have access to the Prefect’s bath, right?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded. “Yeah.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Good. From now on, you will be sure to take at least one bath a week, even if you prefer showers, and you will use the time to manipulate the water as best you can. Experiment, see what you can do with it, and how far you can push your ability.” Severus told him.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Okay.” Harry said with a shrug. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to do anything _useful_ with it, but I’ll see what I _can_ do.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus nodded. “Good. You may go.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco stayed. “So, since we didn’t find out what my affinity is, how am I supposed to learn what it is and train it?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus shrugged. “I don’t know, Draco. Fire is really too dangerous to test, and Air would be best tested for outside. Have you ever felt anything different outside since your inheritance?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco shook his head. “No. Does that mean my affinity is with Fire?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus shrugged. “It very well may, but we are not going to test it without knowing how to do so _safely_. I refuse to risk you.” He said firmly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled. “What we need is to find a clan of High Elves that could help us.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Which would be highly unlikely, as they are so reclusive and do not like to mingle with Wizards. Try to keep your fantasies within the realm of possibility, Draco.” Severus said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sighed. “Well, it’s almost Christmas time. What did you get me _this_ year?” He asked excitedly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus shook his head. “That would be telling. You know I don’t tell you your gifts early. You’ll just have to wait and see.” He said in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco pouted. “But I don’t _want_ to wait!” He whined.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You never do.” Severus agreed mildly. “And whining is not attractive.” He pointed out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco huffed. “Fine, then. I’m going to go back to the common room and spend some time with Pansy and Blaise, but before I do that...” He walked up to Severus and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “Kiss me?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and kissed him heatedly, swallowing Draco’s moan of enjoyment.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled dazedly when Severus raised his head. “I _love_ your kisses, Sev.” He said happily.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus chuckled. “I can tell. Go, be with your friends for a while. I daresay I will be stealing you from them soon enough.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I’m sure they’ll forgive you.” Draco said, then left the room.  
  



	35. Dancing Lessons

Lucius nodded in satisfaction as Harry eyed the practice dummy. It was sliced open in several places and bits were just barely hanging on.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“That would certainly be fatal. Well done.” The man said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry grinned. “Thanks.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I’ve taught you all the spells that could be used in a battle situation now.” Lucius told him.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry looked at him in surprise. “Really? Two lessons’ worth of spells are all the Dark Arts you know? I find that hard to believe.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius smirked. “I never said that was all I know. I said those are all the spells that would be useful in a battle situation. There are numerous other uses the Dark Arts can be put to, and we’ve barely scratched the surface when it comes to _my_ knowledge, but there is nothing more you _should_ learn at this point. If, _after_ the war, you want to learn more, you can come to me then. There are still many more things I can teach you, but it can wait until the Dark Lord is defeated. I shudder to think what would happen if you delved too deep into the Dark Arts whilst he is still active. He’s likely to try to lure you to his side, and I can’t be sure you’d have the fortitude to say no. He can be very persuasive, you understand.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I’d _never_ join him!” Harry said firmly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I would certainly hope not, but let’s not tempt fate, alright?” Lucius said with a smile. “Many others have said no at first and changed their minds when they saw what Dark rituals and blood magic could do for them.” He waved his wand at the practice dummy and it disappeared. “For now, you can return to your dormitory. I will see you at Draco’s wedding.” He said evenly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded. “Yeah, see you then.” He said, then left, heading for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry finished stowing his trunk and smiled at Ron. “You know I’m only staying until Draco’s wedding, right? After that, I’m coming back to Hogwarts. I still need to find an hour alone each week, after all.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ron shrugged. “That’s fine. Mum just really wants you there for Christmas. It’s not the same without you.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
They sat, Ron taking the seat next to Hermione and Harry sitting in between Ginny and Neville.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“So Dumbledore’s going to send us Portkeys to the wedding, right?” Neville asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Yes.” Hermione answered. “It’s all been cleared with him, and he agreed to make them for us. Professor Snape gave him the coordinates for our arrival and we’ll be arriving in groups. He’ll send them the day before Christmas.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Draco said it’s going to be at Prince Manor, which is Snape’s now that his Grandfather has died and left it to him.” Harry told them.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Wasn’t Snape’s mother disowned for marrying a Muggle?” Ginny asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded. “Yeah, but the Prince family had no other heirs, so Draco says his Grandfather had no choice if he wanted it to stay in the family. So Snape got it. There’s also a clause in his will that says if Snape makes a respectable Pureblood marriage he can take the Prince name as well, so that it can live on. Draco says thay’ve discussed it, but haven’t yet decided if they want to. Draco said he wouldn’t mind becoming Draco Prince. He likes it better than Draco Snape.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The rest of the compartment pulled faces and Harry laughed. “I know, it sounds weird to me, too.” He agreed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Are you going to do any dancing at the wedding?” Neville asked. “I probably will. Gran taught me to dance, and I know she doesn’t want the lessons going to waste, so I might as well.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny nodded. “I will. Harry, Ron? How about you?”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ron shrugged. “Dunno.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Hermione glared at him. “Ronald Weasley, you _will_ be dancing with me!” She told him firmly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ron looked at her and paled. “Of _course_ I will!” He replied, sounding just a little bit frantic.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny smirked, then turned to Harry. “Harry?” She asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Hary shrugged. “Probably not. I’m not very good at dancing, I just bluffed my way through it at the Yule Ball.” He told her.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I bet one of my brothers could teach you while you’re at the Burrow. We’ve got four days before the wedding, after all. That’s enough time.” Ginny told him.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Maybe I’ll ask.” He said with a shrug.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“If you _don’t_ , _I’ll_ do it for you! You’re going to dance with me at least once there. And who knows, maybe you’ll even score a dance with Luscious Malfoy while we’re there. That would be worth it, wouldn’t it?” Ginny teased.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed. “Ginny!” He hissed, glancing toward Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Hermione coughed. “Um, Harry, _everyone’s_ noticed the staring in class.” She pointed out. “Even Ron has.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed and buried his face in his hands, groaning.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny and Neville laughed, Ginny patting his back.    
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You’ll live.” Ginny assured him. “It’s not the end of the world to like a Malfoy. Even _that_ Malfoy.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Just let me know first if you ever plan on _doing_ anything about it. I don’t think I could handle it well if there’s no warning.” Ron said in resignation. “But, honestly, you can’t really help who you like. No point in me getting mad over it.” He said with a shrug.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Hermione smiled at him brightly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry looked at her. “So I take it you’ve discussed this already?” He asked her.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Hermione blushed a little, but nodded. “He didn’t want to hear anything about it at first, but I brought him around for you. Just in case something _does_ happen there, because I know it would make you happy, and it’d just be easier if he was already willing to just be happy _for_ you.” She explained.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry smiled. “I don’t think anything is _going_ to happen, but thank you for the thought, at least. You didn’t have to do that.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ron huffed. “I would have come around eventually _without_ her help, you know!” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry smiled. “Yeah, but I’m happy to miss out on the fight and the weeks of not talking to each other this time.” He told the redhead.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ron sighed. “You _do_ have a point.” He agreed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Arthur was waiting for them at King’s Cross when they got off the train. Harry, Ginny and Ron walked Hermione through the barrier and to her parents.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I’ll be coming to the Burrow in the afternoon on Christmas Day.” She assured the others. “Dumbledore’s already added my house to the Floo network, so I’ll be coming through around four.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
After saying their goodbyes, the three of them piled their trunks into the expanded boot of the car and piled into the back. Arthur rode up front with Kingsley, who was there to ensure Harry’s safety.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry was used to the extra security needed any time he went somewhere by now, and just went with it. Ron and Ginny were discussing what they were going to do when they got home, and they finally decided on a game of Quidditch, even though it was snowing.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Harry, you’ll play Seeker for my team, right?” Ron asked. “We can use Fred as a Beater.” He turned to Ginny. “You can have George.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny shrugged. “Fine, if I get Charlie as Chaser.” She answered.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry agreed to play on Ron’s team, and Bill was elected for referee.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny grinned. “And then after Quidditch: Dancing lessons.” She grinned evilly, and Harry’s heart sunk.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He was doomed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry landed, turning his practice snitch off and tucking it into his pocket.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny landed next to him and called out: “So, somebody needs to teach Harry to dance for Malfoy’s wedding! Who wants to do the honors?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed. “Ginny, what the hell?!” He hissed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“We’ll do it! Right, Fred?” George asked, looking at his twin.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred nodded. “Sure, anything to help _you_ , Harry!” He answered, landing and slinging an arm over Harry’s shoulders as the brunet’s face flamed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Thanks, guys.” Harry mumbled.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“We’ll do it right after-“  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Dinner.” Fred finished. “Eat up, because-“  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You’ll need your strength.” George led the way back inside, and they all headed for the sitting room.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Where are we going to practice dancing? There’s not much space with everyone here.” Harry noted, looking around.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Bill shrugged. “You can always go up to Fred and George’s old room. It’s pretty safe nowadays.” He pointed out, walking over to Fleur and wrapping an arm around her waist.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fleur smiled at him. “Did you have fun?” She asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Yeah. It was a good game.” Bill answered.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Arthur smiled. “Who won?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ron snorted. “My team, of course. We had Harry as Seeker.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Dinner time!” Molly called out from the kitchen. Everyone got up and found a place at the table.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry ended up sitting in between Fred and George, who both seemed intent on making sure he ate well.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and ate his food.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“So, we’re going to teach you to dance.” George said, grinning widely as he stepped into the center of the room.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred was pressed against the door. “I think you should dance with George first.” He said. “He’s more comfortable leading, and you’ll learn to lead with me.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I can teach you to follow. Don’t worry, it’ll be fun. After all, we’re practically brothers, right? You can trust us not to laugh at you if you mess up.” George said.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Well, we won’t laugh _much_.” Fred corrected with a shrug. “And it’ll stay just between us.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nodded. “Right.” He mumbled.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Come on, get over here!” George grabbed his hand and pulled him close. “Put your hand on my shoulder.” He directed, bringing their other hands up to shoulder-height as his hand was laid on Harry’s hip.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry sucked in a breath through his nose, feeling his body tense in reaction.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
George shook his head. “No, don’t get tense. Loosen up, I’m not going to hurt you, we’re just going to dance.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred snorted. “Harry, calm down. That’s the proper hold for slow-dancing, just loosen up and it’ll all be fine.” He said evenly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry sighed and forced himself to relax.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Perfect. Fred, music.” George prompted.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred waved his wand and the room was suddenly filled with the sound of a slow song Harry recognized from the Yule Ball. It was a Weird Sisters song.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
George smiled. “And we’re off!” He declared, then began to lead Harry.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry nearly stumbled and looked down at his feet as he regained his footing.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“No, look at me, and you’ll do fine!” George assured him. “Don’t focus so much on what your feet are doing. If you just let them, they’ll follow the motion of mine naturally.” He told the brunet. “Just trust me to lead you. You trust me, yeah?” He checked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed. “Yeah, but-“  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“But nothing. If you really do trust me, then prove it.” George interrupted. “Just follow.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You’re doing good, Harry.” Fred said from his spot. “Keep it up.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry snorted and turned his head to glare at Fred. “I’m not really doing all that much!” He shot back.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred laughed. “Sure you are: you’re dancing! And doing a great job of it, too!” He assured Harry.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry just sighed and focused again on George.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You really are doing well.” George assured him. “You just needed confidence, that’s all. I think you’ve got the steps down. Why don’t you try leading for a bit?” He asked, dropping Harry’s hands and bowing. “Fred, your turn.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred stepped up to Harry and grabbed his hand, placing his other hand on Harry’s shoulder.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry laid his free hand on Fred’s hip and gulped.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred smiled at him. “I’ll follow you. Just do what George was doing.” He told Harry.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry began to move, hoping he didn’t tread on Fred’s feet.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred smiled widely. “See, it’s not so bad, is it?” He asked, moving easily with Harry.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed. “I guess not.” He agreed, keeping himself from watching his feet by sheer force of will. He wanted to look down, but he knew if he did, George would tell him not to again, and he didn’t need another reminder. He could do this. He _was_ doing this, though he felt a little out of his element and was more than a little embarrassed at the circumstances. But Fred and George were good teachers, at least in this, and he was pretty sure he could dance at Malfoy’s wedding without embarrassing himself.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Didn’t we see you slow-dancing at the Yule Ball?” Fred asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed. “Er, yeah, I bluffed my way through it. I think I may have stepped on Parvati’s toes an awful lot, though.” He explained.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Ah, yeah, that would put me off dancing, too.” Fred agreed mildly. “But you’re not doing bad right _now_.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Yeah, I guess not.” Harry agreed. “Why are you two even doing this?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred raised an eyebrow. “Why did we take the chance to slow dance with an attractive young man in need of help? Gee, I wonder why we would do that!”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
George chuckled. “Because we like you, Harry. You’ve always been nice to us, and besides, you’re our financial backer. If anyone deserves all the help we can possibly provide, it’s _you_.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred snorted. “Speak for yourself, Forge.” He smiled at Harry. “ _I_ just wanted to dance with you.” He told the brunet, who laughed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Nice to know I have my charms. What, is it my eyes? My pouty lips?” Harry teased, pursing his lips. “Or is it my muscular physique?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred rolled his eyes. “I think it’s more your personality, honestly.” He answered.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
George laughed. “Ouch. Hit him where it hurts, Fred.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shrugged. “Whatever. The important thing is that you both wanted to dance with me. I’ll count myself lucky.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred chuckled. “Trust me, any guy _or girl_ would be lucky to have you. We’re pretty sure you don’t want us, so we won’t try for you-“  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Unless you’re interested in the both of us?” George interrupted.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry shook his head, laughing. “Nope, sorry.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“But, seriously,” Fred continued, “You’re a great catch. Never doubt that, Harry. You’re gorgeous, nice, funny, powerful and generous to those you love. You deserve love, and whoever you eventually pick to give your heart to would be crazy not to accept it and give theirs in return.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed. “Thanks.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
George tapped Fred on the shoulder. “Okay, you’ve had long enough. Give him back, it’s my turn again.” He ordered.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Fred laughed and they switched places.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“How long are you two going to keep dancing with me?” Harry asked as George began to lead him again.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“For as long as we want. You need the practice, it’ll come in handy.” George said with a smile. “Just try to enjoy yourself.”


	36. Christmas

Draco opened the box the robes had come in once more, looking at the one on top happily.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
It was a dark, forest green with silver runes on the hem and the cuffs.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus’ robe.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco knew he had to send it home with him after Christmas, which Severus would be spending with Draco and Lucius. He wished Severus could stay the night on Christmas day as he usually did, but it was tradition that the grooms be separated the night before the wedding, preferably in different houses completely, and Draco would get to see him the next day anyway.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He’d never been a particularly _patient_ person, but he could wait out the one night they would be apart. Since it was tradition, and all.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco took the robes meant for himself out of the box and hung them up on the outside of his wardrobe, looking them over critically. After deciding that they looked fine and he’d look magnificent on his wedding day (as he _should_ ), he headed out to find his father.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He wandered through the library, not seeing him there, then went to Lucius’ study. He knocked on the door and heard his father call out for him to enter. He walked in and smiled at the man. “Father, when is Severus going to be here? Is he coming tomorrow?” He asked, sitting in the chair across from Lucius’ in front of the desk.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius looked up from his paperwork and nodded. “Yes, he will be spending the night tomorrow and leaving after dinner on Christmas day.” He answered, then smiled. “Are you having trouble waiting for the wedding now that all the plans are finalized?” He asked in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sighed, bringing one hand up to rub at his forehead. “ _Yes_.” He said emphatically. “I want to be _married_ , already! It’s so _hard_ to wait!”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius chuckled. “I never had that problem with your mother, but I can understand your problem with it. You’ve only got a few more days to go, you’ll be fine.” The man assured him.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“If I don’t expire from the anticipation.” Draco answered him with a small smile. “The courting bouquet is in my room, taking pride of place on my desk. I don’t intend to move it, _ever_.” He said firmly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius snorted. “You’ll likely have to move it when you move in with Severus. After all, once I am dead and gone, if you move back in here, you’ll have your own heir to install in that room. It will no longer be _yours_ , as you will be in the Master suite. Those rooms are for the heir, not the Lord of the Manor.” He reminded his son with a small smile.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco frowned. “Hmm. _True_.” He conceded. “I’ll bring it over to Severus’ a few days after the wedding. I don’t need to move all my things into his house at once, after all. A slow and steady takeover works for me.” He said, smiling at his father.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius laughed. “Already planning to turn his house into your domain?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco’s smile morphed into a smirk. “But of course.” He responded lightly. “Have you _seen_ the man’s bathroom? Never mind, I know you haven’t; he has so much _space_ it’s ridiculous, and the only things in his shower are his soap, shampoo and conditioner. I can fit _all five_ of my conditioning treatments in the space if I want, and it would be better to have them all on hand instead of having to bring them over from the counter as I need them and replace them afterward. There’d even be space left over. He’ll likely complain about me turning his bathroom into a beauty salon, knowing him, but I know he likes the way I look, so he has to be prepared for me to keep up with my skin and hair maintenance. It takes a lot of work to look this good, after all.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius smiled indulgently. “That’s true. Well, my Dragon, I have some work to do yet, if I am to be finished with it all today, so you should go find something to do. Walk the gardens, go fly, terrorize the house-elves, whatever you want. Give me a few more hours to work and I will see you at dinner.” He said, dipping his quill in the inkpot on his desk.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco got up. “I’ll see you then, Father.” He said, then left the room.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
The Wards chimed, informing them that someone had just Flooed into the receiving room, and Draco jumped up. “Severus!” He breathed, then ran out of the room.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Draco, don’t run in the Manor!” Lucius called after him, smiling. He was very happy that Draco had found love, but that didn’t mean he was allowed to let decorum fall by the wayside. He got up and followed Draco at a more reasonable pace.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He got to the receiving room and watched as Draco and Severus kissed, Severus’ arms wrapped tightly around Draco’s waist, holding him close.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
After watching them for nearly a minute with no end in sight, he coughed lightly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus broke the kiss, letting Draco go and stepping back quickly, face flaming. “Lucius.” He greeted the other man.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius chuckled. “Severus. I see Draco has properly welcomed you.” He said in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus’ flush didn’t abate in the least, and he cleared his throat. “We have both missed each other, it would appear.” He explained.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I can certainly understand that. We were taking tea in the green parlor, would you care for some? The tree is there as well.” Lucius told the man.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus smiled, patting his pocket. “Yes, I will join you. I need to get the presents out of my pocket and re-sized, after all.” He told the man.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco’s eyes gleamed. “What did you get me?” He asked eagerly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus chuckled. “I’m _not_ going to tell you. You will find out tomorrow.” He said evenly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius chuckled, leading the way into the green parlor.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus took a small box out of his pocket and took out the gifts one by one, re-sizing them and placing them under the tree with the others. Draco watched intently.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Don’t even think of touching them before tomorrow morning. I’ve put caterwauling charms on all of yours.” Severus told the younger blond.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco pouted. “That’s not very fair.” He protested.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus smirked. “The charm will expire at seven AM tomorrow morning, so no waking us up early either.” He added.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco huffed. “Spoilsport.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You love me anyway.” Severus responded smugly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco grabbed his arm and pulled the man to sit beside him on the couch, kicking his shoes off and curling his feet up beside him as he pressed himself into Severus’ side.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus chuckled.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
An elf popped in with a teacup and saucer for Severus, who looked at Draco. “Are you going to let me move enough to prepare a cup of tea?” He asked mildly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco pursed his lips, pulling back from where he’d been leaning into Severus. “If I must.” He said resignedly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus took the cup and prepared himself a cup of tea. “So, I suppose Draco has been pining after me since he came home, judging by the welcome I received?” He asked, stirring his tea before taking a sip.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius picked his own up and began drinking again. “I wouldn’t know. I spent the last two days in my study, catching up on my paperwork.” He answered in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sighed. “Yes, he’s been hiding away until today, avoiding me except at mealtimes.” He complained.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius smiled. “I had work to do, Draco. Our finances don’t manage themselves, you know. If I am to assure your future, I must keep up on the work necessary to do so.” He pointed out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I suppose so.” Draco conceded. He picked up his tea, drained it, then leaned against Severus’ side again.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Has Draco told you whom he has invited to the wedding?” Severus asked Lucius.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius nodded. “Yes. He also told me that you seemed to be upset at the thought of Longbottom being there. Surely you know that he will be polite? Augusta would have a fit if he were not well-behaved at such an event.” He pointed out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus nodded. “I have come to realize that, but my dislike for the boy still stands. He and I will never get along. He has blown up too many cauldrons, making my job infinitely harder than it had to be. He is a danger to himself and others when around a cauldron.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco snorted. “There aren’t going to _be_ any cauldrons at our wedding, though.” He reminded his Suitor. “It’ll be _fine_.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus looked down at him. “You’re lucky I love you so much, My Brat.” He said softly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco tilted his head up to beam at him. “I love you, too, Sev.” He said happily. He laid down on the couch, dangling his feet over the side and laying his head in Severus’ lap. “Go ahead and talk with Father.” He said, closing his eyes. “I’m still listening.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus chuckled. “Your father looks like he’s trying to keep from yelling at you.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sighed. “Please don’t make me move, Father. I’m comfortable like this. Sev doesn’t mind, do you?” He asked, opening his eyes to look up at the man.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus shook his head. “I do not, but I think Lucius _does_ , and we are in _his_ house right now.” He pointed out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius heaved a sigh. “Fine, Draco, you may lie on the furniture this _once_ , but you will not do it again, am I clear?” He asked tightly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled, closing his eyes again. “As crystal.” He answered happily.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus fought back a smile and calmly sipped at his tea.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco picked up the last gift from Severus and his eyebrow rose as he felt it suspiciously. “It’s a potion.” He said curiously, then looked at Severus.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus smiled. “It goes with one of your father’s gifts to you.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius nodded. “The round one in the silver wrapping.” He told his son.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco frowned and pulled the aforementioned gift toward him, then unwrapped the one he held in his hand. His eyes widened and his breath caught as he recognized the swirling, milky liquid. “Memoria Spectare!” He breathed. “Then this must be-!” He unwrapped the other gift and grinned widely. “You got me a _pensieve_!” He shouted, getting up and flinging himself at his father, hugging him tightly, then turned to Severus and repeated the hug, pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes to say “Thank you!” before kissing him heatedly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and growled against his mouth, swallowing up Draco’s aroused whimper before breaking the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. “Let’s continue opening gifts, shall we?” He drawled in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius chuckled. “A good idea.” He agreed. “And you are welcome, My Dragon. I felt you deserved it, since you’ve been doing so well in your classes this year. Be sure you use it before Dumbledore comes for tea.” He warned. “The man _is_ a Legilimens, after all, and you are not terribly skilled in Occlumency just yet.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco inclined his head. “I will, Father. He’s only coming to verify virginity, right? Then he’s leaving? I mean, if he’s only going to be here a short time, do I really have to worry so much?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “That is no excuse to be lax. Remove any memories you do not want him to see, regardless of the length of his stay here. But yes, he should only be here for a short time. Thirty minutes, at most.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded. “I’ll do it as soon as we’re done here.” He promised. “Here, Sev, open this one!” He said, digging through Severus’ pile of gifts and coming up with one that was unmistakably a book.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus took the gift and unwrapped it, his eyebrows hitting his hairline as he stared in shock. “Draco...” He breathed, opening the book carefully, then meeting the blond’s smug gaze. “How much did you _pay_ for this?” He whispered, holding the old book in one hand.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smirked. “Worth it, to see _that_ look on your face. Remember, you won’t get the chance to use it until _I’m_ done with you. Christmas is not for brewing, then you have the wedding to get through, and our Honeymoon will likely be _quite_ full of activity.” He teased. “I plan to keep you busy until school starts back up.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius sighed. “Draco, decorum.” He reminded his son.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco flushed. “Yes, Father. I’m sorry.” The impish smile he flashed Severus belied his words.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Lucius finished his tea and stood. “Well, I think it would be best if I left before the spell is cast. I trust my son, and I have no need to verify Severus’ state of purity. I am sure, no matter the case, that he will be a good match for Draco. Draco, Severus, I will see the both of you later.” He said, then left the room.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Dumbledore smiled. “Would you two prefer me to cast the spell now, or once we have finished our tea?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco shrugged. “I don’t mind if we finish our tea first. Severus?” He asked.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus’ mouth thinned. “I’d like to finish our tea first, if it is all the same to you both.” He said, his voice tense.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded, taking another sip of his tea. He was almost finished, anyway.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Mr. Malfoy, how are you finding your N.E.W.T. classes, now that you are halfway done with them?” Dumbledore asked lightly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco met his eyes in surprise, before he shifted his eyes to the man’s nose, Occluding as best he could. Better safe than sorry, after all. “They _are_ more difficult this year, that much is certain. But I think I am doing well. Father seems pleased with my progress, and having free periods where Potions was is helping out. Though, Potions would have been an easy ‘O’ this year, so I could have kept it.” He said, then drained the rest of his tea.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus sighed. “Draco, that is not a valid reason to keep a class.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco looked at Severus. “I would have been able to spend more time with _you_.” He added, setting his teacup down.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Also not a good reason to stay in a class. You did the right thing by testing out, though I did not think so at the time.” Severus told him with a small smirk.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Quite, quite!” Dumbledore agreed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus finished his tea and set his cup down.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Dumbledore finished his tea as well, then set his cup down and drew his wand. “Alright, are you ready?” He asked them both.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded and sat up straight.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus nodded once, tensely.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Virgo ostendo sum.” The man intoned, sweeping his wand over Draco and Severus.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Both of them glowed for a few moments.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Dumbledore’s eyebrows rose. “My, _this_ is quite unexpected!” He said in surprise. “Mr. Malfoy I understand, but Severus, you’ve truly waited?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus flushed. “Yes, and my reasons are my own.” He said tightly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco took his hand, lacing thier fingers together.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Dumbledore nodded, putting his wand away. “They are, and I will not pry. I will just show myself out now. I will see you both tomorrow, at the wedding.” He said, standing.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Goodbye, Sir.” Draco said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Good day, Mr. Malfoy.” Dumbledore said, before heading back toward the receiving room.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco squeezed Severus’ hand. “He’ll never tell, he’d have nothing to gain by it.” He said softly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus sighed. “I know he won’t, but still, he is the first person to know besides you. You deserved the knowledge, he does not. He has that knowledge purely due to circumstances.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled. “By tomorrow night, it won’t even matter anymore, because neither of us will still be virgins.” He reminded the man.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus turned to face him, a fire in his eyes. “That much is true.” He said, then bent and kissed Draco. “I _do_ love you.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled. “I know. I love you, too.”


	37. Promises and Rings

Severus finished setting up the tent for Draco and the rest of his party and cast a quick tempus. He had five minutes before his party and Draco would be arriving, and only a minute after that, Blaise would arrive. A minute after, Pansy would arrive, and one minute later, Potter’s portkey would activate, bringing the last member of the wedding to his gardens.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco’s party had instructions that they were to use the tent for changing into their wedding robes, while Severus’ party would be changing in either the blue room, for the women, or the brown room, which was where Severus and Lucius would be changing. The four of them would meet up in the dining room, which had a small hallway off of it leading into his gardens.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus headed inside. “Pippy!” He called out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy appeared in front of Severus, looking up at him expectantly. “Yes, Master Severus?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Draco will be arriving in a few minutes. When he gets here, you will lead him to the tent and bring tea for four. After Draco is in the tent, you will wait for the next person to arrive and lead them to the tent. There will be four people in total, then you may come back in here and finish any preparations for the wedding you have not already finished.” Severus instructed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy nodded, her large ears flapping wildly. “Yes, Master Severus! Will yous be wanting tea, too?” She asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus smirked. “I will be fine, and I am sure the others will have had tea already. It is the teenagers I am most concerned about. They may very well be either too nervous or too excited for today to have remembered to put something in their stomachs before coming here. Plus, you can never overfeed a growing body. Even _if_ they remembered to eat, I am sure they will have room for more.” He muttered.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy tilted her head. “Draco bes here! I bes going now!” She said, then disappeared.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco arrived a minute early, looking around. He saw a tent set up and smiled.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy appeared beside him. “Into the tent, Draco Sir!” She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the tent.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco let himself be led by the diminutive creature, chuckling good-naturedly. “All right, I’m going!” He said in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Once he was in the tent, he looked around, noticing that the tent was only a one-bedroom, with a large sitting room with two doors off it.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He checked, and sure enough, one door led to the single bedroom, another to the bathroom.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He turned as the elf popped back in and set a tea service on the table between the couch and two chairs. “Thank you, Pippy.” He said in surprise.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Master Severus says to give yous tea for four! Now I goes to wait for the next person!” She told him, leaving him alone in the tent.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco pulled his robe out and began to change, stripping off everything he was wearing and pulling the robe on, thankful that it included warming charms. At least the wedding party wouldn’t get cold, regardless of how few clothes they had on. Draco shrank his clothes and put them in the inside pocket of his robe.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise was pulled into the tent next, and he looked a bit harrassed. “Alright, I’m here! Stop _pulling_ on me!” He told Pippy.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy just left to wait for Pansy.   
  
  
  
Blaise looked Draco over. “You look good. Of course.” He said evenly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded. “You should change _before_ Pansy gets here.” He reminded the dark-skinned Italian, handing him his robe.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise grinned. “I don’t know, maybe I _want_ her to see me naked. She hasn’t gotten the full effect yet, just bits and pieces.” He told Draco, waggling his eyebrows.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, if you two make us late—“   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I’ll go change in the bathroom.” Blaise said in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smirked. “I’ll send her into the bedroom when she gets here!” He called out after Blaise had closed the door.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You’d better!” Blaise called from behind the bathroom door. “I don’t want anyone else seeing her naked if _I’m_ not allowed to yet! Besides, you _had_ your chance with her! It’s _my_ turn now!”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pansy was pulled into the tent. “Oh, _hello_ , Draco darling. How are you?” She said, freeing her hand from the house-elf.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled. “I’m wonderful. Yourself?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pansy smiled. “Great. Oh, you _do_ look handsome, don’t you?” She said, looking him over.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Thank you.” Draco held out her robe and nodded toward the bedroom door. “Go change, and wait until I give you the all-clear to come out, Potter’s still not here yet.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pansy smirked. “I wouldn’t mind seeing him naked, actually.” She said, heading into the bedroom.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“ _I heard that_!” Blaise called out, opening the bathroom door and coming out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“You were supposed to, Darling. Keeps your ego in check if you’re aware you aren’t the _only_ man I find attractive.” Pansy said lightly, shutting the door behind herself.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise glared at the door for a few moments.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Finally, Harry was pulled into the tent. “Master Severus wills bes out in twenty minutes!” The elf told them before leaving.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco handed Harry his robe. “You can change either in here or in the bathroom, Pansy’s in the bedroom. Oh, one more thing: _everything_ comes off. Wear nothing but the robe.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry’s face flamed. “Is that really necessary?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco’s brow rose. “Yes. It’s a state of ritual nudity, called ‘skyclad.’ Be glad you’ll have the robe on at all. Some people get married _completely_ skyclad.” He informed the brunet. “Your clothes need to be shrunk and put in the inside pocket of the robe. Don’t worry, the robe is spelled not to leave any visible lumps through the fabric, it won’t be obvious that your clothes are there.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry sighed, then nodded, walking into the bathroom to change.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sat down in one of the chairs, pouring himself some tea. “Go ahead and make some tea, we have time for it.” He told Blaise.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise sat on the couch. “Pansy, you can come out!” He called. “Potter’s changing in the bathroom!”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pansy came out of the bedroom and joined him on the couch, fixing herself some tea. “So, Draco, it’s your big day. Are you nervous? Excited?” She asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sat back in his chair and sipped at his tea. “A bit of both, really. Mostly excited. Even while I was dating you, I only really _wanted_ Severus.” He told her.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pansy smiled. “I know, and I’m not upset about it. I could tell every time you touched me that your heart wasn’t really in it. The way your eyes tended to follow him in the classroom was also kind of a dead give-away.” She told him in mild amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco chuckled. “I suppose it was, at that.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry came out dressed in his robe and took the remaining chair, pouring himself some tea. “So what all are we doing?” He asked Draco.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled. “You will be escorting—or, in Pansy’s case, _being_ escorted _by_ —your counterparts in Severus’ wedding party to the altar; Blaise is with McGonagall, Pansy is with Father, and Harry, you’re with Pomfrey. Once you get there, you will separate from them to stand on your respective sides of the altar and wait for Severus and I to come down the aisle. When we get to the altar, we will give each other our vows, Dumbledore will perform the binding spell, and at that point, there may be a pause—“  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“What about the purity spell?” Pansy asked curiously. “If there’s a pause, that means you’d be viewing past lives, right? If it’s a _soul binding_ , you _have to_ have the purity spell cast beforehand.” She told Draco.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded. “We already did, yesterday, in private. Plus, Severus refused to use a soul binding. We’re binding magic and life only, but if we _have been_ soul bound in the past, we’ll know then.” He revealed.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Oh.” Pansy said. “All right, then, go on.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“After that, we will exchange rings and you’ll all be asked to bless the union. You cast the blessing spell, and then we kiss. After that, there will be dancing, and eating, and drinking, and all manner of merriment in our honor, which I’m certain will have Severus in a decidedly bad mood that I will then spend the rest of the day attempting to lift.” Draco finished in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry smiled. “Got it.” He said, trying not to laugh.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco stood. “Severus should be coming out soon. Are we all ready?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Good. Let’s go.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
They headed out of the tent, which Draco took down and stowed under one of the tables that would later hold food, knowing Severus would be expecting it to be stored under a table until Pippy could bring it back inside after the ceremony.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The group of four teens headed toward the house, stopping a few feet away from it and watching as portkeys arrived in groups and people made their ways to their seats.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Dumbledore arrived and stood behind the altar, watching as the seats quickly filled. Once they were all filled, the door to the house opened and Severus’ party filed out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Blaise held out his arm for McGonagall, who took it and they headed down the aisle. Lucius offered his arm to Pansy, who took it and followed Blaise. Harry held out his arm for Pomfrey. She took his arm with a smile, and they followed the other pairs.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco waited by the door, breath catching as Severus stepped out. Both men looked each other over, and Draco noted that Severus looked as handsome as Draco had hoped he would in his dark green robes.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus nodded in satisfaction and held his arm out for Draco. Draco took the arm and they waited for a few moments as their parties settled into place, then they walked down the aisle together, Draco smiling beatifically and Severus looking less stern than usual.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
They stopped in front of the altar and Dumbledore smiled at the two of them. “Today, we celebrate a bonding of life and magic. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Severus Tobias Snape will be joining their lives. In addition, Severus Tobias Snape will be taking the surname Prince as bequeathed to him by his grandfather in his will, should he make a respectable marriage. The two before us today have undergone a courtship and have decided that they are well-suited to one another. Does anyone here know of any reason that they should not be henceforth bound?” He asked, looking over the crowd.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
No one spoke.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Very well. As the Suitor and senior partner in the bond, Severus, would you give to Draco your promise?” Dumbledore asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus took Draco’s hand in his and held it, staring into the blond’s eyes. “Draco, I promise to always be there for you, for advice, for an ear to vent to, for someone to help you up when you fall. I promise to love you without restraint, giving you all of my heart freely. I promise to protect you with everything I am. I promise to support you in every endeavor you undertake. I promise to be there for you, for all of our days.” He finished, squeezing Draco’s hand for a moment.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Dumbledore smiled widely. “Draco, would you now give to Severus your promise?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco licked his lips and spoke: “Severus, I promise to always support you and give you whatever help I can offer in whatever you choose to do. I promise to always love you, and only you. I promise to keep telling you how beautiful you are to me until you believe it.”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
A slight titter of laughter ran through the assembled people at that.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I promise to keep you happy for as long as we both live. I promise that when your final moments come, I will be there with you, to take that final journey together, for I could not be happy in a world without you.” Draco finished.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand over their joined hands and spoke clearly. “Veneficus ut veneficus, vita ut vita, redimio lemma ut suum spondeo **.** ” (Magic to magic, life to life, bind them to their promises.)  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco and Severus shivered as the spell settled over them, and suddenly, the world around them melted away.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
A little girl walked up to a boy she didn’t know, but was drawn to, offering him a candy. The boy took it with a smile. The same people stood before an altar some years later, binding their very souls together forever.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Two girls, friends from birth, stood hand-in-hand at the top of a hill. One turned to the other and whispered, “I’ll love you forever. I promise.” The two girls also bound their souls later in life.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Two boys, bitter rivals most of their lives, were dared to kiss at a party. A few years later, having discovered their love for each other, they joined their souls to each other’s happily.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
When the outside world intruded again, Draco’s smile widened.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus looked distinctly uncomfortable as realizing that they were, and always had been, soul mates. He cleared his throat and released Draco’s hand, holding out his cupped hand to McGonagall.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
McGonagall placed the ring she had been holding for him in his hand, and Severus took it, sliding it onto Draco’s finger. “Take this ring as a symbol of our binding, and accept my love forever.” He said softly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco held his hand out to Blaise, who placed the ring he’d been holding in Draco’s hand. Draco slid the ring onto Severus’ finger. “Take this ring as a symbol of our binding, and accept my love forever.” He said surely.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Will those you have asked to stand with you now bless the union we have witnessed today?” Dumbledore asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
As one, the six standing to either side of the couple pulled their wands, pointed them into the air above their heads, and cast the spell. A rainfall of silver sparks fell over the two men, causing both of them to shiver again.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
As the shower of silver ended, Severus bent and kissed Draco. It would have been chaste, but Draco wound his arms around his neck and held on, not letting him go until Severus gave in and slipped Draco his tongue, kissing him deeply.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco hummed in satisfaction and released the man with a wide smile. “Glad you could see things _my_ way.” He said smugly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus gave him a half-hearted glare. “Brat.” He said, grabbing his hand and linking their fingers together.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
They faced the crowd of people that had attended the wedding and Dumbledore raised his hands. “I give you: Draco and Severus Prince, the new Lords of the house of Prince!” He announced.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The crowd clapped, and a few cheers went up.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco and Severus walked hand-in-hand over to the dance floor, where they would have their first dance as a married couple.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy popped into the garden and began stacking the chairs as the guests got up, sending some of them to the tables that were set up, and sending the rest into the house, shrinking them as they flew inside.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
After the chairs were sent inside, dishes of foods began flying out of the house, settling on the long buffet table that had been set up.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco and Severus hardly noticed, though, as the octet that Lucius had hired to play for the wedding began to play a waltz.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus bowed to Draco, who returned the bow and took his hand.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus began to lead him, and everyone crowded around the dance floor to watch, keeping silent.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
After a few minutes, Neville bowed to Ginny and held his hand out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Ginny flushed and took his hand, and the pair joined Draco and Severus on the floor.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
After that, most of the couples that were present paired off and began dancing together.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry smiled and wandered over to a table, sitting down and watching them.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pomfrey wandered over and sat at the same table. “You didn’t bring a date, Harry? A fine boy like you should have no trouble finding someone to accompany you to events like this.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry flushed. “Um, I’m not all that interested in dating right now. There’s only one person I’d really want, and I’m pretty sure _he_ doesn’t want _me_ , so I’m fine being alone for right now.” He explained.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Poppy nodded. “I see. Well, I hope you can still enjoy the rest of the reception, at any rate.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Harry gave her a bright smile. “I’m sure I will.”


	38. Interlude: The Reception

Ginny walked over to Harry and stood beside him, hands on her hips as she waited for him to acknowledge her.

 

“Yes, Gin?” Harry asked, looking up at her after he had swallowed the bite of food he’d been eating.

 

“Get up and ask me to dance, you prat!” She ordered.

 

Harry stood, chuckling, and bowed, then held out his hand. “Dance with me?” He offered.

 

Ginny smiled brightly. “Of course, Harry, I’d _love_ to.” She said.

 

They walked onto the dance floor and Harry began leading her, Ginny following the movements easily. “Not bad.” She commented.

 

Harry flushed. “Yes, well, the twins know what they’re about when it comes to dancing. And they _really_ put me through my paces, I’ll have you know.”

 

Ginny giggled. “That doesn’t surprise me. They like you, and that was probably the only time they’d get to dance with you, so I’d be surprised if they _didn’t_ take full advantage of the opportunity.” She told him.

 

Harry looked around, watching Severus and Draco dancing close by, and seeing Pansy Parkinson dancing with Lucius Malfoy, talking to him animatedly.

 

Lucius smirked and responded to something she said, and the girl grinned deviously before saying something back.

 

“Wonder what _they’re_ talking about to put _that_ look on Pansy’s face.” Harry muttered.

 

Ginny snorted. “They could be discussing anything, knowing Pansy. The girl’s the biggest gossip in school, even worse than Lavender.” She informed Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, Draco did mention that once or twice. I kind of got the memo, thanks.” He said dryly.

 

“So, do you want to be in her place, Harry?” Ginny purred.

 

Harry’s eyes snapped to hers. “What do you mean by that?” He asked.

 

Ginny smirked. “If I could get you a dance with Luscious Malfoy, would you take it?” She asked teasingly.

 

Harry flushed. “I… Ginny, I don’t want him to _know_ that I _like_ him!” He hissed.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Like I would _tell_ him _that_! Give me a _little_ credit, Harry, I’m more subtle that _that_.” She said, sounding offended. “I can probably get him to come over and offer you a dance, without telling him that you like him. After all, as one of the wedding party members, you’re stuck here until everyone else has left, which gives me time to work. Or didn’t you know that yet?”

 

Harry sighed. “It _did_ come up, once. Draco said his father would be heading back to Hogwarts after, and could side-along me. So nothing that will embarrass me, Gin!” Harry insisted.

 

Ginny smiled as the music tapered off, and let go of him, curtsying. “I’ll go work my magic, then!” She said brightly, winding her way through the dancers in the same direction that the Malfoy Lord had gone.

 

Harry sighed heavily, heading back to the table he’d been sitting at previously.

 

Draco dropped down into the seat beside him, grinning widely.

 

“Hey.” Harry said with a smile. “Enjoying yourself?”

 

Draco nodded. “Definitely! I’ve finally gotten the man of my dreams, and tonight is _the night_!” He said excitedly. “I’ve been waiting for this for a _long time_!”

 

Harry made a face. “No details, ever. Please.”

 

Draco snorted. “This is the one time I _won’t_ kiss and tell, Potter.” He said lightly. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Harry nodded. “Good. No offence, Malfoy, but I don’t want to hear anything of an intimate nature regarding _Snape_.”

 

Malfoy waved a hand in the air. “You’re just _jealous_.” He said breezily, then smirked at Harry. “Because _I’ve_ got a man, and _you_ are still pining over—Father.” He said, looking over Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry turned to face Lucius Malfoy. “Hello, Sir.” He said, flushing.

 

Lucius smiled. “Hello, Mr. Potter. Would you care to dance with me?” He offered, bowing and holding out a hand.  
 

Harry stood and bowed, then took the hand. “I’d like that very much, Sir.” He said evenly, fighting back the flush that had yet to abate as Lucius led him onto the dance floor.

 

Lucius began leading him around the floor effortlessly, and Harry felt their magic interacting in their joined hands.

 

“I _do_ hope my son was not antagonizing you, Mr. Potter.” Lucius said. “He tends to speak without thinking, and at times he comes off as rather abrasive because of it.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, he’s been fine today. I’m getting used to the way he acts, he never really _means_ to be rude, he’s just… Well, a bit spoiled. And arrogant.” Then Harry remembered who he was speaking to, and flushed. “I’m sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean—“

 

“Of _course_ you did, and you are _right_. I _did_ spoil the boy, and I raised him to have a bit more pride in himself than was perhaps wise. But, nevertheless, I am proud of the man he has become, and I wouldn’t change him for anything. He is my son and heir. And as such, I love him.” Lucius said, a fond smile on his lips. “He is one of only three people I have _ever_ loved. Him, my father, and my mother.” Lucius finished softly.

 

Harry frowned. “What about _his_ mother? Didn’t you love your wife?” He asked.

 

Lucius’ lips thinned. “No. Ours was a marriage of convenience, nothing more. Neither of us loved the other, and we both had lovers on the side. I thought it was enough that we could _tolerate_ each other, but apparently mutual satisfaction with the state of our marriage was not enough to overcome what she saw as the ‘taint’ of creature blood. I never loved her, Mr. Potter. I don’t think that I _could_ ever love someone that didn’t share the same blood as I. I learned young to guard my heart, and I continue to do so to this day.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. “So, you never let yourself fall in love? Didn’t it ever feel like you were missing out on something? Something amazing?” He pressed.

 

Lucius sighed. “At times, yes, I felt a void in my life, when I saw others with their professed ‘love.’ However, I have also seen that when those associations end, as almost all of them someday _do_ , they cause untold pain to the person that gave their heart away. I am fortunate enough to have escaped that pain, by giving my heart only to those I can trust with it. Family.”

 

Harry shook his head. “That’s sad. I don’t think _anyone_ should miss out on love. Being in love is a great thing, it’s one of the things that proves you’re truly _alive_.”

 

Lucius raised a brow. “Are you speaking from experience?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, no. I’ve never fallen in love, yet.” ‘But I may be close.’ He thought. “I just know that, when I _do_ , I’m going to let it happen and enjoy it while I have it, even if that means losing it later. After all, you can always heal from pain, but for some people, love is a once-in-a-lifetime thing. And knowing _my_ luck, I’m one of those people that will only get one shot at it.” He finished morosely.

 

Lucius smiled at him. “Surely that cannot be true. People must be lining up to date you.”

 

Harry made a face. “Yeah, and I don’t want anyone that wants me for someone I’m _not_. I’m not a hero, I’m not the ‘Chosen One,’ I’m just _me_. Just _Harry_. I want someone who knows who I am, and doesn’t care about what I’m _not_.”

 

“I see.” Lucius mused. “Well, I’ll let you get back to my son, now that our dance is over.” He said, raising Harry’s hand to his mouth and brushing a kiss over his knuckles. “I hope you enjoy the rest of the day.”

 

Harry could feel the blush he was now sporting, and ducked his head. “Y-yeah. Bye, then.” He said, and fled the dance floor, heading back to the relative safety of the table. He collapsed into the chair, burying his face in his arms.

 

“What did you _say_ to him? He watched you like you were some great mystery he just _had_ to unravel.” Draco said in awe. “I’ve _never_ seen him look at someone like _that_ before.”

  
Severus stepped up behind Draco and spoke: “That’s because he reserves _that_ look for his lovers, Draco.” He turned his eye to Harry. “Be careful. Whatever you said to him intrigued him. He may try to pursue you. If he ever makes you uncomfortable, in any way, you can come to me, or the Headmaster, and we will put a stop to it.” He offered.

 

Harry flushed. “What if I don’t _want_ it to be stopped?” He asked softly.

 

Severus’ lips thinned. “Encouraging him would be foolish, but I will not force you to choose a course of action. Do what you will, just know that my door is open, and I know him. I am willing to help if you should need it.”

 

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Sir. I’ll come to you if I need it.” He said.

 

Severus nodded and walked away.

 

Draco watched him go, then smiled widely. “Looks like the Quaffle’s in _your_ possession right now.” He said quietly.

 

Harry flushed. “I guess so.” He agreed. ‘But _what_ am I going to _do_ about it?’


	39. The Night of Firsts

Draco and Severus watched as Lucius and Harry Apparated away, back to Hogwarts’ gates.

 

Draco turned to Severus with a wide smile. “We’re finally all alone.” He said. “And married. You know what _that_ means, right?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck.

 

Severus smirked. “Inside. Go to my room.” He ordered.

 

Draco dashed into the house and ran up the stairs, heading directly for Severus’ bedroom. He got in and began undressing.

 

“And don’t you _dare_ take that robe off before I get there!” Severus yelled as he walked up the stairs at a more sedate pace.

 

Draco sighed, fingers stilling on the buttons of his wedding robe. He huffed, poking his head out of the room to see Severus walking toward him from the other end of the hallway. “Come _on_ , Sev! It’s finally time to have sex, so get in here and let’s get to it!” He urged.

 

Severus chuckled. “Calm down, Brat, we have all night.” He said evenly. “It’s still relatively early.” He walked into the room. “I see I stopped you just in time.” He remarked, eyeing the four undone buttons at the top of Draco’s robe.

 

Draco flushed. “Yes, why _did_ you stop me?” He demanded.

 

Severus reached out and began to unbutton the robe himself. “Because undressing you is _my_ job tonight.” He purred.

 

Draco licked his lips. “Alright.” He said a bit breathlessly.

 

Severus chuckled, undoing the buttons quickly, tracing each nipple as it was bared. He pushed the robe off Draco’s shoulders and let it pool at his feet. “Pippy will come and get that later on. I told her not to come in here until we’re asleep.” He told the blond.

 

Draco nodded. “Good idea. We don’t want to scar her for life.”

 

“Indeed not.” Severus licked his lips. “Your turn.” He offered.

 

Draco licked his lips and raised his trembling hands to the top button of Severus’ robes, glad that he’d chosen traditional robes for their wedding. There was only one layer of clothing separating him from Severus’ body. He began unbuttoning the robe, watching as pale skin was slowly bared to his hungry gaze. He finally got to the bottom and slid the robe off of Severus.

 

“Get on the bed.” Severus told him, gently pushing him toward the bed.

 

Draco backed up until he felt the bed against his legs, then sat down.

 

Severus knelt in front of him. “I’m going to taste you first. Tonight is about _you_. You will have plenty of time to suck me tomorrow, if you want to.” He told the blond.

 

Draco smiled. “Oh, I _want_ to, trust me!” He said, threading his fingers through Severus’ hair.

 

Severus chuckled and bent to take Draco’s cock into his mouth.

 

Draco’s breathing hitched, then he sucked in a dizzying breath, releasing it with a long moan. “Oh, _Merlin_!” He choked out, fingers tightening in Severus’ hair reflexively.

 

Severus pulled back long enough to murmur, “You _taste_ as sweet as you _smell_ ,” then went back to sucking Draco’s length.

 

Draco blinked in shock. “Do you mean I taste _exactly_ like I smell?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed around his cock, then released it. “Almost. There is a bitter undertone, but the taste is mostly like vanilla, which is how you smell. It’s surprisingly pleasant. I can tell that fellatio is a pastime that we, as Faurae, will undoubtedly enjoy.” He said, then went back to sucking on Draco with single-minded determination.

 

Draco cried out, falling back as his hips bucked, his wings spread out below him.

 

Severus gagged, pulling back for a second before he growled and dove back in, relaxing his throat and taking Draco as deep as he could.

 

Draco moaned loudly. He could feel his balls drawing up, and tugged desperately on Severus’ hair. “I’m going to come!” He warned.

 

Severus raised his head and responded, “Yes, you are.” Then he sucked Draco’s cock back into his mouth and took it into his throat, swallowing around it, triggering Draco’s release.

 

Draco wailed and came, fingers curling into claws in Severus’ hair as he pulsed, Severus sucking eagerly, swallowing every drop.

 

“Merlin, Sev!” Draco panted, as he came down from his orgasmic high. “Fuck.”

 

“Language.” Severus absently chastised.

 

Draco raised his head to glare at the man. “Severus, don’t be my professor right now.” He warned the man firmly. “Be my _husband_.”

 

Severus smirked, joining him on the bed and helping Draco to lie back against the pillows. “Mm, your husband. I like the sound of that.” He purred, stroking back the hair that had fallen into the blond’s eyes.

 

Draco snorted. “Good, because it’s a bit too late to change your mind _now_. You’re mine, and I’m _never_ letting you go!”

 

“I’d never _dream_ of escaping _you_.” Severus assured the teen, then leaned in for a hungry kiss.

 

Draco sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck and rolling so he was atop the man, frotting against him as he hardened again, wings fluttering slightly.

 

Severus broke the kiss to chuckle. “Ah, the joys of youth.” He commented, reaching down to cup Draco’s arse, helping him move. “As enjoyable as this is, I don’t plan on you coming like _this_ tonight.” He told the blond, rolling them both over, careful not to crush Draco’s wings. “I want you on your hands and knees next.” He said, enjoying the way the blond’s eyes darkened to a sapphire hue at his words.

 

Draco quickly rolled over and got onto his hands and knees, looking back as Severus knelt behind him. His wings quivered in anticipation. “Like this?” He asked.

 

Severus ran his hands slowly over Draco’s pert backside, eyes drinking in the view. “Yes, _just_ like that.” He said softly, then leaned in and placed an open-mouthed kiss at the base of Draco’s spine.

 

Draco shivered and his wings fluttered in the air, releasing a wave of pheromones.

 

Severus inhaled deeply, then groaned. “ _Merlin_ , Draco, don’t _do_ that! I’m trying to take this slowly, but if you keep sending your pheromone cocktail into the air like that, I won’t be able to.” He warned.

 

Draco whined and pressed his upper body down against the bed, and Severus’ mouth went dry as that pert arse was presented so temptingly. “I can’t _help_ it!” The blond whimpered. “It just _happens_! My wings move with a mind of their own except when I’m actually _consciously_ using them!”

 

Severus blinked. “Oh. I didn’t know.” He said evenly.

 

Draco moaned. “Can we stop talking now and get back to why I’m in this position?!” He snapped without any real heat.

 

Severus smirked. “But of course.” He parted the pale globes, exposing Draco’s tiny hole to his eyes.

 

Draco whimpered, and the sound traveled straight to Severus’ cock, making it throb in need.

 

Severus leaned in and laved his tongue from Draco’s perineum to his tailbone, and Draco gasped. “Oh!” The sound was one of shocked realization, and Severus smirked, as Draco finally found out _why_ Severus wanted him positioned that way.

 

Severus licked over just the tiny hole, tasting it, savoring the flavor that was uniquely Draco. He pointed his tongue and traced the furled hole, pressing gently, not quite enough to slide in just yet.

 

Draco was panting, pressing his arse back eagerly against Severus’ tongue. “Oh, please, oh, _please_!” Draco begged. “In me, _please_ , Severus!”

 

Severus pressed his tongue forward more insistently, and it slid in.

 

Draco arched back, crying out.

 

Severus slid his tongue in and out, fucking Draco with his tongue. He grabbed Draco’s hips and began pulling him back onto his tongue, forcing it as deep as it could go.

 

Draco pressed his forehead into the pillows. “Oh, fuck, oh, _fuck_!” He shouted as Severus’ tongue retreated and Severus clamped his lips over the tiny hole and sucked lightly.

 

Severus drew back and admired his handiwork. The hole was red and glistening, and he drew one finger down the cleft, pressing a bit, but not delving in. “Is _this_ what you want?” He asked, tracing the hole.

 

Draco nodded. “Part of it, yes.” He answered breathlessly, pressing back against the finger.

 

Severus retreated long enough to summon the vial of lubricant that was sitting on his bedside table. It zoomed toward him and he caught it, opening it and dipping a finger in. He withdrew the finger, bringing it to Draco’s hole and pressing in. It slipped in easily, and Draco moaned. Severus thrust the finger in a few more times, then stilled. “Are you ready for another?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, _yes_ , anything! Just don’t stop!”

 

Severus drew the finger out, then lubed it and another, pressing both in carefully. He worked them in and out, stretching Draco slowly. He paused when he felt a small bump inside, and smirked, rubbing his fingers against it in a deliberate move.

 

Draco arched back and cried out. “Oh, _fuck_ , Sev!” He nearly sobbed.

 

Severus chuckled, continuing to work him open as he occasionally brushed against that tiny gland, sending shocks of pleasure through Draco’s body. “Do you like that, Draco?” He teased, brushing against it again. “Should I do that some more?”

 

“Only if you want me to come.” Draco choked out.

 

“Mm, the thought of you coming on my fingers _is_ a nice one. Would you like that?” He kissed the base of Draco’s spine again. “Can you come untouched just from fingers, I wonder?”

 

Draco mewled. “I’m pretty sure I can come untouched just from your _voice_. Fingers shouldn’t be much different.” He answered.

 

Severus growled, and Draco’s cock pulsed from the sound. “Once more, then, before I’m inside you.” The man decided, rubbing against the gland again. He pulled his two fingers out, then slicked three and pressed back in. “That’s three, Draco. What do you think, will that be enough to prepare you for my, admittedly thick, cock? Or should we try for four, to make _sure_ you’re ready?” He asked, rubbing against the prostate as his fingers pressed deep.

 

Draco moaned, pushing his hips back onto the fingers. “I don’t care, Sev! Whatever you think is best works for me!” He trembled as those fingers brushed over his prostate again. “Oh, Merlin, I’m going to come!”

 

Severus chuckled. “Then come, Draco. Come for me, my mate.” He purred.

 

Draco gasped and arched, clamping down on Severus’ fingers as he came without a single touch to his cock. He moaned, his upper body melting into the pillows in satiation. “Mm, I love you, Sev.” He mumbled.

 

Severus smiled. “I love you, too, My Beautiful Mate.” He said, sliding his fingers out and lubing four. “We’re going to try four, just to make sure I don’t hurt you any more than necessary.” He warned, before sliding them in.

 

Draco moaned. “Oh, that’s a bit of a stretch.” He said, shifting a bit. “Mm, but it still feels good.” He decided after a moment.

 

Severus thrust the fingers a few times, stretching Draco as much as he could, then pulled them out. “I want you on top tonight, Draco. That way you can control the speed of your initial penetration so that you’re not hurt, and you can display for me as you ride me. Would you like that?”

 

Draco got off his hands and knees and moved so that Severus could lie against the pillows. “Yes, please!” He said eagerly.

 

Severus lay down and got comfortable. “So ride me.” He told the blond.

 

Draco positioned himself over Severus’ thick cock and began to slide down it, slowly. He moaned, letting his head fall back as his wings spread out behind him, displaying themselves for the pleasure of his mate.

 

Severus growled possessively, reaching behind Draco to bury his hands in the feathers, pulling Draco in for a kiss. “Mm, _mine_.” He breathed against Draco’s lips.

 

Draco smiled and sat back up atop him, beginning to move. “Yours.” He agreed. “Always yours.”

 

Severus lay back against the pillows and enjoyed the view. He grabbed Draco’s hips and helped him move, thrusting up as the blond slid down. “Mm, yes. Keep moving, Draco. Merlin, you look so good on my cock.” He purred, eyes hooded with pleasure as he guided the blond’s hips, helping him move more quickly. “Faster.” He ordered. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

 

Draco whimpered and let his head fall back. “Ohh, don’t say things like that. Your voice is too sexy, I’ll come.” He admitted, shivering.

 

Severus chuckled. “Then come. I daresay I’ll wring another orgasm from you before I’m through.” He promised.

 

Draco shook his head. “No! I can hold back! I’ve waited too long for this, I don’t want it to be over too soon!” He said, panting as his wings fluttered behind him, filling the air with the scent of aroused submissive.

 

“I’m getting close, Draco. Just keep moving.” Severus told the blond, hands tightening on his hips. He thrust up with more force, trying to get deeper into Draco than he had thus far, but since it was impossible, he only succeeded in thrusting in harder, making the blond whimper in pleasure with every thrust.

 

“Oh, oh, going to come!” Draco warned, and Severus pulled him down as he began to come, sinking his teeth into his neck where it met his shoulder, drawing blood and marking Draco as his submissive forever. Draco wailed, coming so hard he passed out.

 

Severus growled, holding Draco down and thrusting up sharply, filling the blond with his seed. He felt a momentary pang of regret that his mate wouldn’t have any chance of conceiving from their first night together, but shook it off. Things were really better this way. Neither of them could raise a child the way it should be raised while taking an active part in the war, and so they’d wait to start their family when the war was over. There would be time enough for that then.

 

Draco stirred, opening bleary eyes and looking down at Severus. “What happened?” He asked.

 

Severus licked over the mating mark and smiled. “I marked you, and you came so hard you lost consciousness. I’m going to assume from that that it was good for you.”

 

Draco hummed in satiation, pouting when Severus’ softened cock slipped out of him. “It was _wonderful_. You’re amazing, Sev, and as soon as my bones recover from being liquefied, I’m going to do it all again, so _I_ can get my chance to mark _you_. You aren’t the only one that wants to lay their claim, after all.” He said, tracing a finger over one of Severus’ nipples, then licking it.

 

“You could mark me now. It will still take even if we’re not having sex at the time, you know.” Severus offered, tilting his head to the side.

 

Draco blinked in surprise at the offer. “You aren’t worried that it’ll hurt if we’re not fucking at the same time? It might. I don’t want to _hurt_ you.” He said softly.

 

Severus smiled. “Even if it hurts, I won’t mind. But everything I’ve read on every creature that claims with a bite says that the claiming bite, rather than being painful, evokes a very strong pleasure response. I’m sure it will still feel good, even if we’re not, as you put it, _fucking_.”

 

Draco slithered up his body so he was at the same level as his neck, rather than resting on his chest, and brushed the hair there aside, baring Severus’ neck to his gaze. “Let me know if it hurts.” He said, then leaned in and licked the area, before gently pressing his teeth against the area. He bit down, and Severus’ hands grabbed his hips as the man gasped.

 

“Merlin, Draco!” Severus gasped out, fingers digging in.

 

Draco felt his teeth break the skin and felt it when Severus’ cock tried valiantly to respond to the sensation, giving a single twitch. Draco felt the bond between them spring into being, as he felt the satiation and lassitude of Severus’ complement his own, as well as the pulse of arousal Severus had felt at the claiming bite. He smiled against the skin, licking up the blood that had spilled, marveling that it seemed to taste like pepper, the same way Severus smelled. Draco was thankful that he’d always enjoyed the taste, as it seemed that he was going to be tasting it rather often for the rest of his life.

 

Severus wrapped his arms around Draco and hummed. “That didn’t hurt a bit. And now, I’m yours as surely as you are mine.” The man said, sounding pleased at the thought.

 

Draco slid off the man and cuddled in close to his side. “Yes, mine. Forever.” He said contently.

 


	40. Epilogue

Draco opened his eyes and stretched, then winced. He ached, all over and inside, and his body clearly hadn’t recovered from last night’s vigorous activities. He and Severus had woken twice through the night, and both times they had made love again, and Draco was covered in finger-shaped bruises and bite marks, as well as hickeys, since Severus had apparently wanted to mark him all over, claiming every part of his body individually.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He sat up and his wings fluttered. He looked down and saw feathers on the bed. He snapped to alertnes in an instant as he cried out in shock, picking them up.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus’ eyes opened. “Draco, what’s wrong?” He asked, then yawned.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“My feathers are falling out!” Draco said in alarm, showing Severus the handful of feathers.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus sat up and looked him over. “Turn.” He ordered. “Let me look over your wings. We’ll see if we can find the problem.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco turned and Severus gasped. Draco’s feathers looked horrible, all ruffled and uneven. He ran one hand down a wing, and showed Draco his hand, which was full of feathers. “I do believe you are moulting.” He told the blond evenly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“ _Moulting_?!” Draco shrieked. “I’m not supposed to _moult_! My beautiful feathers—“   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Will grow back, every bit as lovely as they were before, Love. Don’t worry. It happens to birds several times a year. Perhaps it’s just that time of year for you?” Severus ventured.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I’m not a _bird_ , Severus!” Draco snapped.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus sighed. “No, you are not. Well, no sense in letting them go to waste. Collect them,” he conjured a small box, “and put them in here. Faurae feathers are very useful in potions, but extremely hard to find. They can substitute for several other ingredients, as well.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco glared at him. “You’re going to use what is a _traumatic event_ for me as a way to get rare _ingredients_?!” He asked reproachfully.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus blinked. “Waste not, want not, Draco. They’re going to fall out anyway, so why shouldn’t we benefit from it?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco moaned. “I don’t _want_ them to fall out!” He mourned.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus sighed. “Perhaps someday we will figure out _why_ they fell out, but for now, just put them in the box. We will keep them in case we need them.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco grumbled, but put the feathers on the bed into the box, then ran his hands over his wings, pulling out the loose feathers and placing them in the box as well. He sadly looked over the bald patches, inspecting them to find that new feathers were starting to peek through the skin. “Well, at least they’re growing back fast.” He mused.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus got up and dressed, covering the scratch marks on his back and the hickeys dotted all over his chest, then headed for the door.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Where are you going?” Draco demanded.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I’m going to look through the few books I have on Faurae for any mention of moulting and why or when it occurs. I don’t remember seeing anything on it, but maybe I overlooked something because it didn’t apply to me.” Severus answered.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco watched him go, then sighed. He tried to retract his wings, but found that no matter how hard he tried, they simply wouldn’t retract. He had no option but to let them stay out for as long as it took for them to be done molting. He got up and called for Pippy, pulling on boxers and trousers, but leaving his top half bare. There was no sense in getting feathers stuck in one of his shirts, after all.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy appeared with a ‘pop.’ “Yes, Master Draco?” She asked, eager to be of service.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco ran a hand over his face. “I appear to be moulting. Can you pick up any feathers I drop and put them in this box?” He asked, handing her the box of feathers he’d already collected.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy nodded, ears flapping with the motion. “Yes, Master Draco! Pippy will be sure to save all the feathers! When Master Draco has lost all his feathers, where would he like Pippy to put the box?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“On the bed will be fine. Severus can decide what he wants to do with them later.” Draco said. He got out of bed and headed down the stairs to join Severus, who was most likely in the library, trailing feathers as he went.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy followed behind him, picking up the feathers and putting them in the box happily.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco wandered into the library and sat in a chair next to Severus at the table, looking at the two books the man wasn’t currently looking through. “Find anything yet?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus looked him over, then shook his head.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco’s wings fluttered, loosing a few more feathers, and Pippy popped in to pick them up.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I see you’ve enlisted Pippy’s help in dealing with this.” Severus said in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco shrugged. “She’s happy to do it, which is more tham I can say for myself. Why shouldn’t I give the task to someone that will _enjoy_ it?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The house-elf left them alone again.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Indeed.” Severus agreed. “Well, since you’re here, pick up a book. I don’t see anything relevant in this one, but there may be something in the others.” He told the blond.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco picked up a book and looked through the index. He found one mention of moulting, and turned to that page, then sighed when he found it.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
‘Faurae wings will moult several times during a submissive Faurae’s lifetime, but Faurae will not reveal when those times are, and are close-lipped about the reasons they moult, so no further information is available.’   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“I don’t think we’re going to have much luck.” Draco said, showing the passage to Severus.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus scanned it, then nodded. “You are likely right. I do sometimes wish we as a species were not so secretive, but there is nothing to be done about it.” He decided, closing the book he was looking through.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco huffed, his wings twitched, and a few more feathers dropped to the floor.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy popped into the room to pick them up.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Severus, I can’t retract my wings.” Draco stated morosely.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus raised a brow. “Most likely due to the moulting. I’m sure you will be able to retract them again once they are back to normal.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sighed. “Well, this is a _lovely_ start to our honeymoon.” He perked up. “I still haven’t sucked you, and now you have no reason to not let me.” He pointed out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus smirked. “No, I do not.” He replied evenly.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco got up and walked over to Severus, kneeling in front of him. “I’m going to _enjoy_ this.” He purred, opening the man’s trousers and taking out his cock. He leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting Severus for the first time since their stay at the Dragonseye Hotel. He hummed in pleasure as the taste of pepper exploded on his taste buds. He sucked Severus in deeper, using his tongue to massage the underside of his cock as Severus had done to him last night. It was difficult, as Severus’ cock was so thick it left little room for maneuvering, but he managed well enough, he thought.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus didn’t seem to mind, if his harsh panting was anything to go by. The man’s fingers carded through Draco’s hair, gently urging him to take Severus deeper. “Relax your throat, Draco.” The man said in a near whisper.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco relaxed his throat as best he could, then looked up, meeting the man’s eyes.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus guided his head down further, and Draco felt Severus’ cock sliding into his throat. He gagged and pulled back.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus chuckled. “For a first try, that was very good. We’ll work on it.” He said.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco licked his lips, then took Severus’ cock into his mouth again, sucking on it and taking him in deep, now that he’d gotten a feel for what it was like. He gagged a few times, but it was getting easier to do.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He looked up at Severus, who gasped at the sight. The gagging had caused tears to pool in Draco’s eyes, and he looked angelic, even with his mouth stretched wide around Severus’ thick length. Severus growled, his fingers tightening in Draco’s hair. “Merlin, Draco, you’re so beautiful like that.” He told the blond.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He heard Draco hum, and knew that if the blond’s mouth weren’t so very full, he would be smiling.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
As the hum vibrated along his length, his head fell back and he gasped. “Draco, if you don’t want a mouthful of my come, stop sucking now and we can finish me off another way.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco’s brow furrowed and he hummed again.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus was sure that was Draco’s way of telling him he’d swallow, or die trying. He looked back down at the blond, almost coming at the sight.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco took him in deep once more, gagging, and that was all it took.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus came as the blond pulled back just enough to breathe, and Draco’s eyes snapped to his as his mouth was flooded with come.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
The blond swallowed as much as he could, but a bit of it still escaped his mouth, sliding down his chin as he pulled back, licking his lips. He wiped the semen off his chin and sucked on the finger with a smug look in his eyes. “That was fun.” He said, his voice rough from having a cock down his throat. “We need to do that more often.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus growled and pulled Draco up into his lap, kissing him. He could taste himself in the blond’s mouth, and he found he quite liked it. He pulled away and smiled at him. “How did it taste?” He asked curiously.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco smiled. “Like pepper.” He answered happily.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Is _that_ how I smell to you?” Severus asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco nodded, then leaned in to sniff at Severus’ neck. “I like it. Father always complains that I use it far too much, but it’s never stopped me from using it at almost every meal.” He said, trailing his lips over the warm skin. “I like hot foods, you know that.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus hummed. “Strange, but it never tasted that way to _me_. Have you ever tried you own?” He asked the blond.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco pulled away and flushed, but nodded. “Yes. I didn’t like it as much as I liked _yours_ , though.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus’ brow furrowed. “So you didn’t find yours sweet, I’m assuming?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco shook his head. “Not at all.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“To me, yours is utterly sweet and intoxicating.” Severus answered. “Hm, that _is_ odd. Perhaps there are pheromones in the ejaculate, and that’s why we can’t detect them ourselves, but we can taste each other’s?” He wondered aloud.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco huffed out a short laugh. “I don’t really care so much, Sev. Why not just enjoy it?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus smirked. “Are you telling me you don’t want to conduct a few experiments with me?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Are they _naked_ experiments?” Draco asked, eyes gleaming.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Part of them will be conducted in the nude, yes. The other part involves brewing, so those parts will need to be conducted with clothing on, I’m afraid.” Severus said in amusement.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco licked his lips. “Well, the naked part sounds like fun. When do we start?” He asked.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“If you’re hard, we can collect a sample right _now_. And who knows, perhaps one sample will not be enough.” Severus said lightly, summoning a small vial from the kitchen, where he kept a few extras he had no need for in his potions lab.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco hummed. “Yes, I’m hard. How do you want me?”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“Remove your trousers,” Severus instructed and Draco slid off his lap and began to strip, “then sit with your back against my chest, legs spread wide.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco sat on his lap, spreading his legs and draping his knees over Severus’ legs as his wings pressed against Severus’ chest, trapped between their bodies.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus reached down to stroke his cock, holding the vial in front of Draco’s cock.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco moaned, leaning his head back against Severus’ shoulder. “Yeah, that’s good. A little harder... Faster... Mm, just like that.” He began panting as his hips started moving in time with Severus’ strokes.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus chuckled. “Enjoying yourself, Mr. Malfoy?” He purred in Draco’s ear.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco moaned and came, shuddering against Severus’ body as Severus collected his come in the vial.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
“No fair, using your classroom voice against me like that.” Draco protested weakly, slumped against Severus’ chest.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus kissed the side of Draco’s neck. “It may not have been _fair_ , exactly, but it was nonetheless _effective_.” He stated. “Now I’m going to go brew. You may join me if you dress first.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco took the chair and waved him away. “Go ahead and brew. I’m going to sit here and try to get my brain to solidify. I think it melted just now.”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Severus chuckled as he headed to his lab.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco walked into the kitchen and told Pippy to bring him tea and a light breakfast, preferably something Elven.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
He picked up the paper and choked when he saw the front page.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
There was a picture of Harry there from a few years back, but the damning part was the headline: “Boy-Who-Lived is a Faurae!”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco groaned, slapping his forehead with his free hand. “Harry, damn it, we didn’t want You-Know-Who to find out!” He said in exasperation, knowing it was futile now. He’d know before the day was out.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy appeared with tea and a dish of sliced tikka, a fruit that grew only in the forests where there were Elves to tend it, since it was a delicate plant and it reacted badly to human magic.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco took a bite and savored it. “Thank you, Pippy, this is _wonderful_!” He moaned in bliss.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Pippy beamed at him. “Pippy bes happy to serve Master Draco! Master Draco bes making Master Severus _very_ happy!”   
  
  
  
   
  
  
Draco chuckled. “Oh, trust me, he makes _me_ happy, too.” He assured her.   
  
  
  
   
  
  
‘If I have my way,’ He mused, ‘we’ll be making each other happy for many years to come.’


End file.
